IS and Sekirei Brave new world
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Request fic. Minato believed that when the Sekirei plan came to an end, his troubles would be over and his life could finally begin. Turns out, the world moves on, boy. Best you do too. His past, among others, is catching up to him and he has to look out for an old friend. Ichika Orimura didn't ask to be sent into an insane school and his single lifeline is an old friend.
1. Brave New World

This is a commission done for SetsunaRay or in the DeviantArt, he's called ShegoXP. He wanted me to write a crossover between Sekirei and Infinite Stratos. It's an idea that he wanted me to work out and I got stuff I can do already.

Btw. This take place after the Sekirei plan and before the Infinite Stratos.

Some ideas were borrowed from a Veil of Passion by Phen0m20. Look it up, it is pretty good.

* * *

Minato woke between the bodies of several females. Where his former self would complain about two or three Sekirei, he was buried underneath seven of them now.

Although one could be excepted from the Sekirei. Next to him laid the one female Human. Chiho Hidaka. The Ashikabi of Uzume or better said, the first Ashikabi. During the periods that the two had spent at the inn, Uzume felt a reaction towards Minato which was weird considering that she had been winged for a second time by Chiho.

The crest on her got a second circle which happened not too long ago. When Chiho found out the lengths that Minato went to save both her and her Sekirei, Chiho became very approving of the man. What didn't help was that during the plan, Minato changed from a meek and withdrawn young man to a bit more confident and willing to stand up.

So it was with Chiho's blessing that Uzume pursued a relationship with Minato. Uzume herself found it weird she was attracted to Minato but after all what he did for her, it wasn't a surprise. She liked the guy and her teasing only proved that. And she wasn't the only new face in the 'harem' that he had. Chiho herself decided that if her Sekirei would fall in love with that guy, she'd follow suit.

What really caused to lit the fuse was Chiho's demand that Uzume would make babies with Minato.

While the vast majority, Musubi, Matsu and Kazehana, had no real issue with the fact a familiar face would join their little family (and the latter two had been hoping for the same thing), Kusano was delighted that her U-neechan would join their family and the fact she could play with Chi-chan was also fun to have her as well.

Tsukiumi on the other hand blew a gasket. It was bad enough that both Kagari and Kazehana had joined their little group despite the claims that she was his true Wife. It nearly caused the destruction of the Inn. Luckily, Tsukiumi calmed down especially after hearing the reasons why Chiho wanted to pursue a relationship with Minato.

In the end, it didn't really matter.

What did matter was that Minato was stuck between several girls of beauty that wasn't seen in this Earth. Which was true, from the Seven, six were Sekirei. A sort of alien that had crashed.

After a blood soaked game came to an end, most of the Sekirei looked for their Ashikabi's and were either winged by them or looked for their true loves. But the world wasn't quiet during that period he was off. Supposedly, you find crazy geniuses everywhere.

For Minato, it was clear that his supposed father wasn't the only maniac around. Asap he returned to Shinto Teito, he had learned about a new machine that was invented. The Infinite Stratos. It was developed by the supposed child genius Tabane Shinonono.

A machine that had the firepower of a nuke, the agility of a soldier and the speed of a jet. In all words, a deadly weapon and it was proven correct as matches with a skilled enough pilot proved that even Sekirei couldn't stand up to them. But that wasn't the biggest concern. The Japanese Government hadn't forgotten what happened and the fact that a hundred or so overpowered aliens were in the hands of a few unstable guys wasn't really reassuring.

Politics were a dirty game so the machine saw green light. Tabane proved to see the world as a bigger toy compared to Minaka. She had shipped the cores away to every country in the world, hence starting an arm's race.

So far, there was another big thing that evened out the relationships between men and women. Only women were able to pilot the IS as it was called short. So that tipped the balance out for the women. But for Minato, it didn't really matter to him. He was out of the problems and he had several girls who loved him, his school went well and Musubi had returned the Earth. So he was fine for now.

The Infinite Stratos didn't really bother him. He had his girls (and Kagari) to help him out and with the domineering women in his life, ranging from his grandmother to his sister and his mother in between and Tsukiumi as well, he could say he was pretty much used to this.

If only he could get away before Miya ended up at his room, summoning a demon mask and banning them all for breakfast, that would be great. He moved his body from the warm and nice mess that were his lovers and he could make just out the door until he was greeted by an abomination so well known.

"My, Sahashi-kun, can you explain to a demure widow why I catch you sneaking out a bed with several girls in that said bed? Might you have a good reason why I find them sleeping in your room again?" Minato prayed to whatever God he thought might listen to him that would grant him with an answer he so desperately required.

The Sekirei woke up and all got the idea that they had to get breakfast again. Chiho nuzzled in Uzume's lap hoping that the sight might go away. Meanwhile, Minato thought on how he would get out this mess.

Luckily for him, he had some help.

"Miya, cut the kid some slack. After all, I am surprised that they all slept through the night. Besides, weren't you the one that said Kusano had the green light to sleep next to Minato?" A young man walked in.

He had grey hair that hided part of his face and he wore a kimono much like Miya which had the color gray. Takehito Asama looked only amused to see the sleeping flock all gathered here. He had been happy to see that Minato looked after the Inn and he had been fascinated that he could attract the Single Numbers.

And even more how he could attract a Sekirei that already had been winged. So he let Minato be. After all, that kid cleaned up a big mess.

He wrapped his hands around Miya who got a blush stammering like a school girl. It also became clear she had forgotten she was no longer a demure widow and that while Takehito lived up to the rules, he didn't mind that Minato's room was the place you'd find most of the Sekirei sleeping. He also wondered what sort of children they'd get.

Seo was one story but he had been hoping to see those kids.

If he didn't beat Minato to that.

"Now, we can all think of why you wanted Kusano to sleep in his room." In a rare sharp insight of Musubi, she covered the ears of Kusano. She was clueless but she had decided to act. Minato on the other hand had figured it out and was a mix between awkward and hilarity.

Matsu was ready and able to tease Miya with that as she enjoyed this soap opera. Kazehana was a bit of a mess as she was smiling when she saw the conversation. She shared a look with Uzume as the two snickered on the action that Takehito caused Miya to blush like that.

Tsukiumi was shocked blue as she had no idea that the landlady would act like that and she had a blush that took the blue away from her.

"Now then. I think we all need breakfast, especially me. Last night was really rough. You sometimes forget that I am a Human dear." Miya wrapped away from him and walked away while the group that could hear the conversation through the same thing.

'Too much information, Doctor, too much information'.

The group walked to the dinner after they all got dressed in their own rooms. Today, none of them had college, work or anything else to attend so they'd take the day off. During the breakfast, the usual antics occurred and after that, Minato sat outside with Musubi in his lap, enjoying the time they had now together.

Wrapping his arms around her, the former Ronin wrapped his arms around the girl he had lost for a year and he was just sitting down when he had nothing to worry about. Just the girl in his lap and the sun on their sky.

It would take some time to do the things they never had. But alas, times like these pass by fast.

"Minato, you have to come." Looking up, he saw Uzume running down the stairs as he turned his head towards her. The look on her face showed it was urgent.

"Uzume, what's wrong?"

"Matsu said you have to come. She said she has some big news." Musubi looked at the guy and hopped from his lap. The two ran up the stairs, right at the techno's wizards room.

"Matsu, what's wrong?"

The door opened and the red hair let them in. On the screens, there was just one thing. A young guy in his fifteens or sixteens was shown there. He had black hair and brown eyes. Pretty fit built and lean, much like a swimmer.

Minato recognized that face from a hundred's miles away. "Ichika?"

"Someone you know?" Matsu asked, shocked that her Ashikabi could recognize him.

"Yeah, I know him. He and his older sister lived near our place, couple of years ago. We often hung out and because his sister wasn't around, I kinda took care of him. What's wrong with him?" Wondering if their Ashikabi should have more secrets that he needed to tell, Matsu dropped the thought. They had bigger fish to fry.

"He's the first male Infinite Stratos Pilot." She said and the truth bomb was a shocker. "What?"

"He's the first male Infinite Stratos Pilot." Matsu repeated and Minato had to sit down.

"When did this?"

"Just this morning. Things have been busy on the Internet. I have been looking at him and I wonder what is going on. He is indeed the first male Pilot and this is some big news as he has the right age to be sent to the ISA."

Downstairs, Miya listened to information. She had been shocked to hear that as Takehito sat across her.

"Isn't that the little brother of …"

"Her. Yes indeed. And both of us know what that means." Miya said. She had been around for the siblings as Minato wasn't the only one who had connections to those pair of siblings. She had been around them for a while and this could only be bad news. She knew that Minato and Ichika were pretty similar.

While she did enjoy teasing him, she kept his Sekirei in line to make sure that no one would go too far. And she was merely delaying the inevitable. Sooner or later, they would go all the way.

And while all those girls had their faults, they very dearly loved him although some would have a hard time to say that truth. But even so, she had an idea this wouldn't be the case for Ichika.

You couldn't get groceries in this city and see at least four females abusing males. Now Miya, despite being raised and taken care after by Takehito, was a lot but she couldn't stand cruelty. More often then not, she'd stand up towards it.

Harshly.

And the Orimura siblings weren't the only link they had with a machine that was linked to the sky. She had been there as well and saw the things. That rabbit drove her crazy but at least, Tabane distracted her from the problems that came ten years ago.

"You think we need to prepare one more room."

"Yes, it might take too long. And I had hoped things would calm down." Takehito answered as he hoped to work on his research with Minato.

"You better think again. In those years, things never went quiet. We have new issues to deal with."

* * *

I've written finer stuff, I'll be the first to admit that but I am busy and I am not sure that I'll be able to put more on paper later on this week as school will kick in and I still got some stuff to take care off. But I should be able to take care of some issues. So this is all for now.

Saluut.


	2. No more lies

This was pretty popular and because I don't have much else to do right now, I want to write this day away. And because this is a project that I got requested, I can kill multiple birds with this one.

Note. I got a lot of inspiration from A Veil of Passion, written by Phen0m20. Check his story out.

Oh and this chapter will also share the name of the upcoming chapter of the Graduated Student and the Irish Street Punk.

* * *

Ichika sat down on front of the television watching it and looking that he had seen some sort of hell. He was prepared for a lot in live but to the idea that he was now assigned to the ISA, the school that had become Japan's number one grandstanding and tax payer's nightmare. While he was more or less used the whole Infinite Stratos thing that had been going on, in the last decade, he wasn't really prepared of going to a school where he was the sole male in three kilometers in any direction.

He would be happy but living with a former Pilot, gave you a good idea how the mindset worked. Cursing over his bad luck, he switched channels but all of it was taken over by the fact that he was the first male Pilot. Just great.

The last time you had such a circus was when Tokyo or Shinto Teito as it was called now, got back open and information that a Hundred Aliens (albeit very sexy ones) where keeping a battle there. He had been surprised that Minato Sahashi was in the middle of it.

He and Minato were good friends, despite the age gap of four years. Before he moved to the city, Ichika lived in a village, near the dojo that Minato's grandparents had. They had a rivalry with Houki, his childhood friend. Speaking about rivalries and Houki, she and Minato's little sister, Yukari often got in fights over him.

Even so, Ichika couldn't contact him. He didn't even blame Minato. It had been years since they hung out like friends. After the mess came down, he received an email.

His older friend, who he saw more as an older sibling, compared to Chifuyu, had been married to six Sekirei and he had reached a mutual agreement with another Ashikabi and her Sekirei, resulting in having to provide for eight girls. Although it should be said that those girls helped out as well.

One way to make things work, he guessed.

He heard a door opening and he didn't have to guess who came home.

Chifuyu Orimura, the first Brunhilde, best Pilot in the world and the biggest example of female supremacy in the world.

Also a shitty caretaker and Ichika's basically estranged sister. Which happened due to her behavior. Not his.

Ichika couldn't complement much on that as he got a ten-kilogram book slammed in his gut.

"Would it kill you to just give it to me?" He asked his sister after he got air in his lungs which he needed.

"I don't have time to hear you thinking about things that are improper. So you're going to the ISA? You're going to need that book." He looked down on the title. Looked like it was an Infinite Stratos guide.

"Who said I'm going?" Ichika replied to her. He had some backbone now she was gone.

"I am," Chifuyu said to her younger brother, a bit taken aback by the voice he had.

"Where you've been exactly? Two months and not even a phone call or a text. And now you come home, slam this book into me and tells me I have to go the school." Ichika asked his older sister.

"Ichika, I don't have time for this. You're going to that school. End of the line." She wanted to leave until Ichika had gotten a bit of his recently found courage.

"Not until you'll tell me where you've been and how you got this book. What the hell is going on?" Ichika blocked the entrance. He knew that he was playing a really dangerous game here and that it could backfire really damn bad but that he wasn't going to let his sister get away with it.

Chifuyu suppressed her anger as she looked at the only family she had left. 'What a shitty job I have done.' She internally sighed that the result of her upbringing caused Ichika to be like this.

While their life wasn't a walk in the park, and Ichika would admit any time of the day that her life was harsher than his, he wouldn't let her get away that his life was an easy one either. She had some parts that she should tell him.

If she could bring herself even to that.

"I'm a teacher at the ISA and I have arranged it that you're in my class. That's the job I have been doing when I got back from Germany. And that's how I got that book." There were parts of her that showed that Ichika was much an Orimura as she was.

"That's three years ago since you helped me out. After those, I haven't heard as much as a peep from you. One time a month, an evening, Orimura-sensei." For some reason, that line was biting. Ichika knew how strict his sister could be.

"And now, you're telling me that you got that book and expect me to go that school. Why should I? I don't think that's a good idea."

"So you're telling that you, my little brother, is not happy about going to a school where he's the only male around the place? I think it'd be a dream for every male your age."

"Besides the fact that I will have no place to go to the bathroom. Not really. I don't know if you know it, Orimura-sensei, but I don't think that I'll like it to be around Infinite Stratos Pilots 24/7. I have lived with you and you are relatively okay. But those girls will see me like a slave or servants of some sort. I don't think that will be happy. If they were a school filled with Sekirei."

Ichika said dreamily as he got his by his older sister.

"Stop that. Those Aliens are way out of your league. Besides, all of them got their special ones so you're out of luck. And even so, those girls are the school are the top of the female gender. You should be happy that you're around them."

"Even if they have beautiful bodies, it is wasted on the fact that most of them have never been around a guy and have no clue how to act around them. At best, I got nativity, at worst, I'm treated like a slave. And speaking about those Sekirei, they're about the only decent girlfriends you can have in Japan."

While that was a serious exaggeration, Ichika was somewhat correct. He and Minato had been chatting regularly now and Minato wasn't the only one that had those Sekirei. He was an exception to the rule with having six Sekirei.

There were other guys he heard about. Takano Kouji, who survived his injuries. During the revival of the Sekirei, he was in a hospital and got a visit from Namiji. Again, he winged her and from that point, they were happy together. They even forgave Uzume for what she did.

Oosumi Orihiko, who also found his Sekirei Kaho again. From what Ichika heard from Minato, they were together again. His Sekirei had a rivalry with Musubi and the two often spared now the girl was back on Earth. They recently got married in human fashion.

Shigi Haruka. Like Minato, a Ronin who finally got in Todai and he and his Sekirei Kuno were together again.

Those were the Sekirei and Ashikabi that Minato knew off. From what he could tell Ichika, most of the Sekirei who were willingly winged by their Ashikabi's, got back after the reset button was hit.

Those weren't winged with their consent, could fight back and find their true Ashikabi. A good ending for a blood-soaked game like that.

Didn't change Ichika's position here. But it gave him something to think about.

"Orimura, you are going. End of the line. And I expect you to excel in this. So start reading this." Chifuyu passed him by and she looked at him. The glare could melt steel or freeze hell over.

"You're my younger brother. I expect nothing but the best of you."

"I stopped your shadow ages ago. I am not you." Ichika walked to the living room and began to read the book. This was not going to be easy. He should think about plans B in this thing.

After a few hours, he had been sitting reading the stuff and he decided to turn in for the night. Looking at his computer, he cobbled together from his previous jobs. He got a small email.

Looking over it, it came from someone whose name popped up in the last conversation with his big sister.

It was just a small bit.

 _Ichika,_

 _I heard what happened to you becoming the first male Infinite Stratos Pilot. We both have a relatively good idea what the school might be like. If you need help of any sort, don't be afraid to ask me and I'll help you out._

 _I can only say that standing up for yourself and make clear lines about you, is the only way to survive there._

 _Sorry for the late mail._

 _Good luck out there._

Ichika smiled at the text and due to the late hour, he just replied back.

 _Thank you, Minato. I'll be sure to keep it mind._

 _Do my regards to everyone there._

 _Sorry, it is late at my place. I'll sent a bigger mail when I get at the ISA._

Ichika went up to his bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning.

Ichika knew that it wasn't going to be easy. So he did the thing he could do best and that was ignoring the stares he got from every single girl in this room. Twenty-nine girls who looked at him like he was some sort of animal zoo. The teacher in front was not his sister but a mint green-haired woman who could be just a few years older than them.

She wore a yellow dress and knee-high boots. She had a bit of a nerdy look with her large glasses. It didn't hide the fact she was a knockout. Her eyes were green much like her hair and Ichika wondered what happened to modesty in this school as he could see some show of cleavage.

Just great. He was at a school of fifteen and despite all, he was a guy bulking with hormones. This was going to be so much fun. Not just the three years but the rest of his life.

If someone could hear him speak, the amount of sarcasm was enough to make the greasiest oil you could think off.

He looked over the teacher. It was clear that if there was a contest of who was more out of place, Ichika was not sure if he was winning this.

"OK everyone, let's all get along with each other over this coming year. So let's do self-introductions. We'll go by seating arrangement."

Ichika ignored the parts and just listened to how the girls introduced themselves. He wasn't really paying attention. One girl he paid attention to.

A busy girl, dressed in the regular uniform with pony tails. He was suspecting he knew the person and it turned out to be Houki. Damn, did she grew up. He only hoped that her mind grew with her body.

Well, it wasn't like he wasn't completely dreaming off. Ichika waited until it was his turn. A bit too fast than he'd like, he stood up and took a deep breath.

This was so gonna suck.

"My name is Ichika Orimura. As all of you can see, I'm the first and so far only male Infinite Stratos Pilot. Don't ask me how I am able to pilot the Infinite Stratos, I don't know it either." The last part was for emphasis.

"I'm fifteen years old, I'm Japanese, I don't have any sort of hobbies. Basically, I'm just your average guy." He wasn't sure why the teacher flinched as Ichika looked her in the eyes in the same way a dead fish would.

"Can I sit down?" He asked. The answer did come but not from his teacher. A hand slammed him down to that his face was first on the desk as he looked up. He could a very similar set of eyes in a very familiar face.

'It could only be my big sister who can do such a thing. And I hope she releases me.' Ichika looked up to his big sister.

"What sort of introduction was that?" Ichika was correct. His sister wasn't kidding that she'd become his teacher.

"Hey there, sis. What are you doing here?" Slamming his head, Ichika's brain should have suffered extensive damage.

"It's Orimura-sensei in this school, idiot. And again, what sort of introduction was that?"

Ichika had to bite back a few snarky lines at her so he chose the one that sounded the best in his mind.

"I don't know. Maybe if you release me and stop torturing my brain, I can think of a better one." Chifuyu glared at him but she did release him, making it possible that he could breathe again and hoping that his brain cells would return.

For some reason, he had an idea that a Hungarian guy offered him his own produced brew. Only with his sister, he lost 5 000 brain cells and not 100 000. But that was beside the point.

"So Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?" Maya asked her senior who turned to her. It also brought her attention away from Ichika.

"That's right, Yamada-sensei. Sorry, you had to take over." Chifuyu spoke civilized to her teacher.

"It's okay. Even I as assitant teacher, can do this." One would have said that there was too much enthusiasm in her smile. Chifuyu now returned her attention to Ichika who looked at her.

So the teacher or devil turned to the class.

"Everyone, my name is Chifuyu Orimura, and my duty for the next year is to train you in the operation and controls of an IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember and understand. To those who don't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year in the academy until you turn 16. You don't have to like me, but you DO have to respect and obey me! Understood?"

Ichika wondered how his sister was classified for teaching.

The class, on the other hand, didn't agree with his ideas. They erupted in screeching.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

One of the girls said.

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Ichika looked at his older sister with a look that could say really this. 'You had to put me in this class?'

Chifuyu glared back at him but she got the memo.

'Do you really think that the other classes would be any better?'

'I'll have to hand that to you.' Ichika glared back at her and it was back to the usual stuff.

"So what was that?" Ichika had no real clue what to say so he took a breath. "I have no idea. Maybe you can tell me what I am allowed, Chifuyu-nee." It was worth losing 5 000 cells.

"That's Orimura-sensei for you."

Ichika struggled against the iron grip that she had on him but he could see the class speaking up.

"Hold on. Does that mean that Orimura-kun is Chifuyu's-sama younger brother?" Ichika sighed and he had to say that his sister was right. This was a class filled with idiots.

"We share the last name. Isn't that obvious? And yes, this is my younger idiot brother." Ichika had something to say but kept that to himself.

The class afterward began after the last girls were done and Ichika, more than once, hoped that there would be a certain genius to help him out. One that might help him out.

His brain felt like it was melting away and the only thing that stopped him was that book that he had in his room.

"So does anyone have problems with this?" Ichika, being the good-natured idiot that he is, raised his hand.

"Yes, Orimura-kun."

"Can we slow down for a bit, I'm still having difficulties, catching up."

Maya looked around. "Does anyone else have difficulties with this?"

Ichika could swear he heard crickets. "No one."

"Orimura." Why was it so that a Devil spoke his name?

"Didn't you read that book I have given you?" Ichika looked to his sis and for some reason, snarkiness was in his voice.

"I got till chapter 7. If you expect me to cram a book of over 500 pages in one night, I am sorry to disappoint." Chifuyu sighed on that matter and let Ichika off the hook.

"Fine. You'll see me after class for supplementary class." Luckily for Ichika, it was his older sister. Good on him. It would stop the delusions that Maya had in her head. Ichika just was happy that the class was over. He slumped over his desk.

'Great. First few hours and I'm ready to die.' He thought until he saw a face that had changed over the six years they'd been separated.

"Hey, Houki." He told his old friend.

"Ichika. Can we talk?" His deadpan look was back in his eyes.

"Aren't we doing that already?"

"Private. On the roof." He sighed but in all fairness, he could use the fresh air.

"Lead the way." He had an idea that sets of eyes were following him but he couldn't care less. He had his old tsundere friend to talk to.

* * *

General randomness, things from my own life, stuff on a Sunday afternoon. So basically some stuff. While I admit that this isn't my greatest fic (yet), I just want to make the most out of it.

Unlike En Route to a better life, The Graduated Student and Afraid to shoot strangers, this fic is more like a distraction. Not that I am half-assing this fic but it is similar to my less serious ones like Stories Told, Distractions etc.

Those fics are different from the serious plot-driven ones and they're more of some points.

Funny thing that this story line is now running side by side with Stories Told in the terms that Ichika ended up at the school.

However, unlike Stories Told which focusses on characters and slowly building a harem etc., this is not going to be the same thing. This is more for what the client wanted me to write out.

So if you want me to write something, you can ask me. We'll chat something out. For now, I don't charge fees so I work for free or ask for favors, often reviews in return.

This will limit me because I work for free but I can ask to wait for writing stuff out. Chapters may come out later and I got other stuff to work on. Not only fanfiction but also RL shit.

What I will say is that I am happy with a large amount of support I have been getting on this first chapter. Always happy to see that.

Saluut.


	3. Two minutes to midnight

Hey guys. I can't believe the amount of support I have been getting from you guys. What I find extremely flattering is that some guys who know my work and some others have compared this fic with It Started with a Kiss. Now, I'm not close to that fic but I am flattered that some have compared Brave New World with that masterpiece. But we'll see how it turns out.

* * *

Minato was walking around the city, his head in the clouds, his feet on the ground. He had seen the news of Ichika going to the Infinite Stratos Academy. And he wasn't sure if he would like the idea. He had been used to the whole women domineering his life.

First with Yukari and his mother Takami. Both very headstrong women in his life. It was no small wonder why he would walk away from his father's dojo and hang out with Ichika. Despite being not the prime example of an alpha male, he later would identify himself as omega.

He didn't need support, he just wanted to get through the day, walking around the city to clear his head. He would help out Ichika and the two would become closer. So that's why he was out the day with the sole Sekirei that wasn't in his bed this morning. Kagari.

(S)he wasn't used to it to the whole gender changing things. While Kagari was a male before, the transformation had been complete lately and he was now a she. Luckily for Minato, there weren't too many traces left behind from his previous life.

Minato could relate to Kagari's distress and why he wouldn't like the idea of changing into a girl either.

But they had nothing to say about it and while Kagari wasn't like the other girls in his harem, she had been content of being around Minato in a single fashion.

She had known of the things the harem had done to him and what he did to them but for herself, she wasn't comfortable with someone seeing her naked body. Minato was the singular exception to that rule. Sure, Kagari didn't mind if Minato was her naked but she was the single one.

From the seven girls that laid in Minato's bed, he was sure that Chiho and Ku-chan were the only ones who wouldn't do anything to Kagari.

Wait, scratch that. He had heard the stories from Minato. While Chiho had winged Uzume and the two had been around the harem for a while, she had groped Matsu, Kazehana and Musubi. So Kagari was sure that Kusano was the single one in the harem that wouldn't try anything.

Kagari was also relieved that if the girls felt an itch, they would book a love hotel. He pitied Minato as that guy would feel drained when he came back from those. He had also been happy that Takehito was around and that he kept Miya's ridiculous views done.

Minato and Takehito had a chat a while ago since the good doctor came back to life. While Takehito had zero issues with the Sekirei crawling in the former Ronin's bed, he would agree with his wife that sex in the Inn was out of the question, if only to keep Kusano's innocence intact.

He gave Minato a few locations and from what Kagari saw, Minato had a blush over the entire face. But she guessed it was not where those two were going.

"Something on your mind?" The fire Sekirei asked her Ashikabi.

"Just thinking about Ichika. I wonder how he's doing there. I can't imagine it's not easy for him." Kagari had been a host for a while before he became a bartender. He had seen the women changing over the years.

"You're worried for him?" Kagari asked Minato to which the student nodded.

"I am. He and I have been close and looking after each other. So in this, I could only help him out but I am not sure about how it will go."

That was something Kagari didn't see coming but she should have. Minato's tendencies to help others out is what made him such a desirable person. And a Desirable Ashikabi if she was honest. It also explained why he wanted to hang out with Kagari.

To help clear his head. And to ask for advice.

Minato would come to her if he needed advice about something. He had done that when she was a he. Changing her gender wasn't something that would change that.

Minato had been thinking about it and Kagari was his best solution. Musubi was too much of an airhead, Kusano was too young to really grasp it, Kazehana and Matsu, he shuddered on that. With Tsukiumi, she was also out.

He would have talked to Uzume and Chiho but those two were also out so that left Minato with Kagari. And he needed some time off.

"So what do you think? After all, I suppose that you shouldn't be too worried about him. He's a young male and he's surrounded by girls. Would that be so bad?"

Minato had shot the latest Sekirei a wry smile what Kagari understood. He had been a guy once and this is why Minato got so understood by her. And even so Kagari had a lot of experience.

"Look how well that went for me. And we're talking about Sekirei. They're around the same power level as those girls. With the exception you girls can't kill me." Which wouldn't be entirely accurate.

Tsukiumi had used her powers on him and even if he had winged Uzume as the second Ashikabi, the failsafe on Minato wasn't tested out. Not that he was interested in testing that out.

They could use it on him, they just couldn't kill him.

Which was good if you thought about it. An alien super-powered race that tied their lives to that of humans who had a radically different level of body. If you didn't change that, a large gap would come between them.

"True. And there are other things."

"You girl linked your lives with your Ashikabi. Another reason how you Sekirei are such fascinating beings. But with Ichika, he is in a school where none of those girls have any idea how to act around guys. It can't go well. Especially with the mindset that most women have nowadays."

When Minato said women, he meant human women. From what Kagari knew of the remaining Sekirei, they were disgusted how most women treated men today.

Of course, Sekirei had different views. They tied their lives to one being and therefore, the idea of divorce was something of a horror for them.

But to see how the world went nowadays, it made things even worse. Of course, you had to look at the generations that came after Minato and Yukari. Kagari could understand that the idea of a harem filled with girls that could kill you was more unwanted.

Minato had no real answer to the problems that Ichika would face but he would need an answer. He was just curious.

"Life is never simple." Minato had hoped things would calm down. And for a while, things had calmed down after this messed up Game.

"If it was, where would the fun of it be?" Kagari answered and Minato had a hunch he was right. His life was linked to a bunch of alien beauties. His life would never be simple.

For a guy whose life would never be simple either. He was standing at the rooftop of a building on an artificial island.

Ichika stood before Houki who had been fidgeting after she pulled him out of the classroom. He wasn't sure why but he had an idea that he didn't like it.

"So Houki, what's up?" He asked her in a clam tone. "It's been a while six years."

"It's indeed been a while. So, Ichika. How have you been doing?"

"Fine. I heard you won the kendo championship last year."

Houki went bright red when she heard that. "How do you know that?" Ichika tilted his head and leaned at the wall.

"I know that cause I read newspapers." Ichika looked a bit aback.

"You haven't your hairstyle. Looks good on you." Houki got a bright red blush on her face and she looked away when Ichika told her that. The wind blew between them and a bit of silence was between them. Like Houki was waiting for something.

The bell rang and a few girls waited for that. Ichika had an idea they were spying on them.

"We should head back as well." The two walked back and the class continued. Ichika had been trying to catch up with his book but he had only gotten so far. He had been trying to catch up. He kept his mouth for that period but he had an idea he was dying.

Afterward, a boy laid on his desk with a feeling that his brain had been going on loops and it wasn't coming down. He had seen so much information and he was not trying to die. And he felt someone coming close to him.

He turned to see that blond bombshell with her hair in drills walking to him. She wasn't from Japan. She had Western roots. Blue eyes looked at him in a way that made his skin crawl. "May I have a moment of your time?" She asked in a haughty voice and Ichika had a half heart to say no. A woman ingrained with today's culture was the worst to deal with in his view.

"Huh?" But that escaped faster in his voice.

"What was that of a response? You should feel honored that you're talking to me. I hope you'll improve on your attitude." Now, normally, Ichika would have been taken aback by that reply. But he was at this school and his brain only now reached lower atmospheres. So he wasn't going to take the crap.

"Keep dreaming," Ichika responded to her and he was ignoring every look he got in the class. He wasn't here to make friends and if he could get expelled some way, it'd be a blessing instead of a curse.

"I don't even have a clue who you are." She was glaring at him in this point and it looked like she was going to blow a fuse.

"I'm Cecilia Alcott. You've never heard of the representative candidate for the UK?"

"What's that?" At the moment Ichika uttered that sentence, several girls had collapsed. In all honesty, they hadn't been really eavesdropping. Cecilia's voice made it clear enough for everyone to follow.

Looked like Ichika got some brain to keep his company now they were coming back to Earth. "Are you serious? You do not know what the representative candidate is. We are the chosen elites selected by their countries to represent them as IS pilots."

"Do you expect me to give a care about a thing that I was supposed to be never in contact with?" Ichika asked.

"You blow hot air from all that and I don't really give a care," Ichika said. His brain was now back in his head but he wasn't going to take this shit. He didn't like the idea of talking to her and he was done with this.

"You came to me and you talked like you're someone great and I should be honored to be in the same room as you. But the only thing you've been doing is increasing my headache. So if you can get your hands of my desk so I can start with the next torture, it would be greatly appreciated." Cecilia was ready to blow the desk up with Ichika on it but the bell rang and she walked back to her desk.

"This isn't over."

'In my view, it is.' Ichika thought and he looked back to the teachers. He scowled at his older sister who had no real idea. For being such a top pilot, Ichika didn't inherit his thick skull from strangers. And the thought of that alone left a really foul taste in his mouth. The evening couldn't come quick enough and Ichika walked to the dorms.

There were still women who looked at him like he was some exhibit in a zoo. Why couldn't this be like the Ashikabi? There were plenty of them out there so not all hundred or so would chase the same one.

He ended up at his dorm room 1025 and opened it. But the one thing he saw was that there were two beds. And he could swear that he heard a shower running till two seconds ago. So Ichika did what most sane guys would do.

He logically concluded something. 'Those two beds means that I have a roommate and that roommate is now done with her shower as I am the only person who has his sexual organs on the outside of his body.' Ichika didn't hesitate and ran out of the room in a quick fashion.

'And I intend to keep those things.' His inter monologue continued as he stood outside the room.

"Are you my new roommate?" A voice came from behind him as he wasn't fast enough to close the door. The voice, on the other hand, sounded extremely familiar and the sole male IS pilot turned his head to see Houki Shinonono standing there.

She was not in her nude glory.

She was wearing a towel.

Which wasn't much better.

Houki, on the other hand, turned to see a black mop of hair. And she went in a rage.

"Houki?"

"Ichika?"

"For God's sake, woman! Put some clothes on when you walk out the shower!" He shouted as Houki looked down on her outfit and she screeched. Ichika avoided getting mulled by wooden swords.

"For Pete's sake. Kill me when you are dressed." The hacking stopped and Ichika walked in the room. They had attracted some commotion and Ichika was not going to have a discussion with his sister when those girls had banged him.

Because he knew that. They would bang him. instead of the other way around. He walked in the room to see Houki dressed.

She was wearing some training clothes from her hobby. "You could have gotten dressed later on," Ichika commented.

"So you're my roommate."

"Seems that way."

"Don't you know that this isn't right? From the age of four, you don't put girls and boy together." Ichika crossed his arms. He took a chair, his feet not being able to carry him anymore.

"Go talk to my sister if you're not up for it. I haven't asked for this. And for the record, that last incident was your fault." Houki's face dropped open.

"My fault?"

"Even if your roommate would be a girl, do you really think that is it appropriate to walk out the shower with just a towel?"

"So you saw it?"

"When you were trying to kill me? Yeah, couldn't miss it." Ichika said to Houki and the old fashioned girl flung at him. He had foreseen that and he took up her extra sword blocking her. There was something hanging on it and Ichika waved it off.

"You're in this room and you already litter it with underwear? Can't you keep it down." Houki was set off and they spared for a bit until Ichika remembered a simple trick. Waving the weapons up, both his sword and Houki's got out their hands.

He was faster and gripped Houki by her sleeve. It was made of strong material, it could withstand some roughhousing. Keeping her close, for some reason, her face turned bright red. His eyes were also serious at her.

"Can we now talk like civilized people?" He asked Houki and she calmed down. "I haven't asked for this and you didn't either. We are in this room and we're going to make the best out of it." Houki struggled and met his eyes.

"Fine. We'll do that." They agreed on shower hours and Ichika was relieved that this had a toilet that he could use. Houki had gone to bed and she fell asleep. Ichika started on his homework. Later on, he took up the computer that was on the desk.

The wonder of technology and he logged in. He looked over at his mail.

 _Hey Minato._

 _How are things in Shinto Teito? I hope you and the girls are well. Come to think of it, I haven't gotten a picture from your Sekirei. From what I hear from you, they must be real beauties._

 _I am now at school and believe me. It's not fun to be the sole male in this place although I can imagine that you know what I am talking about. Or maybe not._

 _Chifuyu-nee is my homeroom teacher. Or Orimura-sensei like she prefers it. She isn't going easy on me, although you could expect that. She has her image to protect. Even so, she can cut me some slack._

 _I also met one girl, Cecilia or something. She wasn't easy to deal with. She got a real issue in her head if you ask me._

 _School ain't easy for me. I knew that but still. Jesus Christ._

 _My one streak of luck. I am rooming with Houki. Remember her? She was the girl that had that rivalry with Yukari. How is she by the way?_

 _I don't know if you can call it luck by the way._

 _In any case, I'll let you know news something later._

 _Do my regards there._

Ichika sent the mail and closed the computer down. On the other side, Minato read it after he had a long day and gotten home soon with Kagari. Most of the flock could hang out with him.

What also was clear is that Minato had gotten better at getting used to the contact. So while Uzume and Chiho were using his lap as the battlefield of love (for all records, they were kissing each other, not his lower autotomy), he was going over his notes.

Getting in Todai was the hardest part of his road. Which was something a lot of people would trade as he was now in the school? Being a descendant from two of the brightest humans on the planet, caused Minato to catch up with his schoolwork easily.

He was close to the first year and he was lucky to have Takehito who helped him. He was also the good doctor's main guinea pig for the Ashikabi. He had attracted the most single numbers, four of them, plus Yume in Musubi.

Besides that, he did the thing that the researchers would have found impossible. He attracted and winged a Sekirei that had already been winged. Uzume and Minato's case was one of the most fascinating things Takehito had ever seen.

And because they had been around most of the house, Minato was used of being watched.

In all honesty, most of the Sekirei preferred to have Takehito around. He kept Miya down and because of him, they could eat breakfast or dinner.

Uzume felt her second Ashikabi stiffening up when he read his mail.

"Something wrong, hubby?"

Uzume moved from his lap and sat on his lap, draping one arm over him, pressing her left asset in his back. Minato had been trying his hardest to hold out on the girl. He was lucky that Chiho wasn't as endowed as Uzume as she lifted herself and acted the same way as her Ashikabi.

They read over the mail and Uzume had an idea that she didn't like those girls that Ichika had described here.

She had blushed on the way Ichika talked about the Sekirei. He made a truth that Uzume and many others could agree with.

Uzume had seen what the Sekirei had done to him on a basis most of it unwilling. Which was why she was so hesitant to start this whole baby making the thing with Minato. She had no idea about Chifuyu but had seen the way that Minato was treated by his mother and sister. Didn't she know that Minato's behavior came from her?

What she read about Cecilia, she didn't like. Even less than Houki. Uzume found it interesting how Minato described them. They had a picture taken after the plan was over. Like the first time, the girls had been fighting over him. But they settled for it eventually.

Musubi had been standing at one side with Tsukiumi and Kusano. At the other, you had Matsu, Kazehana, Chiho, and Uzume. Being hugged by those women, Minato had a hard time getting used to that.

Minato looked at Uzume and he sighed. "Should I send one?"

"Given the flattery Ichika used, I think he might happy to have faces to put on names. How did you meet, Minato?"

The sole human girl in his harem asked and Minato sighed while giving Chiho a peck on the lips.

"We met when he was living in Hokkaido. He had lived in a small house with his sis as the sole family member. We were two boys who were similar. He hung out with Houki, the girl he talked about, but we hung out as well. It was fun with him and we had talked about it. I lived there with my grandparents and my sis. My grandparents had a dojo." Minato took a breath as the student thought back on those days.

"Yukari and Houki were always rivals with their sports and Ichika as well."

Uzume smiled as she heard that. The Veiled Sekirei didn't like Yukari that very much. Which was something her fellow Sekirei could agree on?

"She was in love with Ichika?"

Minato nodded on her and he smiled.

"Yep. He didn't know but that wasn't what we did. We were just two boys, not fitting in any category. I helped him with homework and watched the house until his sis came home."

Uzume didn't like that bit to hear.

"His parents?" She asked and Minato sighed.

"No idea. He didn't know. He also said that his sister didn't tell him. And Chifuyu Orimura is scary. She can compete with Miya, Kaa-san and Yukari." Minato said as he had seen Ichika's older sister.

"Isn't she his teacher? Shouldn't she look out for him?" Chiho asked. She had never been in a family after her parents died. Uzume was her single life line and when the Game was over and done, she had winged Uzume and lived in the Inn, having a new family to live for.

One of which she desired Uzume and Minato to provide some members of. And if she could, she would herself provide some as well.

But to hear that Chifuyu would be so cold towards Ichika, that struck a nerve like with her Sekirei.

"From what I get, Chifuyu-san is his teacher. She has a reputation to uphold and has no time for that."

"I get that in the classroom," Uzume hadn't bought it, "But in private, she can let him know her real thoughts."

The man sighed.

"Tell me. Your guess is as good as mine." The girls knew then Minato didn't like this as much as they did. While he had grown up with domineering women in his life, it was only now that a large part of him rebelled against that. His mother had gotten an earful, he didn't listen to his sister and he stopped his Sekirei only when they were going to kill his grandmother.

Which left a lot up for debate.

Uzume fondly remembered it as well. But she was now looking at this and she wasn't sure if she liked what she was reading here.

Chiho had dropped back on Minato's lap and the older woman sighed as she took her first Ashikabi up and moved to the rooms.

"I'm going to bed. Do we see you soon, Minato?" Her second Ashikabi nodded.

"Sure, I'll send a mail to Ichika and I go to bed."

Minato opened the mail and typed a small bit to his old friend.

 _Sup Ichika._

 _Things are fine here. We had some quiet days after that game but looks like they are over now. True, I have sent you a pic with the Sekirei. Check the attachment._

 _I can imagine it's not easy for you. I know what it is like to be the sole male. Harsh to hear that your sis is your teacher. We both know how Chifuyu is. With that girl, Cecilia, good luck with her._

 _Weird to hear from Houki. Isn't she also the little sister from Tabane? That is going to be rocky. Yukari is also a handful. You might be happy to hear that like me, she winged another Sekirei. A guy for that so she might not be after you. Might._

 _I'll chat with you later._

He went to his bed when he was done and it was no surprise that there were seven girls in his bed. Taking his own place in it, he felt warm between them. There were worse ways to sleep between a Flock of beautiful alien girls. Much, much worse.

The next morning in the ISA.

Ichika had been sitting next to Houki, trying to ignore the stares he had gotten from her. "You know. Stop being so stubborn. Not my fault that you acted like that."

He wasn't sure why but Houki looked even more stern.

"I'm not being stubborn." Ichika halted for a bit. Trying to make a woman admit defeat.

Hard but not impossible.

"Than stop acting like it's my fault I found your unmentionables on your sword. Besides, it's not like I am not used to them." Houki's blush escalated to levels that wouldn't be humanly possible. Ichika had again the idea that Houki had the worst ideas about him. She stood up and would have screeched the entire room in one spot.

"Sit down before you embarrass yourself. I was talking about my sister. You forget that I need to do laundry at my home so grow over it." It didn't take long before several girls were sitting around the table. Ichika tried to have normal conversations with them but he had a hard time getting used to it.

In the class, he was more or less not caring about some bits until Orimura-sensei announced they would have to choose for a class representative.

"The class representative would have to participate in representative tournaments, attend student council meetings and committee meetings. That person would be your class leader. I will take nominations. You can nominate yourself or others"

Ichika sighed as he had a good idea what would happen.

"Sensei, I nominate Orimura." A first girl picked on.

"I do as well."

Ichika sighed as he heard it and he decided not to act up. He had a good idea this would happen so he just let it slide.

"Hold on one second. I can't allow this." Cecilia stood up. "This type of selection is unacceptable. Just nominating him because he is a rare breed. Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott, to live under the same of this monkey to lead our class? I came here to learn about the Infinite Stratos, not to join a circus. Only the most talented can be the class president and I'm the most suitable one."

It was like two things rose up. Her words became cruder and she was getting more into the whole role of a supreme woman.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is extremely painful for a woman of my stature. It is bad enough that some game where perverted men had to kiss women to make them their slaves for their own pleasure but to think that…"

That was enough for Ichika.

"Isn't Britain an island either? How many times have you guys won the world's worst cuisine awards? And for the record, the Sekirei are significant creatures for those Ashikabi's. They are not slaves btw." Ichika had mouthed her off and it was enough for her as well.

"Are you insulting my country?" Ichika breathed in deep and sighed

"Can't see how that is any different from what you have been doing?"

Both Ichika and Cecilia got a hit at this point.

"The two of you, that's enough. If you want to settle this, you can do it in a duel."

"Fine by me. So you want a handicap?" Ichika asked Cecilia in which the class erupted in laughter.

"Orimura, you're so funny."

"Yeah, everyone knows that men are weaker than women. It is a common factor."

Ichika pondered about that for a bit. "True. We're weaker than you but isn't so that most of the Ashikabi are male? So who are the weaker ones?"

The girls gulped on that matter as that was true. While it would be true that males couldn't fight the Infinite Stratos, it had been proven that Sekirei could defeat Infinite Stratos. And for nearly every living Sekirei, the way men were treated by their significant others was repulsive. While they understood that humans didn't bind themselves as they did, they still found humans to be good partners.

The Sekirei weren't involved in politics like the Infinite Stratos were and a few countries who were too stubborn finally learned to leave them be.

In all essence, most of the male Ashikabi's wouldn't do anything but the point remained that if females acted out against them, it had been proven wrong.

But so far, most of the Sekirei didn't use their powers to fight. They had now only one thing on their mind. Making love with their Ashikabi.

"In any case, you two will have a fight next Monday. You two can go back to the lesson." The argument was closed as the class settled down. The entire day Ichika focused on the class and later on he was glad this day was over. He was alone and he wondered on how this fight would go.

When Ichika walked back to his room, he looked outside. He was wondering about this. How much he would give to home.

Or anywhere else from here.

In his room, Houki was out. Most likely for kendo training. So before dinner, he went for his computer and made a mail. He needed this first before his food.

 _Hey, Minato._

 _Looks like I have some issues with the women here as I got a fight with Alcott-san. Looks like I'm going to fight with her and I have been pushed to the fight. Besides that, those women got a serious issue here._

 _I'm just wondering. What do your Sekirei think about the way that men are treated today?_

 _Is it also true that Sekirei can defeat Infinite Stratos? So far I go, that has happened right. In all essence, next Monday, I got a fight. I'll chat to you later this night._

 _See ya._

* * *

So for now, I'm done. Two updates in one row. Awesome. This is going to be parallelly written with Stories Told which will be really different. This is gonna be fun. And we're now at ten thousand words. Fun.

I'm going to continue to write on my fics and I really needed some time off writing this chapter. For the next chapters, we'll see what we do next. And the download of the beta Division 2 is one thing. See you guys around for the next chapter.

If you like the Division 2, check out my video tomorrow on my Youtube channel. Uncut gameplay, no comment.

Saluut.


	4. When the wild wind blows

This chapter was something done after my exams. For those who read my latest chapter, I have officially stopped giving a care about school. But that's now beside the point. Got some time leftover this weekend so I want to be productive. Let's begin.

* * *

In Minato's life, he had been used to crazy situations and in the last few years, he had gotten more and crazier events when he was now married to six beautiful alien women (and two in another interesting way).

Five of those women had reached an age in body and soul that it was no crime to commit sexual intercourse with them. And damn, did it get to him.

He hadn't been really a guy that picked up girls. In fact, during his life, women disregarded him with a glance and growing up with domineering women in his life, didn't make it easier. So when he had girls who more than willing to make love, he wasn't really used to it. It had taken the Sekirei ages before he had been willing to go that far.

What didn't help was that having sex in the Inn was a death sentence. While Takehito had no issue that the Sekirei slept in his bed, having actual sex in the Inn was something the doctor didn't like having in his house and Minato could agree with that.

Thank God that Japan had an ingenious invention. Love hotels.

The Sekirei had taught Minato that they had no problems of having sex with him. His shyness made it harder when they came out for that but at this point, it was nearly normal to spend nights at this place.

Luckily for him, the Sekirei with their still unlimited MBI cards paid for that. Otherwise, it would have eaten way too much out his own budget. So that was how it was.

If no one had work, school or anything else, one Sekirei could go over a date and go out. Or with more girls if they were up for it. Or a social hangout.

It didn't matter how or what, it nearly always ended up at a night, making sweet, sweet love. Unless Kusano was taken along.

While the child understood her onii-chan and the onee-chans needed their time alone, it went without saying that when she was along, the destination was home.

Minato would rather wait ten years or longer before he would even have the idea of going even first base with the pint-sized Sekirei.

Not that he really needed to complain about not having sex. If a man could, he would do the opposite.

Which was a place where Minato spent a lot of time. Sometimes with one girl, sometimes with two and sometimes with more.

Like Takehito said. They forgot that they were human at one point. Not that he had to worry about that with this woman he had with him now.

Who had blown onto him softly, pressing a kiss on his lips. It made her wings come out and it cause Minato to look up in the dark eyes that belong to a Wind Mistress. Kazehana had looked in his eyes where she was trying to capture him.

She had been smitten with Minaka for so long and her heart had taken a heavy hit as she was rejected by that madman. And here she was, Minato's Sekirei. His son.

And a man ten times better than Minaka could ever be.

Minato wasn't as smart or eccentric as Minaka and he was nowhere near as headstrong as Takami. He was soft, warm and gentle. Which was something she had never expected to fall for.

The wild wind had blown her into his arms. A house filled with warmth, a Flock to gently compete with and an Ashikabi who would be good for them.

More than Kazehana could ever desire for.

If there was one thing, she hoped that one dream had to be reached. And if she and her sister-wives kept this up, it was just a matter of time.

Although they would have to find ways to work as well. Minato had to provide for six Sekirei and occasionally for Uzume and Chiho but Kazehana guessed that she would imitate human women too much if they wanted Minato to take care of seven kids.

They had to their share in that job as well.

But before that, they had to have their share of their carnal activities. And that was her main course of this night. She smiled and pushed Minato's shoulders down. Prepping on his elbows, Kazehana crawled closer to him.

Dear God, that woman couldn't look any sexier than she was doing right now. She was naked as well as her towel had come down.

While Kazehana wouldn't mind it one bit that he would take a good look over her body, she was still touched by his respect to look at her face. Pining her Ashikabi down, she cupped his face and kissed him.

Words were something that wasn't needed right now. She just wanted to make sweet love to him. So much that he would be happy with that. So when her hands went over his body, she was pleasantly surprised that his hands were touching all over her body. They had spent a wonderful date together. Eating out a restaurant, walking around the city and spending time in Kazehana's favorite place.

On a rooftop looking over the city. She knew what was coming and she had not wanted another way.

Not that she really minded the hands of her hubby going over her body as he pressed at her soft thighs and enjoyed the feeling of the muscle that was below her.

A warrior yes but how she stayed like this for so long was a question worth asking.

Not now. It would ruin the mood.

So she pushed her lips on his and pushed her tongue further down his throat. She enjoyed how he tasted. She wanted him.

Every part of him.

She touched his muscles, his arms, his neck as he tensed up. It was clear how much she went over his body. While it was true that Sekirei was much stronger than humans, the one thing they enjoyed was being submissive to their Ashikabi. Especially in the bedroom.

So she was happy how his hands touched over the other places. She didn't mind taking things the slow pace.

Minato had grown more used to the women in his life but he liked to take things slow. So she was fine with that as it meant for Kazehana that no rushing was needed. It just meant more sweet love in the later run. She kissed Minato again and their tongues intertwined as she felt his arousal growing underneath her.

She was happy she still had that effect over him.

So they just continued like that and they kissed, touched, sucked and moaned on the interactions. While it was true that the Sekirei had the attributes to in a vulgar tone make Minato cum, they would prefer to have actual sex instead of using their mouths or tits.

Kazehana remembered that last crazy foursome with Uzume and Chiho. While Chiho was an attractive young woman, in regards to her psychical attributes. She lost over her Sekirei on that regard. Her Sekirei lost over that regard to Kazehana by a few minor bits.

Minato could have sworn that he went crazy. To say that he had not felt two pair of tits over his member would be a lie.

It was just that Kazehana and Uzume had such good teamwork that drove him mad.

For some reason, when there were more, it always ended with a competition. And that was why he liked it more than it would be one on one. It would not cause him to shrivel up.

But now, Kazehana had him all to herself.

She could feel him underneath her and his eyes had been clouding up. His school made him want to deal with this lust so she smiled and nodded herself.

Slowly, she eased herself down on his length as her core that had been dripping with her own arousal was eased on him. Minato had been gifted with a slightly longer than average manhood and it was known by the woman. They all had gotten used to it by now and they had enjoyed it of being able to have that in their bodies.

Rolling her hips, she could feel pleasure coming from deep within and she had to admit that it was incredibly nice to have this guy to herself.

Taking her breasts and slowly tugging on one of her large breasts as he sucked on the nipple, Kazehana could only smile and enjoy her body becoming Minato's.

It was true that those Sekirei had been somewhat overbearing but in this, Minato was their master and they could enjoy every second of it. Not that they were sextoys. But it was clear that in this, he was the one in charge. It was hard to change that truth as the Sekirei in his lap now whimpered and moaned as she was now sitting in his lap.

Minato had brought her closer to his mouth and they kissed, his tongue now in her mouth, exploring for all it was worth.

Rocking his hips but not taking her up and slamming her into the wall, Minato just rocked his hips as Kazehana's nails dug in his back. It were marks that this Ashikabi belonged to her. Not just to her. She had a couple of girls that were bound to him. Their souls sang as their bound grew stronger with the kissing.

Afterwards, Minato pressed her closer to his body as he now laid above her, his own body rocking at hers, a tandem, sweet yet rough. Her body that laid open for the pleasure both received. They had now needed to do more as they were busy getting their itch out their system.

Minato had learned a lot about Sekirei and even about women in general but his own body had to learn his own limits. And how to exceed them. But it wouldn't be for this night. With a near trigger, Kazehana felt how he reached his limit.

She would be happy that he would come inside her but she needed her own release. Minato let her take over for a while as she rode him.

'Beautiful.' Rang in his head as she went over him and her own actions drove her over the edge. Not too soon as Minato came inside her. She could feel her belly expanding and growing as he came in her. She could feel his seed in her body, doing its work. It wouldn't be for today but she couldn't wait until she got pregnant with his kids.

They would have a lot more sex before that happened and a lot more afterwards.

Much like the other Sekirei if they spoke the truth. Which most of them did. The only one who wasn't speaking about that was Kagari.

For now, Kazehana felt Minato slipping out her body and he collapsed. Past his experience, she doted on her Ashikabi. She held the man she had longed for close and held him close.

She could admit that the birds they were could teach the world about love. And with a time that matriarchy had established itself as world leading, she admitted that humanity had twisted.

It was no longer beautiful in what she saw in how men were abused today. And not just lovers or known men. No, strangers could do the same.

She had agreed that any harm on her Ashikabi would meet a harsh punishment. And she had delivered punishments on the women who thought they could lay a hand on her Ashikabi. But the wind mistress now only wanted to sleep. She laid next to her Ashikabi as dreams took her away.

Someone else had dreams as well but those weren't of the pleasant kind. Ichika woke up and he found himself in the room that he had to share with Houki Shinonono. Call it just his luck. He had been thinking over the match that he had to do with the match of Cecilia. He had been thinking about what he should do with her.

He didn't know next to nothing about the Infinite Stratos and he would already have a tough time getting used to his machine. But even so, he wasn't going to let Cecilia walk away from what she had done. So he woke up and he began to think about it.

How could he defeat her?

She might have been a better pilot than he was but even so, there had to be something. So for now, he would figure it out later.

Walking out the bed, he went up to the shower and he let the water wash over him. He wasn't sure about it so he had to ask around for help. Although he felt that wasn't the right thing to do. So for now, he just walked around the school, not caring about what people might think.

He had been caught up in a fine mess so he had to think about that for a bit. He had been sitting at the breakfast table until Houki had joined in.

"So what do you intend to do with Alcott?" She asked in a voice that was just cold.

"I don't know. I'll see what we got planned next, although I don't know if I'll get an IS. If that's not the case, I don't know what I will do."

"So it's true that you challenged a Representative Candidate?" The firs years looked up. Before them was an older girl. She had a red ribbon, indicating that she was a third year. The first years wore blue ribbons.

"Word travels fast around here. And yes, I did so. Why?" Ichika replied and he was just about done with this school. Could no one leave him alone?

"Well, I don't know if you know but the Representative Candidates are all top fighters in their own right. Do you have any experience with fighting in an Infinite Stratos?"

The best medicine would be the truth.

"No, I don't."

"Well, maybe I can teach you a few things in how to fight." Ichika had an idea that taking help from an experienced pilot would be nice, given the fact that even with Cecilia being a first year, he could use all the help he could get.

"That won't be necessary. I will teach him." Ichika turned around and looked at Houki in a bit of a shock.

"Why? You are a first year student like he is. It might be best that he learns from his seniors." Houki took a bit of her rice and chewed through them before replying.

"My sister made the Infinite Stratos. I take I am better versed in teaching him." Conceding defeat, the third year walked away and Ichika turned to her with a glare.

"What was that?" Houki was shocked that Ichika acted to her like that.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Ichika was looking at her in an angry way.

"First of all. You're saying that you're training me. When were you going to tell me that? Second. You used your older sister. Third. You know about as much as I do about the Infinite Stratos. So why do you think you can teach me? You don't have an IS. Fourth. What about my opinion?"

She took a breath and composed herself. She wasn't used that Ichika would bite to her like that.

"I did that because it is best that I teach you. I know things about the Infinite Stratos. As for your opinion. I think you should be focused more on your upcoming match."

"Can't I do that myself? You were the one who chose to become my trainer. Since when?"'

"Since I am the one who is best suited for this." Ichika knew that at this point, there was no changing it.

So he sighed and let it slip away from what Houki decided that she would do.

The hope of finishing his breakfast in peace were crushed as his sister marched in and demanded that the breakfast was finished now.

Never catch a break. In class, the theory went over the cores and Ichika had been trying to catch up and he focused on the chapters. Turned out that there were about 467 cores in the world and that only those could be used to mass produce.

Those cores could also only be used to make Personal Units. For now, that was something he should keep in mind. His sister called him out by his name and he turned his attention to her.

"Because there are no other units left, Orimura, you will be getting a Personal Unit." Ichika had hoped that his sister was joking.

It caused the class to be an uproar as Ichika would be getting a Personal Unit.

"Orimura-sensei. Why do I get one? Isn't that unit better used on someone else?"

"Looks like some people think that you can be best suited for that. So stop complaining and just get to it." Ichika hadn't liked the idea but he just decided to let it go and focus on the other parts.

"Your unit will be coming at you in the next few days, most likely on Monday."

"And how am I supposed to train with my unit if I only will receive it the day on the match?"

"That's your problem. Deal with it."

There were multiple remarks that he could have made, the biggest in his head, was that she was the one who caused this whole mess but he decided to bite his tongue and let work it out.

Some would wonder when he would eventually break. This sucked. The day went by and his brain had committed suicide in the meantime. He didn't like it when he was called away with Houki and they made their way to the dojo.

Old habits have a hard time of dying so Ichika knew about he should dress himself in those clothes.

But not all habits survived as he felt Houki overpowering him easily. It wasn't that Ichika was weak but he just haven't been used to it.

It didn't take long before Houki won.

"What is wrong with you? Weren't you a part of a kendo team in your middle school?" Ichika shot her a look and shook his head.

"Nope. I was in the going home club. Had to work to help lessen the load of Chifuyu-nee." 'Not that I didn't get some other ways to learn how to fight but it's nothing that you should know.'

"Gotta retrain you." Ichika's brain had again landed in his head.

"What?"

"I said that I will train you again. If you can't learn how to fight properly, it will go over in other parts of your life." Ichika's face was trying to figure out how that would work.

"Oh, no. Houki. I am here to learn how to fight with the Infinite Stratos, not to learn kendo."

"If you are not going to learn kendo, how are you supposed to learn how to fight in an IS?" Ichika was trying to figure out how that would work.

"I don't see how kendo will teach me this."

"You will train with me and later, I'll teach you the Infinite Stratos. For now, get started." Ichika hated this but he knew that he had no other option.

But there were some other ideas he could use.

That evening in his room.

 _Hey Minato. Sorry, I haven't heard from your reply last time. So I decided to let you know. Things in this school are crazy. I am still not used to this whole school and being the only male here. Those girls will be the death of me._

 _I got some issues with Houki. This morning she decided to be my coach without consulting me. Now, I'm stuck with this training as I won't have my machine._

 _I am also fighting Alcott-san. Can you give me some help on that?_

 _Also, I know this is a bad custom but can you help me out with my homework? I have serious issues. Help me out, brother._

 _Thank you._

Ichika sent the mail with his notes and his issues. Afterwards, he went to bed. He was tired and he most likely would feel like that.

In Shinto Teiten. Minato had been working on his computer. His brain easily caught up with it. He couldn't wait until he graduated and start working with Takehito. He had also been on side projects that helped the good doctor out.

Takehito was shocked to see how smart and bright this guy was. Where was this boy before? Despite having a good brain, he wasn't as extravagant as Minaka or as headstrong as Takami. Which was a nice change of pace.

In this point, it was late and the days had flew by. After the night in the hotel, he went home, carrying Kazehana who blushed like a school girl. His day went by, by going to classes, helping out in the house and studying. The night was with his Sekirei vying for his attention and playing games with him. It was amazing how he could manage all those girls so well.

The later night, it was Musubi's turn as she sat in his lap while he was kissing her some time. She had been curious about Ichika and his relationship with Minato. But even so, things weren't changing and he was happy for that.

It was something surprising to see the normal air headed Sekirei so worked up about it. For a girl that didn't know her own strength, she had dished out harsh punishments before at women who called out to Minato.

It didn't end well.

For those women at least. Minato read the mail and he had to admit that Ichika was in a bad spot. While having Sekirei around you, was exhausting and eccentric, it was clear as day he could feel their bonds at him which made it clear how they felt about Minato. In the case of Ichika, Minato wondered about it.

So when Musubi sat next to him to let him write the mail, she was happy how focused Minato was in this.

 _Hello Ichika._

 _This is going to be a reply on both mails. I will look up Cecilia Alcott and send you some information. One thing you learn is how to examine your opponents and prepare for that. This game taught me that._

 _As for the way the Sekirei think, cause it's not mine, it are all the Sekirei. They are disgusted by the actions that women partake. They can agree that humans aren't like them who bind their lives to an Ashikabi but they can't understand why women would treat men like slaves._

 _As for defeating Infinite Stratos, I have heard of it but I think it depends heavily on the pilot and the Sekirei._

He looked to Musubi and would ask the Sekirei present.

"Musubi-chan. Do you think you can defeat an Infinite Stratos?" She pondered about it which made her look utterly adorable.

"I think I can. If the unit is close ranged, I just need to step out the weapons range and deflect the attacks." She punched the air, making oh so delicious movements to her chest. Minato looked at his first Sekirei.

"And if it's a long range unit? With guns for example."

"If I can avoid the attack and close the distance yes. When you're talking about, Minato-san, what do you call those guns for long range attacks?"

"You're looking for a sniper rifle?"

She nodded and cooed when she touched her head. "Yes, if I can get close, I can defeat it. With fast firing guns, I would have bigger issues. I think that either Kazehana-san or Tsukiumi-san would be better suited for that. Or Uzume-san. But it would also depend on the pilot. If the pilot is extremely good, I would have a hard time."

Pecking her on the lips, Minato thanked her as he continued his mail.

 _I asked an expert and she said that it Sekirei have an advantage. As for the new mail. I think I can relate. Don't be too pessimistic._

 _As for Houki, sounds like Shinonono-san. She has always been headstrong, right? It is good to have some experience in a fight. I know because Miya-san trained my Sekirei as well. Like I said, I will send you some information about Alcott-san. If I am not mistaken, I think she uses a sniper rifle. With your homework, I will try but I will just say that your branch is different from yours._

 _Keep yourself in one piece._

 _And if you ever need help, come asking me. Okay?_

He closed the mail and send it to Musubi. She had been close to him when he wrote this mail.

"Minato-san. If you don't mind. Why are you going so far? I know that you would help others but with Ichika-san, you look really invested."

Minato closed his laptop and pushed the girl in his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as his were on her very nice waist.

"Ichika and I have a history, Musubi-chan. It's not like we're childhood friends but back in the day, I wasn't popular." It was true as Minato was disregarded at home by his mother, grandmother and sister. His peers never saw him as interesting.

Uzume once said it was insulting it took Sekirei, sentient beings from another world, to realize what sort of good man Minato was.

It was only with Ichika that he felt he was the same.

With Yukari, she was a lot more violent compared to him and was the dominant in that relationship. With Ichika, Minato could act like an older brother. He looked after Ichika, helped him with his studies and taught him important things in life.

He was the father figure that Ichika craved for. Which was weird and not really healthy given the fact that Minato was just four years older than Ichika.

They had history and that went beyond anything.

"History? How can you be history?"

"It just means that our lives, we have parts that we are the same. He and I were much of the same. We looked after each other and we are just good buds. We are good friends. And you know me. I have a tendency to help others."

That was a part why Minato was such a desirable Ashikabi. She kissed Minato and pushed him down as their tongues intertwined and her wings came out.

"So when he comes, will you allow us to help him?"

"I would be happy if you would do that." Minato said and he decided it was a long enough day as he took Musubi up and carried her the room.

He had school tomorrow so he needed to get some sleep. And the best way to sleep well was by being covered by Sekirei. In a warm bed, Minato fell asleep.

His life wasn't easy but after all, he had been through, he didn't want it to change. And he wouldn't trade his girls for nothing in this world.

The week flew by and Ichika trained himself with Houki. Despite the harshness and intensity, it was like he nothing to show for. It was also harsh given that his sister wasn't cutting him any slack.

Only on Monday, his unit came out. They could look at the screen where Cecilia was flying out. He had learned from Minato that this was a long range unit. Get close and you had done a fight.

His sister was on his ass again and the only one was Houki who had an idea he could win.

"Hurry it up. We can't use the arena all the time so the sooner you start fighting, the better. You'll have to learn it on the fly."

Just great.

It was white, a color that matched well with Ichika. From what he could see, the wings were inactive. Like most of the Infinite Stratos, it was pretty big. The machine wasn't clunky or anything. It was just big and Ichika sighed. It was the same thing that spelled his doom back then.

"So this is your unit." Houki said and he sighed. It was clear now. So Ichika did and reached in the machine. He got acquainted to it and he could see the machine's numbers. This could work.

"I'm good." He said.

"Then begin." He went out to the arena and he went to the arena. He could see his assailant. She had some sort of vibe around her that for some reason that ticked him off.

"Oh, so you don't run away." Ichika sighed as he looked at the machine. Cecilia's main weapon was a large canon instead of a sniper rifle. For some reason, he would like a gun of his own.

"I don't run away from a fight."

"I will give you one last chance. It's nothing more than fair." Ichika waited for that word.

"What chance?"

"It's obvious that I'll defeat you overwhelmingly. So if you don't want to find yourself battered to a pulp and pathetically begging for mercy, I may forgive you if you apologize now."

"Yeah no. I will not go down like that. Let's just get this over with." Ichika said and the fight began. Normally, he would have charged for her but he and Minato had been chatting about things to do in this fight. Minato told him that it was best to first avoid her shots.

'Don't let her calling you out, get to you. Fly around in circles and force her to shoot after you. Once you can do that, let her just get closer to you.'

"Come on. Dance. Dance by the waltz played by Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears."

'Dance. I don't know what sort of dance this is but this isn't cool.' Still, Ichika stayed out the fire range of Cecilia and he flew circles around her.

Ichika followed the advice of avoiding the attack. Just make it difficult on her. In the control room, they were a bit surprised to see Ichika using that tactic.

"Orimura-sensei. Did you give him this advice?"

"I don't. I haven't given this fool advice at all. I don't know who but this guy has taken classes from someone else."

Ichika wasn't spilling from who and he had learned from Minato who required the data from Matsu what his IS would be like. A long sword, called Yukihira. The benefit was a one hit kill at the cost of shield points. Taking out his sword, he kept avoiding shots and this was just getting easier on him.

For some reason, he ignored Cecilia's compliments and just made his way closer. When she employed her bits after him, he just hacked her drones down one by one.

"How dare you attack my unit?"

'Is it me or do all those pilots have some serious issues?' Ichika pondered as he got closer to Cecilia while cutting down her drones.

But something unexpected happened. He had taken some hits and for some reason, his shield points restored itself.

"What the? First shift?" He looked at his own unit.

Chifuyu had been open mouthed. Ichika had been able to avoid the attacks and thanks to Minato's heads-up, he had been able to get ahead. But he wasn't expecting that his shift would come.

What Matsu couldn't explain is how Yukihira, a weapon that was sued by Chifuyu Orimura ended up at Ichika's.

Without knowing where the original was, it was no telling where it came from. So Ichika made his way closer to Cecilia and for the last second, he held off for the last second, before using the last bit as he raced to her and while he downloaded energy to the weapon. He ended the match with one strike as he cut through Cecilia's armor.

"The match is over. Ichika Orimura is the winner." That was a first victory for him.

But there was a lot he owned to a good friend of him.

* * *

Not my finest work but I have a person nagging on me who has been quiet at me for some reason. I just wanted to get this over with. The next chapters that will come out will be at my own pace.

It's been a real productive weekend for me.

Saluut.


	5. Holy smoke

It's been some time. Looks like my holiday that I had hoped spent writing but that didn't go anywhere. So I had some ideas that I hope that I can work out for tonight. I also had some difficulties choosing a name.

Sorry it was short but I had some things to work out.

* * *

Ichika landed back on the place. His fight with Cecilia had turned big time in his favor. He landed and he had an idea that he wanted to activate his machine and fly the fuck outside. Houki and Chifuyu looked at him in a way that he was really fearing it.

But he had no strength left to do so and thus, he waited, hoping their fury would be calmed down.

"Orimura." Ah, his sister chilling voice that he had not so much missed, was used.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" He asked, a bit chilled she used that tone on him. And he was puzzled that she used the word learned. He hadn't learned anything. He just used some tips.

"Don't play with me, Orimura. How did you learn about Alcott's Infinite Stratos? And how to counter it."

So now it came to him. And that was easy solved. For he just had to tell the truth.

"Minato. I asked him for a bit of information. He told me about the Infinite Stratos she used and how I should counter it."

"You asked Minato for help. And he just gave it to you." Ichika didn't see anything wrong with. "I don't see why I shouldn't. You know. I don't wanna be here. You know that. But I have to be here in this school. So I am gonna take all the help I can get. Get used to it."

He told his sister and frankly, he bit her off.

"This is now what I taught you how you should fight." Oh, great. His second nuisance decided now was as good as any time to jump in.

The sole male pilot turned to Houki as it looked like he didn't react to Chifuyu's glares at him. It was clear that he stopped caring a good while ago. He had gotten used to it and Minato told him to leave things be at some point.

"That's true. If I fought like you taught me, I would be the losing party. I wanted to win this fight. End of the line that I had to do. So what?"

"You cut her down and used your main weapon as the last one. That's dishonorable. You should at least have given her a chance."

"Yeah, like she did? She didn't give me a shot. So I decided to play at her game. And by the way, it's called being pragmatic. I can't afford more hits."

"You do know I hope that if you used it wrong, you could have killed Alcott?" That was a new thing for Houki but Ichika turned to his sister in a way that made the women wonder what the hell had happened to him.

Someone had to have an influence at him.

"You expect me to really think that when you work with machines that rendered conventional warfare useless, I have to keep in mind I can accidentally kill someone? Really." Ichika asked the very logical question that plagued his mind.

Chifuyu sent him a glare and Ichika responded with his own. "In any case, you've won. So you're the class representative. So get ready for that."

"At least, I proved my point." And with that said, he walked away. Houki and Chifuyu were flabbergasted with his behavior.

"I wonder what is wrong with him."

"That goes for me as well."

* * *

In Shinto Teito.

Minato had been in Matsu's room as the Wisdom Sekirei had found the Internet exploding after Ichika's win against Cecilia.

"Looks you were right to send some help, Mina-tan. Ichika-tan looks like he can use all the help he can get."

She had a hard time concentrating as she lied next to her Ashikabi and he reeked. Of good stuff.

Minato chuckled as he had noticed the effects and like the Sekirei, he had been hooked on having sex with his girls. But there was time for fun and time for work.

First, they had to work. "Tell me about it. I am sorry I had to ask you to hack into the computers to find out."

"Hey, no worries. As you know, I'm not the most combat capable one. Information is my way." She said as she got a peck on her cheek for her hard work.

Hacking into the systems and figure out what Ichika was up against wasn't easy. The defenses on their computers weren't a joke and doing the job without being noticed wasn't a cake walk either. But Ichika did and the Internet like Matsu said had exploded. It was funny to read about it.

She wasn't sure if she could go against an Infinite Stratos. At least, not unprepared. Same with Ichika. So when her Ashikabi asked her for this, she did it.

And if she could know one thing, she knew that he was going to ask for a lot more help in the near future.

"Again, thank you for this, Matsu. It was a real help."

"Mina-tan, if you don't mind me asking, why did you go so far for Ichika-tan?"

He had gotten the question often and he knew that he was going to answer it a lot more. He didn't mind it of course.

"He and I, we just have a history. We took care of each other. So I don't see why I shouldn't. I'm a bit of his big brother." Minato's big heart is what drew her to him and she smiled.

"So Matsu. What do you want as a reward?"

"Well, I can ask you here but getting killed isn't something on my agenda. So how about a night out?" He nodded and afterward, both of them ended up at a restaurant. It was fun to eat out and luckily, he had to buy a bit more but it wasn't like with Musubi.

The bear fisted Sekirei took all you can eat to a challenge.

So afterward, they ended up at a place that was all too familiar. Matsu hadn't had Minato in weeks so now, she was pent up. Checking in didn't take long.

They didn't even land on the bed as they kissed each other. His tongue was at her teeth, asking for permission. All too happily given, Matsu allowed Minato to enter her mouth and explore it.

Her hands went to his thick hair, massaging it and stroking it while he kissed her. When her lover was done, his kisses went lower and lower.

Her collarbone and breasts were assaulted by kisses. His hands pressed at her body and she smiled as he softly kissed her.

While he never would treat his Sekirei as glorified sextoys, they did like it when he took what he wanted. Not that it stopped her as her hands went to his trouser.

Pulling out his belt and taking off his trouser, Minato grunted on her handjob. Her smooth hands went over his dick.

An extraordinary piece of information. And by all means, all hers now.

After he lifted her dress, she smiled as Minato showed her what he wanted.

It wasn't hard to get titjobs with a harem. Maybe with Kagari, it wasn't easy but the other girls were more than happy to get their Ashikabi off using the most prolific of their bodies. Their breasts.

Minato tightened his jaw as he felt Matsu giving him a soft tease. While she was a pervert, like most the Sekirei, going all hardcore on their Ashikabi wasn't something the girls did. So with softness and moving gently, Matsu gave Minato one hell of a titjob. Moving her breasts up and down, in a rhythm, he moved his hips like she did.

She smiled as Minato enjoyed this as much as she did. It felt great for him but for her, it only caused to build up tension. One she knew if she kept this up, she would get released from. In Minato's eyes, she read the lust and she let him go.

She didn't finish him off by her titjob so he moved down to her and with a look, he asked for permission. He didn't take too long as he began to make love to his Sekirei. All those girls have gotten used to him and they loved when he did this.

So feeling his Perverted Sekirei enjoying herself, a moaning, sweating mess with drool, Minato looked at her face and wondered in himself.

'Beautiful.' A long night of love making was ahead and it was good that none of the girls were wondering about condoms as having children was something all of them wanted.

Moving their hips up and down, they made sweet love through the night. It didn't matter that he got on her breasts, her ass or her pussy. He just felt so loved doing this.

* * *

The next day, Ichika was happy that the party was all over as he wasn't sure. Cecilia nagged and Ichika had a hard time ignoring her.

But he wasn't out of his misery just yet.

The class representative tournament is coming up." A few girls gathered around the tables of Ichika. Along those girls was Houki. Cecilia glared at him from afar but he didn't mind it one bit.

"Hey, have you guys heard the news? There is a new transfer student. She's also the new class representative from China" A girl sat next to Ichika and he voiced his opinion. "Now. Seriously. Isn't a bit late?"

The girls shook their heads. "No, it happens all the time." Ichika just began to wonder. "Well, I'm curious who she is." 'Please don't let her be who I think she is.' His thoughts were interrupted by Cecilia's comment. "Hmph, I wonder if she transferred to the IS academy to study my techniques." Everyone else ignored her. "So, this girl. Anything else about her?" Houki asked.

"Well, we don't have to worry. Only our class and class four got personal units, so we'll be fine." Shizune said. "That information is outdated." A voice said. That voice came from a petite girl with pigtails. She was Chinese, so she had to be the transfer student. "The representative of class two now has a personal IS as well! So it's not going to be as easy to win."

"Been a while, Rin." Ichika looked at her and he was shocked to see her after so long. "Is that really you?" Rin smiled. "Yeah, and I came here to declare you class 2's rival."

"Really? Just great." He said and he didn't look forward to this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked aggressively as Houki was looking at them in a suspicious fashion. 'Who is she to Ichika?'

"Nothing. You should go back." He was too late to say that as she got hit by Chifuyu who walked in the class.

"Chifuyu-san. Hello. Eh, what are you doing here?"

"I am the homeroom teacher. Move it." The girl eeped and ran off. Ichika could only sigh. This was so not great.

* * *

Short chapter. I know. Sorry but my Krokus holiday hasn't gone great. Well, it depends on how you look at it. I could work a few days at my da's place but that resulted in my body being tired. Which wasn't great to write things out.

And the Division 2 comes out so it is likely that I will game through my days for a very, very, very long time.

I can tell you guys for those who are interested that I'm working on ideas of Afraid to shoot strangers and Stories Told. The later goes about the same events but without the Sekirei. Those chapters will be written out on the run.

En route and The Grad Stud are up for later. I will think about ideas and update them later on.

I am sorry but I am just tired. My body went through enough.

Saluut.


	6. Can I play with madness?

I had this request to start writing this chapter on the thirty first of March. I had some ideas planned for this next coming chapter so let's get started.

* * *

After Ichika's victory, things weren't exactly quiet. He had read the news and was shocked to find out that his victory against Cecilia hadn't gone unnoticed. Female superiority groups were livid about this victory.

He hadn't read too much about it but for some reason, he got the idea he should more be a loyal pet instead of a real human being. But he didn't reply and didn't bother with most of it. He had better things to do.

Like juggling through his school life which didn't become easier. His growing numbers of being the rep didn't make matters easier. Maybe he shouldn't have accepted the deal of becoming a rep.

As if his sister would have allowed that.

For some reason, Chifuyu would have preferred it if he lost. For what reason? That he'd bow to the idea that females were superior compared to males.

Hell no.

His contacts with Minato remained open for now but he was stuck with getting through the mess. But for now, he was just trying his best. More couldn't be asked.

He had been walking home after one crazy party when he was elected and Cecilia asked to pose with him. Did none of those girls have any idea how the human society worked? They were in for rough awakenings if they ever made in real life.

After the morning, there were chattings that the class next door had a new Class Representative.

"I heard it indeed." He heard from the girls. Not that he really wanted to ask that but he sighed.

"Now? In this time of year?" He got a nod which made it even more surprising.

"Yeah, it looks like she is from China." Cecilia had been glaring at him and she didn't speak up. He had an idea that he hurt her pride but there are limits.

"Is the girl good with her IS?" Ichika asked and another classmate piped up.

"Well, the only classes who have a personal IS is our own class and the fourth so we'll be fine."

"That information is out of date." They all turned to the door. "The Representative of Class 1.2 has a personal IS as well. So winning isn't going to be that easy." Ichika cursed his bad luck.

The girl at the door was rather petite with light brown hair. She had twin tails with yellow ribbons. Her eyes were green. Her uniform differed as it has the sleeves attached. And she had one hell of a smile on her face.

Again, Ichika cursed his bad luck. Rin was here. This was not good.

"Rin? What the hell are you doing here?" The sole male asked when he looked at the girl.

"Is that the first thing you say to your childhood friend after not seeing here for a year?" Ichika's hope of ever having a quiet life. Wait, he didn't have those hopes. So he left those for what they were.

"You do know we are at the ISA? So how and when did you end up here?" Rin sighed as she walked over to him.

"I have come back. When I heard that you became the first male pilot, I decided to come back to Japan as a student."

Ichika briefly wondered who the hell thought like her to blow up her entire life when it went down the drains once. And what she must have done to get over to this place again.

He pitied the poor SOB's but pitied himself more. And blaming those SOB's at the same time.

They caused him to have her now. And Rin having around was something he couldn't use in this very moment.

"Rin. I'm not going to ask why you got here. I am going to ask how." That was one disaster narrowly avoided.

One would know how many he would end up.

"I go there after asking my uncle to come here. And I have come to declare myself as rival towards class 1.1."

Did some mystical being cause Ichika to end up with the worst luck? He was thinking about that.

Where was a luck making graduated student of nineteen years and his Irish Street Punk/weapon designer when he needed those?

In a parallel universe.

Mattheus Adjzof sneezed three times. For some reason, Joel Pearce had the same problem at the same time. "Catching a cold?" Ichika asked when the group had a break. Like the usual, they had gathered around his chair, making liberal use of the desks. Houki had her moment by sitting in Ichika's lap.

Mattheus shook his head. After all, idiots don't get colds.

"No, I guess that the weather must be playing a part. But it's weird you got the same thing, Joel." The Hunter nuzzled his hand into the punk's head. Joel just shrugged as it was forgotten.

"Indeed weird."

"You did huh? Well, I'll welcome your challenge." That caused Rin to look up surprised.

"Huh, Ichika? Did you just accept my challenge?" The boy sighed. "Yes, I did. And? You came here for the challenge part."

Rin huffed and crossed her arms.

"I hope you realize that you're not going to have an easy win. With China, I can have a great match."

What was with him and having the luck of attracting those types of women? Headstrong, prideful and jealous.

He would not like the idea what some overpaid doctors said and that a guy would go looking in a wife what he sees in his mother.

Due to a lack of examples, Ichika's closest mother example turned out to be his sister.

Yes, he proved the doctors to be spot on. If Rin, Houki and for some reason, Cecilia were to go by.

But he'd like to know why Minato who had both Takami AND Yukari. And he ended up with a couple of alien super babes who were the opposite of his mother and sister.

Well, he had heard of Tsukiumi but most of the girls were very different from Takami and Yukari.

"That's cool but don't count your chicken before they hatch."

"Are you saying you can win?"

"Did so before." 'With Minato's help but what you don't know, won't hurt me.' Ichika said back to her.

Rin was about to blow a gasket and before she could do effectively so, Rin got wacked in the head by a notebook.

She turned around to see Chifuyu Orimura standing.

"Chifuyu-san. Good morning." That earned her another whack.

"It's Orimura-sensei and you're not on my list of teaching. So get out Huang." And so Rin did. Nearly flying over the hallway.

"Orimura, I hope that you could keep the racket down for a bit. You're class representative so keep the ruckus down." Ichika's eyes got a flame that Chifuyu had seen in the mirror but never in his.

"Then expel me, sensei." The way he said that word made clear how much respect he had for her. Which had dropped to nothing?

"If not, then don't blame me for things that I can't help." He said as he sat down and he ignored the stares he got from his classmates. He had mouthed off Chifuyu Orimura.

She was walking to him and there was something that said either that Ichika had no fear or was insane.

"What did you say?" And it was like magic the girls moved away from ground zero. He looked at her.

"You heard me. You're just twenty four, Orimura-sensei. Too young to get dementia. And you know how much I want to be here. So I give you a big tip. Lower your standards. Cause the things you forced yourself through. I shouldn't do those just cause you did. I'm not you." And with that, Ichika shut his big sister up.

The entire first day flew by. The amount of rebelling that he got was amazing but he ignored the stares of the girls. In lunch, he didn't get so much rest as Rin joined in.

"So how you got in here?" She asked him when the two sat at the table.

"Not that fancy story. I lost my way when I was going for my exam. Touched the thing and it became attached to me."

"That's it?" Rin asked in a surprised voice.

"That's it," Ichika said back and he had hoped that peace would come now. But alas, it didn't.

Two pair of hands slammed on the table. Clearly, Houki and Cecilia had joined in. Giving the boy a glare, Ichika sighed as they looked at him.

"Ichika, who is this?" Houki asked.

"Don't tell me you're dating this girl." Cecilia pipped in.

Ichika shook his head, hoping they would believe him.

"Ichika, who are those two?"

Great, he had three crazy ones to deal with. That was just his luck.

"Houki, Rin. Rin, Houki. I met Houki in elementary school and I met Rin in middle school. And Cecilia is the one I beat in the match." He said trying to keep calm.

"I heard of it. You caused a lot of ruckuses." She said in a condescending tone. Ichika had an idea she was trying to imitate his sister in that.

"How did you actually beat her?" Rin asked and the two girls were surprised that she had thought that out. Ichika's raised eyebrow gave away he didn't think about revealing it.

"I got lucky I guess." He said, hoping that would defuse it. But no such luck.

"That is impossible. You have a secret and what is it?" Rin wanted to know so she could avoid the humiliation that Cecilia suffered.

"Did you cheat? How can you even think about that sort of thing?" You could read the accusation of Cecilia in her words. And with a put upon sigh, Ichika didn't want to elaborate.

"Did you ask help from Minato?" Houki asked him and the girls turned to him when they heard that name.

"Minato?"

"Who might that be?"

Their voices were too damn sweet. They didn't hide the malicious intent in them and Ichika hoped that Minato would forgive him or at least understand him. Thinking about it, he would be saved.

Like those girls could hurt him.

"You're right, Houki. I asked for some help from Minato. And if you wonder who that is, I'm talking Minato Sahashi. An old friend of mine." Ichika answered them and the gears in their little heads were turning.

"Minato Sahashi? Hold on, are you talking about the Minato Sahashi? That super pervert that got married to six women." Cecilia screeches could cause the glass to break.

"First of all. Yes. That Minato Sahashi. And no, he's not a pervert. He's an Ashikabi and an old friend of mine. He helped me out with Alcott-san and I'm going to ask for his help again when I'm dealing with you, Rin." Ichika said with a clear voice and Cecilia was affronted by that.

"Ichika, how can you? You'd ask him for help instead of defeating him with your own strength. That's dishonorable."

"Houki. They can do the same thing. They ask the UK or China. I don't have that help. So I'm going to ask him. Besides, if you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory, you will suffer one defeat. I'm not having that." Ichika said and he glared at them.

"So there you have it. Happy?" Ichika snapped at the next nuisance in his life.

"How do you even know him?" Rin asked, not taken aback by him.

"An old friend." And with that, Ichika left and he walked away.

Houki and Rin shared a look.

"You knew?"

"We go back a while. But you didn't know about Minato?" Rin shook her head on Houki's logical question. Both had an idea that they messed up.

"I didn't know that but it turns out that he got a lot of powerful friends." And that was something true.

Ichika walked away from the mess hall and back to his classroom. He had hoped for some peace and quiet. But no such luck.

Chifuyu walked in and she looked pissed at him. "Orimura. I heard a little bird tell me something."

"What did that bird tell you?"

"It said that a certain idiot has an equally big idiot who helped him out with certain problems by asking help? Do you wonder who that might be?"

"That the rumor mill in this school is damn fast, making me wonder if girls have nothing better to do and that your little birdy is good." With a smile that carried none of the warmth she was so used of him, he looked at his big sister.

"I asked Minato for some help. And there's no way I'll stop doing that. I need some help and I'll take what I get." Chifuyu had now stopped looking at him and glared at him.

That glare could melt steel in Ichika's opinion.

"Why? I don't think you realize that you have no idea how much trouble you are." Ichika shrugged on that remark.

"You can expel me if you want. I don't really care. And what did I do wrong? The Representative Candidates can ask for help from their countries. I can do the same thing. I just asked from Minato." Chifuyu's glare became even worse.

"Do you think you can't get in trouble? You do know what you are. A male pilot. So far, you're the most searched thing after in history."

"Pretty sure there are some Sekirei who can beat me to that. And you want something, Chifuyu-nee." It wasn't forgetfulness that made Ichika say the affectionate name. Although, affectionate. That wasn't the case now.

"I'm just fifteen years old. What do I know about the world? Nothing. I had an idea someone would watch my back. But she's too occupied with upholding her reputation and status. That she acts in public like that. I can get. But not even the confirmation that she has my back in private. That can't be done."

Ichika glared now at Chifuyu.

"If you don't want to act like my big sis that you are then I'm asking others. So for now, leave me to go alone. I have to do things myself. Can't do that much. So I'm asking help." And with that, the world that had crashed down around a few girls came around her.

Truth can be really harsh.

In some other place, there were others who enjoyed their day in a completely different fashion.

For Kusano, it was her turn to spend time with her Ashikabi. And it was about time.

Despite being the only one of his 'flock' as Minato preferred that term instead of the harem who had not the age nor body of sexual intercourse, she was smart and perceptive. Recently, she and Musubi had the talk on how babies were made. And Minato was wondering how much it would cost him to die.

Even without that, in Minato's head and body, it was both screaming no when it came to those things.

It was maybe the only time that all of the Sekirei could agree that no illicit relationship rule in the Inn was a good thing.

But now, she was with Minato and Musubi in a bus riding to an amusement park. They were dressed in normal clothes. Or as normal you could get.

Musubi wore jeans that fitted her bum very well and wore a shirt. Her bra was also provided. With Kusano, she had left her green dress and chose to wear shorts that were a bit more normal.

Minato once again thanked the fact that one of 'his' Sekirei could make clothes.

He had no idea where he could buy a bra that could fit Musubi's breasts.

In the bus, they were talking about the amusement park. They had been there when Musubi was still up in the sky. And they had a lot of fun that day.

They were dressed in more clothes back then. It was bone freezing cold that day. Now, they were lucky to have a bit more warmth with the sun coming through.

It wouldn't be thirty-five degrees Celsius (in Fahrenheit, that'd be 95) but around twenty-eight so perfect way to spend a day in the amusement park. Minato was happy that he only took Kusano and Musubi with him. He got really sick last time.

And now, he was out here on the bus. His mind went back on how abruptly they had to close their day out down as things went awry back on the island.

He smiled at the birds were sleeping next to him.

A blood-soaked game and it had come to a good end. An end better than most could have dreamt off. And now, they could live their lives as they wanted.

And that didn't go for him alone. No, every Ashikabi worth that name could. For now, he sat in the bus and he was just wondering what they all could do.

He wasn't alone. There were several parents with their children. And like the kid sleeping in his lap, those kids were sleeping as well.

On the opposite seat, an older guy was sitting there with a child in his lap as well. He appeared to be a foreigner with blond hair and next to him was a woman with light blond hair and Minato wasn't sure if she wasn't a Sekirei with how beautiful she was.

The man wasn't a slouch either. His hair was a bit longer than his and unlike Minato who were a plain red shirt, the man had a shirt that had a design of a soldier covering his eyes. The great war was written on it.

For his pants, Minato wondered where he got cargo pants.

Minato looked to the boy that had been sleeping his lap. He wore the same shirt as the man, only a site better suited for him.

What struck him as odd was that the boy had brown hair. The eyes of the older guy which were blue were aimed at Minato.

"It's rude to stare you know." The voice was a bit rough but had a certain warmness in it. Minato looked up and shook his head.

"Sorry."

"No worries. I guess it is weird given the fact that this kid doesn't look like anything like me but you have the same thing, right?" His chin pointed at Kusano.

"But with an alien girl, that isn't that weird." Minato sighed as he foresaw. Sekirei was now about public knowledge and the world knew of them.

"So you know she's a Sekirei?" The man nodded and he grinned at the former Ronin.

"Man. You have to be living under a rock not to know about the Sekirei. Although, all things considered, I read the things here. But hey, no worries."

"I am just wondering if you're an Ashikabi." The man shook his head. "Nope. My parents adopted this kid. But both died years ago so I took over. But I met her." He looked to the woman sleeping next to him.

"She had to Japan for a bit. And we, well, went along."

"She could afford it to take you with her." The man nodded.

"Yup. She had her job and I found a place to work as well. Manual labor is wanted everywhere. I don't have much up here." He pointed at his head.

"So I rely on my body. But hey, it is what it is. But even so, you don't meet everyday Minato Sahashi on the bus." Minato sighed as the bus came to a close. The two stirred the children and women awake and waited until the busy parts of the bus were off. The boy yawned and Minato could see the green eyes.

What struck him as odd was that the man took the boy in his neck.

"Nice meeting, Sahashi." The man said while extending a hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, mister," Minato asked when he shook the hand.

"Mattheus. Mattheus Adjzof." The now mentioned Mattheus answered with a grin. "Come on, Joel. Time for our day out."

"Bout time too, bro." The three walked off while the woman linked her arm with Mattheus. Minato sighed. You never know how life would go.

With Musubi and Kusano, they waited until they could buy their tickets. Afterward, they went inside and a whole day they could spend together as a family.

While she did call her big brother and big sisters, Kusano often saw the older Sekirei as surrogate mothers. It was often with Musubi, Uzume or for some reason, Tsukiumi. But for now, that could wait.

And she wanted to ride in Minato's neck. Which he accepted doing. And for the entire day, they just spent it like that.

Riding in the Ferris wheel and he discovered that Musubi had a fear of heights if she could not control it. Kusano looked over the entire place with puppy eyes. It was hard not to squeeze her and even with her age, Kusano could act like a kid.

For the roller coaster, he wasn't so sure but after getting puppy eyes from both Musubi and Kusano, he relented and went with it. It was fun so far and he was better used to the sharp turns now. Musubi sat behind them and she enjoyed the fast ride. She had no idea humans could make things like those. Kusano was happy as well and it made it nearly worth. Luckily, he hadn't eaten too much.

They also went for cups and the three agreed then and there they would never go in that thing again. They were sick and it took them fifteen minutes to rest out on benches while looking green as grass. (A record gave the fact that Sekirei was stronger than humans).

They had taken their lunch with them. Amusement parks were great places to have fun but not great places to eat. It was hard to find something that wasn't take away. And the prices are like something universal. Ridiculously high priced for what it actually is.

Tsukiumi had packed a lunch. Minato could never count the stars that he was happy his flock gave up their fights for allowing this.

Would have been worse if two extra women would make an argument. He shuddered at the idea of what would happen if Tsukiumi would fight against Uzume in regard to Chiho. For Uzume, that girl was holy as Minato had become. After all, he went all this extra to save her and Chiho.

But for now, that could wait as both Minato, Musubi, and Kusano had to spend the rest of their time. Ice-skating wasn't a great idea as nor Minato as Kusano had a great balance. So they kept that out.

They, however, loved the bits out of the water rides and that was great as temperatures went up higher during the day. They had tried bumper boats, log flumes, and all the other things. Minato made a note that he could invite Tsukiumi for this.

While the bumper boats had some round in it, it wasn't as bad as the turning cups and they had lots of fun.

Their clothes were soaked one time and five minutes later, they were dry. The logs were fun for Musubi who enjoyed the trills of going up and down.

It was just happy fun times together in the park. It was nice to spend the day with his first two Sekirei and he had no school tomorrow. So they made their ride home later when the park closed by. All three of them were exhausted but they had lots of fun.

When they took the ride home, it didn't take long before they fell asleep on the bus and peacefully, their day went by.

When they got home, it was past dinner time but by eating out, they avoided the lecture. The rest of the habitats were all sitting in the living room. Weird for Matsu.

Kazehana was conversing with Uzume and Chiho while Tsukiumi helped Miya with the dishes. Matsu was talking to Kagari and Takehito read the newspapers.

"We're back," Minato said and the group looked at him.

"Welcome home. Sahashi, can we have a conversation for a bit?" Takehito asked and it looked like it was serious.

"Fine by me but I can put Kuu in her bed first before we talk?" They had a hard time resisting Kusano and it had taken Minato forever to work with laying guidelines. Her cuteness could be weaponized. When he did so, he brushed her teeth and made his way downstairs.

The group sat around the table and when he sat down, the flock gathered around him. Miya wanted to speak but after being put in Takehito's lap, she couldn't speak so much as a squeak.

"Sahashi, I am going to ask it to you, straight? Do you intend to get children?" That caused a reaction of blushing among the flock who had all been trying to avoid that. Minato wasn't really sure how to answer that.

Even Musubi was bright red unlike most of the times when those things flew over her head. It was pinned that Yume's influence had that effect on her.

"Well, it's just that, I don't really…" Minato mumbled and Takehito put up his head.

"Listen, with the plan over and done and we can all start living normal lives, kids are going to be a part of that but Sahashi, we can't have seven babies in this place. I get the fact you guys will do your dirty laundry in other places but whatever happens is that if you keep this up, you will have children. But we can't have kids in this place so…"

"You want us to move out?" Minato asked.

"Listen, with Sekirei and Ashikabi's there are going to be kids. Frankly, it might be interesting to see how this all works as you have never ceased to amaze to me." He looked at Uzume who turned bright red.

"And I wonder how those kids will turn out. Even if they come from two Ashikabi's." Chiho whistled an innocent tone that didn't avoid the whole thing. Minato had gone this far from them.

"Now, for the record is that Sekirei have the same pregnancy as humans so that is nine months. And none of you girls are pregnant right now?"

"Not for lack of trying but no, we're not," Kazehana said and the group got even redder. "Look so far, I think you should wait before that. I get the point you want kids, after all, you have been through and they are interesting material. I can also watch how this will play out as there are no other subject matters that I can examine. You and your sister are going to be a real help."

Briefly, the Sekirei wondered about Yukari. Minato's little sister who winged of the few male Sekirei. Kusano's best friend. Shiina and it was clear that Yukari like her older brother had no interest in waiting with having sex.

Yukari was even more interesting given the fact that female Ashikabi's were as rare as they came.

"But if you do, keep that in mind. You're always welcome but having kids is not going to be easy." The flock turned to Minato as it was his decision.

"Thank you, Takehito-san. I'll be sure to keep it in mind but for now, I have an idea we will be staying for a while. Someone is going to need our help in the future." And that was that.

* * *

I think it went well. Got a bit of holiday and I have been playing the hell out of the Division 2. Damn, I love that game.

I blame the amount of randomness on Jackie Avocado.

Not my greatest work but I have done far worse.

And spoiler alert.

There will be kids. A lot of them.

Saluut.


	7. Wasting love

**What's up? How is everyone doing?**

 **This chapter is completely focused on the Sekirei. I have been thinking about this while I was at my job. The title is a bit of an ironic one.**

 **The Sekirei and Minato are definitely not wasting love.**

 **And because my body is too tired to write action, I hope that I can do that later, I'm now just going to see what I get. Also, I have been chatting with Phen0m20, the author of a Veil of Passion.**

 **A Sekirei fic of which I got some inspiration and ideas from. So I'm giving him the shoutout.**

* * *

Matsu had gathered the Sekirei plus Chiho in the living room. Miya was out and the Sekirei of Wisdom counted her blessings as she was sure that Miya would have killed her when she would talk this sort of thing.

In the room, you had Musubi who had Kusano in her lap. On the opposite, Uzume had mirrored the action with Chiho. Kagari leant at the wall while Tsukiumi had her arms crossed when she looked things over. Kazehana had reached a point where it was hard to say if she was drunk or not.

If you didn't know her.

And Matsu knew her long enough to see that she hadn't even drunk enough to be passed out.

"Matsu, why hast thou gathered us here?" Tsukiumi asked the question on everyone's mind. The hacker giggled in her own perverted tone as she smiled while her glasses were white.

"Well, Tsukiumi, I am just wondering. Who of us want to be knocked up by Minato?"

Being the smartest being on the planet had its advantage as Matsu had the right bet. Musubi and Kazehana raised their hands while not even looking blushing.

Kazehana because she was as perverted if not more than Matsu herself.

Musubi because in her eyes it was beautiful and she saw no reason for it.

The third one who raised her hand was Kusano and Matsu had half a heart not to include her in this conversation.

But because this would affect the youngest Sekirei as well, she did want to get her involved.

It was different matters but Matsu and the other Sekirei and Minato as well would make sure that Kusano would not be having babies or even sex until she was old enough for Minato to be comfortable around her with that sort of thing.

So she had to wait for at least ten years.

The fourth person who raised her hand but was beef red was Tsukiumi. "Doth thou have any idea of what you are asking? How can one be so perverted?"

"You're the one who raised your hand." The cyber maiden cackled but she returned to her more mature mindset.

"It's good to see you all have the same idea in mind. Although, Kusano. It will be safe to say that you won't get babies from Minato."

It gave the predictable answer of Kusano to pout. She always did that when she had a feeling of being left out.

"Mou, that's not fair. Why do the other big sisters can get babies and Kuu can't?" Matsu sighed and had no real answer until Musubi answered.

"Because Kuu, for having babies, you need to have sexual intercourse and Minato-san isn't comfortable with that. And I don't know if can speak for everyone here but neither am I."

"You can count me to that, Musubi. It's one thing to share our Ashikabi as a husband but I will agree that the idea of sharing the bed in a sexual way with an underage Sekirei isn't a thing I am in favor of." That was Tsukiumi's two cents.

"Neither am I. I don't mind the idea of sharing Minato with all of you as he has done with us but I'm not liking the idea of you in his bed, Kuu-chan," Kazehana added. While love was all well and good but there were limits.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Kagari added.

"No, Kuu-chan." Chiho said.

"They're all right, Kuu-chan. It's not a good idea. And Matsu. If you want to talk about this, why involve me and Chiho-baby in this?" Uzume asked.

"Uzume. You really think you can sit this one out." Before Uzume could talk, Matsu cut her off.

"Not a chance. You might be winged by Chiho-baby." Taking the affectionate nickname, the Ashikabi in the room glared to Matsu which the redhead found utterly adorable. "But you forget that you broke all things we thought we knew about Sekirei when you got winged a second time by Minato. So you're as much his Sekirei as you are hers. And because you want to have a baby as well."

"I get the whole idea about Minato-san giving Uzume a baby but what about me? I'm not a Sekirei. I'm a human woman. Surely, those things don't apply to me." Matsu shook her head.

"Not at all. First of all, Chiho. You're an Ashikabi. Slight difference and because, well, we went this far, all of us. You shared his bed like all of us."

"And from what I thought, you liked it. If your marks on my breasts are anything to go by." Kazehana added and Chiho turned a steaming mess which caused the Sekirei to laugh at her.

"So I can safely assume that you both would be open to it," Uzume spoke for her blushing mistress.

"I talked about it with her and you're right, Matsu. It would be a great idea to have Minato as a father for our children. So yes, I'm open for it."

They all turned to the grey-haired Sekirei who blushed.

"What?"

"You are the last, Kagari-tan. You survived. You are sure you don't want anything to do with Minato. It might be fun for you." Matsu teased up causing Kagari to lit a flame. For the intended purpose, it sent a shiver down Matsu's spine but the Flame Sekirei relented.

"I'll think about it and let you know." And with that, he left the room. The others just looked at each other and turned back to Matsu.

"So we're all in agreement. I think we all want that."

"Maybe we should talk about Minato-san. After all, he is going to be the father of our children if we go with this plan." Chiho said with a smile that melted the hearts.

"I agree. Also, there's Ichika who got his own issues and we all know how our Ashikabi is. He'll help others."

Uzume couldn't help but agree. After all, it was what saved her and Chiho. But there was one thing she could agree on.

Her and Minato changed the entire thing people thought they knew about Sekirei.

That night had become the stuff of legends.

* * *

It had been a good while since the Sekirei had come back to life and life took a bit of normal turn for a lot of people. For some, it worked out and for others, it didn't.

There was some good news. Namiji had been winged and they had gotten off with Koujji. They came to say hi and invite them for the marriage. Or at least, the human one for that matter. Uzume had been terribly sorry for the damage she had done. It was good they had forgiven her.

There was also some other news. Now MBI was done with playing the big shot, people came back to life in Shinto Teito or Tokyo like some still called it.

Homura had a story that was another good reason to celebrate.

Yashima had gotten away from her forced winged and abusive Ashikabi and had recently gotten winged by her true Ashikabi. A young man whose name was Jin Sokai. The guy was nearly in his twenties and he had been working in storehouses.

He had been a drifter and like some other Ashikabi's, there was nothing too special about him. A young man who paid his dues and who worked. Unlike others of his school, he preferred the overall and the helmet.

After a long day, he walked home with his hand in his pockets, just enjoying the evening and wondering what he should have for dinner. Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he bumped into Yashima who was running away from her first Ashikabi, Junichi Tanigawa.

A real piece of work that guy.

Jin had no real clue what was going on until he looked up to the girl and saw the scared look in her eyes. Looking over to the thug, the man told Junichi to piss off. When the abuser didn't take that for an answer, he pulled out a knife. Homura had been watching until he saw Jin just waiting until Junichi got close.

Flipping the guy over the shoulder, Jin forced the thug to let the knife go. When that was done, he tossed the knife away and for good measure, knocked him out.

Turning to Yashima, he asked if the young woman was okay.

He wasn't really concerned about rewards or anything like that but a kiss and the wings that came out made it for him pretty clear that a Sekirei just winged herself on him.

Homura wondered what he would do and was surprised that the man just shrugged on the matter and offered Yashima to come with him.

Extending his hand, she took it and they walked off, leaving the first Ashikabi in the ground.

With the fight all over and not even interested in dating, Jin had never been prepared to have a woman in the house, let alone, an Alien. A damn sexy alien but alien.

Homura was surprised that Jin just had gotten with the idea of fine.

(S)he had been looking over the Sekirei and slowly but surely, the job ran dry as the Sekirei who were winged had good Ashikabi.

And the party had gone on and a lot of people were now drunk. It was easier to say who wasn't drunk.

Kusano for obvious reasons, Miya, for reasons of not giving her juniors ammo to use against her and Homura cause someone had to be the smart one here.

Minato and Takehito had a few drinks but were nowhere near the wasted state to which the Sekirei and Chiho were.

And for some reason or another, it had been funny how she looked at Minato. She had heard the lengths he went for her and Uzume. Speaking about Uzume, she had been smashed.

Making the note of never challenging Kazehana to a drinking contest, she looked at her Sekirei with the others. Musubi was out for the count. She had just drunk a bit and she laid sprayed out over the place.

Tsukiumi had been next to Minato. In vino veritas, and that was true as the Water Maiden had spilled the beans about her Ashikabi. One would say that it was a good thing that both Kazehana and Matsu were drunk as well. Chiho feared that the Inn wouldn't survive that. She had given Minato one sloppy, drunk kiss and collapsed as well.

Uzume had fallen asleep next to Kazehana and Chiho could understand why she called Kazehana big sis.

Matsu had gone back to her room, clearly piss drunk and they would suffer from the headaches. Chiho chose Minato's lap to sit in and she had been clinging at him ever since Tsukiumi passed out and that was a good thing.

"Neh, Minato-kun. Hiccup. I have never… I have never…" she slurred and Minato sighed while he looked at Takehito who was just grinning at the sight.

Minato had taken that above Miya going on him and for now, he would just wait.

"I have… hiccup… never.. hic…. gotten… hiccup… the chance of… hic… saying thank you." It had taken way longer than it should have but with the party coming to an end, Minato guessed he would just wait.

"You're welcome, Chiho-chan." He said to her and that was something he meant.

"I have never… hic.. never gotten… have never thought… hic. it would work … hic… to get me… Uzume and me… hiccup out of there." She said slurring a bit and pausing with the hiccups.

"Well, we did. And now, young lady, it is time for bed." He said as he stood up and shared a few looks with the others. Or with Miya and Takehito who nodded. Time to put those drunken birds to bed and clean up.

When he stood up, he took the girl in his arms. She was surprisingly light, not abnormal after a disease that nearly took her life. But he had underestimated her power as Chiho and Uzume had begun consuming their relationship.

Wrapping her arms around his head, she had pressed her lips against his and forced her tongue in his mouth. Miya's mouth had fallen open while Takehito just laughed his butt off.

Homura just blushed at the two.

It also caused a stir in the flock who had woken up by feeling a few links.

The mouths of those who were now awake but in a drunk stupor looked at them. Tsukiumi had a mouth fell open and was blushing mad.

Kazehana and Musubi just said 'aaah.' But not because they were shocked by that but more because they found it cute.

Matsu cackled like crazy and she was clearly enjoying the show in front of her.

So far, nothing out of the too obvious. What was out of the obvious was Uzume's reaction. She was not looking betrayed on the actions of Chiho but was more looking, was that jealousy?

So she stood up, pushed Minato down with Chiho still in his arms and looked at her Ashikabi drunk. "Chiho. You are not fair." And without further protest, she wrapped her own arms around Minato and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Takehito began to laugh even louder and it was a good thing as it covered Matsu's cackling. Musubi and Kazehana just smiled at the interaction. From what Kazehana had picked up, it was very much true that Chiho had winged Uzume but that didn't stop either of them thinking and talking about a guy and who would turn out to be a great guy for them?

They didn't have to look too far.

Tsukiumi was ready to blow a gasket but held her temper in. She had learned the error of her ways and was not going to let something happen to her like that.

The hilarity quickly turned into shock as they saw the back of Uzume lightening up. From behind her neck, the Sekirei symbol began to light up.

Chiho's face was in shock. She hadn't expected that to happen. She did still feel her bond with Uzume. It came out loud and clear. For some reason, it was even stronger than normal. But she could feel something else as well. As a third person in her bond, that was about as strong as her and Uzume.

Uzume let Minato go and around her Sekirei crest, it was clear that a second circle had appeared. She could feel something clear in it and turn to Chiho.

"What just happened?" Chiho asked and she looked to the two. For some reason, she was not sad or unhappy. She was more in a bit of a surprise. There was a euphoric feeling over her and that was shared by the two others.

"Beats me," Uzume said. Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet. She blushed like mad but couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"I have no clue," Minato answered. He had been in this feeling. He got it every time he winged a Sekirei. But now, it was stronger. And it felt different.

"I have," Takehito said. "You three just did something that we had never thought possible." The seriousness in the voice of the scientist made the silence in the room so clear, you could hear one pin drop.

"Uzume. You just got winged by Minato. I'd say congratulations. You are the first Sekirei that got winged by two different Ashikabi's."

The silence was shattered by a loud. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

"What dost thou mean winged? How can mine Ashikabi wing a Sekirei winged by another Ashikabi, nonetheless?"

"I think that I lost it." Musubi's voice made it clear and she did indeed.

"So the power of love proves a lot." Kazehana smiled at the two. She was happy and now, could, even more, compete with Uzume.

Not the most rational answer but hey, Kazehana and rationality. Lost cause.

"I think that I need more experimenting. Kuhuhuh. Follow me to my lab and." Matsu was cut off by Miya.

"Illicit sexual relationships are strictly forbidden in the Maison Izumo. And perhaps, Uzume-san and Sahashi-san can explain what just happened." The demonic visage came out and it scared the crap out of everyone.

"I think that we reached a point in theory," Takehito said and every head turned to him. "At MBI, we know a ton about Sekirei. But we're nowhere near. For example. Winging can happen between a Sekirei and Ashikabi. Forced winging can happen and an Ashikabi can attract multiple Sekirei. We also had a theory proven here that a Sekirei can be winged by multiple Ashikabi although we never had a real proof for that. But now we have that."

"How?"

"It would work if three conditions were met. One. The Sekirei in question must have a strong feeling towards both Ashikabi. Two. The Ashikabi's need to have a strong feeling towards the Sekirei in question. And three. They need to have a strong feeling towards each other. That was the theory. And now, it turned out to be true. I guess we have a few more studies to conclude on you guys." He said with a smile that made it clear that he wasn't all there in the head.

Most of MBI wasn't. And for Minato, it became clear why his mother started to smoke.

"So how does this all work? I'm winged to both Minato and Chiho? And they share a link as well." Takehito nodded on the question. "Indeed. And I know you feel guilty about this, Sahashi-san but you just gotta wonder. Are there any regrets?"

Glancing over to the two girls and back to his already established flock, he shook his head. "No regrets here." He was speaking the truth. They had been with the flock for a good while and Uzume had lived with them before. So in all reality, they just went from good friends to something else.

"Chiho-chan?" Takehito asked and the honey blond shook her head. She had always been happy that Uzume was around her and got a person that would take care of her. But now, she was living at the Inn with Minato Sahashi. A kind young man who went so far for their happiness.

She was taken in a family that had become her real one. Never would she ever trade it for something else. And if this was how their story went, she was more than happy with going like this.

"I think that I have to agree with Minato-san. I have no regrets. I would rather say that I am happy." The smile melted the anger in Tsukiumi when she that smile.

"Uzume-chan?" She looked at her Ashikabi and smiled at them. Without hesitating, she enveloped them in a hug, one arm each and pressed them close to her heart.

"I think that I got really happy. Thank you for the two of you." Minato shared a look with her and she let him go. When she did, she pulled Chiho up in her arms. Pressing a kiss on her lips, the wings again came out and she repeated her Norito.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!" She smiled at Chiho and they gave each other a hug.

"Thank you, Uzume. Now, we can think about our future." When she put down the shorter girl, they had seen how the other Sekirei took the opening of glomping Minato. Opening his left arm, they quickly joined in the group hug.

Miya and Takehito looked at them in a smile.

Looks like their lives just got a lot better.

* * *

Chiho thought back on the night while she was seated in the sun, next to Uzume. She had been in her lap ever since the morning. Minato had left for school.

Chiho hadn't gone to school in years.

It was bitter to think that she wouldn't think she would live to this long. So she stayed with Uzume. But the big question was what they had to do now?

They had their purpose now. Both of them had been with Minato more than once and they had been in the harem to the point that shame no longer existed.

If she could be frank, the former hospital girl would be glad to spend her life with those Sekirei.

The more bodies, the more fun they had at one point. The sun was shining bright on them and they sat in the silence that was liked between them.

Uzume's hand were on her belly, tickling her.

"I think it is a bit too early for hoping a feeling there, Uzume." She said while Uzume just sighed. "Really? Maybe you have been putting on weight. Where is the frail girl going that I fell in love with?" Despite the words, they were so teasing that Chiho just rolled her eyes.

"I think you wouldn't mind. I am not getting fat. We're having enough exercise for that, Uzume. Besides, I think I'll need a stronger body if we're going to have a baby. Although, I'm sad that you wouldn't be the one that would get that one."

"That's biologically impossible even for us. And let's be real. If you wanted to have a baby, Chiho-baby, I don't think there are good options out there." The voice of a not drunk Kazehana joined them. Uzume looked up at her and Chiho gave her the glare.

It was like a puppy glaring at you. Incredibly adorable but nonetheless not threatening.

"Big Sis," Uzume responded and Kazehana joined them. From all the Sekirei that Uzume and Chiho had shared, they would agree that Kazehana was the most preferred one. Not only because Uzume and Kazehana were long friends but also because Kazehana had a motherly touch that Uzume lacked.

"Why does everyone call me Chiho-baby? I am not that young." She said as Uzume held Chiho back. The wind maiden just looked at her.

"Because if you look at things. From all of us here, you are the youngest in this. So as our elders, it is our duty and joy to tease the younger."

"I'm not the youngest. Kusano is. In case you forgot." Kazehana smiled at the retort.

"Yes, but when we would tease her, a very scary demon would be angry at us. And besides, it is only Uzume, me and Matsu calling you. I don't hear Kagari, Musubi or Tsukiumi calling you like that. Or Kusano for that matter."

The name of that youngest Sekirei caused them to sigh. Kusano had referred to them as big sisters. Which in some way they indeed were.

"Kuu-chan calls me a big sister like she does with all of you. And can you tell me why the others don't do it?"

"Musubi might do it when we trick her into doing it. Kagari cause she is not so forward with that. After all, we can all say that she is the only that hasn't gone with us to fourth base." They blushed on that.

They had gotten really, really hooked on group sex.

"Tsukiumi cause she has her old fashioned speech. And there you have it. But hey, all things considered. I think we can assume things went well for us. So we don't have to worry about more things. I think we all can say safely that having his kids would be a great experience. Don't you agree?"

Kazehana ended her speech. And the two looked at each other while they kissed each other with Chiho's head turned. Both were happy about how things went.

Things had never looked so bright.

"There's just one thing that is stuck in my head," Uzume admitted.

When the silence was the probing of continuing, Chiho noticed how the grip got a bit stronger and Kazehana saw the wrinkles on Uzume's face.

"I suppose we will have to wait until our husband is done with Ichika Orimura, right?" Kazehana sighed and Chiho had a hard time not joining in.

"I guess so, yes. It looks like our dear stupid boy wants to do that. Going on to the rescue." Kazehana had hoped that now they could just get to babymaking now they got Musubi back.

The Sekirei had waited until consuming their relationship with Minato until Musubi got back. They did agree on that as it was for the best that Musubi got Minato's first time.

But as soon she got back, they didn't waste any time.

Seventy-two hours can be a long time. Especially if you're looking forward to something great.

"If he didn't do that, you do realize we wouldn't be here? Do you want to miss out on that?" Chiho said and Kazehana squeezed her cheeks. Slapping the hand away, Uzume glared at her elder.

"Cut it out, Kazehana. Only I am allowed to do that." She said playfully.

"No, you're not. Only Minato is."

"But he would never do that."

"Which is the reason why I would only allow him. But even so, if we are going to have kids. I suppose we will have them around the same time. So I guess we should look for a place to stay. Cause I don't think Asama-san won't have much patience with kids." The three sighed. They would have to look around a good long time until they found a good place to stay and raise kids.

But like they all knew. Until their idiot husband was not done with this latest issue, they would have to stay for a while.

"Neh, big sis. How long do you think we will have to carry our kids?" Uzume asked. She was wondering about it.

"I think Seo-san had to wait around nine months. So the same as human women.

It was one thing with pregnancies and they would have to take it easy during those times. Especially on Minato.

Chiho dreaded to see how they would act around their husband. If the dubious amount of movies were one thing to go by that Matsu had forced them to watch.

Was it little wonder why Chiho liked overseas stuff? During her hospital days, she would watch detectives as it was the only thing that the girl could stomach.

The gift of a laptop that Minato could no longer use and internet around the Inn proved to be one of the greatest gifts she had ever received.

Seven pregnant women around the same time. Six of them who were superpowered aliens. That would cause to kill Minato if things went wrong. Especially if they got conceived around the same time.

"I'm home." That simple line smacked them out the daydream as they ran to the hallway. Minato had come back from Todai. It looked like he was tired. The three from the garden were the last to see how the smallest of them jumped up and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Good to see you back, big brother." She purred and for some reason, the girls wondered if they had an effect on the Green girl.

Musubi was second as Minato put the youngest one down.

It was like Musubi was really happy to see her Ashikabi again after the long while. Her grip made it more than clear to the others it was her turn and that they got no leftovers this time.

Tsukiumi was the next. She had her maid outfit on, courtesy of Uzume. There was one thing he was sure happy about. Uzume could make good clothes and that was one good thing as most of the Sekirei, at least his, had boobs that were not seen on normal humans.

She gave him a chaste kiss pulled her body close to his.

Matsu, on the other hand, waited till Tsukiumi let him go and walked up to him. Minato had been assaulted by her kisses and she was sure to turn in her tongue.

She never had much chance of experimenting and she had a lot of damage to catch on. Miya was taken away by Takehito. For him, he could live with that.

An outlet for pent up things had to be found.

Kazehana was the last one of his own Sekirei as she moved to him. She gave the Ashikabi a long kiss, his hands wrapping around her back. The Wind Sekirei wasn't happy to let him go but oxygen was needed.

Chiho didn't waste an opening by jumping in his arms. Besides Kusano, she was indeed the most psychically undeveloped and even one like Minato could easily hold her in his arms.

Unlike the others, there were no wings that sprouted from her back but one was sure to catch her blush. When she was done, Uzume was the last one who gave her second Ashikabi a kiss. Her wings came out from behind and she blushed as she let him go.

Kagari was out and that was for the best as she would be jealous and embarrassed doing this. So when he was let go, they asked all kind of questions.

Minato had taken a detour as he had visited Jin who lived in his territory. The storehouse worker got a stern warning from Minato of treating her right but was assured that Jin would take good care of Yashima.

It was a nice bonus of getting an MBI VIP card that Jin could use to buy stuff. A good thing as his food expense had quadrupled with Yashima around. When Jin asked how many Sekirei Minato had, the embarrassed student admitted that he had to deal with six and with one extra and her Ashikabi. After receiving a pat, Jin felt sorry for him.

Yashima had her job of taking care of the house while Jin worked in the meantime. She brought him lunch while he worked outside in the storehouse.

Minato felt this was a good guy so he had invited Jin to come talking to MBI for a job. Jin had been a bit reserved to hear as his strength lied in his hands and not in his brain.

Takehito wondered if that kid could help out but there was enough talk about Jin and problems outside.

Dinner was a lively affair with the Sekirei vying for his attention. Matsu would have loved to talk about the ideas she had in mind of making Minato embarrassed but wouldn't do it for the fear of Miya. And she had no chance of doing so as Musubi took him out in the garden.

He had no homework and Minato just sat there with her in his lap. But a long week took its toll and he fell asleep. The girl smiled and she had fallen asleep in his lap soon.

Their dreams, however, were the very same as they were brought back to when she had come back from earth.

It had been some time since Musubi had come back at earth, maybe a few days but she seemed to settle in her place quick. It had been one damn long year without her around but it turned out that things worked well.

So it was with a bit of surprise that Musubi was taken into Matsu's room. The other Sekirei minus Kuu had dragged the Miko Sekirei in the room. They had given her an MBI card and they told Minato to take her on a date.

The Sekirei had hoped they would spend a night in a love hotel and made sure that Minato had gotten the memo. When he had not passed out, the Sekirei explained to him that because Musubi was his first Sekirei, she could take his first time. That's why they waited for one year but now, they wanted to get Minato to pop his cherry on her so they could start having sex with him.

Blunt but they had reached a point where subtlety reached a breaking point.

They had drawn straws to who could go after Minato.

So after they reached out, they had eaten out in one of the most luxurious restaurants which still had a cozy feeling. A good thing that they served large portions.

She had been eating a lot but in the sky, there wasn't much that she could do.

So here she was with her Ashikabi. They had been talking a lot and had heaps to catch up on. Their dinner went well as both went through it. An Ashikabi picked up things and an increased appetite was one thing that she had experienced.

The restaurant served most of the time western dishes. It had some steak dishes and Musubi was dying to try it out. It came with mashed potatoes, a homemade sauce and vegetables. Minato had been dying to try out ribs as he had been chatting with a few friends around the globe.

The staff was shocked when Musubi had asked for a second serving. The question if she was Sekirei was not even asked.

One of the waiters asked Minato if they could not try and ask for the fourth time. Minato knowing the things about Musubi had complied yet their fears were unwarranted as they got dessert. Musubi managed to take down three coupes of ice-cream.

Later they went to a hotel. One of the most luxurious one in the city. Despite the city is cold and harsh, they were now in a place. Comfortable beds, thick carpet, and stylish lightening.

There was one big bed in which Minato crawled and crossed his legs. Musubi dropped in it and she began kissing the life out of him.

When her mouth let him go, she found him pulling her back to his. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her with him. Close.

And never letting go.

"You waited for me all this time." She said and it wasn't sure if Yume or Musubi was talking.

"I did. And I would wait a lifetime longer for you. But you came back. And a year. How short is that in life?" He answered his first Sekirei.

"I'm happy you waited for me."

"And words can't express how happy I am that you came back." They were in silence. Yet words weren't spoken by mouth.

The eyes spoke. 'Musubi-chan. You know what I want?'

'Yes. And I can't thank the others enough for waiting till I came back'

No more words were spoken in any other way.

His arms were wrapped around her. Her body trained and formed, yet soft to a touch. He pressed on her backside and he pulled her closer to him.

He wasn't letting her go.

Not that she was. Her own arms were around his thick hair. Yet despite his actions, he wasn't rough. He was with the same kindness she had known him for.

Their mouths missed their lips as both of them licked their faces, necks, and torso. Minato began to strip out of the clothes that had been in the way.

She took the clothes off and he helped her out when she pulled it out of his shirt. He, on the other hand, didn't have problems with her Miko.

No matter how much he looked at her, those breasts were the biggest he had ever seen. He touched those breasts and fondled her.

He had never been too sure about it all but now, he wanted her, more than everything else in the world. Kissing on her throat, he began to lean down. Kissing, licking, sucking on those breasts. There was so much he could do with those.

Musubi was touching his body as well. Her hands had found his body and pressed on how his body came to be stronger and better than she thought. They just stayed like that for a bit, their foreheads pressing together. Their eyes made it clear.

Now or never.

Minato began to take out his trousers while Musubi had begun to strip down. Both touched each other and weren't sure if it was all good.

The two had too much lust to care about any eventual mistakes. It would be a bother to think about.

When Musubi touched him, she was impressed. Matsu was right. He was better than normal. She began to wonder about something and Minato felt her kissing his dick. When she felt his body tensing, she looked at him.

The bangs hid his eyes but he nodded at her. 'Please continue.' She did as she began to kiss the penis of her Ashikabi. Minato had to lie down and close his eyes.

His fists clenched on the bed as she kissed and licked it. Without knowing his own hands, those went to her breasts.

He had only noticed that she had begun to wrap them around his member. Pressing those melons closer, Minato's eyes rolled back at the end of his head as he felt the pressure. It didn't take too long before his release found its way.

Musubi let him go and she beamed at him. Like she was happy with the job well done. Minato didn't wait till but she was tackled to the bed.

Finding his way to her core, he didn't know what to do exactly but there was something. So he did the thing that came closest to mind.

Musubi moaned long as the Ashikabi returned her the favor. Her hands were in his hair as Minato went for the things that were in her legs. He had never minded about too much as he just wanted to keep licking her.

He only stopped to tell Musubi that her legs crushed him. So when those went to lay beside her body, he returned to his work. Musubi could feel the tension building up in her body. Now she understood parts of love unknown to her.

Her mind didn't go anywhere else as the sensation were too strong. A ball of pleasure came out and Minato felt her release on him.

When her body relaxed, he did as well and he pulled her up.

Their lips clashed and in the position, they began, both their bodies ready for attention.

Musubi nodded and lowered herself on him.

As a fighter, she was used to pain but not like this. Still, she waited until she was sure that Minato could allow her to do the things she wanted to do for so long.

Her core or at least, a different one, was getting back to his length and girth. There was nothing she could complain about it.

Neither did he. Their hips rocked and bumped until they found a rhythm they could settle for.

The Bear Sekirei was the last one standing but she got slain by her Ashikabi. Her breasts would bounce up and down if he didn't held her so close. Their bodies didn't clash but were one great harmony.

Minato had been a nice guy in his life so he waited until he was sure that Musubi had reached her climax. She did and the signals were all too clear. She bit on his neck softly. He let his own release go.

It hadn't been all great but neither had a reason to complain. The plus outnumbered the minus. When he was sure, he pulled out of her.

"So. How was it?" Musubi asked. Minato's kiss was the only answer she needed.

"Amazing. Musubi, can I ever tell you how happy I am when you got in my life?"

She smiled and kissed him again.

"And the same goes for me. Still, I am happy that you and I had our experience. Is this love?"

"You can be sure about it." Pulling her closer, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. She kissed him and smiled.

"I know of the others. Minato. You waited for me. And I can't be happier you did. But you know the others."

"You talked with them."

"Indeed. I wanted this despite not knowing it. We both got our first times. The others felt they owned it to me. But in return, you'll need to do it with them." He hadn't been too bothered by those words.

"That was kind of them. And don't worry, I will do as you ask. But now, Musubi, want to go again?"

Stamina was a thing that surprised Musubi as they had spent half of the night making love and the other half sleeping. It had been past noon before they got back.

They didn't ignore the others as they got back but both had such smiles on their faces they were drunk on the love they had experienced. It hadn't taken too long before Minato was off again.

The other Sekirei didn't waste too much time on getting their Ashikabi to a bed. Miya had allowed them to have their illicit sexual relationships elsewhere. And with the whole mess over, they could use it.

In the nights after the events, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, and Homura took their Ashikabi out for one long night. They had come back later. All of them beaming. Minato for some reason not wrung out at all.

Miya just sighed as her husband found Minato in his bed after the sixth night. They had taken their toll and now, he was just ready to sleep it off.

The Sekirei would wait now this was all over. Nights of passion were still common but they wouldn't occur too much at one time.

It would be only later a sixth and seventh member joined. The only good thing for Minato was that with Chiho, they had to keep lovemaking down to a human level.

* * *

 **So like I thought, an entire chapter focused on the Sekirei with not too much plot. But hey, I think I could use the break.**

 **Especially cause the next chapter will have a ton of action and Infinite Stratos.**

 **But before that, there is going to be an update of Afraid To Shoot Strangers and En Route to a better life first before the next one will come out.**

 **You guys will have to wait for a bit or look at my other fics.**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter as it gave me a bit of material to write out the next ideas. Namely, children will come in their lives.**

 **I really work better on the fly.**

 **Guys, thanks for the support I got over the next days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys on the next update.**

 **Saluut.**


	8. Out of the single planet

**I wasn't sure when I'd start writing this bit. I have first wanted to wait until I was done with two of my bigger fics but En Route is now one major pain to deal with.**

 **So when I got the fight of Rin over, I can focus on something more. Especially with summer rolling by.**

 **Not that much to say although my life got a little bit more interesting in the last week.**

* * *

Minato hadn't been too sure when this was going to end but he was wondering what would cause Ichika to snap.

It hadn't been easy on the male pilot yet. And now, it was even worse.

He hadn't heard from Ichika in a few days but now, it looked like a new mail and a new problem for him to solve.

Kusano had been seated in his lap. Her eyes had been drooping over the screen yet she fought to keep awake until it was official bedtime.

So she could read along the lines of what Ichika had to say.

 _Hey Minato._

 _Things aren't exactly great. If they could be great, to begin with._

 _I now have a third problem on my hands. Namely Lingying Huang or Rin like I call to her. She was in middle school and helped me out when Houki was gone._

 _You haven't met her but she is a lot like Houki. Or like Yukari, although with a lot more energy and a bit unhinged if you catch my drift._

 _The saving grace is that she is not in my class. I already got enough to deal with Houki. And for some reason, Cecilia is also after me._

 _I don't have a single good idea of why she is now interested in me._

Minato couldn't help but think about Tsukiumi who wanted to kill him before she calmed down and allowed him to be her Ashikabi.

But Cecilia Alcott was no Sekirei (if she was, the ideas of female supremacy wouldn't be so high in her head) so it was weird that she was interested in Ichika.

 _Rin and I had lunch and it was interrupted by those two and we had a bit of wording. I hope you are not angry with me if I called your name in that._

Dismissing any threat to him with the help of his girls, Minato didn't blame Ichika. The younger man was in a position that was rough on anyone.

And he pondered about what anyone could do. He was safe here, MBI would employ later on, and Miya would protect him as long he was here. So there was nothing wrong with the information.

 _I'm going to have to call your help Rin's IS. And I'm afraid that I'm going to need more help as I think I'll have more problem with those girls around me._

 _We are going to have an Interclass IS tournament in which I gotta fight against Rin which isn't really great as I don't have anything on her IS._

 _Also, I'm just wondering. What sort of idiot throws away her entire life and goes out on a limp to get over to a school? That's what she did._

 _I have no idea how she did it and I don't want to know. Just some help on her. Last night, after Houki and Cecilia were done with training me or mauling me, you can make the choice, Rin had decided to barge in my room and said that she wanted to switch rooms with me._

 _That didn't go very well and we're a few days before we are this fight and I can use your help. And a bit of information on how to deal with her._

 _Rin has been in this school for just a week and nearly killed me several times, nearly destroyed my classroom and my bedroom and for some reason, she seems angry with me._

 _If you need some information, it's not too different from with Houki. Helped her with bullies at school and hung out with her._

 _I also ate at her place when Chifuyu was out to become a pilot._

 _So any help man, I can really use about anything man. I'm at my end here._

Noticing he didn't use the _nee_ what Ichika normally did, Minato guessed that Ichika had been pushed to an edge that even Chifuyu didn't get respect.

Or maybe she got respect but not affection which could hurt a lot more for someone. Especially for someone who was your family.

His youngest Sekirei looked over the whole talk with Ichika. And she frowned.

"Mou, what is wrong with that mean lady? Shouldn't she treat that Ichika boy likes a good person? Kuu is wondering if she even likes him" She pouted on the remark and Minato sighed. Like a lot of Sekirei, she was appealed by the way guys got treated in this day and age and she wasn't happy how things were.

Reading about this made her even angrier. This was just horrible.

"You're right, Kuu-chan but what do you think about this?" Most might wonder why one would ask the opinion of an eight-year-old but Kusano was no longer a normal eight years old.

She was already smart and perceptive from a young age and with the fight they had in the last months, she had been one grown-up young woman. So asking her for some ideas wasn't a bad thing at all.

She was a Sekirei, a race that could be seen as superior to human beings.

"I am not sure but from what I read, she acts a lot like big sis Tsukiumi before she calmed down. I think this Rin person is jealous. And she is acting that out on Ichika. Without thinking over consequences. A bit like a child."

Not wanting to give any comment on that remark, more because Kusano was ready to fall asleep if the big yawn was anything to go by.

"So what do you think I should tell him." The Youngest in the flock just smiled at her brother.

"He should do what big brother does. Trying to love everyone." Making a mental note that he should tell the girl about human relationships, who just had lapsed herself in his arms. But before he could tell her more, she fell asleep on his body.

So it was clear that the tired girl was now getting carried away by her older brother. He put her next to Miya's room, knowing that she wouldn't stay there.

He had some ideas that he should give that kid.

 _Hey, Ichika._

 _You really can't catch a break, now can you? No joke. With that Rin, it looks like she can be really jealous. Maybe, that is one thing. That girl got some issues._

 _The question is how you can attract so many girls. I would wonder how you would be as an Ashikabi. Just wondering about it._

 _With my name out there, that might have gone bad but don't worry about it. Perhaps if they know you have me as your buddy, that might be biting for them. I don't see how they can hurt me but for you. Good luck man._

 _I'll be sure to look up your opponents Infinite Stratos. But with Matsu, I am going to have a hard time paying her back. That girl has a really perverted mind and it shows in the lovemaking. I already had to pay her back with how much I had to look up that other girl, Cecilia._

 _Kusano guessed that Rin is jealous of you being friends with Houki and Cecilia. Even if that term is not correct, there is no other way I can describe it._

 _She says she acts like Tsukiumi before she calmed down. I think she is right on that._

 _You shook her world views and that caused her to look up for new things in your case. It might be a major pain to think about it, but you have caused her to rethink stuff._

 _Now, with Tsukiumi, she had heard some ridiculous stuff on all she had to do when she would have an Ashikabi._

 _Looking back at it, she has now done those things she was told (not all of them if I can be honest) but things calmed down later. In any case, good night pall._

After pressing send, Minato noticed how tired he was.

Which was not abnormal given how much time he had spent looking after Kusano. With his studies, looking for a new place to live, his girls that wanted his attention, Ichika that needed his help, Minato certainly got some new issues that he had to scare off. With how things were, he wanted to go to his bed and collapse in it.

It was empty now but it would only take an hour before the Sekirei would sleepwalk in his room. And he was happy that he got some hugs and warm bodies around him.

He didn't want sex now as his body had grown tired and they weren't too far behind.

The next morning.

When he woke up, he was greeted by the face of Kazehana who didn't waste any time of kissing the life out of him. Her wings were just the first that would come out.

A flurry of wings came out of the flock got their kisses. They were greeted by the face of Takehito who just smiled at them.

"Good morning, you all. I hope that you didn't have sex here." Sniffing the air, it was too clean and good for that to have happened here.

"And you didn't. Now, hurry up as we are going to have breakfast soon."

"Eh, Asama-san, where is the landlady?" The doctor just grinned at them and the group gulped.

"The rule that no married couple can have sex here. In my case, that doesn't apply." The group mentally made a note never to ask that again.

With breakfast going over fast, the group just sat down as Takehito proved to be an excellent cook.

When they finally saw Miya, her clothes were disheveled, her hair was unruly, she had a weird step but her face was the biggest smile anyone had ever seen in the place.

Everyone except for Takehito.

And the ones who joined later. Seo had been eating out here again as he blew his jobs again. The only reason that the leech could eat here was that Takehito had felt sorry for Hikari and Hibiki who had landed the most unlucky Ashikabi.

They weren't alone. They had taken their sons with them.

Two kids both from Hibiki and Hikari and they had taken over their mother's ability to shook Seo who had grown used to them but he remained a fried corpse walking.

Minato hadn't been too sure on the names they had given those boys.

Raizou, Raiden, Raimei, RAigou. There wasn't much variety in it although, with their powers, it wasn't surprising.

Being six months old, they caused lots of more problems.

When Takehito and Seo began to chat, it was clear for everyone to move out. Minato trailed to Matsu's room as he had to ask for help.

"I'm wondering if our kids will be like that," Minato muttered as he looked at Matsu and her shapely body in that tight cheongsam. He couldn't help but feel his pants grow tight as he looked at her body. Her behind was even better than she would guess.

"I don't think so, Mina-tan. Unlike that guy, you got some decency and are a better guy overall. When we have those kids, I can't wait till I teach them all about my research." Minato wondered what would happen if that kid would be embarrassed by her mother.

"But before we go over there, I think you need my help on something. What do you need me to do, Mina-tan?"

The Ashikabi got a serious face and looked her in the eyes.

"I need you to look information up for a new Pilot. Lingyin Huang or Rin like Ichika calls her. From what I get, she comes from China and I want you to look up what she uses and how he can counter that."

Matsu sighed. "This is going to be easy. All those countries like to flaunt those girls so getting information is simple."

And it was. At least, for Matsu's standards. Minato was sure that most humans wouldn't be able to hack into sites that were government protected.

A sure deterrent for all those who wanted to cross the Sekirei.

And lo and behold, the Wisdom Sekirei found out about the Infinite Stratos.

Shenlong, made by the Chinese Government. It had been made for close quarters. It had two big weapons.

Souten Gagetsu. From what Minato saw, it was a pair of Chinese scimitar and she could make a double blade form with it. Minato wondered briefly if all weapons were based on old pride.

The other weapon was Ryuhou. A 'supposed' state of the art Impact/Shock Canon. In layman terms, it was a huge canon on the shoulders and it was hard to avoid it. Point-blank range and this thing could do a lot of damage. Ichika would have a hard time avoiding that.

And unlike with Cecilia, it would be difficult for Ichika to destroy that.

Minato was wondering how Ichika would be able to fight against that. And it didn't take long before Minato figured it out.

After leaving Matsu wanting for more and yet satisfied, he went over to the computer.

He was writing his email to Ichika and making out a plan on how Ichika could make out a plan.

In the Infinite Stratos Academy.

Ichika had been training in his own to avoid getting caught up with the machine. Minato's smart plan on how to use his Infinite Stratos proved to be far more effective than either asking Chifuyu or going after training with Houki or Cecilia.

When he got an email from Minato, he had begun his ideas on how he could take on Rin the best way.

It didn't take long before the Inter-Class Tournament began.

Rin looked at the Infinite Stratos ready to do a great fight. She would be able to win.

"Oh, you look confident." Ichika shrugged as he was ready to fight and rip all who said anything different a new one. He was ready to take on Rin without too many problems.

"Well, I got some help." He said to Rin who just smirked.

OST. Fields of Verdun.

"The constants can proceed." Yamada's voice went over the arena.

Ichika nodded to Rin who began to fire her canon. The bullets and aiming were invisible so Ichika tried just to make evasive yet unpredictable movements.

That worked just fine as Rin had no idea how he would do this.

"I can't see your canon but I have to avoid you aiming at me. That makes things just easier for me." Ichika smirked as he was sure now Rin would aim her canons at him.

 **In the control room.**

"How is he doing that?" Chifuyu wondered.

"Shelong's impact canon is a third generations weapon. It concentrates on the atmosphere in a solid projectile. But what is Orimura doing?" Maya looked over the specs that she got here in front of her. Ichika had zero problems doing this from what they could see.

"A third-generation weapon like my blue Tears. Yet, it looks like he has no problem with that."

"Will Ichika be okay? I mean, he just avoiding the attacks. But why?" Houki wondered.

"You need to ask, Shinonono?"

In their mind, it was already figured out as Ichika didn't bother wasting time as the moves looked like they were unpredictable.

But there was a pattern in them, yet only one he could see.

 **In the Izumono Inn.**

Minato and the others looked over it.

"So this was your plan, Sahashi-san? You certainly made a simple one."

"Those are often the best, Miya-san," Minato answered truthfully and this, this would be for the best for all of them as Minato had made the strategy.

Get close to Rin and finish her off. They just looked at what Ichika had been doing.

"Mou. I don't get it." A small voice came from his lap as Kusano was looking at it.

And she didn't like it.

"Why is that Ichika fighting that Rin girl? If she loves him, why can't she tell him that?"

Minato wondered about it.

"I don't think it's that easy, Kuu-chan. Also, because in this, they have to fight." Kusano still pouted as she found what Ichika and Rin did was stupid.

"But they don't fight like you and the big sisters' fight." The eight-year-old proclaimed and the group turned away from the screen.

"Eh, Kusano-tan. We don't fight. At least, not with Minato."

"That's not true. When you're not here, you are fighting, right? Because you always come home with a nice look on your face. Like you had a good fight."

It caused eight individuals to turn bright red and Miya giggling at them. The sooner they had this talk with Kusano, the better.

Scratch that, they needed to have multiple talks. Especially on the one how Kusano found out that Rin was in love with Ichika.

"Like the landlady this morning. Did she fight with you, Takehito-san?"

That caused Miya and Takehito to choke on their spit as Kusano asked a very simple question yet with a very difficult answer.

Miya could see in the eyes of both Matsu and Kazehana they would never live this down. And with her old views, she guessed this was karma. But at the school, it was clear things went really bad.

 **In the arena.**

When Ichika got close enough, he was sure to use his special weapon. Reiraku Byakuya was out and the energy came out from what he saw. He got closer to her but before he could do that, the barrier was shredded and a lot of smoke came from his left. Ichika turned the energy off and looked over to what invaded the place.

An alarm rang off. But besides that, it was as silent as a grave. Rin and Ichika both turned to the smoke.

"The match is canceled! Orimura, Fang. Get the hell out of there."

Chifuyu's cool head had commanded that the gates were shielded to protect the audience. They were safe but couldn't go anywhere.

There was a heat source as whatever was in here with them, was something new. They looked at the source.

And for what Ichika guessed, this was hostile.

With a laser beam, aimed at him and Rin, he proved to be right. "Rin! You need to get the hell out of here!" He could only say that as he saw the beams taking point at her.

He didn't wait until she was okay with it and raced to her. But she didn't take it too kindly.

"Hey, idiot. What are you doing? Let me go." Okay, this was no fun. How the hell was he supposed to fly with her as she kept hitting him?

"Rin. Can you stop that? Do you have any idea how hard it is to pilot this thing with you hitting me?" With a beep behind him, he heard the thing coming after them. He turned to see their assailant.

"That's gotta be an IS." It looked as one although it was huge compared to it and it looked like it was autonomous. There was no response for most of it as it stood there.

"Orimura. Fan. You need to get out of there. The teachers and third years are ready to take care of this." Ichika looked around and he was wondering. Where the hell were they?

State of the art school, his ass.

"But we have to contain it until everyone evacuates!" Cursing in his mind, Ichika sighed.

"So basically, we are sitting ducks till the rest get out of here. Great. Rin. How about we fight this thing?"

Before he could get an answer, he let her go as the beam raced to them.

"Rin. You're up for this!" She nodded and not a moment too soon, really. Because right now, whatever it was, went after them.

They could only evade the damn thing as both of them avoided the damn death machine. When both had some distance, Rin came up with a plan.

"Ichika. I have an idea. If you charge in, I'll cover you. You can only fight close quarters, right?" Ichika nodded.

"Fine. We can do that." The beams raced at them as Rin and the machine fired blows. Ichika went after the machine in the smoke.

 **In the control room.**

Chifuyu had a hard time defusing Cecilia and despite the act of cool and levelheaded, she was worried sick for Ichika.

What didn't help matters was the fact that the doors were blocked. That was just one more thing that they had to worry about.

Just their luck.

While the panic was creeping into it, they asked the government. But things weren't just working out for them.

"So we just have to wait and see." And with that, Cecilia had begun again to ask and they could just wait.

 **In the arena.**

Ichika had a hard time on this and the bickering of Rin didn't make things easier on him. They just couldn't stop deciding what to do.

It didn't take long before Ichika figured something out. "Rin, I don't think we're fighting against a human."

"What are you talking about? The Infinite Stratos is a machine."

"No. That's not what I meant. I don't think that there is a human inside that thing." Ichika stated the idea that was in his mind. Something new he gotta ask Minato about.

"What are you talking about? An IS won't move unless someone pilots it." But now, the machine wasn't coming after them.

"But hey. She hasn't attacked us now. Like she only does that when we go after her." But she shook her head when she made the link.

"It's impossible. You can't pilot it without a pilot in it. That's just how it is." But they looked at it.

"Just humor me. What if? What in the hypothetical sense if we are fighting an unmanned unit?" The smoke was drifting apart and the two just looked at the machine that was out there.

"If you are saying that, how are we supposed to defeat that thing?"

"I think we can. After all, if we don't have to worry about a human being, why should be held back?" Rin looked at him in a bit of wonderment.

"All we got? Ichika, what are you getting at?"

"I got something. An ace up my sleeve. Reiraku Byakuya. I can use that as Yukihira's extra weapon. So I can use it. The weapon is too strong to really use all of it. But I think I can make it work. Problem is that my shield Points will be eaten away."

Rin just sighed and went for it. "Okay, Mr. Confident. I'll listen to you."

"You shoot at it with your canon. Don't hold back. I'll give you the signal." Rin nodded.

"You do know the shot won't connect." Ichika shook his head.

"That isn't a problem. Ready?"

Rin nodded at him and both of them made themselves ready. Before he could actually get close to it. The good news was that Rin actually kept calm about it but it wasn't going to work out that great.

When they heard a voice, he turned to Houki. What the damn hell was that idiot doing here?

"Ichika! If you're a real man, you better beat this thing!" His eyes glared at her.

"Houki, I don't need you to tell me that. And what the hell are you doing here? You're putting yourself in extreme danger. Get out of here."

When the machine aimed at Houki, there was something that didn't stop him from rushing in. When Rin loaded her canon, he just glared at her but moved to her firing line.

"Idiot. What are you doing? Get out."

Just fire. Do it or we are all going to die!" He shouted at the Chinese candidate. Rin just cursed under her breath and fired the gun.

It did hit him but he just used the power he got from it to power up. In his head, he wondered why the hell he did this stupid thing. Play the hero. He really wondered why he did this.

When he reached top speed, he just clashed in the machine and with the full power, he hit the machine over and over again. Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention as he severed the limbs. Somehow, he heard the lines, 'Johnny, I hardly knew ya.'

But that all besides, he had no idea what happened next as an explosion followed. It destroyed the machine and it took him nearly with it. But he just laid down.

"Ichika." He heard a few voices shout until he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he woke back up, he looked at Rin moving to close to him.

"What are you doing?" He shouted which caused their heads to collide.

"I'm just worried about you. Don't take that the wrong way!"

He moved back and looked at her. "So why are you here? Actually, what happened?"

"That is a very good question." He turned to a third pain. He was wondering if what Minato said was right about him. That by defeating Cecilia, he changed her world views.

"But that leaves the question? What are you doing here, Huang-san?" There was something irritating at the voice of hers.

"Right back at you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on my wounded classmate. And I have no idea why you are here. You shouldn't be here."

"Well, I can be here. I'm Ichika's childhood friend."

"Well, I am his childhood friend as well." Great, now Houki joined.

He waited five minutes until he shouted. "Can someone now please tell me what the hell went down? And Houki. I have a question for you!" He looked at her with a glare.

"What the hell where you thinking, idiot. You could have died or wounded!"

"Don't yell at me, idiot!"

"I am the idiot who got an IS!" He shouted and that shut her up.

"And you don't have one yet so for Pete's sake, woman. Don't put yourself in danger like that. And can now someone tell me how things went down." Ichika shut her up and turned to the two others.

"It looks like you defeated that machine but there's too much left from it. What little remains are up for examination." Cecilia answered and now, Ichika got somewhere.

"But the explosion."

"You caused too much damage for it. So it exploded. And that took you out." Ichika just laid his head back in the pillow.

"So in the end, it worked, huh?" The girls would have started bickering until they were chased out by the nurse.

It was an elderly lady who just shook her head on the display and Ichika wondered if it was because of the girls or because of him. In all regards, he had to spend the night in the place.

He was happy as he wasn't moving his legs anytime soon. But before he was done, he took his cellphone.

It wouldn't be a long mail so he started typing.

 _Hey Minato._

 _I'm not dead but I have been close to it. I suppose that you know all about that. I and Rin had our match although I don't have to tell you what invaded us._

 _It was some unmanned drone. At least, I guess that is what it was. I managed to destroy it but what wasn't destroyed is up for examination. I suppose that if you want to look into it, you can ask that Matsu-san of yours. You got my regards to her. I am afraid that I'll need her help soon._

 _The girls have been fighting over me and with Rin, it looks like things are not calming down._

 _In any case, sorry to have you worried._

 _I'll be sure to send more messages soon._

For Minato, it had been an uneasy night. Despite being used as hug toy and being able to fall asleep, normally, it had been uneasy for him.

He was relieved, to say the least when he heard from Ichika. Matsu had her work cut out for him.

He pitied the boy in the circus he gotten himself into but pitied himself even more.

He would have to make up for the Sekirei and that might be costing him. When he looked to his side, he asked Kusano's opinion again. Especially on Rin. And the answer was that Rin was in love with Ichika but couldn't admit it. But that was something weird as none of the big sisters had any problem with that.

* * *

 **I'm not going to lie. This isn't my best work out there but like with Afraid To Shoot Strangers, I gotta deal with it. I'm not the type of author who would just leave huge chunks out just because I want to write pieces out in his own head.**

 **But I got some bad news when you like this fic cause it's going to take a while before we work on new stuff.**

 **In my own personal life, my school year comes to an end and in the next week, I have my exam. When I am done with that, I'm going on holiday for a week to Turkey. When I'm back home, the week after I'm going to a festival. So things might get rocky from here on out.**

 **Even with that, I first want to work on En Route to a better life. Like this, I have to deal with a huge clusterfuck of a chapter. I want to get that over and done with. Similar is Afraid to Shoot Strangers. When I'm done with volume 3, which is a major pain as well, I can work on something new.**

 **And cause I write this parallel to Stories Told, I first want to work on that new chapters. Next matches are original stuff which I find easier to write out. I got the match of Ichika vs Mattheus and Aine vs Hayuru. That is going to be a twist.**

 **Before we are done with those chapters, it can take a while. If you an update, this will be either Sekirei focused or just some small stuff.**

 **So here you know what my schedule is. The high amount of major pains to write out. And with my summer job, it's only a question how much time I can spend writing.**

 **And if you guys want some new stuff to read and write "MORE", I'd suggest you check out what else I got written out.**

 **Saluut.**


	9. Bring your daughter to the slaughter

**Hey everyone. It has been some time. Sorry, but I wanted to finish the chapters of this fic counterpart Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Stories Told. That is the fic that had my focus for a good while.**

 **At the time I started this chapter, I still was busy covering Rin's introduction in the series and the other events. Here, we are already at Charlotte's introduction so this fic is stepping up the punch.**

 **But I had a promise so we'll see where this gets from here on out.**

 **Besides that, I joined a Sekirei server and if you guys don't know it yet.**

 **I commissioned an artwork where a Sekirei kisses Minato.**

 **The only thing is that this Sekirei is not from his canon harem. You get no guesses.**

 **Got two of those now.**

 **With one on the way.**

 **Oslight is the artist. Check it out on DeviantArt.**

* * *

"So you really are the only guy out there?" Dan Gotanda asked Ichika Orimura, an old friend of him, as they were currently trying to kill each other.

In a video game.

"You really are lucky if you ask me." The redhead said as he thumped his old middle school buddy.

"Did you even read my emails, Dan? And I mean read. Not skim over and think. I am at a high school with only girls as far as you can go." Ichika asked with a deadpan face. And a deadpan voice as well.

"I did. And ain't that grand to be in." Ichika didn't take his eyes off the screen but he sighed.

He would have paid a ton more to visit Minato now but he couldn't make the visit to Shinto Teito in one day and be back in time. So he decided to go for the middle ground and visit Dan Gotanda. He regularly ate at their place when he was in middle school.

Rin was a part of their group. Back when life was normal.

When his life was normal.

"I think you forgot one bit. The girls are insane and that is running a contest for the understatement of the year. They need to have some sort of shrimp looking after them (who might or might not be into my sister) cause I don't think they got any sort of mental health. Do you know how Rin is? The rest is like that as well. In some regards. And I still don't get why Alcott is interested in me." Ichika said and Dan couldn't help but sigh.

"Idiot." Even with Ichika learning to be sharper, he was still clueless about different parts of love. From what he heard (and jealousy translated in his brain to what sort of heaven Ichika must be in surrounded by all those beauties), that girl must have fallen in love with him.

"But you didn't tell me you were friends with Minato Sahashi. Now that is one lucky son of a gun." Dan was floored that not only Ichika went to a school, filled with nothing with women who were all really, really hot and being the only guy for a three clicks direction in any way but that he was friends with a guy who already had a harem filled with alien hotties.

"Yes, but he is lucky in the fact that the Sekirei shower him with love and affection. From what he told me, only Tsukiumi tried to kill him. And she stopped."

"He still is lucky," Dan said and nothing wasn't going to change that opinion.

"He went to hell and back for those girls. And that did a number on him. The things he has done to protect others. It is incredible. It is also what keeps me alive."

"He's like the father you never had." And Dan now wanted to shoot himself in the head for saying such stupid things. Family was always a very touchy subject with Ichika. It didn't matter who you were. You didn't talk with Ichika about that.

For Dan, it was the same although for different reasons. He had met Chifuyu once and he had an idea he liked what he saw for her body but that woman was way too strict for his liking.

Not to mention her too high standards. Nine outa ten she would die alone or she would start banging her brother. And if they now had some cloned twin of him or other sisters hidden away only waiting to come out and fuck or fuck up Ichika, that would only make sense in the long run.

Dan shook his head. That was weird. He should stop looking at weird sites on the Internet.

"Not really." Ichika's voice made clear in how much hot water Dan was but that at least, he was out of the frying pan.

Now, if he would be back out the fire, was a different matter altogether.

"More like the older brother I never had. He is the one who helps me out with my issues. Although I fear that he has to pay up big time for with his Sekirei for what he is doing for me."

"How come?" Dan asked, genuinely interested.

"The Sekirei that looked up the information for me is called Matsu. From what Minato told me, she's about one of the smartest things on the planet, defeating Tabane-san and she is a huge pervert."

"You call that a bad thing?" Dan snorted as he heard Ichika talking about that.

"Too much of one thing is never a good thing." Ichika retorted and Dan was figuring it out now.

After a while, Ichika just sighed.

"We talk about this like we have experience but Minato told me that one girl is one thing. Having seven girls after you and making sure they are happy means that you need some recovery every so often."

Ichika wasn't really ashamed. With guys, you just needed to be clear. That way, you can avoid a lot of big problems.

Minato was damn lucky with the Sekirei whose entire race was based around love and devoting themselves to one person. For them, having multiple Sekirei winged to one Ashikabi wasn't such a big thing.

Minato stood out cause he managed to get a Sekirei who was winged by another Ashikabi. And that Ashikabi was also with him in this.

Dan sighed.

"You still have more chance of getting a girlfriend than me? Things aren't easy for me and Kazuma." Kazuma was another friend and turned out that he and Dan went to the same high school. Not abnormal.

"The difference Dan is that when you take a girlfriend, you at least do not get killed. And my gut tells me that I will have more girls to worry about."

And there went Dan's sympathy right out the window. "You sure? Your gut tells you that."

"Yup. One. Two. Three." The door was kicked open by a short girl with red hair similar to Dan's own. The get-up she had was great for at home but not great for when you would go out. That would have been shameless.

She was wearing a loose pink tank top that hung loose on her body. And her shorts were open. Was this a girl who went to a private all-girls middle school? Ichika wondered as the girl just had a bored face on.

"Bro, your lunch is ready. Come down to eat already." Then she noticed who Ichika was in the room as well.

"Ichika?" She was a surprised tone.

And that's when Dan decided that Ichika's gut was the most reliable problem detector and that Ichika decided he was relieved when Dan told him about his little sister who was crushing on him.

Something that both boys wanted to avoid.

Didn't stop him from being polite.

"Ah, Ran. Been sometime. Sorry for the bother." With the bracelet that was Byakushiki, he looked at Ran who took some time to look down on her outfit.

For some reason, she turned behind the door. Ichika still tried to figure out why.

"Well, eh. I didn't know you were here." She said in a bit more proper getup.

"I could get away from hell. And going to Shinto Teito is a bit long to go to."

"Shinto Teito? What would you do there?" Ran asked and he sighed. He had to explain that to her, right?

"Ran, couldn't you knock? Now, he'll think you're a woman with shame?" Dan's little sister glared at him, causing him to shut up.

That was never good and maybe Dan understood what Ichika meant with the school not being a great place.

"Gotta agree with him on that," Ichika said and Ran just blushed a storm.

"In any case. Ichika, do you want lunch? We still have leftovers. And you need to tell me what you meant with Shinto Teito." And with that, she left to the kitchen.

The two boys stood up and Dan couldn't help but sigh.

"Like that at your school? Same as her?"

"Yep."

"I take it back. You're one poor SOB."

"That I am and don't you ever forget that."

When they made their way downstairs, Ran had changed into different clothes.

An apron was worn now by her and she stood by the table while the boys ate. Ichika wasn't paying much attention to it.

He just continued.

"Well, Ichika-san. Please make yourself at home." Looking up to her, he just nodded and continued eating.

"Then don't mind if I do." He just continued eating and focused on his food.

"Hey, Ichika-san. Do you have a girlfriend at your school?"

Sharing just one look with Dan, he knew how much a landmine this girl was laying for him.

"No. And I do not intend to get one." Ran smiled at him.

"I see. That is good news. I suppose you're not looking elsewhere?" Her voice and smell were just a bit too sweet to make Ichika sweat.

"No. Like I said, not looking and not getting one any time soon." He said and he started eating again.

After lunch, he would make his way back.

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Dan," Ichika said after they were done eating. He was still in his shorts and shirts and ready to leave before it got too cold.

"You're welcome. So anything I should know?" Ichika pressed a paper in his hand.

"Those are the contact details of Minato Sahashi. If you need some help or you'll get a call from him, it might be because of me. In any case, Dan. I'll see you."

Dan looked to the mail and phone number. "Why do you want me to have the phone number of this guy?"

"In case something happens, you have a way to contact me."

Dan looked at it and nodded. "Thanks. We'll keep in touch." When the redhead closed the door, he made a sigh.

His sis would fit right on with that school. And Ichika didn't make a joke there.

"Hey Bro." There were some chills running right his spine. "Is it true that Ichika doesn't have a girlfriend?

Now, he could either let this girl walk all over him or do like Ichika. Be cool and calm and make her fear him.

"So far, Ichika said he is not looking for love right now. So sis, if I were you, I'd wait for a bit. He might be an idiot but he got some brains running for him."

Not used to the way he talked, Dan passed his sister. He had some games to finish. He could also look at the address. As long he didn't need it, he would just keep it in mind.

Meanwhile, Ichika walked back to the ISA. There was a slight reluctance. He was not looking forward to this going back to his school and down in his spine, he could feel that the problem was going his way again.

And when he reached the school, he turned out to be right.

With a smile, that made some doubt her sanity, Maya announced that Houki was going to move. Reason for being?

Looks like the second male pilot was found.

And let it be Ichika who did not believe that one bit.

Despite that, Houki vehemently protested to the whole interaction but at the end, she had little choice but move out. Ichika prevented her to call out some stupid things that were going to bite him in the ass.

He knew that his debt towards Minato was only getting bigger and bigger now.

But the news of a new 'male' pilot was too much to ignore.

Remembering when he could help and not be an inconsiderate guy, Ichika booted up the roster Minato send him.

For this week, it looked like that the Sunday was out as Minato was out.

The same could be said for Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. That was just his luck.

A guy who could make his own luck was getting more and more interesting.

Especially if he got a punk around.

So when he saw the small note, Ichika thanked Minato for this.

 _In case you absolutely need help, Ichika and I'm not around. This is the number of Matsu. She is my Wisdom Sekirei. Her day is on Friday this week so when you're sure that you are going to need help but I am not available. Don't worry about it._

 _I talked with her about this and she is okay with it._

 _But only when you're sure that you need some help. And it cannot wait._

Dialing the number, Ichika now remembered that this was the very first time that he would speak to one of the Sekirei.

Hell, it would be the first phone call to Shinto Teito. Most of the time, Ichika relied on mails to get across. But this couldn't wait and he needed some heads-up.

Right now.

It didn't take long before he got the call. Now, he was expecting some chipper high pitched tone like with Tabane, the voice that he got was calm and collected.

"Hello. Who is this?" Why did this voice put him at such ease?

"Good evening. Am I speaking to Matsu-san?" Ichika asked politely to the woman.

"Yes, it is. And you might be who exactly?" The voice got a bit more suspicion. Praying that Minato didn't lie about it, Ichika revealed himself to the Wisdom Sekirei.

"I'm Ichika Orimura. I suppose Minato has told me about you all."

"Ichika Orimura-san? You're calling me right now? Mina-tan said that you might call in case you need him and he's not available."

Noting the nickname and the prospect of teasing Minato with it, given the fact that Ichika was often saved by the Ashikabi, he denied himself that, Ichika continued to speak to the Sekirei.

"He did. Might I ask where Minato is?"

"Mina-tan is out with Kagari-tan and let me tell you that I am not going to disturb then now."

Not wanting to get burned by one of the two and knowing Kagari had been wanting for one good boning from the Ashikabi for a good while, Matsu hoped that Ichika got a good reason to call her.

"Well, I think you're that Sekirei that looked up all the data for me, right?" Noticing that Ichika was just as relieved to talk to her, Matsu could somehow see and gather enough information about how Ichika and Minato would get along.

Even from the way he spoke, they were similar.

"Indeed, I did. Mina-tan was very good with repaying me for all the favors. If I wasn't bound by that rule."

She began to drool and she shook her head. Now was not the time.

Especially since Ichika didn't need to hear that what she and Mina-tan all did.

Maybe this time, she could ask to get Uzume-tan and Chiho-baby in her bed.

While group sex was not that unusual in the bed of them, both Uzume and Chiho took a strong liking to Kazehana for whatever reason. It was not that often they joined the whole other group in this.

Besides Kagari-tan, they all have been there and done that.

Multiple times even.

Going back to Ichika (and storing the information in her mind of a promise), she giggled.

"Now, I know I shouldn't disturb you but I have a request for you. And this could not wait till later. Have you picked up any news of a new male Pilot?" Ichika asked, hoping that Matsu wouldn't get mad at him for asking.

The silence was a bit deafening as Ichika could hear the clacking of a keyboard.

"Ichika. Hey, Ichika-tan. You still out there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, Matsu-san. But what went wrong?" He asked in worry. Not only for her but also for him.

Matsu made a laugh that was more akin to an insane person. "Hey, Ichika-tan. Looks like those idiots who are working at your school are really stupid. That person that is going to be sent to you is called Charles Dunois. Before you're wondering, Dunois is the largest Infinite Stratos production and development corporation in France." Matsu told him that little titbit.

"That is good to know. What else do you get?" Ichika asked as most likely, this person did not just send his pleasure to this place.

"Ichika-tan, can I ask what you're thinking?"

"That for some reason, I'm going to be used as an idiot. And for this, Matsu-san. Can you see if this is a guy that is going to be sent to the school?" Matsu smiled as she was now sure of it.

"Not at all. Ichika-tan, before this whole thing as the Internet, is red hot buzzing about this new male and the circulation is going on. Do you ever check the internet?" She asked in a bit of a surprise.

"Let just say that with my school, it is pretty hard to do. So you're saying that this Charles Dunois is not a guy?" Ichika wondered how those Sekirei would react to this school. It would not end well and it would not be pretty.

"Not at all. In fact, this Charles Dunois did not exist until now. I can't find anything back on him. No birth records, no medical files, no schooling. Nothing." Matsu admitted. She was being played and if there is one thing that Matsu loathed, it was being played.

She was the player for Pete's sake.

"So I am wrong in assuming that this person did not exist before this whole circus?" Ichika asked in a bit of incredulity.

"You're not wrong at all, Ichika-tan. Heck, you're sharper than I would give you credit for. There is nothing back and it just means that he did not exist. There is something I did find back on this and there are some mentions of a Charlotte Dunois that pops up every so often."

That made the Wisdom Sekirei and the Byakushiki Pilot turning the gears in their brain.

"That has to be this Charles!"

Both said the same thing at the same time as it was now clear that this male Pilot was nothing more than a publicity stunt.

"You're indeed smart like Minato said you were, Matsu-san," Ichika told Matsu as he began to have positive feelings towards her.

Not in the romantic sense but more in the friendly sense.

"Thank you, Ichika-tan. And you're sharper than you let on." He saw that as a compliment from the Sekirei of Wisdom.

"Give my regards to Minato. With this, I can work. Good evening, Matsu-san." Ichika told the woman and she smiled.

Closing the call to Ichika, she wondered.

How the date of Mina-tan and Kagari-tan would have gone and how she would ask her Ashikabi to repay the favor.

Meanwhile, Minato laid next to Kagari. Both of them were naked as the day they were born. Both had been drenched in sweat, among other bodily fluids.

Both were also exhausted yet, it was something that both had been wanting.

She was hot. Not just her body.

All of the Sekirei were beautiful in their respective way.

Her body inside was hot. She was so nice to hug in the bed. Like she was a giant hot-water bottle. That made this nice, as well as the room they requested, was extremely cool.

Which made this feeling of their bodies pressed together so much nicer.

Minato wondered how Hayato must feel with Akitsu when they bumped uglies.

In a totally not awkward fashion, they met the two when the Ashikabi of the South was going to do the same thing with the woman who was basically Kagari's sister. Yeah, not awkward at all.

Minato didn't ponder about it.

Hayato had repaid the debt. Looks like they were back now.

His nine Sekirei had been winged by him again and by the exception of Mutsu, they were all female.

And great, his thoughts went that way.

Shaking that thought of his head, Minato looked back to Homura. She looked at him with her eyes, twinkling.

He had seen that look on everyone. On Kusano, on Musubi, on Tsukiumi, hell. Even on Uzume, Kazehana, Matsu, and hell, even on Chiho.

But never on her.

It made Kagari look really cute in his opinion.

Not that he minded it.

They had spent one long day together. And damn, did they enjoy it.

"So ready to go again? I do want to do more." Kagari said as she moved her hips to connect with her Ashikabi. She pushed herself up as she felt his arousal growing.

Meeting the hot pot, Minato couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of this.

Unlike the others of his harem, Kagari could ride him without too many issues.

That was one thing that the other big chest made hard to do. Chiho was expected from that but the others had a hard time finding the right balance. More than often, they would land tits first on his face.

Not that Minato was against on that. In fact, he liked to feel the soft mounds on his face. He got prepared for it when they landed.

That is why he preferred to have the girls underneath him.

They weren't allowed to ride him until they had found their balance. Musubi was the first although errors often came over.

But the sight of a girl ridding him without fear of being crushed made this so much better.

While she wasn't going fast on him, both of them made it special by feeling each other up. His hands went to her breasts.

They were not as huge as the others but he did not mind that one bit. Not when he could feel Kagari writhe in his lap.

Making his way up, they were now facing each other, they kissed each other and Kagari could feel Minato holding off.

Always so considerate, this guy.

She wondered how it was possible that he was her Ashikabi. The others, sure, she could see why every last one of them fit with Minato.

But herself, for her life, she could not figure out why she did.

But they did somehow and for all what was wrong with this world, the fire maiden could feel how pleasure was build up.

Oh, sure. She had done this multiple times but still, it was something different from her Ashikabi. So when she did, she could feel how her own pleasure ball was building up. It wasn't too long before she could feel the heat in her body and convulsing to the point that was nearly painful for Minato.

With an arched back, Minato released his pleasure in her. When she was done, she fell back on him.

Minato gave her a kiss when she came to her senses.

"You're too sweet," she said as Minato could only sheepishly laugh at her. Kagari was still struggling with her transformation.

"Hey, I'm your Ashikabi. I gotta take care of you. Like I do with everyone." The guy said as Kagari made her way closer to him and moved her arms around his neck.

Shaking her head, she could only wonder and think and question herself so many things.

"That is true but I am not going to let others in my bed. I know you've done with the others when they are together." Minato only rolled his eyes on that. There were jabs from multiple guys on that.

Takano, Oosumi, Shigi Jin. All those guys had winged a single Sekirei and were often at the Inn to come over.

The four jabbed at Minato, quite often.

They didn't know half of it.

The craziest Minato had ever gotten into (as they came to him), was with Kazehana, Musubi, Chiho, Uzume, and Matsu. Five women. That was way too crazy for him.

After that, none of the Sekirei got any action for a week until he recovered.

Not just his organ. He was sure that his reserves he got down there were also gone.

So they had to wait. And Kagari was the first who got any action after that.

"Indeed. And I am not going to stop it with you. I allow only you to see me naked. But in any case, I'm drained. So goodnight, my Ashikabi." Kissing him, she fell asleep. Cause they weren't moving, Minato decided to fall asleep as well.

He thought back on the day he had today. In the most often events, when Minato went on dates with his Sekirei, they hung out or went to restaurants or to amusement parks.

When Kusano was not a part of it, they would end up in a bang. Most likely, it would be ending like this on this occasion.

Weirdest part this time?

It was Kagari who asked for her time. With her Ashikabi.

It was unusual for the silverette to ask for a day out with Minato. Not that he was opposed to it. He loved hanging out with each of his girls.

And because it would end with a bang, he did not mind it one bit. He was off today as well and his schoolwork had caught up.

When they went out, he was quite frankly flabbergasted by her outfit.

Instead of a normal outfit, Kagari had taken a page from Chiho.

The human girl often wore a white summer dress and a large sunhat.

And that was what Kagari was wearing now. It was just a lot sexier than what Chiho pulled off.

Making the mental note that he should thank Uzume and Chiho for the outfit, Minato could only drink in the sight in front of him.

Kagari wore the dress and it had no sleeves on it as well. It gave him a generous sight for her cleavage. It also had a black, thin belt as an accessory. Plus the large sunhat, Minato could feel his heart beating out of his chest and his salvia being forced down his throat.

"How do I look?" Homura asked bashfully. Minato could only watch her with his mouth open.

"Beautiful." He breathed out. He felt like he was blown out of his field and she smiled at him.

Offering her an arm, she took it and they walked away.

Matsu waited until they were off before she began to laugh out loud on the expression. She had now so many pictures taken and laughing at them might have caused her to suffocate. This was plenty of good blackmail material.

For Kagari. She had Minato eating out of her hand.

And other places if she required.

Tsukiumi could only sigh. She had grown long used to the feeling of jealousy to the point it became nearly not feelable. She had to ask fashion tips from the odd two.

Speaking of those two, Uzume could only giggle. She had a very good reason to do so.

Namely, because Chiho was pouting. She was not happy with the outfit that Kagari was wearing. Turning to her Sekirei who was not calming down, she could only share a look with Tsukiumi. When their eyes met, they could only do one thing.

Sigh together.

Musubi was clueless on the interaction but was happy for Homura who had made his way out. As for Kazehana. The wistful smile on her face said it all.

"When do you think Big Brother and Big Sis be back home?" Kusano asked Chiho who could only wonder.

"Tomorrow, most likely, Kuu-chan. I think around noon?" Chiho asked the youngest one. With the human sitting in Uzume's lap and Kusano's small stature, they were on the same height.

Kazehana nodded on that question. "Indeed. They'll be happy to be together." The girls just went back inside.

Tsukiumi was the next one for a date and she had requested to go alone.

For the others, it just meant that the sooner this school year was over, the better.

The desperation of having their own place came back with a vengeance. The sooner they could make love with their husband in their own confinements, the better.

After all, having kids was now their biggest plan.

In a switch of events, Minato was taken out by Kagari and he had no issue with that.

The coffee shop was the first stop they had.

In the last weeks, he had no time. She was still at her job and they missed each other. Not wanting to fall in that trap, Minato had waited until she was home once and they just got to talk.

In the place, a quiet and relaxed shop, Minato and Kagari took a seat. A comfortable corner where they could sit and flirt without being disturbed.

Both of them had nothing fancy so they both had a normal cup. Minato took his with milk, no sugar but Kagari went for black.

"If I drink any different, I'll notice it with my shift. And in the next year, we will take different courses." Minato raised an eyebrow on that remark.

Sipping from his cup, he asked the question.

"Oh, I suppose it will be because you'll have kids, right?" Kagari could only make a bitter chuckle.

"Indeed. I never thought I would be the one carrying one. But hey, I don't want to be left out. I want to have a child. Just like the others." Her feet had left her shoe and it was rubbing against his leg. Minato tried not to ignore it and made it clear that he liked the ministrations from her.

He was a pretty sensitive guy after all. And he was something who returned the favor to others. It didn't take long before that Kagari felt the feet of Minato on her legs.

And damn, did she feel it. That was just great to feel on her body.

Sure, she was one hell of a sexy woman but most of her focus came to her long, mature standing. Not the tits she had on her body. It was something she noticed with Minato.

With the others, except for Kusano, their upper assets were his main focus. Not difficult to understand that expect for herself, most of his Sekirei were well endowed.

In her case, that was not so but the legs were something she had taken from her transformation.

And for some reason, she enjoyed the fact that she was the only one who had the legs to show off. But during the time, there was not much said between them. Just the enjoyment of each other and the small stuff you can do without getting too far.

They didn't get too many looks. Which was great given the fact that neither of them wanted to see this.

It was something else with Musubi or Kazehana. Both were heavily infatuated by the idea of love and destiny.

Given her life as a test subject, Homura was more cynical to it. Especially after the thing that Minaka did to her when she was a guy.

That was why she was so deadset of finding a female Ashikabi (although that was very difficult) to preserve her masculinity. Otherwise, she would turn into what she was now and that was an idea that abhorred her.

But here, she was now.

Winged by an Ashikabi who had no problem with her transformation, the two could live with that. And the others as well.

Although the idea of getting in bed with the others. That was not going to happen. Mainly because the others would tease her with her body.

And she was not going to burn them up.

That would ruin the mood.

"So you're not going to say anything?" Kagari asked while she stirred in her coffee. Minato met her grey eyes and blushed.

"What do you want me to say?" Minato asked.

"How long are you going to keep up this, Minato? I am talking about Ichika."

The silverette asked her Ashikabi and damn, unlike the others, they wanted to get this on.

If they wanted to have kids, they should have sex not just sometimes but all the time. Summer would great to ride him dry.

Even if she had to join in the fun with the others.

"Kagari. I want to help, Ichika. I did with all of you. I cannot walk away. I owe that to him. I helped you, Uzume, Chiho-chan. You know me."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but fall in love with him again. "Minato. You're not seeing the whole picture. Sure, you can help him but for how long? We don't know how it will pan out. It's not like the Sekirei Plan. There's no end goal in sight." Minato looked to the window.

"You know. My entire life was an empty and disconsolate husk. There was nothing. And yet, here I am. In Todai, married to six aliens."

"Seven aliens and a human." Homura corrected.

"Okay. Eight if you want to put that way. But my life changed for the better. With you. With all of you. I don't know what it will bring. But until Ichika can take care of himself and find a solution, we're gonna help him. Besides, in the school year, Kagari, I can't look for a place. In the summer, we'll have time to go looking. Because believe me. I also want to find our own nest."

The Flame Sekirei groaned on that bit of badly tried humor. "Just 'cause we're birds, does not mean you have to use that line." That was such a bad pun.

"I know, I know. Sorry. But I'm just thinking. If you want to have kids. I just wonder if they'll get your powers?"

Kagari pondered on that as she sipped her coffee.

"If you look at Seo, that will happen most likely. Although you'll be a better husband than that slouch will ever be. And a better man to begin with. Ironic coming from me."

Trying to ignore that, Minato couldn't help but ponder.

Kagari had not only grown tits. She had switched down there in ways that most plastic surgeons could only dream off.

Her dick had disappeared and it had grown a vagina in place. Minato did not ask how that all happened due to him and was happy not knowing it.

She had become a woman and that was still something they had all come to terms to.

"I am just thinking about how our kids will turn out. Because, Kagari, believe me. You're not the only ones. I am just thinking about their characters will be."

Kagari smirked. "Mine will be like me. Cool and handsome. And with a level head. So I think my child will be great."

"If I'm the father, that kid will have traits from me. So that will keep yours down. Besides that, you're not going to be jealous if it turns out to be a boy?" Minato could not help but teasing Kagari who unlike with Matsu, could only furiously blush at him.

The glare she leveled was the same with Chiho. Utterly adorable but non-threatening.

"I do hope that she will learn some tricks from me," Kagari said as she was not sure if she wanted to have a boy. It would make her jealous as Minato would say.

"If it is a boy, I think he'll be like you said. Cool and levelheaded. I wonder how the other children will turn out."

Kagari could only smile. Matsu's child would be smart. Like her mother but if she was just as perverted? That was a good question.

Kazehana? That was something. A tease, that was for sure. But all in good fun, that was for sure. If she was like the mother, even Minato's genes. Same could be said about Uzume.

Kagari hoped that none of the kids would go for the Ashikabi of the bunch. Chiho's child with Minato would be an extremely powerful Ashikabi. An Ashikabi born from two Ashikabi's of which the father both were Ashikabi's as well.

A third-generation Ashikabi. That was sure to be a strong Ashikabi.

Musubi. She was wondering how that would go. Either they would turn out like their father. Smart and with a good sense of honor.

Much like their mother but somewhat airheaded. Which would be great.

Shaking her head, she should talk with their sister-wives. Because if they would try now, they got a couple of months to try to get knocked up. During the summer, Kagari wondered if they would get Ichika over. And they could look around.

Sure, prizes in the capital were stupidly high but they could pay for that no problem.

In the meantime, Minato edged closer. Their foreheads touched and their eyes met when they were close enough.

An older barista looked down on it.

Young love, a beautiful sight. Good catch, you two. She had seen it so many times in her shop. It made the job worth it.

A soft kiss pressed on her lips. And with that, they could sit there for hours.

But they had some stuff to do so they went out. Minato paid up the tab they had and in the weather, it was good so they could enjoy their day together.

She also had a pickup on the book store. Minato was not allowed to see what she wanted as she was trying to hide it frantically.

As long it was not a book where they could order toys, Minato was fine with that.

He was not going to let Matsu or Kazehana use toys on Chiho or Uzume or Musubi. When that door opened, the door to him would open.

And that was not on his list.

Even so, he waited inside and he looked around. For this semester, he had to read a couple of good books and he had a hard time, getting the right one.

So while Kagari was on hers, Minato went around. His luck worked out as he found the books he had been looking for.

It was hard to find some decent copies of those books. Guys were going to beg him for getting extras. Which was fine with him.

Minato was not a guy to hold grudges or hold onto debts. But a favor returned was always nice.

On the store, he ran into a sight that was getting more and more familiar.

"Jin?" Minato turned a familiar black hair. Turning around was indeed Jin Sokai. The storage worked winged Yashima after he beat the crap out of Junichi.

He wore a bit more familiar clothes. A black shirt with some drawings on it and a couple of jeans on his legs.

"Hello, Minato. Weird to see you around."

"What are you doing here?" Jin turned to his side and showed a CD. Minato wondered what sort of music it was at it had Hybrid Theory on it.

"This place owns a couple of CD's that you are hard-pressed to find. And Yashima likes it so. It's a present. You're here with one of your Sekirei, right?"

When Minato turned his head, Jin saw the silver hair of Kagari humming and looking for stuff.

"Ah. Didn't take her for a bookworm."

"Kagari likes to read. And the same goes for me. You don't have work?"

Jin shook his head with a twinkle in his eyes. "Nope. The place got a foam problem. So far, there is not much we can do. I got a few days off. Which I am very grateful for now. You still got that offer open for the whole MBI thing?"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "You're looking for a new job." Jin just shrugged on that. "My place is going to get rebuild and people are gonna fall out. I'm the type of guy who likes to have a backup plan. Especially with Yashima-chan."

Now, Jin got an even weirder look from the student. Which made him explain his situation.

"Minato. We're not all like you. You now went to Todai. My brain doesn't allow that. In fact, I had the option of choosing a third rate college or find a job. My pride told me later. I did this sort of thing for years. Find a job, keep that, get out of the boat, pack up my gear, go to the next place. Drifter, right?"

"Than why do you intend to stay here, now?"

"I got Yashima-chan winged to me, right?" A dumb nod.

"I'm her Ashikabi or whatever the hell you call it. Long story short, it means I gotta look out for her. Can't just go out on my own. With her around, I gotta be on the lookout and get a stable job. Which means to suck it up."

Minato pondered and saw how much he cared about his Sekirei.

It was not like him who would use his brain to get around but in the long end, it was the same thing. Being responsible for the ones you care about.

"I'll talk to my mom. You also should come over once." Jin smiled and the twinkle of the eyes made Minato get that same infectious grin as well.

"Cool. I'll be sure to let something known."

Minato wondered about the whole thing. Jin was different from the other Ashikabi. He was not like Mikogami or Higa who had money enough.

Not like him, Oosumi or Shigi who were all ronins.

He was free to go and be where he wanted to go. He didn't have anyone to be around and had to listen or order to anyone.

He just made out what he could and couldn't do in life and was fine with that. But now, with Yashima, he had to be careful.

'Would that be me if I turned out differently?'

Kagari bumped into him and she kept her book hidden. Minato chuckled on what that girl would do. When Minato wanted to check out, Homura asked to keep the books until tomorrow. They had one place to go and books would be ill-fitting for that place.

Minato was dragged along. There was a late dinner shop and it was a bit of a secret but due to her change in her body, Kagari liked to eat meat.

A lot.

So when they went to a barbecue, Minato was happy Musubi wasn't along. Chuckling on a memory they had from last time, Kagari and Musubi had a competition on the amount of meat those two have eaten.

The cooks could only look in astonishment that a group of not even ten persons had completely eaten through their storage.

What was even more surprising was the fact that Chiho herself had eaten a lot during that time as well.

With her illness cured, she needed to build a body and now able to eat and keep her food down, she enjoyed the amount of food.

Her Sekirei and Chiho managed to eat three plates. Uzume would not joke to the point that Chiho was a big help on the plates.

The good news was that no one ate until they were sick. Minato had been dreading to pick up the tab they had created but was shocked to find they had a discount.

He remembered the fond look of the owner.

A bit of an older guy who had grown a mustache. Most of the personnel were either kid from the neighborhood or friends from his kids.

He wore a cooking vest and his hair was protected by a hairnet.

"The meat we had leftover, was overdue tomorrow. Thanks to your, ahem, friends, we don't have to. So that is why we give you the discount. Do you mind if you leave your phone number in case we got this situation again?"

They had gotten two calls from him and due to being loyal clients, Minato had enjoyed discounts. Given the excellent service and good atmosphere, they ate here often.

"Hey there, kid." The older man said and walked to their table.

"Good day," Minato replied as Kagari was busy wolfing down the ribs. The bones were clean and that won the first match with Musubi.

He was looking at the girl. "So this is your boo?" He said and Minato could only laugh helplessly as Kagari put out the meat.

The burly man couldn't help but give them a weird look.

"She isn't. I think she is. You're a lucky guy to have that many girls around you. But cause you're now alone I think you got lucky."

"Well, not really. She's a Sekirei and I'm her Ashikabi."

With his hand cover, the owner could only grin on the news.

"You're an Ashikabi. So tell me. All those girls, you were here with. Those were all your Sekirei." Minato shook his head.

"Eh, no, the honey blonde with her hat. That is also an Ashikabi." The man shook his head.

"I'm not keeping track, my boy. So in any case. Good evening." And he went back to the kitchen.

Minato couldn't help but happy to have some guys who offered him advice.

And he returned it to the younger guys.

After they were done with their dinner, Kagari pulled him along. It was getting darker outside but the heat was not going down.

Minato had a good idea that they were not going to do naughty bits just yet.

The club where they were standing made the former Ronin turn tail and run home.

Not having sex one evening or getting inside. That was not that a difficult choice. But Kagari just smiled at him.

"You've been looking over Ichika for a good while. You need to have cut loose and enjoy it for a good bit."

Minato would never ask how she was able to get through to the line without too many issues. The club was what he would expect from a club.

Music blasted through the place, it was hot, it was light showing and it was not comfortable. Minato would have never walked in this place.

Kagari felt right at home. He out of place.

 _In another parallel universe._

"So it's like a dancing club," Kizuna Hida asked Mattheus who shook his head. They were currently done the fighting and Mattheus had been awake. The girls had all gone to bed so it was just him, the guy in front of him, Ichika and Joel.

Joel brought a set of cards and they were currently playing a game called "Wiepen" in Mattheus' language.

Better than old maid, if Kizuna could choose.

"Not really. Sure, you got lights and flashy things. And there is some stuff but it is not like a club. There is not that ridiculous heat, to begin with." Mattheus said as he played a seven and could foil Ichika's plan.

"Brother, you can't say that." Joel grinned. "I mean. Show them the picture from last year." Mattheus fished his phone out and showed a very colored him and Joel. Ichika and Kizuna both began to grin as they saw Mattheus.

"How did you get that tan?"

"Ten hours under the sun. No moving and no food. We had drinks and stuff. But concerts are things I like cause there is an artist at work. We use that term. We want to see those guys at work."

Kizuna pondered on that for a bit.

"You really like those guys?" Mattheus nodded. "You gotta be crazy about one thing. Took Natasha with me to a stage concert. It is different and she liked it. We took seats there when we went to see Sabaton. It was one hell of an evening. You guys should really see them one time."

He cursed the fact of speaking those words as he had a good idea one of them would never see them live.

 _Back to Brave New World._

Minato felt like a fish out of the water. This was not his strongest suit to play as he was not sure how it would go.

Kagari felt more at home. She shook her hips, raised her arms above her body, moved along the crowd. What Minato did notice was the amount of attention Kagari had gotten. And not just from some guys.

Girls were looking at her outfit and her body and couldn't help but admire it.

Sure, it was clear she was a female but her years as a man had not been lost on her. She had a confidence, a way attracting attention, a way of making her look attractive.

He moved his body awkwardly and let Kagari make her moves on him. She moved her body and Minato just couldn't help but follow suit in the way they moved.

It was hypnotizing to be around her and to move her body. Minato was not sure how this felt for him but it felt good to cut to loose and for some reason, he could keep up.

Kagari couldn't help but be happy that the amount of stamina this guy had was just great. They danced with each other and eventually, Minato broke out his shell.

As he was tired and felt a need to empty his bladder, they made their way off the dancefloor.

Taking a piss, he got back and was not sure if she should be affronted or amused.

Kagari was flocked by women and for some reason, the Silver Haired Sekirei had a hard time getting used to this sort of attraction.

She was a host in a club and had always lots more confidence than Minato had but now, as a woman, she got tons of attraction from those girls.

And that made her look really flustered. Which made it even more adorable. Minato couldn't help but enjoy the sight.

What began to tick the patient guy off was the fact that one of those girls who had more than enough to drink, was now sitting in the lap of his Sekirei.

Kagari wanted to push her off but the girl was insistent and here she thought that only men were like this.

"Just one kiss, what is wrong with that?"

"I don't think that my boo will like it." The Silver-haired Sekirei said the girl. Even, in all honesty, she found Minato be ten times better looking than this woman.

"Oh, your boo. Honey. I will make him forget all about her." Okay, that point Kagari had to smile.

"Eh, I'm a woman. And the guy I belong to is standing behind you."

It would be a terrible pun to say there was a fire in Minato's eyes but it was clear he had that fire. Crossing his arms, his jaw set tight, Minato was not looking all too pleased.

The girls had a shock on their faces as they saw how Kagari was pulled away from the drunk girl and was set out.

"Sorry, you're all very lovely ladies but this is the guy I love." The Silverette said as she felt her Ashikabi turning around to the girls.

After pressing a kiss on the lips of his Sekirei, the girls were all depressed to see that.

Minato could not care.

The booze in his system and the vibe they had was not ruined so when he dragged Kagari along, it was clear where they ended up.

It was funny to see how forceful and maybe sometimes protective Minato could be but the fact that for the first few minutes, he hugged and kissed the living hell out of his Sekirei. Of course, she could not blame him one bit.

The bond they had was strong and sure, Minato could take jokes but those girls had gotten way too far.

When he let Kagari go, the girl could only blush and smile at him.

"Calmed down?" She asked as her hands fumbled at his pants. He was letting her take care of this and he was not complaining once he felt the experience seep into how his Flame Sekirei blew him.

In the meantime, his hands went around, taking off the dress he was wearing and with a shrug of the shoulders, her upper body was naked. She helped him further while her hands got down the dress.

Minato felt how his pants came off as she undressed him. The shirt he wore was going off as well but that was by his own hands. He just saw her body and laid back, enjoying the view as he saw Kagari continued her sucking. It was not intensified. She took her time and build up his pleasure.

Minato didn't like quick fixes, he enjoyed the fact that his Sekirei took their time on him and he returned that favor two-fold. And here, Kagari understood as the amount of gratitude she gave him was something to be repaid to her.

With her tits pressing on the base of his crotch, Minato couldn't help but grit his teeth. She was sure to enjoy the amount of time she got here from him. Minato began to thrust in her mouth. It was just a sign that he was nearing his peek and for some reason, Kagari didn't let go as she could hot and warm stuff going down her throat.

When she let go, she could only smile. Laying back, she made clear what she wanted. Minato didn't hesitate one bit and took his place between her legs. Pressing his lips against her lower ones, a soft kiss came out and Kagari couldn't help but moan on what he did there.

Using two fingers, he paid deep attention to what she liked and the noises made him go drunk on that.

It was better than alcohol.

Kissing, sucking and drinking in the feelings that came out, Minato was sure to repay his Sekirei and they had enjoyed that.

Kagari especially as she felt the pressure building up in the loins. She had hoped to get off by actual sex but that was not her decision to make.

Minato didn't let go on her and pressed closer to her vagina. When his tongue penetrated her core, Kagari could feel a soft burn going through her body.

That was the thing with her. All of his Sekirei had a couple of ways to react to an orgasm.

She either exploded or felt embers in her body smolder. When he laid back, he wiped the rest of his body and smiled at her.

If it was not in her, it could be innocent. Pressing a kiss on her forehead, Minato laid over the Sekirei and his dick was where she wanted him the most.

Laying under him made her feel wanted and soft thrushes were made.

They could have gone riding harsh movements or rocking their bodies. But that was not needed now. They just could feel their bodies slowly colliding. Pinning on the last sister that her tour on him, Kagari didn't mind it.

Like Minato, she was patient. When he pulled her up, she sat in his lap. The position was great for kissing and from the graphic stories, Minato had done it often with Chiho. The other had bodies that didn't lean themselves well for that.

Her legs that were so well for this had now ways of moving. Due to her gravity center not based around her tits, Minato couldn't help but enjoy how her legs moved in ways the others couldn't.

Musubi had an excellent balance due to a close-range fighter and with her smaller stature and fighting, she could be pulled into his lap and do this.

Chiho as well.

But now, he could feel the grind against her. Minato was sure they wouldn't finish at the same time but when he looked at Kagari, she was lost in the lust and he was sure that if he kept this up.

Ah, there it was, her release gushed over him.

He wasn't too far behind her and came inside her. When he pulled out, he couldn't help but smile at her. Collapsing at the bed, Minato was sure this was not the only time they would have sex here. But for now, some rest was needed.

 _Back in the inn._

When Miya retired with Takehito, she passed by Minato's room. He was not there but the girls had all gathered there. Shaking her head, she didn't mind it. As long the rule still went on, she was fine with the birds flocking in his bed.

Even if he was not here in the night.

She wanted now to have Takehito all to herself. The smile on what she would do with him. Opening her room, she slid in her husband.

They didn't have to talk before they did what they both wanted. Miya could feel her husband going in and out her, her body convulsing on the sex. The pleasure she felt, the embarrassing parts of her. The whole feelings she had coming out.

She could only help and enjoy the feeling of being this.

The Pilar of the Sekirei. The one in the ship.

Now, nothing more than just a normal woman underneath a man.

A human male.

It was a godsend she could not be winged.

Or this wouldn't happen.

In the end, both were satisfied and laid next to each other. Spooned by her husband, she could only feel her arms around him.

"Miya. What is wrong?" Her husband asked her and she thanked her body for being an anomaly. Otherwise, she would never have been able to have this.

"I'm just thinking. Sahashi."

When she felt a tickle, she turned to her husband. "Come on. Call him Minato. He is close enough for that." With a sigh, she moved on.

"Minato has been chatting with Ichika, frequently. I am just thinking. How can this boy be so helpless, so depend on Minato, a man he has not seen for years, while his big sister is still there?" Takehito couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, so that is what this is about. You are jealous of Chifuyu because she had something for me."

If this was someone else, she would have obliterated them. But now, she just sighed.

"Minato is not the only one who has ties with that family. Or what is left of it anyway. We both go back on that."

Letting her go, Takehito's hand went behind his head as Miya cuddled to him.

"I think we need to have a chat. Not with Minato but I think that you should get those who have been there in this." The voice was serious and Miya had to agree.

Luckily, there weren't too many for that.

Two of them lived in their house and if Miya could guess, they had forgotten about that event. Otherwise, the name Orimura would have rang a bell.

One of them was in a spaceship and someone else was also out. That was a good thing because Miya would have killed them.

Two others were easy to contact. Mutsu was in the city with his Ashikabi and the last person had recovered enough. Takami was not going to like it.

But like some rough person would say, she could stick it.

She had run away from her problems long enough and shoved them on Yukari and Minato. Now, he could go after Ichika and get him out.

That was not the problem.

If he went there and did that, there was so much more going to happen.

And those who were responsible for that ugly piece of history had to make sure that it was not going to happen to Minato and Ichika.

They did not deserve that.

 _In the morning._

For Ichika, the next morning did not come as a surprise. Maya began the day with a shocker. "Alright everyone, we got a new transfer student." The 'guy' walked in and the class just erupted in squealing as a young 'man' walked in.

'He' had a medium build and had blond hair. When the 'guy' introduced himself when the class had died down.

"Hello everyone, I'm Charles Dunois. I've transferred from France. Nice to meet you all."

Did Ichika think they couldn't get louder, he was wrong. He was oh so wrong. His eardrums barely survived the incoming barrage of sound.

He did think something else.

'There is no way this chick is fooling anyone. If I am not fooled by that, then no way Chifuyu-nee is.' He thought. By a glance of his big sister, who was luckily around, the two shared a look.

'Thought so. She is not fooled one bit.' For some reason, she blew it for now and let things be for now.

"Can you all settle down. We got practical matches with Class 2 so get moving." Ichika did not waste any time with Charles. Luckily for him, the French Pilot was already close to his table.

"Hello, you are the other male Pilot, right?" Ichika shared a glance and sighed.

"Listen, we'll keep that for later. Right now, we need to move like hell."

Ichika said as he took her hand. He ran away with her.

His life was not crazy enough.

No, he had to take care of her as well and make sure she was fine.

Just his luck.

* * *

 **And with this, I cut it off here. The longest chapter so far for this fic and I'm sure that if I keep this up, it won't stay that way.**

 **But I got other fics to tend. So this is gonna take a rest for a while.**

 **Saluut.**


	10. The Fallen Angel

**Ichika gotta deal with Charlotte. That won't end well. Meanwhile, Minato comes home with Kagari. And the news will surprise them. Especially cause they aren't fooled by the news.**

 **And if I had done this first, we had the Maya fight in other fics. But hey, what is there to change?**

* * *

Ichika dragged Charles along as the new 'guy' had no idea what was going on but the fact that Ichika was pressed made the person shock.

"What is going on?" Ichika couldn't help but gave a sarcastic smile. "Well, we're the only guys in this school. And those girls. Let's just say they're gonna play with us. Not that I'd mind that but if we don't get in the locker room in time, we're in for a rough ride."

So that's why the cheering from the girls came out and Charles got what Ichika meant. They got chased by the girls and they even got a shout for a photo.

They were getting out of breath but due to nature's biology, Ichika had an edge. He couldn't leave Charles behind but wasn't getting into making a big fuss. So that's why.

"That is usual here. You got an idea on how this school works?" Charles gulped on the way that Ichika was saying that.

"Either way, I'll give you some room. I don't think you want me staring down on you." From the reaction, Ichika hit the bullseye on the matter.

'How did he figure it out? There was nothing on my real gender.' He wasn't bothered on it as he'd wait off.

He hated liars but even so, he wasn't going to stir things up. From the few minutes, Charles or better said, Charlotte was something else. In either way, Ichika changed and turned around to see how Charles changed.

'Record speed for a girl to change. I have to ask Matsu about a picture of this girl. Cause someone asks me, that looks uncomfortable.' Even so, Charles wore a similar to his. A cut top on the middle so her navel could be seen. The legs were cut off.

It was better than his at least and there were some orange colors. It fitted him.

The chest area seemed tight for Charles.

"Better hurry up. Teach is strict on our time." The two left out the locker room with just that on and they were off to the arena. They were standing with the other class. Just his luck.

His teacher was wearing a gym outfit. So she was in front of the class. Which was great to look as Ichika couldn't help but sigh.

Why did his sis get that outfit while he had just this?

"For this class, we'll have a demonstration first. Therefore, Huang and Alcott."

The girls snapped to attention.

His sister wasn't just a teacher but also a drill sergeant.

"Yes."

"You two with personal units should be able to get going right away," Chifuyu commanded the two while the two weren't motivated at all on that endeavor.

Chifuyu picked up the complaints from the two.

"You two. Show some motivation. You might be able to show off. Especially for him." Ichika had heard that and if looks could kill, Chifuyu would have been burned to death.

Extra crispy.

'Can you not throw under the bus? Thanks, teach.'

She did know how to motivate them as both of them got a severe boost. Not to mention their egos.

Ichika had learned to zone out the boast of them got. His sister had something planned and he knew her well enough that it wouldn't go great for them.

"So who am I fighting? I think that Rin is a good opponent. It might actually be too easy." Cecilia boasted as the Brit put her hands up her hips.

Rin had her arms crossed and looked at her. "Right back at you. You'll be the one crying."

Those two had issues. Where was the damned shrimp when you needed him?

"You two. Don't be hasty idiots. After all, your opponent will be." A scream came from above. Ichika had recognized that as Maya.

'Our Assistant homeroom teacher. Okay. That can be something. But does she know how to pilot this damn thing?'

He wondered about that as the woman came crashing down. The green hair fitted nice with the machine.

"Out of the way!" She shouted and clearly, she was embarrassed. She came crashing down and would have landed right next to Ichika.

And the boy had no time to get out on time.

The dust settled and the girls of the two classes looked really interested in that. Ichika could barely recognize that he had landed on top of her.

And like good fortune or bad fortune wanted to uphold it, he could feel her up.

She had a good set of tits though so no harm in that. For him, at least as he couldn't help but give a squeeze.

"Yamada-sensei, did you really have to do that?" He asked embarrassed as he was sprawled over her.

"Well, ehm. This is a bit direct. But you can't do that. Otherwise, Orimura-sensei will become my sister-in-law."

Great.

Meek reply for a copout.

Blushed and flustered tone.

Plus that declaration.

Just his luck.

He veered up. "What gave you that idea? Besides, sensei. What were you thinking? Crashing down?" His instincts told him to duck as he barely avoided getting shot at by deadly lasers.

He turned to Cecilia who was smiling at him. Ichika on the other end looked at her. "Are you out of your mind? You could have killed me."

"That's a shame. I missed." Ichika was wondering why that woman did that and what made her think that was the right thing to do.

He turned and was half wondering if he'd become a refugee.

Belgium looked like a nice idea to flee to.

If only a certain guy was around who he could relate to or who could pull him back from the disaster.

 _In a parallel universe, another one than the ones we have visited before._

Before they could say more, a voice came from above. They could hear their co-homeroom teacher scream.

"Get out the way."

Joel couldn't resist shouting. "Incoming." They stood back as the teacher hit them.

Mattheus pulled Ichika and Kizuna back before they would go down. The two boys were taken out by the scruff of their neck and could look down in the crater. A huge amount of dust had to settle before they could see what happened.

Mattheus had been sure to get Ichika and Kizuna out at the edge of the crater.

"Little bit direct, Yamada-sensei. That could have gone really bad. If you're that desperate for his attention, just talk to him." Joel commented and Ichika and Kizuna could feel that Mattheus pulled them back.

"Joel, you little." The next profanity caused everyone to blush as Joel skipped away with a shit-eating grin.

"Thanks for the save, Mattheus." The two boys said as they stood up. Mattheus grunted and was ready to murder Joel.

 _And yet in another parallel universe._

Mattheus looked up, surprised, before they heard a voice. "Get out the way." Houki jumped out the way, like most. But Mattheus didn't get far enough. He braced for the impact.

Chifuyu's mouth fell open like Houki, Charles, Rin, and Cecilia. He stood just before the crater, breathed out, relieved he didn't end in the crater. "Man, that was close." Chifuyu never saw something like that. How didn't he get swept away by the impact? He only braced himself. Luckily, she remained shocked, so Mattheus took the liberty to activate his spears. One part was thrown to Ichika and the other was still at his machine. "Ichika, hold on." Ichika nodded and from below, Maya, he was pulled. Just in time, because the spear of Rin and the shots of Cecilia missed him.

"Thank you, brother," Ichika said as Mattheus took him up. Mattheus grinned at the reaction of the girls. "Any time, my friend, any time." The girls were furious that they missed. "Ow, ow, ow, that hurts." Maya got out the crater and Ichika looked to her in surprise. Mattheus got his hands in his pocket. "Is that a Rafale Revive basic?" Mattheus asked. Charles and the rest went to stand next to him. "Yeah, it's a machine made by my father's company. How I am surprised, Belgium doesn't have pilots." Mattheus nodded.

 _Back to the BNW universe._

Ichika was wondering what he did in his previous life to deserve this.

Rin shot her spear at him. Okay. That was official. Rin and Cecilia were insane.

Scratch that, this entire Goddamned school was fucking insane.

The entire fucking Infinite Stratos shit was insane.

The spear flew to him and he'd end up as shish kebab. Just his damn luck.

Luckily, two shots from a gun that wasn't aimed at him stopped that spear.

The chill behind her glass made clear that Yamada-sensei knew what she did.

"Orimura-kun, are you hurt at all?" The chill went away and the shy teacher came back. If he wouldn't get torn to pieces, Ichika would have walked up to that woman and kissed her full on the lips.

Thanks to her, he escaped death and pain.

Yep. He could tell Minato at least one good thing in his book.

He guessed that Minato would like that.

The girls were a bit surprised by that action.

"I'm fine. Thanks a lot, sensei."

Chifuyu looked it all over. 'Where were you sis when I'd get mauled? Don't mouth Yamada-sensei off.'

"Yamada-sensei is a former national representative candidate. She could shoot like that every day, any day."

The teacher stood up and scratched her head. "Yeah but that was years ago. And I didn't get much further."

The Brunhilde turned to Rin and Cecilia, the former had joined Cecilia in the sky. "You two little runts. Get this show on the road."

"Hold on. Two against one?" The sniper of the two asked.

"That's a little too overkill." Rin backed her up.

Chifuyu had a look that Ichika had learned to fear.

And one he'd grown to loathe.

The smugness of her face. When could he see it wiped off from her face?

"I wouldn't be too worried. You'd two are going down in the state you are now."

It pissed off Cecilia and Rin when she said that and some small part would make Ichika speak up but that was beaten into submission.

Those two nearly killed him. Let them be on the receiving end for a change.

Like some sport match, Chifuyu lifted her hand.

"Ready. Begin." The three took off.

And after the exchange, Cecilia was the first to act and launched her drones.

His sis didn't joke. Maya evade those shots with an ease that only came from experience. After that, Rin used her canon on her.

The first shot was avoided and the second was blocked.

Chifuyu turned to their last member.

"Dunois. Describe the Infinite Stratos that Yamada-sensei is using." Charles was a bit uncomfortable on that matter but went along in the matter. Smart choice.

"Yes." After a break, the French 'guy' told them about the IS.

"Yamada-sensei Infinite Stratos is the Rafale Revive, made by the Dunois Company. Considered the best of the second generation models, the specs are even comparable to the earliest third-generation models."

In the sky, the three were trading blows but nothing really happened up there.

"Among the currently mass-produced models, it is the latest model and the third-best-selling in the world. The reason for that is the fact that the machine can be easily configured. Close range, long-range or defense."

The two were stupid enough not to pay attention as they crashed into each other.

Maya didn't waste a chance and deployed something new.

Even as Infinite Stratos, a Grenade Launcher remained the form. Ichika would think a punk would say to make it easier to use the weapons. Either way, a grenade fired on the two, they didn't stand a chance as they were swept away by the explosion.

They ended up at the floor in a mess.

Ichika wouldn't admit it didn't feel good to see that and the screams were to die for but some sick feeling of him hoped they landed five meters to the left.

That way they would take out his sister. Would save a ton of issues.

A crater was all that was left of their egos.

"I never thought that I'd lose like that." Cecilia lamented.

"You gotta stop being so predictable." Rin was to complain but got it right to her face.

"Rin. You're one to talk. You shouldn't shoot that much at random." Maya landed and Chifuyu joined them.

"You've seen what your instructor can do and at what level she is. Be sure to address her with respect."

Ichika hoped it was over but that wasn't the case. "Next, we'll train in groups. The ones with a personal unit. You guys are the leaders. Split up."

Ichika pleaded his sister she would make the groups as he was flooded by the girls who wanted to train with him.

He wasn't alone as Charles also got attention.

Ichika got a few girls and as his misfortune would have it, he got Houki.

Reading that book on video chat with Minato really helped him out on how to work with that machine.

The groups weren't just the students. Chifuyu got a small group of girls of her own.

Now, Ichika had an idea of why she became a teacher.

The other part wasn't so great as he had to get those girls in the Infinite Stratos and get them to move the machine.

Just his luck.

He wasn't really that interested what Aikawa Kiyoka had to say but his politeness let her speak before she could get in the machine.

The Infinite Stratos wasn't really a whole robot. Sure, the arms and legs and large parts of the back were covered but there was no real armor on the person.

Why the hell was so less protected?

Better yet, where were the tits on display? Those were tightly snugged around her. Just his luck.

What he'd give to him some real guys around.

But back to the matter at hand.

Poor girl was dying of nerves but did a decent job so far he was concerned. Getting in that machine ain't easy.

But she did and handled it like a pro by walking around on the machine.

After that, Aikawa jumped out as she could feel her heart beating out her chest. He then turned to see Houki.

Great. She was next and why had she push her boobs up like that?

"But I can't get in the cockpit." Ichika had to keep in his groan.

It escaped when Maya spoke up. "Orimura-kun, please help her in there?" A twitch in his eye made him jumpy.

"Eh, how should I do that?" He asked but Houki had turned around with a blush on her face.

"Well, please activate your Byakushiki."

Knowing better than to say no, he did so and got the machine active.

"And what do you expect to do with me?" Houki asked, still her arms crossed, eyeing up Ichika.

Ichika shouldn't just get the students in the shrimp. Maya could use some help as well as her smile made it clear that reading the mood wasn't her strongest point.

"He's got to lift you up. To the cockpit."

Those suits made for distractions Ichika would pay for as he had an idea that his eye twitch got worse.

The girls in his group and the others for that matter all got a shock.

"Oh come on. Yamada-sensei, you can't be serious." Ichika asked as Houki hid behind the machine.

"He's gotta lift me up?"

Wanting to get out this mess, Ichika just sighed. "Houki, can you stop playing a child and get over here?"

When she didn't do that, Ichika just flew up to her and he knelt close to her, he just took her up in his arms.

In bridal style, he carried the girl up to the machine. Just looking down, some dreamy expression came up when the small carry came over to her.

"You do know how to get in, right? You'll activate, walk and switch." Houki nodded and slipped in the machine.

"Hey, Ichika. For this lunch, do you have somewhere to go?" Houki asked him and Ichika shook his head while she just got in.

"Not really. Why the question?" The girl lit up like fireworks.

"Well, why don't you have lunch with me?" Ichika pondered about it.

"Nope. I'm going to eat lunch somewhere else. Charles asked me to eat on the roof with him." Houki couldn't help but just growl on that.

It didn't stop herself from inviting into the lunch.

She wasn't the only person for that matter as Rin and Cecilia did the same thing.

They all had an annoyed expression and Ichika had to learn that he could better eat in the cafeteria as he got more stress over the girls as they had been bickering with him and each other.

So far, this wasn't an enjoyable lunch to have.

He was lucky that Charles kept himself on a lower tune on that and didn't involve himself in the bickering. Still, it didn't stop him from getting annoyed on the whole matter.

Especially since the girls were force-feeding him.

At the end of the day, he was just ready to crash out and give out. But there was more to it.

In the room he was now sharing with Charles, the two sat down with some tea.

"Is it every day like this?" The French asked and Ichika nodded.

"Crazy insane, right? So far, things have just gone out like hell. But Charles, can I ask you something?" The 'guy' nodded.

"Why the charade?" The tone that Ichika had was friendly but now, it changed to seriousness. It blew Charles away and she looked at Ichika, surprised.

"What do you mean with that?" Ichika just rolled his eyes on that.

"I hope you realize you're not fooling anyone. Charlotte, why did you come here as a guy to this school?"

That was something she didn't see coming at all.

"What do you mean with that? I am a guy." Ichika couldn't help but shake his head. "Char, as that is the way I'm going to call you without giving you away. I had someone run a background check on you when I got the news yesterday? And I don't think that person can be mistaken."

"Who?" Ichika knew that he was in this mess so why not go further on the road?

"If I tell you how, will you tell you why?" Charlotte could push on or she could just play along.

So far, if Ichika wanted her gone, he'd make it public. Plenty of time he could do that.

So not trusting her voice, she nodded.

"I found out via Matsu. If you are wondering who that is. She's the Wisdom Sekirei, winged by Minato Sahashi. An old friend of mine. And the guy who helped me out in this crazy school."

Now, that was a surprise.

"You're friends with Minato Sahashi? That Ashikabi?"

"Yep. I wasn't joking when I said he was a big help. So Charlotte, can you tell me the all why?" Charlotte wasn't sure but something in Ichika made her change her views.

"Can I ask you why you want to know?" Her voice was wavering as she wasn't sure where this all went.

"Because Charlotte, I hate when people make a charade. I told you how. Well, I am surprised you haven't heard it yet as I had this news out a good while ago. So yes, when I got the news yesterday, made a call and this is where we are now. You didn't fool me when you walked in. I just waited to see which way the wind blew and so far, I don't mind the whole thing. You're the first sane girl and that is not a lie."

Charles looked at Ichika and she began to weigh her options.

"Ichika." She licked her lips and began to speak.

"If I tell you, can you promise me to help me? Because believe me, I haven't decided on this 'charade' as you put in on my own volition." Charlotte spoke and with a nod, Ichika told her to continue.

"As you might have figured out, I am from France and like I might have mentioned, I'm the, well, daughter of the CEO of the Dunois company." Charlotte took a breath as she tried to calm her nerves.

The tea was a help.

"But my mother wasn't the woman he married with. She was a mistress. I lived with her in the countryside with her. I lived separated from my father but I was brought in the family about two years ago." Ichika nodded for her to continue.

"When mom passed away."

"My condolences." Ichika meant that.

Charles remembered the cold days as she put it.

"When I got over there, his wife slapped me and called me 'the thief's daughter." Ichika couldn't help but think about things he'd do with a woman like that.

"I turned out that I had a good compatibly with the Infinite Stratos. Which made a valuable to the company. So without any official points, I became a test pilot." Charlotte gulped on that.

"Even with that, I have only met my father twice in that time. The amount of time I talked with him, isn't more than just an hour." Charlotte continued as she shared a look with Ichika.

"After all that, the business didn't go great. France missed the boat to the third generation model and they're struggling to get by."

Ichika began to wonder if it were just women who ran the world down. This guy sounded like a major asshole.

"And if things don't go well, the Dunois company isn't allowed to continue as their rights will be taken away."

Ichika couldn't help but sigh. This was one mess she dragged him into. Looks like he was sending a few emails.

"Char, that is all on that guy. Why don't you just cut ties and get out on your own?" The guy asked.

"Because my mother loved that man and he's the only one I got left that I am related to." Looks like he had some things to say.

"One. Your mother had one bad taste in men. And second. Family is connected by bonds. Not by blood. And believe me, I can know. Second. You can cut ties without too many issues." Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

Turns out it was his turn to speak.

"First of all. You're an ISA student and for this and the coming three years, you're safe. Hell, we are all safe. But what after that?"

Ichika smiled at her with a thing that said he was going to help her.

"We got three years to figure it out. And I got some help me out. I don't think that Minato will leave it be just at that. And even so, you might have a second Generation model but yet, from what I gather, your skills are good. So we can figure it out and I'll ask you help out. Deal?"

With that, Charlotte smiled at him as she threw her arms around him.

Ichika had been surprised by that but it had been ages since he had some good contact so that is why he returned the hug.

"Thank you, Ichika." Wit a nod, she couldn't help but smile and walk over to her bed. The smile on her face seemed genuine.

With that, Ichika began to type out his mail.

 _Hey there Minato._

 _I heard from Matsu-san that you were on a date but I really needed the help._

 _Turns out that the person who transferred on the guise of being a man was another girl. Now, I wasn't sure which way to go but turns out that Charles or better said Charlotte didn't go on this mess on her own volition._

 _I hate to ask but can Matsu look up the Dunois company? From what I get, they're in serious problems. While that is one thing, Charlotte told me and I can just reek from her that those things weren't really ethical._

 _From what I get, Charlotte is one who needs help. And she is the first nice girl in this school so I'm going to help her out._

 _So far, I had some match. The three first drove me crazy. I had lunch with them. That ain't fun. Second, of that, Rin and Cecilia nearly killed me._

 _I am lucky that at least Maya Yamada is a teacher who looks after me._

 _Although she can use a course on how to treat a guy. Either case, I owe her a good bit._

 _Besides that, I think that you had your own thing when a guy changed into a girl. Or at least cross-dressed._

 _Either way, thanks for the help. I'm so sorry that I have to ask for so much help but currently, I don't seem to be able to breathe._

 _You'd help me out big time._

 _But hey, I got some good news to say. That is one good thing._

 _Your brother in everything but blood._

 _Ichika Orimura._

With that, Ichika went to bed as well. The mail from Minato could wait.

But if Ichika had waited for the next day, he could have written more problems on that matter.

 _The next day._

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student," Maya announced and she was looking a bit awkward on that matter.

The girl in question was small and she had long silver hair. She wore a long shirt and a short skirt. Her boots were that of a soldier plus she had an eyepatch on her face.

"This is Laura Bodewig from Germany." The class had some ruckus going on.

Sure, transfer students were somewhat normal but two in one row. That was weird even for this school.

Maya amended the class to be silent.

"Please, everyone, settle down. We are not with the introduction."

Chifuyu was the next one to speak.

"Introduce yourself, Laura." She stood behind the board with her arms crossed. Ichika could only wonder why his sister used the first name of this girl (one he had never heard about) but she was deadset on using their last name.

"Yes, instructor." The girl looked at her and Ichika wasn't sure what was in that eye.

'Instructor. So she's from the time that Chifuyu hung out in Germany. And she couldn't tell me?' Ichika wondered in his thought.

"I'm Laura Bodewig." And sure, that was all. Silence wasn't awkward at all.

"Is that all?" Maya asked and the girl nodded.

"That is all." The girl said and she turned to Ichika.

"But you." She said and walked over to Ichika.

Her wrist was captured in his hand.

"What's the big idea?" He asked as he struggled to keep her contained.

"Why you." Shock washed over. The fact he could keep her contained or the fact he would fight back.

"Like I ask. What's the big idea?" He applied pressure on her. She was about to use her other hand until Chifuyu jumped in.

"You two. That is enough."

"Yes, instructor." Laura stood down but Ichika wasn't sure.

"Orimura, let her go." Turning to his sister, he sighed and let her go.

"Fine. But next time, she tries that, I'll break her arm."

"You. I will never approve of you being her brother." Ichika couldn't help but think that his life couldn't get worse.

Looks like it just did. Two transfer students and they already proved to be problems.

At least, Charlotte didn't start them.

* * *

 **Going to say, this could have gone better but I'm on a drive and I wanted to see this one out.**

 **So far, Charlotte got no bad character tendencies shown so that is why she might have some good points.**

 **But don't get your hopes, that will change.**

 **As for the shorter chapter. That's cause this is the follow up from the next one.**

 **I first came up with another idea on the Maya scene but I changed because Ichika was saved out of there in my other stories. The two universes are from two other fics where I had this scene**.

 **Copied it right out them.**

 **If you're saying this is self-advertising. Why not? I gotta make advertisements somewhere.**

 **If you don't want to read those other fics, that's cool. But that won't stop me from making notes to the stuff I have done already.**

 **Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Stories Told.**

 **The Graduated Student and the Irish Street Punk.**

 **Both showed Mattheus saving Ichika. What he lamented as he wondered about a Belgian.**

Omake:

Ichika was sitting with the rest of the girls. He wasn't alone in that matter as Kizuna and his girls were also around. They were all in Belgium and for that matter, they have been staying at Mattheus place.

The Flemish Hunter had a nice house. A bit of the middle road in the middle of nowhere. They had been in the swimming pond because the heat went up in the last few days and the pool was closed.

They had spent their time outside and cause it was Mattheus' place, he saw it as his holy duty to teach the others about some good music.

"Then this soldier invoke the spirits of the wind." The song was called A Ghost of the Trenches and it was about a sniper from World War One.

Ichika was with his feet in the pool with Houki in his lap. The adoration was to read from her eyes. Mattheus had some rules set up and that's why it was her day now.

Ichika couldn't help but sneeze for some reason.

"Is it me or are you catching a cold?" Houki asked as Ichika just shrugged on that.

Getting a cold when the heat went up like this? That wouldn't be right.

"Just another man and rifle." The music came out and Ichika found it one interesting song. They'd be stuck here for now and they had a good place.

Why did chills run down his back?

He ignored it as he could feel lips on his. Looking back at her blue eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **Next chapter to see an update. En Route. That is gonna be fun.**

 **Or maybe back to Stories Told.**

 **I'm halfway through.**

 **But not telling how it'll go down on the next chapter. Summer is over.**

 **Saluut.**


	11. Moonchild

**The Fallen Angel was aimed at Charlotte. This one is aimed at Laura.**

 **For me, it's been a while. I got a few new people on my story since my last update. Thank you all for that.**

 **Busy looking for a job, kicking ass in Odyssey, watching Rambo.**

 **There's a lot out there that gives me a boost in inspiration.**

 **Also, for the first time in years, I got a movie from Belgium that I want to watch. Torpedo.**

* * *

Minato had come home in the late afternoon with Kagari in his arms. Her legs had given out on her as the goofball of an Ashikabi decided to go at it for good more hours and it was here that the show of stamina which he had earned, proved too much for her.

She really should have more in their bed if she wanted to walk again after a night of lovemaking.

"So where do I place milady?" Minato teasingly asked as Kagari glared at him but a soft sigh let the Ashikabi know that he was in the clear.

"Place me at my bed as I am going to sleep this off." When he did what he was asked to do, he walked in the Inn. Miya passed him by and just sighed.

This guy was getting better at it.

Takehito gave him a thumbs up and when Tsukiumi passed by, she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm next," she whispered in his ear and for some reason, arousal grew in him.

When he passed the hall, he saw Uzume, Kazehana, Musubi, and Kusano watching a new series with great interest.

He didn't disturb them but when he passed Chiho, the female Ashikabi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the breath out of him.

"I need to speak with you," she whispered in his ear. When the male nodded, the little girl followed him and when he had Kagari in her room, Chiho was a witness of Minato giving Kagari a kiss so she could dream.

"So Chiho?" Minato began but could feel the arms around him.

A hug.

Yeah, he really had to get used to the cuddle bug tendencies from this human woman. No doubt that Uzume rubbed off on her.

"So Chiho, what do you need me for?"

The girl let him go.

"Well, Matsu needs to see you but she didn't want to disturb you. Nothing urgent she said but you need to check on her."

It was weird that Matsu used Chiho as her voice but hey, it was okay.

"Sure. I'll check on her. Anything else?" The girl just shook her head.

"Nothing for now. I do think that after Tsukiumi-san, I and Uzume get a take out." Minato had almost forgotten that but he nodded.

"Sure. But like you know. Things are just getting crazy. It might take a while." Chiho shrugged. "No worries but can you get Matsu-san from my back? She wants me and Uzume at the end of that night."

Minato could only wryly smile and raise an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you liked that."

The girl gave him a deadpan look.

"Look, I like to have sex with you. In all fairness, Minato. I'm in love with you, just like any other girl. And yeah, I'm not winged by you and besides Uzume, I don't have any other Sekirei around you. Me and Uzume in bed with you. Sure. But just us."

Minato rolled his eyes.

"You know that is a lie. I can't remember besides our first time, we had not another Sekirei with the two of you."

"Kazehana and Uzume are good friends and I like her the most. Next is Musubi."

"I thought that Kusano was the one you liked the most besides Kusano."

"In bed. We have all agreed not to get her involved. I think you agree with us on that." He wondered who rubbed on the deadpan talk this girl was.

"Indeed I do. I'll talk with Matsu and see if I can get her off your back."

"It's not that I don't like it." That red face of her was adorable.

"I just don't want it on our date. Next time, yes. But not now."

Ah, now. Minato understood her. She had liked the whole thing but didn't have her mind in the gutter all the time.

She could join Tsukiumi on that small list.

"Okay. I got it." Minato told the girl who smiled at him. "Thank you. Now go get her, tiger."

After giving the girl a kiss, she leaned in it after she stood on her toes.

"Thank you, sweetie. Will do."

He ran off to Matsu and when she felt an embrace around her, she looked in the eyes of a person she didn't expect.

"Hello, Tsukiumi." Chiho greeted the water Sekirei.

"Good day, Chiho. May I have a moment of your time?" There was something about her blushing that made the Sekirei who swore to be Minato's true wife so adorable.

"Sure. What do you need?" The smile was cute too.

"I needeth clothes for my upcoming date with Minato? Will thee help me with those? I require Uzume's powers for this but I'd like your advice."

Chiho beamed on that. "Sure but first." Before Tsukiumi could say otherwise, her lips were sealed by Chiho who wanted to enjoy the kiss as long as she could.

It wasn't just the Sekirei whose libidos went up. With just one guy around, you turn to more ways of pleasure and kissing Tsukiumi was one of those.

Not that the Sekirei minded. When she was over the surprise, she kissed back. When Chiho felt the tongue pressing on her teeth, asking for permission, Chiho opened her mouth and she could feel her mouth being dominated by Tsukiumi.

It was good that the Sekirei had her grip on her body as the female Ashikabi could feel her knees go weak.

It was a good thing for all the Sekirei that Chiho and Minato had a bond. Otherwise, it might have ended really badly for the Sekirei.

Cheating could kill a Sekirei.

Chiho didn't waste time by having busy hands, grabbing around Tsukiumi.

There was a reason why she was called panty flasher. Her behind was a delight to grope.

When the pair needed air, they let go. It was clear both liked the action.

"Was that enough compensation?"

"For now." The two walked off while Uzume and Kazehana stopped watching as they saw the duo leave.

"Well, that is something new. Never thought Chiho would take the initiative. But this isn't good for Minato, neesan."

"No?" Kazehana teased her junior who could only smirk.

"Yeah, he's going to have one tough time and very difficulties to use a toilet once we're through." Praying for her Ashikabi's reproductive organ, Kazehana watched the show.

Minato passed on the room where Matsu was cooped in.

"Hey, Matsu."

Used to a lot, Minato could feel a kiss and he returned it.

"Hello, Minato. How are you?" The guy smiled at her.

"You needed to see me?"

"Yes. Ichika gave me a call. Looks like he required my help. Because you had a date last night, he didn't want to disturb you. He told me about their newest addition."

"Who?"

"Charles Dunois or better said, Charlotte Dunois. That is the latest pilot with a personal unit. She comes from France."

"Why she got two names?" Minato asked surprised. "Because as it turns out, she was sent there under the guise of a male Pilot. Neither I nor Ichika-tan took that seriously. After some small digging, it turns out like that. And I don't have much else but so far, looks like that guy is a spot that I don't envy."

Minato sighed.

"Things _really_ never can go easy." Taking out his phone, he checked his mail. Looks like Charlotte was a nice girl and his teacher saved his ass. But there was more.

With a text, it turns out that he got one more name.

 _Laura Bodewig._

 _Germany. Possible army and acquittance from sis._

 _Crazy and hates me._

 _Help._

 _Takes priority of Charlotte. She is nice._

 _Sorry for being brief but things really kicked off._

"Ichika-tan?" Minato nodded and he really got one big debt to Matsu.

"Yep. He asked if you can postpone the Dunois situation. Got a new thing. Laura Bodewig. From Germany. She is from the army and she is an old person from Chifuyu-san's past. She hates Ichika. But what that entails, I don't know."

Matsu groaned.

"I really begin to regret to say yes to this. But hey, there's nothing else. But before that." Matsu didn't waste time and began to kiss Minato.

She wrapped her arms around him and she was pretty much forcing him to sit down.

Despite being nowhere near the strength of others, she was physically stronger than most humans. With her hands in his hair, messing with it and only releasing each other for breath, moans that came out.

Matsu could feel Minato copping a feel and even going as far to sneak his hands down her clothes as to have a better way of getting the tits.

The bespectacled girl grinded to him, the wonderful friction enjoying something much in their bodies.

He didn't let go of her as she could feel the fact that even with Kagari's night out, their bodies going that extra mile, both were just going for this.

"After this, I do hope we get nothing extra."

"You and me both." Minato agreed on that matter.

And something told him that for the time being things would be quiet.

He left Matsu's room and walked to the stairs. He could join the others and let them know he was home.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Miya was cooking a meal as she felt arms around her.

"I do hope you don't intend to have sex in the kitchen?" She asked as she was not ready for that yet.

Despite it had been ages and she was back at it with Takehito, she was not going to deflower her kitchen.

"No. I am just here for a question."

The tone made it clear there was no pleasure involved in it.

"We have to hold it off. Not yet. I don't think that neither Minato nor his flock can be ready for this news."

Takehito hated to admit it but she was right. He just wondered when the time was right.

 _In the ISA._

Ichika was wondering what he did to deserve this.

Not only was he being driven mad by those girls but now, all three wanted to be his personal trainer. Not great to really learn things. So when he tried to zone it out, he got even more flack.

God, was it this difficult to learn?

He was trying to ignore it all. Couldn't those girls learn that he wouldn't learn anything?

Luckily for him, he got a savior in the form of Charlotte.

The girl requested a match and Ichika was more than happy to oblige. During that match, he got to fight her in some way.

Despite her being a superior fighter, Ichika found it easier to learn by doing. When he got closer to her, Charlotte broke contact and flew away. Ichika wasn't going after her and instead of going after her, he flew underneath her.

When Charlotte turned around, she had expected to shoot him but found only air when she turned her sights.

When she looked down below, she had found that Ichika had gotten closer to her and she had no time to find him slashing at her.

"Not gonna play that game, Char."

The second-gen pilot had no time to find that pain from Ichika was harsh and brutal. She found her attacks to be missing power and Ichika from close-range attacks, he was the superior-close quarter fighter.

Charlotte found herself losing to the fight that she had with Ichika.

So when she came down, she looked at Ichika who had his sword on his shoulder.

"I have to admit that I didn't expect to lose." Ichika smiled at her.

"Let's just say that I got a good amount of training. I saw what Yamada-sensei did. Her attacks made it clear that she had a good amount of guns. So with that, I wasn't going to fly in a close line to you. That's why I relied on closer fighting."

Ichika couldn't help but grin at her.

So far, they just stood chatting and when Charlotte looked over his shoulder. He could see what stood behind them.

With his eyes, he just signaled that they shouldn't pay any mind to her.

"So want to use a gun?" Ichika raised an eyebrow but he took it. "Isn't it impossible to use other weapons?"

"If you shut down the protection, you can use it. So want it?" Ichika nodded and he appreciated the help he got from her.

With the right instructions, he could fire the gun and it had its advantages.

He racked up a decent score at the end as he didn't hear the complaints of the three others.

"What do you think?"

"I'd take a sword. Nothing bad with it but it ain't cut out for me."

Turning their head, he looked to Ichika's latest annoyance.

Annoyance?

He should think of a better term.

Houki, Rin, and Cecilia. They were annoyances.

Laura?

She was a grade worse.

"Orimura Ichika. I heard you got a Personal Unit?" Ichika glared at her.

"So what?"

"I want a match." Ichika handed the rifle back to Charlotte.

"Take a hike."

"You might not want to fight but I have enough reasons to want a fight." Ichika just sighed. Was peace too much to ask for?

"Can it wait? We'll have enough reasons to fight later. The Class League Match is coming up. With a bit of luck, you'll have a chance to test yourself."

That wasn't the answer Laura had required as she aimed her weapons at him.

He was lucky enough that Charlotte saw that one coming. The husk of that projectile was huge.

Charlotte aimed her guns at the assailant. "Can't you have patience?"

"You really want to use your inferior second-generation model against me?"

"If you want to have a pissing match? It might be a second-gen model but at least, it can be mass-produced. The same can't be said from your machine."

They heard the teachers over the speakers. It was clear they had to stand down.

Ichika couldn't help but glare at the girl leaving. Just his luck.

When they were done in their changing room, Ichika had given Charlotte the amount of privacy she required.

"Thanks for this." He waved her off.

"Hey, you helped me out on that regard with Laura. Figures it'd return the favor." When they were done changing, they left the place. Charlotte was the first to her room while Ichika took a break, he could some rest but that was not for today.

He could hear the sound of two voices arguing.

Just his luck.

His sister and Laura.

They really had some past.

"Answer me, Instructor! What are you doing here?" He could hear the girl complaining. He really wondered if she was some sort of army specialist yet, she was moaning here.

"Haven't I told you? I got a duty here?" His sister stood there with a book under her arm.

'Bout darn time you figured out that you got something here.'

"Here? In this place? Not even half of your potential is used here. Not to those kids who see the Infinite Stratos as toys. They are not worthy of your instruction."

Ichika hid behind the tree but he had to agree with her. That last line was something he could agree with.

"They have no idea what it can. They are not worthy of you."

"Enough!" That stopped the girl with a grunt.

"To think you have become this good after we haven't met for a while? Do you think you're some sort of the best at the age of just fifteen?" Chifuyu asked with a voice and a stone-cold mask.

"I'm impressed." Ichika could feel the sarcasm from her. 'You were fourteen when you decided to pilot. You think that I am that big of an idiot.'

"I am." The German pilot protested but she was cut off.

"Go back to your dorm. I'm busy." With a sour face, Laura ran off. Chifuyu turned to the tree where Ichika hid behind.

"Don't you know it's impolite to eavesdrop?" Ichika wondered if he could practice his glaring.

"Given that your associate wants to kill me, that's not exactly the worst thing."

"Kill you?"

"She shot at me. If it wasn't for Charlotte, I'd be a dead man. So either way, sensei. Open your mouth to why this bitch wants me dead?"

Chifuyu wondered where her brother had learned to cuss. Then again, he was now fifteen. Dirty words would come and she wasn't the best example either.

"It doesn't concern you." Ichika didn't know where he got the guts from but his fist passed her and it made it clear that he got his balls.

"It does matter. And it does freaking concern me. So. Start. Talking. I get you met her when you decided to show your last bit of affection to me during the Second Mondo Grosso Championship. You saved my life back there. I think you met her then?"

Chifuyu nodded.

"Indeed. After that match, I was sent to Germany for a year to train their recruits. Laura was one of them. I think she became rather fond of me during those days." Ichika could only sigh.

"You leave things out. But I can get there somewhere else. The thing I would like to know is this. Why is she after me? Or better. Get her off me."

Chifuyu could only sigh.

"Laura has some problems. The Infinite Stratos caused her distress and it was due to me that she had learned how to pilot it."

"Basically saying. She worships you like the Pagan she is and hates me with the determination of a zealot. Just my luck. The good question is why?"

Chifuyu shrugged on that.

"I don't know."

"You better ask her." With that Ichika left.

"If you don't. I'm going to make sure that I am safe from harm."

Ichika left with that.

When he felt his pocket buzz, he took the call.

A good day he guessed it was today.

More good than bad stuff. Minato's call tipped the balance.

"Yello."

"Yo. Been a while, Ichika. You certainly give me work."

Looking around, Ichika placed him against a support beam.

"Sorry about that. I really am happy with your help, Minato." When a few girls passed by, Ichika could hear Minato speak.

"Yeah, I guess you do. I'm calling you. Tall orders you have been giving me. Charlotte Dunois is for now some bits. We don't have all on her but we get there."

"Try to add mistress, child abuse and unwanted child. That's what she is. Although I would rather write a mail for that part."

"Noted. I think that Matsu will have her fun."

"You got my sympathy. Minato, for Bodewig. I got some bits. Turns out that sensei trained her while she was in Germany. About two years ago. Army raised, some secret project and a soldier. That might be a help."

"I hear you. It'll take some time, Ichika. We need to look some things up and that's why we have postponed the investigations on the two." Ichika could only wait till Minato spoke again.

"Your match in the next tournament. It's going to be you and Dunois vs Bodewig and Shinonono." Ichika could only gulp when he heard that.

"Damn. That's not really good news." Ichika said as he could share that with Charlotte.

"Yep. And Ichika, I hate to say this but when you got this fight next weekend, I'm off with Tsukiumi for those days. My other Sekirei will stay here to look things over but for this one, Ichika. It's just going to be Matsu sending you the information of the IS of your latest admirer Schwarzer Regen. That's all I can help you with. Sorry Ichika but looking over you, is causing me to neglect my Sekirei. I have to make up for that."

Feeling a guilt pit growing in his stomach, Ichika couldn't blame Minato for shooting this one-off.

"Don't worry about it, Minato. This is more than enough. I owe you for all you did for me so far. Do your Sekirei my regards. I'm sorry for what I am doing."

"Thanks for understanding Ichika. What a crazy school you are in."

"You don't have to tell me, Aniki. Thanks for the help again. Have your fun at the weekend."

Ichika closed the call and he cursed in his mind.

'How long till I break?'

* * *

 **That line of Minato and Chiho. Now go get her, tiger and thank you, sweetie. Will do.**

 **Who can tell me where I took it from gets a freebie from me. No joke.**

 **This was smaller cause lots of what happened on the episodes were in this chapter and in the last. That's why. For the next one, we'll see how it goes down.**

 **Next one is called Ghost of the Navigator. It would explain where most of the story will take place.**

 **With that, we'll see you guys on the next update.**

 **Saluut.**


	12. Ghost of the Navigator

**Hey guys. It's been a while, but I had a lot on my plate in the last weeks.**

 **One big thank you for SetsunaRay for his support in this chapter. While I don't agree with every bit, his ideas and suggestions are a real big help. Not just here but on large parts of my story. He also wrote a few bits in this chapter.**

 **Another big thank you goes to Phen0m20 for the shoutout on his fic, A Veil Of Passion. Thank you, man.**

 **One of you guys who were very kind to leave me a more extensive review and told me about the fact that between Ichika and Minato, you got a considerable contrast.**

 **Well, Jackie. In this one, you can really have it. The contrast couldn't be greater between Ichika and Minato.**

 **I have one question for one reviewer who has also not contacted me again. Dracus6.**

 **Dude, what do you want from me?**

 **The only thing I read is a Goblin Slayer Fanfiction with a harem. All nice and good but can I have more information? Thank you.**

 **And for all of you, who will start reading this chapter, get comfy cause this is going to take a good while to get it all out.**

* * *

Minato hadn't been too sure of leaving the place now, but he was right. By looking after Ichika, he had been neglecting his Sekirei, and he wasn't ready to do that. So when he hopped on the train, he was making sure that his true 'wife' had been happy.

Instead of her usual clothes, Tsukiumi wore a blue sundress. It had a beautiful accent in her eyes. She wore sandals as a touch and a summer hat.

White and stylish.

Chiho had been a big help on that. She had been turning heads ever since that they walked down. For some reason, the other Sekirei had some amount of lust in their bodies, and it was no surprise that Chiho, Uzume, and Kazehana hung out in their own terms.

But that was for another time.

Musubi would look after Kusano in the meantime.

With the way the Miko Sekirei was, Matsu was sure that the Sekirei would be a great mother.

All of them would be great mothers.

On the train, they had to be for a good while. From Tokyo or Shinto Teito, as it was called now, it would be about six hours before they would end up in Okinawa. Tsukiumi liked that place, and she had packed like Minato.

Leaving in the crack of dawn, the place was quiet. Minato was used to the early rise, and he bit through the sting of it.

They'd catch their breakfast later.

Tsukiumi had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. She had grown softer, and Minato had not packed condoms. Like the Sekirei, they were more than ready to have their kids. They wouldn't wait until Minato was ready.

After all, it was their bodies who would conceive their child. They certainly could help it.

In the long shot, it didn't matter cause Minato didn't have sex with Tsukiumi for a good while. The Water Maiden was thirsty for her Ashikabi's touch, and she would make the most of it.

Minato knew when he had to change his route.

In Kagoshima Chūō Station they had to change their train. Minato wasn't happy to be in what some called the Naples of the Eastern World, but afterward, they could pass to Hakata Station. It might take them some time, but hey, it was worth it eventually. So far, Tsukiumi slept, and he was mesmerized by her sleeping face.

Cute and incredibly beautiful. It was so easy to kiss her when she was sleeping in this position. He didn't hesitate and did that.

She didn't wake up, but the smile made clear she felt it. And following her example, Minato fell asleep on her shoulder. He was tired, too, and he could use every bit.

Nothing better than to fall asleep on a train.

Unless you wakened up when you had to get off.

Minato's eyes drowsily changed to the sign, and he had to take a double-take when he saw that they had landed at their location. In Kagoshima Chūō Station, they had arrived.

"Tsukiumi, hey, Tsukiumi. Wake up." Fluttering her eyes, she looked up at Minato.

"Minato, what is the matter?" She asked in a cute tone as she wasn't sure what was going on.

"We have arrived. I think we better change our station." When she looked beyond her Ashikabi, Minato felt the pressure of her tits on him, and she couldn't help but be shocked.

"Indeed. Let us leave."

Packed light, they grabbed their bags and hasted themselves of the train. She and Minato were out the train. The early wake up gave them a good reason to exercise.

Going over to line 14, they were happy to see that their train had some delay.

Their growling stomachs agreed with that, and both opened the lunch she had packed.

"Itadakimasu." Both said as they started eating. The morning rush was getting loose but luckily for them, mostly on other trains. Minato had always enjoyed it.

City life attracted him, and he liked that. But he was being crushed in trains, much less.

So when he and Tsukiumi entered, the train was not empty, but they had no problem finding a place to sit down.

"And we can swim and see stuff and do games and have fun and." Tsukiumi had now fully wakened up and talked with Minato about all she would do with him.

It was the other Sekirei around cause they would exploit the hell out of this show, and they wouldn't stop at anything.

Kusano and Musubi included.

Minato had a good idea of calming her down.

"Easy there, Tsukiumi. We can't have too much fun on the beach." She looked at him in wonder.

"How would we have the energy for having fun in the night? Unless you just want to sleep." Her blush was adorable, and Minato hurried to put the girl in his lap. She was so lovely to tease.

"And I don't want to do it on the beach." She stiffened when he said.

"That would be shameless." Minato smiled at her.

"Indeed, it would be."

They just sat there in silence. Enjoying each other company and they were just happy with how they felt.

"Well, look who we got here." Turning to a familiar voice, Minato looked in the eyes of Shigi Haruka. A former Ronin like him and now a student on Todai.

And like Minato an Ashikabi.

Kuno, the Song Bird Sekirei. The shy girl hid behind her Ashikabi.

"Hey, Shigi. Kuno." Minato told the two. Tsukiumi bowed down to the two.

Kuno returned the favor as the two looked at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shigi asked the guy who saved his life so many times over the back at the game.

"Going to the beach and given your outfit, I suppose you guys are doing the same thing." Shigi nodded on the question.

"In any case, Minato. Do thee mind if we take a seat? It is more fun traveling in the company." Half of Minato wanted to reject the offer as they had their fun, but if Shigi was around, at least, that was a guy who he knew. Turning to the lady on hand, Tsukiumi nodded as the shy Sekirei, Kuno, joined them.

"Be my guest." Shigi threw the bags on the top and sat down while Kuno took a seat, opposite to Tsukiumi. When he sat down, Minato threw his arm around her shoulder while Kuno laid down on his lap.

"So a break for you, too?" The question was up in the air.

"Indeed, it was time my husband made time for me to enjoy his duties." The answer was making Minato blush as Kuno couldn't help but giggle.

She and Shigi were a whole lot looser on that aspect. Because neither were stuck on the rule, both of them had been in each other.

Then again, Shigi had only one Sekirei. Not that he minded. Kuno was a handful already.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in." A third familiar voice spoke, and it looks like coincidences existed.

"Oosumi. Has that been a while." Shigi said as it was funny to see the Ashikabi standing who winged the Sekirei that Musubi often saw as her sister.

Kaho didn't wear her usual yukata, which would make her stand out but wore human clothes. A couple of blue shorts and a white shirt.

Minato wondered how this guy managed to do that. Musubi didn't want to remove her own Miko outfit that easily.

She did it, of course, but most of the time, she wore just that. Oosumi wore a black shirt but had forgone his jeans in favor of green Bermuda shorts.

"So we're not the only ones, what did I tell you, Kaho?" The Sekirei sighed as her husband commented.

Why did she agree on that? She would be sure to feel it tomorrow.

"Hey, Minato." The third Ashikabi greeted the Northern Ashikabi. They had been friends, and on a few occasions, they hung out on the inn.

It'd been a good while since they were gathered there.

The last time was when Kaho and Oosumi were married, and they held the party there.

It was not just Minato and his flock. Shigi and Kuno, Takano and Namiji, Jin and Yashima, Yukari and Shiina, and even Seo and his twin Sekirei with their four sons and Takami.

Had that been a lively party? They had their fun, sure. They stayed over, and all the 'younger' guys agreed that alcohol was no good idea. They stayed over and slept where it was most comfortable.

Not that they had sex as they were all too tired for that with the notable exception of Kaho and Oosumi, who were allowed because they were married by human custom.

Kaho came out with a twinkle and spring in her step while Oosumi was beaming. The guys didn't ask, but Jin couldn't help but chuckle on how Minato handled all those girls.

He had been the one with the body that followed, given his demanding day to day job.

But it indeed has been a good while.

"Oosumi. Take a seat." Minato offered as the guy threw his bag up, and they sat down. It was a hell of a surprise.

"So, you guys are going to the beach as well?" Oosumi asked as the two couples chuckled. Kaho put herself on the lap of the guy as she shyly smiled. Looking around, she was surprised not to see the others.

"Don't look for them, Kaho. It's just me and Minato for this trip. The rest stayed at home." They had been on the beach one time. Kaho sighed.

"That's a pity." She admitted hoping to see her rival again. But she wasn't sad about it.

Now, she was here with her Ashikabi going to the beach, and they had already found some familiar faces.

"Don't worry about it, you guys are always welcome, but it's been some time. Something came up, Oosumi?"

The guy chuckled as he kissed the neck of his wife.

"Life. We can all attest to that."

"Agreed." A chorus came out, and the group sat down with just some small talk on how their lives went by and how things worked.

Oosumi had let Kaho move in like before, and Shigi had moved with Kuno. Around half of the day, the girls grew hungry, so it was up for the Ashikabi's to look for food.

After they got up, Shigi turned to the two.

When they were well out of earshot.

"Guys. I'm just wondering but for this trip. What is your main goal?" Minato and Oosumi shared a look.

"I think we have the same goal in mind," Oosumi admitted, and it has been a while since he had right, prolonged fun with his wife.

"About that. On the beach, we go separate ways." Minato asked, and the three agreed.

Sure, they were friends, but sometimes, a guy wanted to be alone with his lover.

They came back with some coffee and pastries. None of the Sekirei minded the food, and they ate and talked.

When they got off the train, they collected their luggage and went for the hotel.

Staying in the same place, a simple bedroom with a bathroom, it was simple and decent. Enough for what they had all in mind. Just to stay here for sleeping, maybe taking it easy and the most important thing.

The two shared a look when they saw the bed where they would have their fun.

They didn't have to worry about the neighbors.

For those were Kuno and Shigi on the left and Kaho and Oosumi. They would do the same thing.

After that, Minato and Tsukiumi went to the Sekirei's favorite place. She loved staying on the beach. Her natural element was here in abundance, and she could recharge in this place.

They did have to change their clothes though on the place, so when Minato was ready, he found himself a spot where they could stay. Just two towels with a parasol and he waited till his Sekirei was ready.

Oosumi and Shigi gave him a nod while they found themselves in different places.

Kaho wore a black one-piece, which was close to a sport swimsuit while Kuno had chosen for a white that hid plenty of her modesty.

The Northern Ashikabi could only wait till he heard Tsukiumi cough.

"Minato, I am ready." He turned around, and that was the effect that Chiho told her about.

Minato's mouth had dropped open. He looked at the black bikini that his Water Sekirei was wearing and damn, did she pull it off like a queen.

While all they all look sexy as hell and beautiful to look at, Tsukiumi wore the stuff as usual, but unlike her typical hairstyle, she was wearing her hair in twin ponytails, which besides sexy gave her so much more of cuteness.

She had worn the same style when they had that mud fight. It was something he enjoyed watching.

He was just dressed in dark swimsuit trunks, and some bits of him wanted to drag her along and fuck her brains out right now.

"Minato. How do I look?" She asked shyly. God, her dere broke through, which made her so much more appealing.

"You want my honest opinion, Tsukiumi?" She nodded with her eyes a bit down, not hoping for disapproval but prepared for it.

"Yes. I want to hear from my Ashikabi what he thinks of me.

When he licked his lips to feel how dry they were, he spoke again.

"You look so sexy right now and so cute." He said, and the blush on her face made it so much more worth it.

His face was a red light as well if Tsukiumi could have a say about it.

"Thank you." She sat down next to him.

They just wanted to warm up a bit before they went into the water. So they sat there at the beach. They sat close to each other in a comfortable way and not bothered at all.

You get used to the stares when you're dating a race of super hot aliens.

"Hey, Tsukiumi? May I ask you something?" Turning to her Ashikabi, she nodded while pecking his cheek.

"You can ask me anything, my Ashikabi." He smiled at her and returned the favor.

"Who gave you the idea of doing your hair in those twin tails? And the whole other thing." He asked despite his suspicions of who caused it.

"Chiho has asked me to do it like this." Smirking, Minato shook his head. He should have known — that clever little minx of an Ashikabi.

He'd enjoy going at her later. But for now, he was here with his tsundere. He just sat down with her on the beach. They were oblivious to the stares they got.

Shigi and his Sekirei Kuno looked at the whole scene with amusement on how the human girls ripped their boys a new one.

From the opposite, Shigi shared a look with Oosumi. The guy had Kaho in his lap. Both Ashikabi couldn't help but grin.

Kuno and Kaho were both beautiful girls, but they were happy that none of them got attention with Tsukiumi around.

What they found even more amusing was the fact that Minato and Tsukiumi were so oblivious to the whole interaction of it.

So when they turned to their Ashikabi, Kuno to Haruka, and Oosumi with Kaho, both Sekirei planted a kiss on the lips of their Ashikabi. Cause the good thing was that they could make out with your lover when the attention was not on you.

Kuno and Haruka released each other for breathers and kissed shortly and quickly. More often than not, their lips met other places. Not that either minded that interaction.

Kaho was now taking her Ashikabi tongue in her mouth, moaning at it when she couldn't help but enjoy the touch of his arms on her hips. They were there and didn't go anywhere else.

It was not just Sekirei who enjoyed the show they got. A couple of familiar faces were looking from afar on a table.

A couple of a guy in his early teens, maybe just passed the age of fifteen with his girl looked from afar. The girl wore a white bikini that hid plenty of her modesty. The guy looked at the party, going to the beach.

The guy had a darker skin of living in the south. "Happens a lot in this place?" His companion had fairer skin, and her long, purple hair didn't touch the floor.

The guy could only grin. "You don't want to know how much it happens here. But." He turned to the girl in front of him. "I don't see a reason why I should look at her. While I got you."

The girl blushed while a whistle came from behind the guy.

"Smooth." A laugh came out when four bachelors just sat down and continued their card game. They snuck glances to the girl but weren't going to make passes on her.

You had to be idiots not to see that the girl was a Sekirei.

Someplace away, an older guy laid on the beach, his eyes closed and his ears tuned to the sound of the waves.

Some would call this bliss. He called it heavenly.

His skin was white, and he wore a white cap. When he got nudged, he looked in the blue eyes of a woman who nearly could be the long lost twin sister of Tsukiumi.

A tired "What?" came out, and the woman pointed at the scene.

The guy turned to see how several guys just got ripped to pieces. It looks like some guys went home without having enjoyed a fun night.

"Why did you wake me up?" The guy asked, and the woman shook her head.

"Mattheus, just wondering. Would you be so easily swayed?" The now named Mattheus turned to the woman who eeped when she was pulled next to him and could feel his arms around her waist.

"You really think that I'd be that easily swayed? After everything, we went through." The guy couldn't help but smile to see how the woman was. She was blushing as well.

"Natasha, you're a keeper. Letting you go is not on my list." She smiled as she dropped next to the guy and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hear you, big guy."

While Minato and Tsukiumi were bonding, they got the attention of some of the beach boys who happened to be humans.

"Well, you look at that. It's her," one guy was looking at Tsukiumi in the black bikini. Some other dude followed as he's also drooling over Tsukiumi's beauty.

"She's so hot that I can dive in!" another dude said.

"I, for one, will going to ask this pretty blonde girl out on a date," another one of those guys on the beach declared. Which of course, caused the competition between some other dudes except Haruka and Oosumi.

"Not if I ask her first!"

"No way! I saw her first!"

Unbeknownst to them, some female beach girls were not happy with the boys for drooling over Tsukiumi as the human girls' jealousy grew.

"What pigs!", the beach girls thought about their male partners.

However, the beach boys' joys were short-lived. They were witnessing Tsukiumi is with Minato, the man she seemed to date in their eyes.

"What the?!", one of the beach dudes gasped.

"It can't be! What the hell is that about?!" another dude pissed over Minato being with the beautiful blonde woman in Tsukiumi.

"It's that Northern Ashikabi!" the other dude gritted his teeth out of sheer jealousy.

"He may not look much. But according to the article, he was able to win the Sekirei Plan as well triumph over that jerk, Hiroto Minaka," one guy said.

'They must have read the newspaper or something like that' Minato thought.

"Why art thee staring off into space? Thou has't no needeth to worry. Let's go," Tsukiumi said. Then she was holding her husband's hand.

"Huh, um…okay," Minato's feeling too stunned for words. Can't blame the young man for being related to such a beautiful woman.

"Now that gal is holding his hand," one beach guy said.

"Oh, the jealousy!" another beach guy said

"Oh, the misery!" the other beach dude said.

"Why couldn't that be me?" one more beach dude said.

"They must be engaged or something," then another beach dude said in tears.

"That lucky bastard," one guy said in his manly tearful tone.

"This sucks," the other guy said.

"Um...Tsukiumi," Minato said in his nervous state.

"Prey, speak," Tsukiumi replied.

"I'm sorry for all of this," Minato responds while still in his nervous state.

"It's not thy fault, Minato. I do wonder why they say this," Tsukiumi wondered.

"Well...it's..." Minato felt a little uneasy with the beach guys were glaring at the Ashikabi of the North in the jealous rage. "It's because you're such a beauty?"

Hoping he doesn't trigger his water Sekirei's anger, Tsukiumi made a vow that nothing bad will happen to him.

"Fear not Minato. Thou don't have to worry about them. This is our date, after all. If anyone dares to oppose thee, shall be washed away," Tsukiumi assured her husband that everything would be all right.

"Okay? Thank you, Tsukiumi," Minato thanked his date for making him feel secure. With that, Tsukiumi took his hand with her for then to enjoy their date.

One of the jealous beach guy continued to glare at Minato for having a hot looking babe to himself, then suddenly, out of the blue, the beach female made her glare towards the guy.

"Hey, what are you flirting with that other girl, dumbass?" One of the beach girls who's wears the red swimsuit said to one beach guy in her jealous tone.

"Shut up. I'm trying to make a way to..." then the next thing he knows was he sees the beach girl who had been glaring at him from behind this whole time. Thus, putting him in the predicament as he was sweating on his face. 'Uh-oh.' Then he spoke..."Uhh...hello, babe. I was checking out...". Before he can finish, the girl cut him off.

"Save it. I'm leaving," The beach girl stormed off away from the dude, who was running towards her.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" the beach guy said while continuing his pursuit of her.

But he's not the only one who was in a predicament, the other beach guys who were previously jealous of Minato are also in trouble with their respective female partners.

One other beach girl in the blue bikini dragged her male partner by the ear. Another girl ignored one of the other beach guys, who was begging for her forgiveness for not paying attention to her.

Some of the more other beach girls who are humans weren't very happy with their respective male human partners for drooling over Tsukiumi.

"Hmph!" pissed another beach girl in the white bikini that was jealous over her partner flirting with Tsukiumi at her partner, then walked off.

"Huh? Wait!" another beach guy said that was previously jealous of Minato running towards his female partner.

"Argh. Why I never..." pissed beach girl left her male partner, who was yelping for her forgiveness also.

One of the beach guys repeatedly bowed to his female partner as an apology for drooling over Tsukiumi. Then unlike the other jealous female beach girls, she accepted his apology and forgave him.

"I'm sorry for drooling over that blonde in the black bikini. It just too overwhelming for me to ignore. Please forgive me," the young dude asked.

"Apology accepted," said the dude's female partner.

"Just don't flirting over the other girl while you have me again, you hear me?" another beach girl said who was jealous previously for the little mishap.

"Will do, babe," her male partner acknowledged.

Some of the other beach guys managed to make up to their respective female partners for what happened so previously.

So far, the two other couples of Sekirei were not affected by it. Shigi and Kuno were sitting by and didn't stop kissing each other while they sat out there, enjoying their peace.

The scene didn't bother them, and they were just out there.

Kaho had dragged Oosumi around to play in the water.

Minato wasn't going in the water soon till it would have warmed up for the Ashikabi.

He didn't like the cold water. His Sekirei, on the other hand, went in the water pretty soon and she began to swim.

Due to her element being water, she could go miles into the sea. Minato didn't have to worry about her. She would come back in time.

Maybe not for dinner but something told him that this night was going to be really hot.

It had been a good few months since Tsukiumi had made love to her Ashikabi and something told him that she would enjoy that.

He as well. But for now, he could see his Water Maiden coming back.

Her skin was cold to his hot skin when she sat down next to him.

The saltiness of the sea clang to her body as she warmed up.

"Minato. Why art thou so excited?"

"You?" He answered and both blushed.

While they were heavily in love, they were not going to fuck on the beach.

It was getting late, and for the Sekirei, it was time to leave for the hotel. Minato and Tsukiumi sat down, looking at the sunset.

The Water Sekirei was cuddly the entire day. They had ignored it all, and for the most part, it was fun to be in each other's company.

It was one fun day that the two had on the beach. Minato had done its very best to ignore the whole Ichika scenario.

"Happy?" He asked Tsukiumi, who nodded.

"Indeed, it's been a while since we didst things together. Busy as thee art with Ichika Orimura." A sheepish laugh came out as Minato couldn't deny that accusation.

"I'm sorry about that, Tsukiumi." He apologized. She smiled at him as she pecked him on the cheek and pressed her tits in his lap.

"There is not a thing to apologize for. I knoweth how thee art, my husband and I knoweth that thee art concerned about others. And that thee help those folk however thee can. Though I must asketh, wherefore doth thee wend so far for Ichika Orimura?" He had already heard the question several times before.

"I thought you knew." Her furrowed brows made it clear she wanted to know more.

"I can see why. He is helpless. Like so many times, thou go there and helpeth others. Yet, with Ichika Orimura, thy proceed to help him more and more." She sighed.

"I do not hate thee for that action, but we feel neglected. Sides from Matsu, who sees this as a way to have more fun for herself."

Minato couldn't fault her for that.

But that was for later. For now, they wanted to have dinner.

You couldn't go to the beach without eating yakisoba. But they weren't going to make sure they would spend time eating.

If they didn't have hormones from themselves, the other two Sekirei / Ashikabi couples nearby made it clear that the others were feeling the need for relief.

Not just them. Other human couples as well.

Before it was ten in the evening, all of them had retired save for the dark-skinned boy who had seen the show this morning was now looking it over with the older girl.

The boy couldn't help but go over the counter.

When he pressed the bell, a giant of two meters and bulking muscles walked out. That man wore cooking clothes and a white cap.

"What's wrong, kid?" A deep voice came out and the boy pointed to the empty room. The man wiped his eyes.

"Where are my guests?" The kid pointed upstairs.

"Great."

"Yep. Can I go?" The man looked to the girl he had amused the entire day. She was looking amused. The man sighed and handed him a box.

"Yes, but do me a favor. Use these. Your mother would kill me."

The kid nodded and he walked away.

'Been since his birth that I had a full lodging and an empty room here. Although I am not going to sleep soon. I won't catch an eye.' He went outside for a smoke.

The moans coming from the window made him happy that he invested in soundproof rooms.

When the tabaco left his lungs, he looked to the sky.

"The dream is true."

He hoped to have an early night but with the number of kids having fun, he was going to clean up. His nephew had been a tremendous help in the last few days and he deserved a break.

Kid wasn't lucky in school and now a chick was going to rock his world.

The boy was lucky he kept the stayover and not his father.

There were others who stayed at home. And Matsu wondered why Miya had forbidden them to go out. Kusano and Musubi were out for a day at the arcade while Chiho and Uzume had some convention to go to.

Kazehana had looked forward to dragging Uzume and Chiho along for a long night of drinking but was also asked to reside in the home. So there was not more to do.

"Bored," Kazehana admitted while she had sake next to her. There was just nothing to drink alone. It was even so that she had begun to drink less because there was something even better that got her a better buzz.

Minato in her bed.

That was even better.

She shook her head. That guy might not have been the most experienced but did he learn fast. That guy managed to get all of them off. Damn, did they all enjoy it having that guy?

Tsukiumi sure will have a fun time at the beach. Afterward, it was just waiting for her turn. When Uzume and Chiho had their fun, it was just Musubi, and then, she can have her fun. And she'd take full attention of Minato. Oh, she looked forward to that.

"Are you lonely without your Ashikabi?"

The Wind Sekirei sighed as she turned to Miya with a drunk smile.

"Not really lonely, Miya. We Sekirei are species of love, but given our situation that we have been in, I'm not lonely. But I'm bored. Why didn't you allow me to leave? I would have loved to spend time with Uzume and Chiho." Miya sighed and took a seat next to her old squadmate.

"Kazehana." That serious tone meant something.

"Have you forgotten the last name of Ichika?" Ah, that was what it was about. Kazehana got it figured.

"No. I haven't. Orimura. Neither have you, right, Matsu?" The cyber Maiden hadn't her usual smile on her face, and she crossed her arms. She had already an idea what this was about.

And despite her teasing nature and often alcohol-filled brain, Kazehana was sharper than most would take her for.

"I know what you are getting at, Miya. It's not Ichika that you are concerned about, but it has more to do with something else, right? Or someone else?"

Miya had to admit that she enjoyed the fact that both her old teammates have not forgotten things but remained quiet to their Ashikabi.

And while she preferred to have that the past would remain buried, last time she did that, she knew how it backfired to them. And no way she wanted to happen again.

"Yeah, that's also why I have invited two others." Hoping that Miya was not going to tear their home down before they found another one, Matsu and Kazehana hoped the two who remained where the ones they expected to be.

Matsu, at least. Cause Kazehana had no good past with her mother-in-law. Luckily, the first person who arrived was Mutsu.

Number Five of the Sekirei, Mutsu, one of the few male Sekirei and winged by Mikogami Hayato. While they started off rocky, Hayato and Minato left each other be.

Hayato had his debt towards Minato paid so far.

Mutsu was tall for a Sekirei. His hair was silver, and he had grey eyes. Long black pants on a shirt of the same color were what he wore often. The shirt had long sleeves, and he wore a band around his waist, and he wore an orange scarf around his neck and shoulders. Plus, some fingerless gloves.

He was an old mate of the three and was still alive.

At this point, he was settled in his role as a father figure for Mikogami. None had asked if that was his only role.

They had no right for that thing.

Wouldn't stop them though.

"Mutsu, thank you for coming." The male nodded respectfully for Miya. "Thank you for letting me come to your home, Miya. I hope I'm not a bother."

With a giggle, Miya looked at him. "I suppose that you know what that is. Bothers and all."

The guy rolled his eyes and settled them on Matsu and Kazehana.

"Mutsu." A brief note from Kazehana made it clear that No.3 was not on good terms with him.

"Kazehana. Not your drunk attitude for today. Has Miya been rubbing you off, or is that runt you call your Ashikabi that taught you some manners?"

Eyes narrowing to dangerous slits, she glared daggers to the Earth guy. "Wouldn't you like to know? Besides, you can't call my Ashikabi a runt. Isn't your Ashikabi younger than you? At least, I'm not committing a crime when I drive Minato mad. Which reminds me. Are you the uke or is your 'runt?'"

One whack on the head made it clear for the two that Miya wasn't in the mood.

"The two of you. Leave your vulgar talk and aggression at the door. I have called you two over for reasons that go over things we both were in. You two are happily winged, and I don't see a reason to criticize you two over. But if you continue, there are going to be words." Matsu knew that she couldn't fault Miya for that.

"Miya, the other person is our mother-in-law, right?" She asked apprehensively and she wasn't hoping for a nod.

"Indeed, Matsu. So both of you behave." When they slumped their shoulders, Miya smiled.

"Do not worry. I will instruct Takami to leave her comments at the door on you and Sahashi's sex life. Or that of yours, Mutsu and Mikogami's."

"For the lack that you have one." The brazen voice that came out wasn't something you'd guess that come from a woman.

Especially one who knew WHAT Miya was and who had seen the full glory of her destructive powers.

But let it be said that Takami Sahashi was someone who had guts to talk like that.

Given the fact that she put up with Minaka for twenty years, none of the Sekirei faulted her for a sharp tongue.

"Why is that you think that my wife doesn't have fun in bed?" The last person joined them, and the smile of the doctor shut up the arguments.

"Takehito. Good to see you running around."

"Takami. Happy to see that you haven't lost your charm. Now, I have an idea of why my wife has called you over. Or at least two of you do."

Miya smiled as a proper landlady. "Can we take this in the living room?"

"What has Minato done this time? And why does it require me? If this plan has taught him one thing, it was that he has to look out for himself." Takami asked, annoyed when she lit a cigarette.

"It is because your son, Takami, decided to act like a surrogate brother for Ichika Orimura. Who we might not know, but we do know someone else with the family name, right?"

Takami couldn't help but groan. "Of course. He's out of one disaster, and he is throwing himself to the next without time to breathe and collect himself." She really began to wonder if Minato didn't have traces from Minaka. The same idiocy would come from his father.

"Takami-san. Your son has been in the spot due to our actions. That is one thing. Minato offered Ichika help for the issues that he has in the school, and that is one thing in their life. I don't see how that is a problem."

They turned to Matsu and Kazehana, who couldn't help but smile. They were Minato's Sekirei after all, and they had been having their fun.

"I don't see a reason to complain. Mina-tan has been very affectionate with me. And I can see why he wants me to help Ichika-tan. Those Infinite Stratos girls are crazy." Matsu told the group.

"Miya, this is not about our husband's latest endeavor and his friendship or better-said brotherhood with Ichika. This is about the older sister's history with us, right?" Kazehana asked her landlady who nodded.

"Indeed," Miya admitted, and Takehito shared a look with Takami.

"Is that what this is about? The fact that you and his sister crossed blades years ago and the most likely chance that you will do it soon again when she will be around." Mutsu asked his old leader who nodded.

"Indeed. I let Chifuyu go on the fact that she had her brother to take care of, and for what I hear from Minato, she hasn't taken my lessons to heart."

'A real Sekirei.' They all thought.

"So Miya, let me get this straight, you called us here because of the actions that Minato and Ichika will get his sister here," Takami told her thoughts.

"Minato and Ichika have their history, and that is something that neither you nor I have any right to interfere with. That is their story. We haven't told Minato about this because it is not directed to us. This is between Chifuyu and us. Who hasn't told Ichika I suppose of our history? But this has just to do with the fact that you are jealous of the fact that Chifuyu has or had perhaps on Takehito."

The male scientist looked away bashfully. At the time that Miya and Chifuyu fought, she was just fourteen years old before she became an Infinite Stratos Pilot. Despite being just 'human' she was able to fight and hold her ground to Miya.

Due to saving her from an inevitable demise, the girl had gotten a crush on Takehito. Something that amused Takami, Matsu, Kazehana, and from the looks now, Mutsu and annoyed his wife to unseen heights.

The fact she lost her composed landlady act on the accusation of Takami was just gold for Matsu and Kazehana.

"That has nothing to do with it. I am just concerned about the fact that,"

"Chifuyu Orimura might come around and snatch Takehito away. Get real, Miya." Kazehana was not sure to laugh or groan.

She couldn't do both at the same time but if she could, she would have.

It was stupid to think about it like that.

"You two aren't winged like Minato and me or any other of my sisters, but you have the same relationship. You've both been through too much to even consider that thing to happen to you." Miya blushed and was put in the lap of Takehito, who got the Pillar Sekirei blushing like a schoolgirl.

The others just couldn't help but smile on the actions.

Then, they sobered up, whether or not that they liked to admit it, if Chifuyu Orimura would come over to Shinto Teito, it might cause some issues.

You could see the total destruction of Tokyo as some issues. Matter of perception and such.

Things were quiet now, and the four Ashikabi's had stopped fighting. But in case a threat would come, they had to be prepared for that.

"You think that if Chifuyu comes here, she'll pick a fight with you?" Takehito asked, and Miya nodded.

"But this time, it won't end nicely. Besides that, Orimura-san has the attitude of a warrior. It is not for her customs I fear." Miya admitted from her spot.

"You're thinking on the girls she might bring along," Kazehana asked. She had heard the stories of Minato. Her romantic heart had taken a lot of healing from her Ashikabi when she listened to the accounts of what sort of girls Ichika had to deal with.

While she and her sister-wives enjoyed a good bicker every so often, when Minato laid ground rules and enforced them, it became clear that they had to obey their Ashikabi.

He loved them all very dearly but there was so much he could take as their antics often invoked the ire of Miya on him and he was done with those jokes.

What made them stop taking their little arguments?

Namely the drug that got them hooked. His bed-sharing and all that came with that.

Even so, Kazehana shared a look with Matsu. While not as heavily romantic as one of her best friends and drinking buddy, Matsu agreed that the treatment of Ichika was abhorrent.

She had been looking up information about the girls up to her own volition without Minato or Ichika asking for help.

Just because there were more issues.

Didn't that school have money for a psychologist? Those girls were crazy.

For someone in another city, life had taken a very different turn.

Ichika wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this, but he was now for sure.

He'd either pissed off God in a previous life, or that guy just enjoyed making him miserable.

Or that guy was writing a stupid story and fucked it up much and instead of accepting his role of living punch bag and dark hole, he rebelled against it, and it caused even more pain.

Either way, Ichika wanted to dig a hole like a dwarf.

Because he had a certain hope that things weren't going to get even crazier more crazy. Yet, he wasn't sure if that was working out.

While he wasn't sure that the information of Laura would come through, (he received a text from Matsu who compiled all the information and told him that this evening, she would get it done), Ichika wished that he knew more about her.

Ichika was thinking back that he was just walking around the place with the one girl that didn't give him problems.

Charlotte till kept her guise and the Knight had an idea that wasn't a bad thing for her. She might have to keep it for longer till they both could figure out a way to break the news.

But when they heard that a fight between three Representatives were fighting, both shared a look.

"You think what I'm thinking?" Charlotte asked and the guy nodded.

While the girls looked at the match at something fun, Ichika had a good idea this was more than just a sparring match.

It wasn't just a normal fight as the earth shook.

Both of the girls had a hard time against Laura as they knelt to her. Despite both girls using the full weapons against her, she stopped them easily.

"What the?"

"That's AIC," Charlotte answered for him. "Mind explaining that for me, in layman's terms, Charles?"

Ichika asked and the French girl nodded. "Put simply Ichika, it is a shield that can stop anything. It is the key selling point of Schwarzer Regens."

"It is also known as Inertial Arrest Ability." Houki looked over the fight and Ichika sighed. There was something that he hated about this.

"So basically, she can stop about any attack," Ichika asked.

"Yeah, it just depends on her focus. She can only focus on one part. You can break through it." Charlotte looked at him meaningfully.

"I hear you."

The fight if he could call it that continued and Rin was just not doing damage on her. Laura launched her daggers at her and despite her movements, she was not able to avoid them at all. One got around her legs and she was thrown around like a ragdoll.

Despite the assistance of her teammate, who launched several attacks who had a bit more success, Laura managed to stop them. And when she was done, she launched Rin to Cecilia who couldn't do more than take the attack.

Same thing as with the fight of Maya yet Laura was not as forgiving. When both were down, Laura fired even more at them. The explosion rumbled the ground but due to Cecilia's actions, they got out of the danger zone.

Although no damage was done at her and she girl remained as aloof as always. With her daggers, she dragged the two to her and Ichika being to feel his blood to boil as he saw Laura acting like that.

While it was true that he wasn't that big of a fan of Cecilia and Rin had done some things to him that weren't favorable, he was not that far gone to leave the girls to die on the hands of the psycho. Who made it clear that she was kicking the girls around. You don't leave people to die.

"This is just horrible. Their shield points are draining." Charlotte began to get worried as well.

"Their damage accumulates and if their machines get a forcible shutdown, their lives could be endangered." That was all that Ichika needed to hear.

Turning to Charlotte, his eyes asked before he opened his mouth.

"Charles, your IS, you got it with you?"

She nodded and Ichika stood back. "Good, cause I am going to save them." When he looked to his gauntlet, he activated his machine.

Before most could say otherwise, Byakushiki was active and so he broke through the barrier. Charlotte was close behind him with her orange IS.

"Ichika, what do you want me to do?" He smiled at her when she followed him.

"Charles, get those girls out of the danger zone. I'll distract her so make sure she doesn't notice you." She nodded and moved her IS. She was quick enough and by Laura's torture, she didn't notice the two.

Ichika wasn't going to move indirectly.

"Laura." He shouted at her and the glare he leveled at her made it clear he didn't give her room for argument.

"Let them go." He said evenly. She looked cruelly to them and back at Ichika.

"If you want me to let them go, come and get them." That was the start for Ichika as his machine moved again. But instead of flying in one line, he moved around Laura whose eyes switched from one spot to the next. Before she had a right guess to where Ichika landed, she had to put up her arms.

"You really hoped that you could hit me?" Her haughty tone, yeah, this girl had been around his sister.

"Not really. I told you to let them go, right?" Turning around, the daggers were released and both Shenlong and Blue Tears shut down.

Charlotte didn't need orders as she moved in to get the girls out. Ichika had to hand it to her. She managed to get the girls away from Laura while she carried Rin in one arm and Cecilia at the other.

She knew what she was doing. And when one side was open, Laura turned to her while she was distracted. Ichika knew than he had to push on. With his energy sword, he pushed through the barrier and gave her a few nasty cuts.

When he was sure that Charlotte got the girls out of the danger zone, the barrage of small arms (in Infinite Stratos terms) was very welcome as Laura had to break up her fight. When she was focused on Charlotte and fired her own canon at her, her instincts warned her for an attack to feel Ichika's attack at her.

The German got angrier as she glared at Ichika who used a dagger on his arm and threw him away.

"Charles. Incoming!" He shouted and prayed she got out of his way. She did what was asked and got out of the way.

She didn't worry about him as Ichika used the movement when he got free to fly back at her. "I had it with you!"

She shouted as she used her own weapon. It looked like some lightening and Ichika clashed with her.

"So am I. What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled at her. When both moved in for a fight, Ichika smiled as Charlotte moved in from behind him and launched her bullets at Laura.

"That's enough!" A thundering voice shouted over the place. Ichika turned to see Chifuyu standing over the place.

"Instructor!" Laura finally got scared at her.

"This is why dealing with you kids is so tiring." Ichika saw that she had a sword in case they wouldn't stop.

"In most cases, I allow mock battles but you guys pushed it. Therefore, all mock battles are suspended till you guys settle this in the Intra-Class Tournament." Chifuyu's voice left no room for argument.

"If that is what you wish," Laura said as her IS was dissolved.

Ichika did the same and walked to her. Despite talking to his sister, he had an idea that he had broken and bits spilled through.

"You and I. We need to have a chat." His voice left no room for argument. Chifuyu would have fought back but she understood.

This wasn't just a bit of Rin and Houki and Cecilia. He could deal with that. Now, Laura had pushed it. She sighed.

"Fine. When?"

"I'll come to your room this night. If I don't find you there, there's hell to pay." Ichika's voice had the same hers.

Not the arctic cold but the burning hotness of thousand suns. Fitting given their name.

But for now, he had to check in the infirmary. When Cecilia and Rin were in their beds, they had to be patched up.

They had some bandages all over them but at least, nothing too lasting.

Yet, they couldn't fight in the next tournament. "I suppose that we owe you thanks," Cecilia said and Ichika sighed.

"I can do with those." Rin nodded at him. "You really saved us out there. Thanks, Ichika." The guy had some smile that it was clear they knew they were in over their heads on those problems.

"You're welcome." Charlotte had proceeded to give them some tea. "Though I wonder why you got in a fight with her." Cue to spitting out the tea.

Ichika could only guess that there was something between them and Charlotte. He had to talk to her for that on a bit as she seemed to know a bit more.

"She insulted a woman's pride." Ichika had no clue what that meant but when he shared a look with Charlotte, she had to spell it out for him later.

"Okay. In any case, me and Charles are up against in the next tournament. You can bet that I'll be sure to make the notification that I'm going to wipe the floor with her."

They looked up surprised. "Didn't you have a lottery for that or hadn't you supposed to deliver that one in?"

Ichika wasn't sure what happened but he was happy that things were already chosen for him. Calling to Matsu was now one more thing.

Especially when Maya came around and told both Rin and Cecilia they weren't going to participate due to the damage on their Infinite Stratos.

So when that was done, he went to check on his sister. "Neh, Ichika. Do you want me to wait?" Ichika shook his head.

"No. This might take a while and I need to rip my sister a new one. So rather not and I'm going to call Matsu-san for some more help. I'll share it with you later."

When she left, he had to talk about the things in the infirmary but that was for later. Before he had to knock, his sister opened the door.

"You're here."

"I have a point that you and I needed to have a chat. Chifuyu, I have a point that I really need to know. What the hell is Laura after? She nearly killed Rin and Cecilia there." His teacher sighed.

"I can't believe that you got worried." The flaming glare at her made it even worse.

"If I had not jumped in to stop her, she might have just killed them. Were you ready to prepared to take the brunt of the United Kingdom AND China for allowing one Representative Candidate to kill two others? Huh. That might have made great front-page news." Ichika took a breath. He had been running on hormones and he had some times he had gotten pissed.

It wasn't wise for him to get even more upset.

"Or what about the other bits? She has been hostile towards me since day one. And while I do can get around Rin, Houki, and Cecilia plus the other crazy girls, having a soldier on my back is just making things worse."

Chifuyu had an idea if she had spent less as an Infinite Stratos pilot and hardass but more as a sister, this might turn out better.

"I met Laura back in Germany. I told you that last time, right?" When he nodded, Chifuyu continued. "I have told her about you and that you're pretty much the reason I keep going. Ichika."

Her face finally didn't show the strict lines as usual. When she went to sit down on her chair, Ichika walked in.

There wasn't a difference between her room and his. The only thing might be that her room was bigger than his.

When she took one chair, Ichika took the bed.

For some reason, she began to crack. Like he was doing. He was going to crack as well.

"Ichika, I haven't been the best caretaker." Ichika had to fight back on that but bit his comment down. So he went with something else.

"You've been working nonstop ever since it was just the two of us and I get that. But Chifuyu-nee, money and a house is one thing. You and I are all that the other got left that we can call blood family. So in some cases, you might show that."

His sister sighed. He wasn't wrong per se. She had been nothing but demeaning of him since he got here.

She demanded the same high standards from him as from everyone while knowing that he couldn't. Instead of taking that as an incentive to do better and learn faster, it only caused Ichika to be resentful of her.

It was why he turned to Minato to help him out. It was what he always had done in the past. Minato had been there for him when she wasn't available.

Which were more times than she cared to admit. And with the Ashikabi having ways to help Ichika out in better ways, it wasn't abnormal why Ichika chose what he did now.

In truth, Chifuyu was grateful to Minato. Ichika lacked an idea of a father figure in his life and while her tiger mother approach might reap results, there was something she lacked in her touch that Minato provided.

While a shrimp might call it several things, the fact that Minato and Ichika grew up as brothers, might be a reason why both turned out the way they did.

Not too shabby she had to admit.

"That's true. And that's why I told Laura, you're the reason I pushed. You are the reason that I got out of bed, you're the reason why I became an Infinite Stratos pilot. You're the single reason why I did all those things."

Ichika knew it wasn't easy for his sister to talk about those sorts of things but he'd be damned. Things were bad enough now.

"If I am that reason, you might show it to me. Because sis, you have a hard time showing affection. Always have and I don't blame you for that." He stood up and walked to her. He was spent and didn't have the energy to be angry at her.

"But I would have appreciated it if you'd let me know you have my back. Just to know that you're on my side."

"I cannot show favorites to." Chifuyu's vigor and teaching attitude came but Ichika cut her off.

"Cut. The. Crap. You can't play favorites. Hate to say this but there's a difference between playing favorites and letting me know that the one person that is my family is watching over me. We've been fighting at that place for twenty minutes till you showed up." Ichika wasn't sure why his voice was so calm.

The realization he had been close to death now set in.

"If you didn't jump in to stop her, Laura might have killed me and Charles. What would you have done when she did that, huh? When she would stand proud before you and hold my corpse up like a trophy? Would you pat her on the head and say good job like she's a dog?" Ichika asked.

"I would have killed her!" Chifuyu shouted and he was sure there was a crack and he wasn't going to stop till the mask came off.

"If she would have killed you, I was going to kill her. You can be sure about that. I was going to kill her and I would have taken my sweet time for that. And when I was done with her, I would have pulled my sword through my stomach." Tears came a bit out.

"Tell me why she wants me dead." He pressed, steady and soft. When she was sure that her voice wasn't wavering, Chifuyu spoke again.

"Because she sees it as weak. The fact that I went all that I did to keep you safe. Laura in her mind sees that as weak. She wants to destroy that. In her eyes, I'm the perfect warrior. With you gone, that might the one thing to show that I'm not weak in her eyes."

She confessed and Ichika wasn't sure how he had to see that.

"Maybe sis. You should tell her that. You quit being a Pilot and you forfeited the Second Mondo Grosso Championship to save me. And for that I'm grateful. But tell me. How am I supposed to know that you are on my side as I have seen your actions as nothing but the complete opposite? You have shown that you did things for my sake."

Ichika paused and he wasn't sure why his voice was breaking.

"You have done so much that I might not ever be able to repay back even if I lived ten times my life. But Chifuyu-nee, the last months you condemned me to this circus you fed me to the lions. You hoped I'd fail and I learn from that. And that didn't happen. I took the single lifeline that Minato was and I clung to it."

Ichika stopped and looked at the face. She was now crying and he was sure that his face wasn't different.

He always hated to see her sad although given his life now he had thought it would make it easier.

He was wrong.

The fact she buried herself in his chest and the fact she was sobbing made it clear that she broke. And the fact he could feel his tears running down his face made that even more evident.

So he returned her embrace.

"What a shitty sister I have been."

With a sigh, Ichika had to admit this truth.

"Don't worry, sis. I have been a shitty brother."

She didn't let him go for at least fifteen minutes, they looked at each other in the eyes and they couldn't help that this talk was way overdue.

"I can't help you with Laura. She'll go after you. Until you can prove her wrong." Ichika nodded.

"And till now. I can't help you the way Minato did." Chifuyu admitted and Ichika had seen that coming.

"I wasn't going to stop asking for his help. But Chifuyu-nee, knowing whose side you're on. Should have told me that sooner." When he was done, Ichika felt better.

Men don't cry but keeping everything bottled up, wasn't healthy either. And he could be forgiven for this.

He knew the score with his sister and they reached a bit to the point that the bridge wasn't burnt.

When he got into the room, Charlotte had fallen asleep on the bed. He couldn't blame the fact she was exhausted.

Himself was no difference. So he had changed to his clothes fast and he took his computer to look at what Matsu set to him.

He found it great to look at what she found about his opponent's Infinite Stratos.

Besides the weapons Laura had revealed today, Ichika also found out ways how he could counter those. He had to work closely with Charlotte on that part but that was one thing.

When his phone buzzed, he knew he better left the room.

"Matsu-san." Ichika took the phone call.

"Hello, Ichika-tan. What's wrong? You sound tired." The guy sighed and wiped his eyes. "You are right. I'm damn tired. I saw what you sent me about Laura and your ideas. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Mina-tan is already gone with Tsukiumi to the beach. Took me a while. I'm going to look up more information about the Dunois company. And I'll look up a bit more. But from what I gather, Laura was born as a soldier."

Ichika didn't want to sound rude so he had to tell a bit more.

"Yeah, I gathered that. Chifuyu-nee told me about her. We had a talk about five minutes ago."

Matsu wasn't sure that it was good or bad. Ichika's voice didn't betray that.

"How did it go?"

"Let's just say that emotions are wrecking and tiring. It was way overdue Matsu-san and very private. Either way, let's just say that there are reasons why I used to call Minato Aniki every so often." Matsu found that a new thing on her Ashikabi.

"I really need to have a chat about how far you guys go. Either way, I think you need to look out for yourself. Because what you're facing is very dangerous." Ichika couldn't help but agree.

"I'll call you up tomorrow for a strategy, okay? Because you need some rest." Ichika couldn't agree more.

"Thank you Matsu-san. Goodnight." Ichika said and he closed the call before she could say more.

While it might be rude, the amount of care Ichika could have wasn't there.

Matsu looked at her phone. And to the screen on the call where it closed.

"Goodnight, Ichika." She began to think about the whole thing that Ichika was going through. She didn't blame him for being a bit rude but something just egged at her.

This guy wasn't even mature like Minato. Despite going in this game, Minato wasn't going down in the end and won on that Godforsaken island.

After a year, Musubi was back hence the situation now.

But now, she began to see where Ichika was who had been building up stress since day One.

The Wisdom Sekirei didn't know all bits but she had seen it too often that a guy who takes that much of pressure and all on him.

He either goes through, lives as a damaged good or he cracks and ends up dead.

Plenty of ways to kill yourself, the Sekirei mused.

She hoped he didn't. Because that might take one heavy hit on Minato.

"Hey, Matsu. You're there." Without asking for permission, Kazehana walked into the room. Not that Matsu really minded.

Despite being free of MBI, Matsu had chosen to reside in the room. Kazehana blamed that on the hikikomori and wondered how it would go when they moved.

But even so, she had been going out more in the last few months. Which made Kazehana happy.

"Had a call with Ichika?" Kazehana asked as she pressed her legs close to her body. She didn't have a bottle of sake as Matsu forbade her ever drinking in her room.

"Yep. A bit about his next fight with that Laura girl."

"Something wrong about it?" Matsu wasn't sure but hey, Minato wasn't around.

Or Miya now.

"You remember that fight that Miya had with Chifuyu?"

Anyone present would never forget that. That girl was a single living human soldier. She had avoided the attacks from the four and went straight for Miya.

The fact a human girl was able to meet Miya in a fight and holding her own was astonishing.

Even when Karasuba attacked Chifuyu on the back, Miya had blocked the Black Sekirei and defended her from the psychopath.

She didn't want to share her prey.

Which was clear now. It did make sense that Chifuyu had a crush on Takehito when he saved her life.

"What's on your mind, Matsu? You've been skittish the last days." The fact that Kazehana noticed that was a testament to how long they were friends.

Minato must have noticed it as well but given that he prepared for the beach trip with Tsukiumi (and the fact she didn't tell Minato) she couldn't fault him for that.

"I have been doing some research. You know, forgetting my mind of Laura and Charlotte."

The deadpan look was fun to see on her face. "I don't see Matsu how that is relaxing."

"I have been looking up information about Ichika. Form what I get, he lived in the same village as Minato when the boy was around six and Minato was ten." Kazehana arched an eyebrow.

"And what did you find?"

"Nada," Matsu answered.

"Nada?"

"I haven't found a single thing about Ichika or Chifuyu before that date. Before he was six years old and the other stuff. I haven't found a single trace of the two. Which infuriates me to no end." Matsu growled and she knew why she hated it.

She was the wisdom Sekirei and not knowing things or getting information aggravated her to no end.

"Minato told me that they lived in the village and that Chifuyu and Ichika were about all they got left as family. No parents and other siblings. You were looking for that, right?"

Kazehana asked and she was indeed smart enough to figure that out. Despite her attire and behavior, Kazehana was sharper than most took her credit for.

Matsu nor Minato ever did that.

"Indeed. Kazehana. Not to toot our own horn but we are superior to human beings. Yet, that Chifuyu girl did what she did. Ichika now does this. This guy is under pressure we can't imagine. Yet, he persists. Few would have continued."

Matsu was beginning to get angry about this.

"You think that Chifuyu Orimura or Ichika Orimura are not just human beings. And you can't find out how and why and what?"

Matsu nodded on that question. She needed a drink after this.

"You think Minato would know?" Kazehana asked the girl and Matsu shook her head. Her eyes were a bit more determined.

"No. If Mina-tan knew, he'd have told us. And I think he'd be interested in that part too."

Kazehana smiled. "You haven't told him?"

"No, and you're not going to tell him. I'll look up more information before I do something. Same with Ichika-tan. That guy has enough on his plate." Kazehana had to give Matsu credit for that.

"I am still not sure how to see this all. I mean. I know we're different from humans and all that you want but…"

"Yeah, you mean the way they treat Ichika. That is just plain horrible. You are not going to like it, but I think they are in love with him." Matsu said and she had seen the look on Kazehana's face. She was damn sure that she was like her when she began to think about it.

"Those. Girls. Like him…? After all the shit they do to him. You mean to tell me that they are in love with him."

Matsu nodded.

"Yep. They're like Tsukiumi before Minato winged her. Tsunderes. The lot of them. At least, our watery girl swallowed her pride and allowed herself to be honest. But with Ichika, they don't have that. Those girls are too damn prideful to even have the idea of admitting the fact they are in love with Ichika. Or have some fantasies at least."

Kazehana had to reboot in her brain (thank God she kept alcohol to a low now) and began to process the words of her sister-wife.

"That's messed up, Matsu."

"Yeah but you see another thing? Kusano-tan has already thought that Rin is in love with him. So I guess she is right. The rest with the same girls."

Kazehana dragged her hand across her face as she was too tired for this. But how much she hated to admit it, Matsu's words held true.

"I can't wait till Minato gets home. If Uzume and Chiho-chan, I'm going to drag him along for a fix because I need it."

Kazehana admitted as she felt the need for a buzz as she was sure no alcohol might do that trick.

"I hope you don't mind I join. Cause I need one as well. Or I can get Minato to pay me back from the favors he owes me. Don't worry, I'll drag you along." Smiling about the prospect, Kazehana couldn't wait.

"We do need to convince Chiho and Uzume for that."

"Don't worry, we'll allow it." The voices of the two came out from the hallway. Turning to their juniors, they saw the smiling faces.

"Can we go in?" Uzume asked and Matsu began to wonder.

"How long you been there?"

"Long enough," Chiho answered as she was helped in by Kazehana. When Uzume climbed in, Chiho remained seated on Kazehana's lap.

The Veiled Sekirei didn't mind it one bit as she sat down next to Matsu.

"We didn't hear you coming back. How was your day?" Kazehana wondered while she crossed her arms around the little girl.

"We had a lot of fun. About the not hearing. Miya told us that Kusano and Musubi went straight to bed. They hung out with Shiina and Yukari. Looks like they had a great day too."

Sides those two, the other Sekirei of Minato's flock, Chiho included, didn't really have a good relationship with Yukari.

The headstrong girl had often got into conflicts with her brother and with Minato standing up to her and her mother, Yukari had a bit of a violent reaction to that.

Due to the source of pleasure being threatened, Uzume tied Yukari up and the male Ashikabi had gotten the message to _NOT_ get involved in that.

"In either way, Matsu, neesan. What was that about Ichika and his sister and so on?"

The wisdom Sekirei shrugged on that. "I don't know much, Uzume. From what I get, I don't find much about their previous lives. Like they didn't even exist. And you know how I feel about that and how it gets me."

"Yeah, we have an idea. So you want to have a ride before our date, right?" Chiho wondered and turned to Kazehana.

"Same with you." The smile on Kazehana made Chiho a bit apprehensive.

"No date. Just a ride. Promised. And we'll keep him intact enough for you. And we'll do it not immediately. When he comes with Tsukiumi, they'll sleep it off first."

Uzume wasn't really happy with it but knew that having two older sexually frustrated women around wasn't fun either. They'd be with them and the sooner Minato relieved them of their stress, the sooner that things turned normal.

"Okay, but what do you want to tell Minato comes back?" Uzume asked.

"We'll see when he gets home. I don't know about you but I need a night's rest." Kazehana proposed and it was clear that they were all drained in some form.

Uzume took Chiho to their room to sleep together. Matsu stayed in her room and Kazehana moved to Musubi and Kusano. She wasn't going to sleep alone in this.

Before the Wind Maiden fell asleep, she wondered how it would go for Minato.

 _At the beach_

Minato was sure that he had been looking forward to this and his stress had gone away during the day.

He was happy for that as he had to perform for the amount of patience that Tsukiumi had in the last weeks. Because now she got a bit of a reward from him.

Minato laid in his bed with just his trousers on and he was shirtless when he heard the toilet flushing. Then he turned to see his Sekirei and she was wearing nothing at all.

Minato had seen her body before but now, with her usual hairstyle, her long hair wove behind her and her arms next to her side, Tsukiumi looked so damn cute. The blush over her face was even better as Minato had a full view of his fourth Sekirei.

Her tits were on full display, he could see her legs and the treasure beneath her and she was now fully blushing at him.

"Minato, art thou okay? Thou haven't said anything?" It had taken a good long while before that Tsukiumi understood that when Minato was silent, he was often blown away by the appearance of his Sekirei.

"I'm a bit speechless," Minato confessed while he drank in the sight of the Sekirei.

"I've seen you naked so many times yet, it always blows me away," Minato admitted as the girl blushed at him.

He was honest and she slid down on his lap while Minato's eyes were taken in by the blue eyes of hers and he was mesmerized.

Minato had a hard time believing that this woman laid claim to him but he wasn't saying anything else. Cupping her face, he kissed her on the lips and Tsukiumi had been waiting for that for a good while. So when a tongue pressed on the teeth, entrance was permitted.

He could feel the food she ate and the drinks she tasted. But that wasn't the only thing he felt.

She tasted like Tsukiumi and that was enough. When her wings came out, she could feel the energy coming out her body and her face lit up like a firestorm. Yet, she didn't let go. Pressing closer to him, she rubbed against him.

Her chest against his and that made him growl. She wouldn't admit it but she loved feeling that fuzzy when he pressed her body closer to her.

He relished in the feeling of those tits on his body. His arms were now around her body and he pressed closer. They weren't just staying there. When he was sure, he began to feel her up.

Not her tits but to her butt. The supple flesh which still kept her bubble-like shape despite the training and Minato couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of that.

Tsukiumi pressed on his hair and made movements with that.

But she needed some air so when she pressed on her Ashikabi, he let her go and she couldn't take enough breaths in.

Their faces shared a healthy blush when they looked at each other. "So what do you think?"

"I think that my Ashikabi is a pervert. And that I would like to continue with the perverted activities." The dere came through and God, did he love her for that.

"Your wish is my command, my Sekirei. What do you want me to do?" He asked and Tsukiumi pressed her lips on his again.

That was easy to understand and they began to kiss again. It wasn't just a long one, they released each other and caught each other.

Letting go, their mouths touched necks and cheeks as they were going in a nice buzz which would their lovemaking.

Minato couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Tsukiumi was a bit more aggressive in this than his other Sekirei and he liked having that extra bit of her.

Not that Tsukiumi was a complete dominatrix and Minato wasn't going to let her become one, she was just a bit more forceful and Minato followed her lead in this instead of the other girls who followed his lead.

He didn't mind it as Tsukiumi made clear what she wanted to do.

The trousers became wet and he knew that the girl was aroused as his. Seeing each other half-naked and being in that daze, tends to make your body to be a bit more sensitive. So when Tsukiumi rubbed on his spot, she could feel that her Ashikabi got aroused.

Smirking, she pulled his pants down and looked to what her Ashikabi packed.

"This looks painful. Would my Ashikabi like it when I relieved him?" She smirked while she buried in his crotch. Minato prepped himself further on the bed so that Tsukiumi didn't have her legs dangling over the bed. He knew that she had that.

While she could blow, she decided to use what Mother Nature was so gracious of giving her and wrapped her tits around his member.

The entire day they had moved in the sea and in the sweat, with no shower around and just a lavatory, Tsukiumi had a big advantage over her Ashikabi as she began to wrap her tits around his dick. They already had lubrication.

Unlike the others, she moved her tits on her own pace and Minato's hips had found one which gave him the most pleasure. It was slow and deliberate and Minato delivered on the thrusts showing that he was a guy and that he was enjoying this.

Tsukiumi could see his head popping every so often and she let drool on it every so often to make it slide even more. Gritting his teeth, Minato couldn't help but enjoy the buildup he had. While it had only been a few days since he came home from a night long with Kagari, he wasn't going to stop as Tsukiumi smiled at her Ashikabi.

She enjoyed the movement and it did give her pleasure in some regards.

Being winged by seven Sekirei gave Minato a boost as a human in regards to stamina, strength, and resilience. That was why he could keep it up with the aliens despite the fact that he was still 'human.' So that is why Tsukiumi had been going at it and he smiled at her as she wasn't able to get him off just yet. Where did Minato learn to hold out?

She couldn't help but try harder as she began to add her mouth as well. Every time he came out, she kissed his dick and sucked on it and Minato had begun to move faster, out of her pace. Which was fine by her, she knew how frantic sought after release could be.

It didn't take long for her to see how her Ashikabi released at her. Minato's erratic breath was a good warning and she could feel how he had been willing to show her his love. When he came over tits and in her mouth, Tsukiumi could only look up and smile at him.

"So did you like it, my Ashikabi?" The guy smiled and nodded. But in his eyes was a glint. One the Sekirei hoped to see more.

"I think that I should repay you." He went down on her legs and saw how she aroused she had become. When his tongue found her core that was dripping with fluids, he began to kiss down and suck on her.

He had become with his tongue and from what he guessed and saw could drive all the girls of his harem mad as hell. Tsukiumi wasn't sure if she was on this planet.

Every time it was her turn, Minato had gotten better. Last time was already something and now, Tsukiumi had an idea she was ascending from normal life.

She kept in her shouts as Minato enjoyed teasing her. Her reactions were just awesome. She didn't shout and kept it in as Minato drove his little tsundere mad with the lust. Adding a finger and knowing just where to press, it was just a bit more pressure over Tsukiumi who drooled like mad.

It was all she needed to get her release.

When she was done, Minato sat up and she was ready for more action. So when he was sure, Tsukiumi laid down and placed her head on the pillow. Minato got between her legs and he pressed on her place.

Her eyes gave permission and Minato began to slowly thrust in her. Her breaths had begun to space out for a bit as Minato wasn't going fast at her.

He was slow but oh so deliberate. Strong and steady, he went out and got back in. He didn't hurt his Sekirei who had seen this as pleasure and from what he could see, Tsukiumi was drooling and whimpering.

Moving her up and down, Tsukiumi couldn't help but enjoy feeling what she got so far. He didn't go too fast but he did kiss her again and he began to cop a feel on the tits. She was opening up and Minato wasn't going to let Tsukiumi go.

During the ride, both Tsukiumi and Minato had released in each other during the ride but even so, Minato stayed buried in her body.

He couldn't get enough of her. Minato knew how Tsukiumi liked it. With her making the shots, still underneath him. Unlike the others, she wasn't open to experimenting yet.

He could try new ideas with Kazehana or Matsu or even Uzume but with her, she liked the vanilla stuff even more and he wasn't going to deny her what she liked the most. So when Tsukiumi had begun to gasp for air, Minato stopped and looked at her in worry.

"I am fine. Just need to catch my breath. My Ashikabi." When he kissed her again, Minato growled in her ear.

"Please, repeat your Norito for me." He practically begged that from the Water girl who could only smile.

"By the water of my contract, My Ashikabi's ills will be purified!" She smiled as Minato went in her and she could feel her filing him up.

When he was done, he pulled out and dropped next to her. Her Ashikabi was exhausted and she didn't have time to catch him as she landed in her tits. Catching her lover, Tsukiumi looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle.

Minato had been worried and his stress had caught up. The entire day at the beach wasted his energy and cleared his head. She looked down and felt sore but so good. The aftermath of multiple orgasms on her body and the state that she was in caused her to smile.

She was so damn happy that she got this Ashikabi. When they got pregnant, she was going to raise her kids so they could have a great family.

But for now, she needed some rest. When Minato woke up, they could have sex again.

Later that night, it proved to be the case. He woke up a few hours later and they were ready to go again. She was sure that Minato had been having the stamina that exceeded a lot of men.

She was already awake when Minato moved over her body and she had gotten damn horny.

They were sure to sleep for a few more hours when they were back.

In the room next to them, Kuno was above Shigi. She was like the others, in a state of arousal. Both were looking for a new place to stay as they were getting tired of not being allowed to have sex in their room either.

The smaller Sekirei couldn't help but moan as her voice grew higher by the amount of pressure that her Ashikabi put on her.

Like Minato and his Sekirei, they had begun to pursue a sexual relationship and Shigi enjoyed being inside Kuno as the smaller Sekirei kept up her pace and enjoyed the lovemaking. He held her hands and she was just going up and down on his body while he met her pace.

They had started in the bathroom as they underdressed each other and washed themselves. Shigi found it funny to tease his Sekirei in some regards and she couldn't help but be a mess when he did.

Being married had a lot of perks.

Kuno couldn't believe that her Ashikabi could hold off for so long while she rode and kissed him.

When she came down, he touched her petite butt and his hands wandered all over her body. Kuno gasped as she felt how her Ashikabi touched one place.

Sending him a glare made it more than clear that she didn't want that place to be touched. When he let her go, he continued the pace that the two enjoyed.

"Are you happy, Kuno?" She beamed at him when he drove her wild.

"I am. Keep going, dear." Not used to that name yet, Shigi did what he did best and that was to continue.

It was due to practice both had gotten good at this and as a bird of love, Kuno could feel her Ashikabi coming inside her.

Not that they minded. Minato had been having sex without protection for months and none of the girls had gotten managed to get knocked up.

When she smiled at him at the height of the climax, he saw the blush over her face.

"Shigi, I love you." She said as she collapsed at him. When he caught her, Shigi placed the girl next to him.

Her head landed at his shoulder. She smiled at him as the last bit of consciousness was still there. Shigi had called it giving out.

The fact your body was too tired to even stay awake. Despite your mind being awake, your body no longer went along with it and Shigi had it experienced a good amount of times.

"Love you too, Kuno." He said as he kissed her forehead. When he pulled the blankets up, his body also gave out.

In another room, Oosumi was busy driving Kaho mad.

It was a good thing that all the guys had their MBI cards with a good amount of money on.

A baby costs a hell lot of money and none of the guys had a job so far. Much like Minato, he had been trying to get Kaho knocked up but so far, they didn't have any luck. Not that either of them cared. They knew they were healthy and they had to keep trying.

Oosumi had his wife run a checkup at MBI and they said that she was healthy and that they didn't worry. Getting a Sekirei pregnant wasn't easy and they requested that they continued.

So that's what he did.

Kaho's legs had been on the shoulders of her Ashikabi as he drove in her.

They had gotten really touchy-feely on the beach and like Minato and Shigi, Oosumi had been looking forward to a good time with his Sekirei. She couldn't help but smile at her Ashikabi.

They had their fate and she couldn't help but drink in the sight of her Ashikabi.

Touching her tits, Kaho mewled and moaned as Oosumi began to feel faint. They had been going at it for a while and it always took him a while to get Kaho riled up.

He had grown used to that part of her and it was just her body who had gotten better used to be around him again.

They didn't give a care they had to start from zero again.

She had come back to him after Karasuba killed her and they were winged. And no way either was letting the other go.

Kaho began to wonder about their family but she had no time as Oosumi had begun to reach the extent of his limit. He was ready to release what he got left inside her.

And it was lucky she had begun to get used to herself. In a silent cry, she got her own release as Oosumi released his sperm in her.

With her legs removed from his shoulders, Oosumi remained up until his face made it clear that he was tired.

Kaho didn't hesitate and caught him. With her head on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around him, she was ready to fall asleep. Everything else could wait till morning.

Because she would like some fun as well. Next time, she would go over to Musubi and talk about the kids and stuff.

The mood they had at the Inn was downright infectious. But that was for later.

They could spend one more day on the beach tomorrow.

But for others, the next day wouldn't be so pleasant.

And that was putting things mildly. From the start, Ichika knew that they had to face Laura and Houki. So he talked with Charlotte about some ideas.

Matsu had called him again and he laid in his bed when he took the call.

"Good morning, Matsu."

"Heya, Ichika. Feel a bit better." The Sekirei asked and Ichika knew that he was somewhat happier.

But the fact he had to face a super deadly soldier in a super deadly exoskeleton wasn't great for him. Especially when that said soldier was trying to kill him and hated the fact that he was responsible for making his sister weak.

Didn't that girl know that soldiers had reasons to come home?

"I am a lot of things, right now, Matsu but better isn't the thing you can call me. More like resigned to my fate."

"Not so negative. Although I am not sure if I can say that." Matsu answered with a bit of apprehension. "Because I have found something out that is pretty damn dangerous."

"What can be more dangerous than some girl who wants to kill me?" Ichika asked and he was happy that Charlotte wasn't awake yet.

"Because I have found something back in Bodewig's IS. Got no clue what it is but the thing is called Valkyrie. It is supposed to be released when she is about to lose. From what I find, this thing will take her and her Infinite Stratos over and she'll take the form of the most powerful being that she knows."

Ichika made a chuckle and it was about as sarcastic as he could get.

"If I had money, I would bet on that it'd take the form of my sister. Matsu-san, just wondering. You told Minato about this?"

Matsu knew that she wasn't going to as Minato was most likely still asleep.

"Nope. I'll tell him when I'm home. Or he sees at the beach. Hate to say it, Ichika-tan but this is pretty big." She sounded apologetic on that little matter.

"Matsu, don't worry. It is not your fault things have gotten this crazy and out of the control. But I am just hoping that I'm still alive. So do you mind keeping an eye on me when things go crazy?"

Matsu smiled at the interaction and for some reason, Ichika was feeling a bit better.

"It's a real damn shame, Ichika, that there are no Sekirei out there now. Because I know that if you got the gene, you'd be one of the best Ashikabi's."

When Minato brought this guy back home, she would test out if he got the genes of the Ashikabi. There was a lot out there and she knew that the Sekirei wasn't just here. There were more and the secrets were even hidden from her.

Matsu knew why that most Sekirei didn't care about their ancestry. They came from space, were aliens and all that stuff.

But they couldn't care about it. Last time, she checked, about every living Sekirei was happily winged and lived with their Ashikabi. With one thing in mind.

Putting as many as next-generation Sekirei on the planet Earth.

But what was out there in space, no one could tell. There might be more Sekirei in space and they might come to Earth or go to other places where other aliens lived.

Matsu didn't know the answer and this was one answer that she didn't care about. She wanted to use her powers to have fun and help her idiot husband out with his endeavors.

And like most Sekirei, the idea of putting a child on the planet became alluring. She had been looking for houses and last night, she had chatted with Kazehana, Uzume, and Chiho for hours to have a place where they could stay.

A big place though, maybe something like the Inn they had here. Where they could put their kids to bed in different rooms. Where they could have fun in all sorts of manners.

It was a big pity that Takehito and Miya were slowly asking them to move out. Matsu spent years living at this place and she had grown to lose the Maison Izumo as it was her own. But she understood why the Asama couple requested them to leave.

They were having kids and that would be too much for Miya.

Although they would take a place nearby. The idea of their kids requesting to go to auntie Miya would make them laugh for decades. But back to the matter of their upcoming honorary uncle.

"Let's just Matsu-san that my current mood isn't on the radar for love. I'm just wondering about something. May I ask?" Ichika told the wisdom Sekirei.

With a nod, Matsu laid in her room.

"Sure. Although I can't guarantee an answer."

"Matsu-san, if what you wrote in the mail and those girls are in love with me, I'm just wondering. Did any of you have the urge to hit, belittle, kill Minato? Cause from what I guess, you got eight women. So just wondering. If you girls ever did that."

The bespectacled woman thought about that for a bit.

They had their issues, sure and things, especially in the begin, were rough on Minato. They had a lot of ruckus with him and they had tough times getting used to it.

When Uzume got winged last and Chiho became also Minato's lover, there were some complications but it worked out. She had to go over that bit later.

"We had our share of problems. When you come over, we're going to have tons of stories to tell you. But actually killing like what those girls did to you, no. We have never thought of putting Mina-tan through such pain and hurt. Tsukiumi was rough on him but she mellowed out. With her ego and pride swallowed, she is actually fun to have. With that stick in her ass removed, having her in bed is great fun."

"Matsu-san, that's too much information. In any case, I'm relieved to have you as my guardian angel watching over me. Thank you for this." Ichika said and Matsu chuckled.

"You're welcome, Ichika-tan. Now, go in that fight. I'll chat with you later."

"Thank you, Matsu-san. I'll call you when this is over." When he closed the call, he noticed Charlotte standing next to him.

"You really are taking this seriously. And you asked for the Sekirei of Wisdom to watch over us." The girl's voice didn't have the same happy note in her voice. Ichika stood up and nodded.

"Charles, she nearly killed Rin and Cecilia. If we don't have people watching over us, she's going to kill us. Or at the least me. She is the strongest in our year, right?"

The girl nodded. What a damn circus. Charlotte wondered how Houki would react that news. Neither were hungry but they needed the energy. So when they moved to their table, they ate and the others invited themselves. They acted as normal as they could and went to the locker room. The place was packed to the brim with big shots in the world of Infinite Stratos.

Meanwhile, in Shinto Teito, Matsu had begun to think about the case of Chiho and Uzume. There should have been unforeseen complications when Minato went and got two more. For Uzume, that wasn't the thing she was wondering about. For the flock he had, it just meant one more harem sister.

It was more to do with Chiho. Now, unlike what Minato pulled, the others weren't winged by Chiho and they could now as their membranes had touched in several lust filled moments.

Now, Matsu had known that cheating and all that stuff would destroy a Sekirei or the bond they had with an Ashikabi. But it wasn't really cheating.

None of the bonds they had were shattered or destroyed by Minato's interaction with Chiho. Matsu would say they had even grown stronger when the two were close and kissing.

They had accepted and welcomed the two with open arms. Sure, they were already roommates and they went through a lot and they were already closed and so much more.

Matsu was interrupted by a knock and on the door, was just the person she needed for this talk.

"Takehito." She smiled as she saw the scientist. The good doctor stood at the place and grinned at the Sekirei.

"Hey, Matsu. We're having breakfast soon. Miya sent me to fetch you. Something on your mind?"

The redhead nodded and hoped that Takehito would be able to help her out.

"Just a call with Ichika-tan so I'll be back soon for him. It is just that something had come to mind. It has to do with the winging of Uzume-tan by Mina-tan." Takehito crossed his arms and nodded to her to continue.

"Now, this has less to do with the fact that Mina-tan winged her and the whole theory you have behind it. For me and the others, it just means that we have a new sister-wife. The thing I am egging on is the relationship between him and Chiho-baby." Matsu couldn't help but grin on the prospect of teasing the girl to death.

"What about it? Getting cold feet about the fact that Minato is also bedding Chiho?" Takehito asked and Matsu shook her head. It wasn't that. They were happy that it didn't become horrible.

"Not really. I'm just more surprised at the fact that none of us have any problem with the fact that Chiho joined us in this little flock and that we all have sex with her and other stuff. Yet, there is nothing bad coming from it. I don't complain of course but I'm just curious. I mean. Mina-tan broke about everything we thought we knew about Sekirei."

Takehito nodded and understood where Matsu was getting at. Come to think of it, he had also been curious at the start so he did some checks on the two Ashikabi's and on Musubi and Uzume.

"Well, that is quite a tale. To start with the fact that Chiho and Minato got a bond. They're not winged or emerged like you girls but like I said with Uzume-san's winging. Chiho and Minato have liked each other and that bond has grown to love. Now for the complications to you girls. The reason why your bond hasn't destroyed itself on Chiho and Minato is that all of you girls have a real positive feeling about her."

Matsu couldn't argue with that. Even before Uzume was winged, Kusano called Chiho neechan.

The girls had good fun with her.

"All of you clearly like that girl, I'd daresay love Chiho and the same with your Ashikabi. He loves Chiho. Maybe on a human level but very deeply. If you weren't around, who knew what it could be? Just a hypothesis. Now, because Minato has winged several Sekirei, the implication of a new lover isn't as strenuous as when you would have an Ashikabi who had just one Sekirei. So for you girls, it was just a new number on the bond and because of the good feelings to her, none of you girls suffered from this. It also worked for you girls."

Matsu nodded on it but had one more question.

"But if that's the case, why aren't we winged by Chiho-baby?" Takehito looked puzzled.

"I can't follow, Matsu."

"Well, you said that our bond grew stronger from having Chiho-baby around. And that we like her. I'm just thinking. Why wasn't she able to wing us? If we love her and she loves us, why wouldn't she be able to wing us like Mina-tan winged Uzume-tan? I mean. Wouldn't that be logical? I wouldn't mind the idea but none of us got winged by her and believe me. Except for Kagari-tan and Kuu-tan, we all have kissed Chiho-baby. Yet, we didn't get winged." Matsu wondered and that was a new bit for Takehito. But he had an answer.

"That is because Minato is a stronger Ashikabi than Chiho. Chiho winged Uzume and got enough to attract her but for Minato, he attracted Uzume and winged her as he did with any of you. That was his soul calling. Now, for Chiho, that is not the case."

He fondly thought on Uzume who sat with Kusano in her lap downstairs while Kazehana got Chiho in her lap while the four chatted about the date the two would have. They were a part of this family.

"Chiho isn't that strong to call on you. It might change in time but for now, that is how it is. Now, hurry up. You'll need your strength because I have a hunch that this might turn bad for young Ichika." Matsu shared his grimace and got out of her room.

She went downstairs to greet the others and Takehito was close behind her.

The atmosphere was what made Matsu forget what a day this might be for Ichika.

The young man was dressed in his outfit and looked at the whole thing. He knew that this was going to be one tough trip. For everyone involved.

Now at the beach, Minato woke up. His face laid on a couple of pillows. Not the pillow that he normally used but the superb tits that belonged to Tsukiumi. She was stroking his hair and nothing in her mind would make her move him away.

She had a certain likening to the fact that her Ashikabi would go this far for them and he'd be that exhausted. The Water Sekirei couldn't help but like that part of her Ashikabi.

And now, he slept here with his face on her breasts and clinging to her body. She was also feeling a bit dirty. Their body fluids had been swept around the place and the room just smelled of sex.

Sweat, saliva, their bodies special fluids and the whole thing. It made Tsukiumi feel a bit degraded but that wasn't her concern now.

Tsukiumi just stroked his hair when he breathed and he'd come back to earth.

'He's mine. For now.' He snuggled closer to her breasts and it began to tickle her but that wasn't her problem.

She wasn't sure if she should stay awake or go back to sleep with him.

But when Minato moved in a certain way, she knew that the day was out there for them.

"Good morning, Minato." She said and with a sleepyhead, he smiled at her. "Good morning, Tsukiumi."

"I hope thee slept well." Minato nodded to her chest and smiled as he felt the tits. He wasn't a pervert but damn, he could appreciate them.

"Like a rose. I hope the same for you, Tsukiumi." The tsundere smiled at him as she kissed him and her wings came out.

"Kazehana had dubbed it your magical touch. I have to say I am in agreement. Your touch gave me such a great rest." Minato couldn't help but smile.

"Now can you leave so I can wash myself?" Minato nodded and walked out of the room. Luckily, he collected his trousers and when he sat down, he noticed that Oosumi and Shigi were also sitting outside.

"You two look like you had a rough night." Minato joked as he slid down. The two were a bit tired but both had a great smile on their faces.

"I'm blaming this on you, Minato. Your actions caused Kaho to go in overdrive. I have slept for just two hours. I'm going to sleep more on the beach." Despite his harsh words, there was no malice in Shigi. He found it incredibly enjoyable and he was pent up.

"I and Kaho had our fun," Oosumi admitted and that was it.

When they heard they could get in, the males moved in and before they good and well-realized it, they were back on the beach.

They had some breakfast but none of them went to go to the sea. They sat on the beach towel and laid down. They were tired from the night and from all around the beach, they weren't the only ones.

Minato had to thank Tsukiumi. She had made him forget about the world. And he was so gone that he couldn't think about everything.

 _In the ISA._

If Ichika knew that his honorary uncle forgot about him, he would be affronted. But that is not his biggest issue.

No, he guessed that Laura who stood before him was his biggest problem. When Houki was behind her, they looked at each other and Laura couldn't help but grin when she came to face to Ichika.

"Guess you didn't think that we would have to fight each other in the first round?" Laura said as she looked at Ichika. The guy cracked his neck.

"I had an idea. Let's get this started. The sooner I drive you in the ground, the sooner I get this over with." After that, the timer began to run down. Sharing a look behind with Charlotte, she had talked over the ideas.

When the whole school kept their breath, Ichika prayed that Matsu kept an eye out.

The wisdom Sekirei sat back and looked over the screens. When the timer went down, Ichika boosted up his IS and flew to her. But not in a straight line. He changed the flight course so much that Laura had a hard time to just track him.

But when he got in front of her, she stopped his attack.

"Looks like you haven't learned a thing," Ichika smirked at Laura's insult.

"On the contrary, it is you who hasn't learned a thing." Before that Laura could have an idea of what that meant. Charlotte stroke from the side and fired her bullets at Laura.

"We know you, Bodewig. And we're going to run in you in the ground." Charlotte peppered the German with bullets which she avoided. But for Ichika, that was his turn to strike. When Laura built up a distance, Ichika flew behind her.

She could only turn to her side as Ichika attacked there. It wouldn't be fair but Ichika would shove Yukari up everyone's shithole who told him differently. Laura couldn't see it as her focus was on Charlotte. So she had no chance to react.

"Excellent thinking, Ichika-tan." Matsu cackled when she sat down. The rest of the house sat watching the tv. They couldn't help how fast and violent it was. Kusano was fascinated by the fighting while Kazehana was affronted. Uzume and Chiho weren't too much fan of the suits.

But for Charlotte, there was more coming as Houki stopped the bullets and attacked. Even with Uchigane, Houki was good.

Charlotte wondered how it would be when she got her own IS.

That might be a bigger problem than now as Houki was able to stop the bullets. With her attack, she stopped the German.

"You better not forget about me." When Houki came after Charlotte, Ichika moved in to stop her. Matsu told him not to worry too much about her. Ichika hoped that her prediction wouldn't come out.

When he stopped his childhood friend, she struggled against the fight and the weapons he had.

"Too bad." Ichika had to get used to the corners of his mouth going upwards. Charlotte aimed her weapons at Laura but the silverette had a better idea.

With her cables, she just yanked Houki out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted as she was cast away like a ragdoll. Matsu had told Ichika that Laura wouldn't see anyone as an ally and that for her, Houki was merely an inconvenience.

He hoped she was wrong but alas, the Sekirei wasn't and it was up for him and Charlotte to fight this girl.

Laura began to cross blades with Ichika and he had no difficulties keeping up. Matsu hadn't just gotten him information but also footage and he had studies every bit of the girl. So countering her was easy.

Despite being preoccupied with Ichika, Laura launched her daggers. Charlotte had an idea that might happen so she quickly moved out of the way. Before that she had a chance, Charlotte was good at this. Houki got back up and ready to fight again.

Charlotte knew that Houki was dying to get a chance to fight Ichika but that wasn't going to happen. She would stop her and make sure that there was no chance she would interfere. "I'm sorry I'm not Ichika. But you can't go to this."

Houki blocked the bullets but couldn't get closer. "Stop mocking me."

"Are they planning to defeat Shinonono first?" Maya asked and Chifuyu's eye had begun to twitch like mad.

"It'd be for the best. Bodewig isn't trained to fight multiple units. She doesn't even see her partner as an ally." Chifuyu admitted and she was sure that the two had some benefactor. Minato really gave her a headache.

But it might be what Ichika needed.

"Even so, Orimura-kun and Dunois-kun combination work is amazing. They really work well."

The mint-haired teacher admitted and she found it amusing that her colleague was getting annoyed.

"They got help from Sahashi again. But they could use it."

On the field, Charlotte blocked Houki from close by. Unlike Cecilia's backup which was huge, Charlotte's knife was just that. A knife and she found it possible to stop Houki.

From close by, she used her shotgun. Forced back, Houki couldn't help but she couldn't keep this up.

She was out for this one.

"Looks like I am at my end." Charlotte didn't waste time and turned fire to Laura again. She didn't have it easy.

When Ichika fell back, Charlotte joined him. "Ready to go again?" Ichika nodded and he smirked at his partner.

"Yep. Let's continue. But first, Houki?"

They turned to her and he was happy she cooled down. With her out, they could work on that.

"Let's not drag this one out. We're gonna finish this." He said pretty seriously. Matsu who watched it had an enjoyable chill running down her spine. It was the same face that Minato made when the girls had gone a bit too far.

When Ichika was sure, he turned to Charlotte and they nodded. Matsu told him to wait with Reiraku Byakuya till Houki was defeated. He shouldn't drag it out either. Just end it fast.

With that, Charlotte offered him fire support while he raced to his assailant. Firing bullets to distract her, Charlotte did her best on the girl.

Of course, the AIC stopped her but like last time, that wasn't the point. Ichika raced to her and from the fringes, he broke the defense. The light shined through and Ichika fought Laura with all that he had.

It didn't take long before she broke contact and raced away. But Ichika was getting closer despite the daggers.

When he got close, she used her AIC again. Now, Ichika did the one thing she hadn't expected. He fell back and that shocked Laura. With a smirk, Charlotte aimed from the side and fire her bullets at Laura who took the hits.

Ichika wondered if that SMG was based on what he used last on Dan's video game. What did they call it? P90? Where would that come from?

That could be a good question.

 _In a parallel universe._

Ichika sat down while he looked to Mattheus who learned Kizuna how to learn with that weapon. Joel had been working on new weapons for the group, especially with the shit blowing up sky high.

"Okay, that should do it." The punk said as Mattheus deployed his new handgun. It replaced his M1911A1 and it looked more like an FN Five-seveN.

"Thanks for this, Joel." The boy smirked and Ichika couldn't help but smile as Mattheus tried to use his new handgun.

"This smaller round can be used around every place and it has less recoil than your last pistol. It shoots fast and it is easier to use after all." Mattheus nodded.

"It is a lot more comfortable to hold despite the fact it is larger than my previous one." Kizuna couldn't help but be weirded out.

"Hey, Mattheus. Why not use a different weapon?" Mattheus shrugged as he looked to his captain.

"I am more comfortable with guns. They're a bit easier to use and I find it better than swords. Sides, everyone got their own weapon. I take this as easier. And with you two being CQB fighters, someone needs to hold back. For me, using rifles are easier. And I can switch my guns easier around." Joel couldn't help but think of the prophecy.

A Knight and Overlord. Those who came from the past with a heavy legacy on their shoulders. Touched by many a woman and a unique piece.

Hunter was what Mattheus was. And he did a good job at it.

"Joel, on what you based his new gun?"

"On the Five-seveN. I am also keeping at the fact that using this, I'm not going to install a P90. It might not work." Mattheus grinned on Joel.

"In either way, let's get this party started. I need to work out a system." Ichika said and Kizuna noticed one thing.

Joel and Mattheus were no doubt running off on Kizuna and Ichika. And he didn't think that as a bad thing.

 _Back to Brave New World._

But it was a question for later.

"You coward." Ichika smiled at her and from the fringe, Charlotte attacked. Her bullets hit Laura and took chunks out of her shield points.

Smoke rose from her machine and when Laura fell back and turned to Charlotte, Ichika raced in and before she could block, Ichika took the other fringe.

Squeezing like a vice, Laura couldn't keep track of the two.

He didn't say the words out loud but by the fight, Matsu was right. AIC could only focus on one thing. So with two attackers, Laura couldn't use her special defense.

Chifuyu looked it over. She wasn't sure if they would have needed Matsu to figure it all out.

"Yet another potent combination," Maya admitted as she looked it over.

"They've figured it out. Or have an idea at least. AIC works only when Bodewig focusses on one attacker. It can't be maintained unless the wielder keeps up the focus on the attacker. With the two, they attack the fringes. And that is not working out for her."

Matsu looked over the screen and smiled. While her initial strategy went out the window, Ichika and Charlotte gave Laura hell. She smiled and looked it all over with a giddy face.

"You two are doing great. But I need to lookup more information. Because something is bugging me." She looked it over and the guy fought.

If he'd face Musubi in a fight, she would have a hard time.

When Ichika got close to her, he kept his Reiraku Byakuya hidden till the last moment. Right before the hit, he made the attack hit at full force, sending Laura down the ground.

Thanking Matsu to use that special attack in a meticulous matter, he could keep it up till it really mattered. Sending her down with one powerful attack, Laura couldn't fight back till she was thrashed on the ground. Even before the dust settled, Charlotte launched her attack on the girl.

She had no chance of taking the hits as the bullets tore through her shields. She looked behind to see that Ichika attacked her again. She wasn't sure how it worked for him but Ichika thanked Charlotte for having an IS that could miss a weapon or two.

Her rifle was easy to use and that was clear on the hit. With a nod, he thanked her. Laura turned to him with a furious face. She had begun to lose it and Matsu had foreseen that.

In the Godforsaken game that Minaka had thought out, she had seen it on the face of their opponents before and she had begun to take steps in case this would lit up like a bonfire.

Laura wasn't keeping track as Ichika avoided her dagger. Charlotte used her distraction to use a new thing. Shield Pierce. And from close by, that did an awful lot of damage to her.

Flown to the wall, Ichika was happy that he got enough left. Still, he hadn't missed the look on her face. Smoke rose from the place and while there were some happy sheers from the stages, he wasn't the only one still on guard.

Chifuyu looked it over with a slight hint of worry. Charlotte had taken over as close fighter as Ichika didn't have that much energy left. So when she got close, she hit Laura and her shield points took more and more hits.

From what she guessed, Laura fought back in her mind. 'I can't lose. I just cannot lose.'

So far, she wasn't sure that she could keep it up. her mind. Her thoughts flew back to those days.

And when she met Chifuyu.

From there on, Laura's IS began to change. It was near the end and none on the stage saw it coming. Ichika looked at it as if he was in a nightmare. The screams were that of a person in excruciating pain. But that wasn't all.

The amount of energy spread over the place. it was more like an energy bomb set off. It was also blinding for the entire place.

When that bomb was over, Ichika had an idea a thunderstorm went off.

Schwarzer Regen became disfigured and it looked like it enveloped her body.

"What is going on?" Charlotte asked aloud. Meanwhile, the entire audience looked at the scene with a mix of horror and disgust.

Ichika couldn't be sure but he hoped for his sister that she hadn't forgotten about this little bit.

Chifuyu made sure that she was ready for this. "Announce a Level D alert." She said and Maya registered the order.

In the black goo and the electricity, Laura became more and more sucked in while it took a form of something familiar.

Ichika wasn't sure but he felt like he went insane. Was this the horror of the Infinite Stratos?

He briefly registered the words spoken over the microphone.

"An emergency situation has arisen. All matches are canceled. Level D situation." He couldn't help but feel pity for Laura.

He just hoped that Matsu was on her task.

In Shinto Teito, Musubi had shielded Kusano's eyes and the flower girl closed her ears. Uzume did the same with Chiho who also closed off her ears. Kagari's mouth had fallen open in shock as he looked at what was going on.

Kazehana was floored by the scene that was playing. She hadn't seen this sort of thing and that was saying a lot. Meanwhile, the Asama couple was in a similar sort of horror.

This wasn't something normal. Even for their standards.

Matsu was sure that something would happen but what exactly, that was a very good question.

Like with the last attack, the place got shield off from the spectators and they were told to evacuate.

Ichika was sure that was the image of his sister there. With Maya behind the controls, she was keeping a cool head.

"What is going on with her?"

Ichika looked it over and while a part got pissed off on the fact she took the image of his sister, his logic won out by saying to be calm. He wasn't in the best spot to fight.

So when the Infinite Stratos took hold, Ichika waited and his fist was clenched in anger. Charlotte also fell back from Laura.

He got out before the IS got close to him. A part of him wanted to attack but he knew that she was stronger and better for this fight and that it'd be the same as an ant challenging a human.

But as the IS began to make its way, it was halted. Ichika looked up and saw that it had stopped. And like the mold had begun to take over, it began to fall off. Ichika knew that Matsu was behind this and when this was over, he called her and she would get one big thank you.

Matsu was busy and she was wondering what the ones who ran the ISA were big, stupid idiots. And that was putting it mildly.

How that Valkyrie system passed on was beyond her. When Ichika turned to a camera, he nodded. Matsu understood that it was for her.

And while it would be impossible for any human, Sekirei weren't humans. And with the smartest thing on the planet, she continued her hacking. She had an idea where this damned virus was and while the teachers surrounded the whole scene, Laura had stopped moving.

With her own skills, Laura knew what to do. From Shinto Teito, she had begun and deleted the program. Laura came from down the mess. She fell on the ground and Ichika was happy that this was over. Laura had come down and there was a bit to let the teachers handle this.

"Looks like we're done." He deactivated his IS, turned to Charlotte who nodded at him and then back to Houki.

"I am just wondering what stopped her," Houki muttered.

"I have a guardian angel. Or better said, a cyber guardian angel." Ichika told his friend. He had moved away and he was damn glad this whole mess was over.

On the whole thing, Laura had gotten out of the mess and was carried to a bed. There she woke up with Chifuyu at her side.

"Good to see you're awake". Chifuyu told her.

"What happened?" Laura asked while she laid down on the bed.

"Just for the record. This has been classified. Do you know of that VT system? It caused you to lose control." Chifuyu told her and Laura nodded.

"Valkyrie trace system? Heard of it yes." She admitted and Chifuyu began to explain. "With the IS pact, about everything of that System has been forbidden. But for some reason, yours was outfitted with it."

"How was it shut down? I can't remember." There were no lies, just the truth.

"You gotta thank my brother for that," Chifuyu admitted and it was true. There was no telling how that the system was shut down. Just her, Charles, Houki, Maya, Chifuyu and now Laura would know.

There was nothing that could be traced back to Minato.

"How?" Laura was astonished and hoped it hid in her voice how that weakling could have been responsible for stopping her.

"My brother, more than me, is an old friend of Minato Sahashi. The Ashikabi of the North in Shinto Teito, formerly known as Tokyo. Minato is also an old acquaintance of me but he is closer to Ichika." Chifuyu paused and made Laura understand how much she owed to Ichika.

When she continued, Laura listened to her.

"Before he got to this school, Minato had promised to look after Ichika. Ever since he started, Ichika got Minato who watched over his back. When this fight happened, like the others, one of Minato's Sekirei, Matsu, has hacked in your IS and destroyed. There is no telling what would have happened if she didn't."

Laura looked outside of the room.

"It is true that Matsu stopped it but without Ichika, you'd be dead. It was also less painful. You are in debt to my brother. So stop hunting him. Also, who are you?" Chifuyu asked and the girl turned back to her idol.

"I am."

"If you're no one in particular, then perfect. You are Laura Bodewig." Chifuyu stood up from her place.

"You can't be me. That is not how it works. If you wondered why I am strong, I did that for Ichika. He's the reason I accomplished everything. I am not strong because I hate what is in front of me but because I love what is behind me. So Bodewig. From today, I give you this. Leave. Ichika. Alone. If you hurt him, even now. It'll be who you will face."

With that, Laura was left to her thoughts.

In the dining room, Ichika was eating his bowl and like Charlotte, he was happy with how it all was resolved.

"The tournament is called off and the data will be looked after for each individual." Ichika saw a few girls who had lost to despair. He wasn't sure what was going on and he didn't want to know.

"That, Charles, is not our problem. Someone else can do it. I'm happy we got out that mess, alive." Ichika told her and Charlotte came to realize that they have been close to death.

"So you made your thanks to Matsu-san." The guy shook his head. and with a sigh, he finished his meal.

"No. She wasn't on the phone. I'll try later again. But we were really lucky to have her around."

"You can say that. So what now?" Charlotte asked him. She looked to the ceiling and her eyes closed. The peace and food were good to have.

"I have no clue, Charles. And I have no care. For now, I'm just happy things are over. And what now for you?" Charlotte shrugged.

"I'll think it over. And when I got an answer, you'll know." Ichika shot a worried smile at her.

"That doesn't put me at ease. Either way, Charles. I can use a time out."

"Then I have good news." He turned to their assistant homeroom teacher.

"The men bathhouse has been opened today. And you two got permission to use it to let everything of today was away." Ichika wasn't sure if he was happy for that but he had been through enough. So not long after, Ichika took his bath.

"Damn, this feels great." He laid back in the hot water. After all, he had been through, he could use a breather. So the hot water on his aching muscles were a heaven.

"Sorry for the wait." Okay, that wasn't good news. He turned to see Charlotte fidgeting with a towel and Ichika began to wonder how it was possible that she could hide those tits in her uniform. Must have been very uncomfortable.

"Don't look so much, you perv." He raised an eyebrow as he turned away.

"Charles, you're one to talk. Did you really think that coming in with just wearing a towel wouldn't get my attention."

She joined him in the bath and he covered his eyes.

"Why?" He just asked.

"You don't want to bath with me?" Her smile was teasing as he turned one eye to her.

"If you're going to bath with me, I'll look at you. You want to know why?"

Charlotte tilted her head as her body felt great on the water. Especially now she can let her tits hang out.

"Because Charles, you have one great body. And you're the first girl in this school that has not been trying to kill me, ever since I got here. But because I think I'm in the way, I'll go." Charlotte took his wrist and on reflex, he turned to her.

"Can you please stay? I have something to tell you. And I feel this is the only place without eyes on us." So Ichika sat back down and with his back turned to her, Charlotte began to speak.

"You're going to stay?" Ichika asked as that was the biggest thing on her mind for now.

"You want me to?" She could feel his back on hers and it had a really pleasant feeling.

Ichika moved his neck and every muscle in that place felt sore.

"Yes. I would like that very much." He admitted and Charlotte found out that he was speaking the truth.

"I am going to stay. And you are the great reason why. You're here. And I want to be here as well."

On the stones, submerged, her hand went for Ichika's and he tensed up just a bit.

But he relaxed and when Ichika felt the fingers, he took them in his palm.

"Glad to know. You've been a real help for me, Charles." Ichika could feel her turning on him and now, he knew what the feeling was of having tits pressed at your back.

Very pleasant and good he was tired. Because he wouldn't be able to hide his arousal.

"I also intend to go as a girl." Ichika closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm happy that you let me know in time. I can have some ways to prevent myself from getting killed. Not that it won't be a disaster but we can be prepared for that."

With her hands on his shoulders, her face laid on the back of his neck, Ichika wondered if this was a thing they could call love.

"Ichika. When we're alone. Can you call me Charlotte? I know that you know my name. But it is the one that my mother gave me. When we're alone. Can you call me that?"

Ichika nodded.

"Very well, Charlotte." And with that, they sat in the bath and didn't have a care in the world.

Ichika would later find out that Matsu had collapsed in her room after she was done hacking. Matsu had been quiet ever since and as soon the match was over, the cyber maiden had given out.

The others understood that she had been working hard and that like with all, her energy had run dry. Thanks to the others, she was put in a bed and slept nearly the entire Sunday.

Kazehana had taken the liberty of sending a message to Ichika that Matsu would take his thanks when she was awake.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Minato had spent a totally different day than what Ichika had. While it had taken a while before he woke up and he spent his day with Tsukiumi again.

It was clear that he wasn't the only guy who had his energy drained. Despite being up and at it, he saw on breakfast that there were quite a few people who had tons of sex at this place.

It wasn't just because they had sex but because of the fact that a lot of girls limped and that some of the guys were not there in the head. During breakfast, they did share a table with Oosumi, Kaho, Shigi and Kuno.

They were up for some bits of talking despite the fact they were also sleep deprived. There wasn't said a lot on the table but all needed food in their stomachs. With a rigorous activity, they needed food in their bellies.

A lot wasn't said but the silence wasn't killing them. They weren't really ashamed of the fact they all bumped uglies.

It was more because there was no energy for a lot. Still, Minato noticed that it was funny to see how the Sekirei acted post-coitus. He had seen of his own of course but with the two couples, he found it even funnier.

Kaho had her head on Oosumi's shoulder and how she managed to eat in that position, was beyond Minato. Oosumi, on the other hand, wasn't really acting weird. He did, however, lean in the head of his wife and kissed her so often. They also shared their meals.

Just a show they cared.

Tsukiumi wasn't blushing on it as she herself focused on her food like a proper lady. That wife training of Miya really paid off.

Minato sat next to her and she smiled on the soft touches on her.

Meanwhile, Kuno was eating in silence while she fed her Ashikabi. Shigi was about gone in spirit. Despite the hours of sleep, Kuno wrung him dry before breakfast and he wasn't there with his head. He laid slumped on the table.

Kuno had an appetite and ate quite a bit. Even took bits of Shigi's but gave enough to her Ashikabi.

What became clear on the beach was that most of them were just taking it easy.

No big games, no swimming, no eating or playing in the water. Minato was sure a crowded beach never had been quieter than the day he passed by. The crashing waves on the beach, the soft wind that blew over, that was about it.

Even the seagulls were quiet for a change. It wasn't really bad for them, just surprising.

Unlike the shoulder where she slept on, Tsukiumi gave Minato a lap pillow. His hair tickled her soft thighs but she understood now why Kazehana loved doing this to Minato.

Messing with his hair, Tsukiumi was sure that Minato was liking this as well. He was far gone in his sleep. That was astonishing given the fact that Minato could have a hard time falling asleep when he was not fully exhausted. She had been there before.

He could take short naps on the thighs of course but the fact that he had been gone for two hours and not even registered that she was playing with his hair made it even better.

She had her long legs out so they touched the sand. It was warm but not scalding hot. It was gentle to have her feet in.

But it had gotten a bit annoying to sit in the same spot. Without waking him up, she moved her body. Instead of her lap, he laid on her crotch and her legs went over his body. While it might get her closer to another spot, Tsukiumi put the Ashikabi so he laid on her stomach while her legs laid next to his body.

She turned to Kuno and Kaho. Their Ashikabi's were also out for the count. Kaho, however, slept next to him as she laid on the beach with her head on his shoulder.

Kuno also chose a lap pillow but had her legs underneath her butt. She also messed with Shigi's hair. It was only around noon when the heat went back up that keeping the spot wasn't great and the Ashikabis couldn't sleep due to the heat that hit them.

Minato was the first. With his eyes open, he saw the blue eyes of his beloved water girl.

"Hello, Tsukiumi. Thank you for this." She smiled and messed with the thick hair.

"Please, thou don't have to thank me, Minato. After all, this is a wife's duty. I hope thee slept well."

The smile on his face was great and Tsukiumi mirrored it. They still wore their clothes from yesterday but that wasn't a big deal.

She just laid there with her Ashikabi awake. "Minato, could thee move away? It is getting too hot to enjoy my legs on the sand."

Minato did what she asked of him and he propped himself up. They sat in silence and neither said anything. They just enjoyed the sea and the beach and the whole thing. Away from the insanity. Minato couldn't be more grateful that the somewhat pushy method of getting him away to the beach might have been the best course of action.

In the last 48 hours, he hadn't worried about Ichika and made up big time to Tsukiumi. They hadn't moved closer but sat in the same spot.

Minato understood why Tsukiumi requested a trip.

The girl loved showering her Ashikabi with love, but any such action was met by merciless teasing from the others in his flock.

The embarrassment from last time had nearly killed Tsukiumi of humiliation. That's why she wanted this trip. To show her Ashikabi she loved him as much as the others. Now, Tsukiumi just sat down with Minato.

Minato wasn't going to pull out the stops like last night as it had been rough enough and she could stand having no action for now.

This was also fine. Just sitting on the beach, their hands intertwined. For them, they just wanted to sit here and enjoy the peace.

"Minato." Eventually, she needed to ask.

"What it is, Tsukiumi?" Minato asked her. With her face turned to her, she kissed him first. And not just a normal chaste one. Minato was happy that there was no attention to him.

Because it was more than a kiss. A full make-out session. His mouth for a change got dominated and Tsukiumi loved the feeling of her Ashikabi touching her back.

After two minutes, they needed air.

"You have a question?" He asked with a healthy blush all over his face.

"My husband. I think thee heard the question of the others. Doth I needeth to asketh?"

Minato shook his head.

"How long I'll keep this up with Ichika, right?" Tsukiumi nodded and while she wasn't aggressive, she was just wanting to hear it.

"I know thee has a history with Ichika Orimura, prey tell. I know that thee looketh out for him. But how long wilt thee keepeth doing that? Eventually, he needs to look out after himself." Tsukiumi said.

"I don't blameth you for your actions. I just wish that we can look for our own house." Minato sighed and she was right. The mood wasn't spoiled but she just sat down with him and it was clear that she looked for answers.

"I have no clue. But Tsukiumi, let me tell you this. You taking me away to this beach. I am grateful. Thanks to this, I could clear my head and not worry about Ichika for a good while. This proved that I can't keep looking out for him. I needed a break."

Minato admitted and there had to be a solution. But for now, he would look after Ichika. That was just how it would be.

Meanwhile, Kuno and Shigi looked from afar and when their eyes met those of Kaho and Oosumi, both couples were happy that they had their own problems to take care of.

And that they weren't going to get involved unless asked.

The Ashikabis had woken up around the same time and they just looked over the sea. Like Minato, they were happy to be out of the city. Coincidence sure but for now, they needed peace and quiet. And the amount of lovemaking.

For Minato, he had a certain idea that when he got home, he would hear the story. But for now, he was happy that he was cut off from information.

Going offline could be great. Especially with great company.

* * *

 **I am going to admit that I took a while writing this chapter. But once I got into it, damn, I loved doing it. I had fun again in this, and something tells me I have some new things to use.**

 **I had some jabs indeed, and if you can wonder where I got some from, you guys win something from me. If I can remember myself.**

 **Sides that, I took a good while over this, but I had IRL to work out.**

 **About Mikogami and Mutsu, I am just making that for humor. So far, I do know that Mutsu acts as a father for that boy but Mikogami is at least sixteen years by now (AKA age at my place you can give consent for sexual intercourse) so that's why I made the jabs at Mutsu.**

 **He's the kid's Sekirei. That ain't going to change. And besides, that runt has thought about kissing lower parts of Mutsu so why not?**

 **Not that I'll write that out. The story is not focused on them and it's not about who Mikogami has winged and who he has in his bed.**

 **That is Minato's role. And for this chapter, yeah, I got Kaho and Oosumi for one and Kuno and Shigi for another lemon but hey, the story just worked with that. Worked out for me like that. Was fun.**

 **As for this, I have worked a good while over this and damn, this many pages and the huge word count. Fun. Also, I had a ton of music I listened through.**

 **Back to my previous days and to a few new things. That's a thing I gotta appreciate about doing those chapters.**

 **Also, guys, if we keep this up, we're gonna have a hundred followers on this fic before the end of the year. Which would be really a big milestone for me. Thank you all for your support.**

 **The next chapter is not going to be as massive as this one and it'll be called Dream of Mirrors.**

 **Saluut.**


	13. Dream of Mirrors

**Hello everyone. I started this chapter a couple of hours after I released the last one. I didn't want to forget the name.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **Now, this is not going to be like the last one.**

 **24K words in a chapter. Yeah, that tends to take some pieces out of you. I did like it, though, and went the extra mile to get there.**

 **This chapter is not going to be a full chapter focus on the next bits, namely the trip with Ichika to the shopping mall and beach.**

 **This is focused on Charlotte's revelation and Minato coming back home. Plus, Kazehana and Matsu getting a fun trip.**

 **We get about 7K words that might happen.**

 **It became more, and I don't complain.**

* * *

Minato and Tsukiumi were back on the train home from their weekend on the beach. They had enjoyed their time together, and Minato had a good idea of how his other Sekirei felt from the experience that their husband had been looking out for Ichika.

So far, he had been around Tsukiumi, and he hadn't heard what happened on the ISA or what Ichika faced. He had been drunk on the fact that he had been around one Sekirei who had looked forward to this for a good long while. So he was now seeing what his actions did. Life might be the cause of many things, but he wasn't going to let go of his Sekirei.

For him, it was a warning to him that he should keep track of them and don't lose sight of what he already got. So yeah, there was that. Minato was now sure that he would look out for them.

On the train, his Water Maiden slept on his shoulder, and he was doing the same thing. His energy had run dry, and he was asleep in the same spot.

Eventually, the train stopped, and he found his place back in Tokyo.

"So back home," Tsukiumi lamented, and he couldn't help but share that feeling. Nothing gives you a buzz like going on holiday, and nothing is more hateful than going back home.

"Indeed. We have to. Or do you want to move to Okinawa when I'm done?" Minato asked playfully, although the idea was something worth considering. When you had an MBI card, money wasn't an issue.

"Are thou daft? How art thee expected to work for MBI when thou lives in Okinawa?" Tsukiumi asked, and Minato chuckled.

"Maybe later, but now, let us return home. I needeth to wash our clothes and thou hast thy responsibilities towards thine other Sekirei.

With that, they walked home, and soon enough, Maison Izumo appeared.

"Minato, it had been a really wonderful experience. For that, I thank thee. But I suppose that the fantasy of me being thy only wife has come to an end." A mirthful smile past on her face and Minato sighed when his tsundere said that.

"Thank you, Tsukiumi. When it is your turn again, we'll have the same day. But now, time to face the music."

When the door went open, the two words were said.

"We're home." He said, and from that point, he could feel the house storming. Sharing a look with Tsukiumi, they both knew that the entire house stormed down to meet the Ashikabi.

Well, he'd count two out. Suddenly, a blond ball of energy and a green dress flashed in his arms.

"Big brother." She shouted as Minato took Kusano in his arms and flipped her upside down. Not too high so that the girl wouldn't hit the roof.

"Hey, Kuu-chan." He said as he hugged her. Then she pressed her lips on his and gave a soft kiss. "I missed you, big brother." The Green girl said as, in seconds, she would forego her Ashikabi, and she wouldn't let him go now.

It wasn't before long till Musubi ran in. Kusano knew that, and she couldn't be selfish. So Minato put his girl down, and when she was, he smiled at Musubi. "Hello, Musubi. Missed me?"

Before long, she leaped in his arms and hugged the living hell out of him. "I missed you, Minato-san." He couldn't help but smile at her affection. Not to mention the fact that her tits were pressed against his chest.

"Happy to be home, Musubi." When she looked up, Musubi kissed the life out of Minato, who felt his arms around her body. She smiled and looked up to him. Her wings came out, and when she let him go, she blushed. Minato had the same look on his face. Red and drunk on lust.

"Minato, I am going to unpack and clean our clothes. Thou hast thy responsibilities toward thy Sekirei." Musubi and Kusano were grateful that Tsukiumi understood they missed their lover.

"Thank you, Tsukiumi." When she passed by, the larvicolous blond turned her head.

"Minato. Thank you for the wonderful trip." She said, and with Kusano under his right arm and Musubi in his left, the two walked back to the dining room.

From what he saw, Uzume and Chiho were there. Uzume nudged her first Ashikabi giving her second Ashikabi a smirk. When she unplugged her ears, Chiho jumped at him. "I missed you, big guy." She said, and it was good Minato had gotten a built. Musubi let his arm go while Minato lifted both Chiho on his left and Kusano at his right.

The Ashikabi's kissed, and their bond that was there for sure grew. "Happy to be back home, Chiho." Smiling, he put the human down, and with that, he also put Kusano on the ground.

He stood his ground for Uzume's hug, and she kissed her Male Ashikabi, who couldn't help but growl in the kiss. Her tongue slipped in his mouth, and it was clear that the girl was frisky. His hands weren't still as they touched the bum, and Uzume yelped as she could feel a squeeze on her ass. She turned to Minato, who smirked at her.

"You can't expect me not to retaliate. I have an idea you missed me, Uzume." She nodded, and he sat down with the four who cooed all over. Musubi was on his left leg while Uzume on his right. He had Kusano on his lap, who smiled at him. Chiho claimed his arm.

"So, how were things?" He asked while the women needed to have their energy back.

"You haven't heard?" Chiho asked, and Minato shook his head. "There was a reason I went there."

"Well, Minato. Things have gone crazy. At that school, things went really bad." Minato raised an eyebrow on the sentence.

"How bad?" Minato asked.

"Well, Minato. Bad enough for Matsu to be out like a light." Turning to Takehito, the scientist had a serious look on his face. Taking a seat, the guy looked at him.

"What happened? Is Matsu okay?" Worry took over. Was he out having fun while his Sekirei was broken?

"Don't worry, she is fine. Just tired. But let's just that young Ichika gave her one scare." Takehito said.

"What went wrong?"

"What didn't go wrong?" The voice was of Kazehana, and she walked up to her hubby. Kusano let her big sister take apart, and Uzume and Musubi let their senior take a kiss on his lips. Wrapping her arms around him, it was soft, and it was clear that she had seen things that she was sensitive for.

"Kazehana. What happened?" The girl didn't say much, but Minato could only wrap circles around her back to calm her down for a bit.

It took five minutes, and the girls had the same look on their faces.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened? Matsu is out, and I haven't heard much news. So sorry, but you guys make me worry that someone died." Kazehana shook her head.

"No, no one died." She took the phone from Matsu and gave it to Minato. The guy raised an eyebrow and looked it over.

"Kazehana, you know that Matsu doesn't like it when you take her stuff." She smiled at her Ashikabi. "I think she'll forgive me. But you need to read this."

Looking at the text, it was Sunday evening, and it came from Ichika.

 _Hey Matsu._

 _You're more than just a guardian angel. You're a cyber one._

 _I suppose you're the one that took Bodewig down when she went outraged. I am so sorry for asking to watch over me, but without your help, no one could have guessed how it would go._

 _I seriously own you for this thing._

 _I can't say more than this. One big thank you._

 _Ichika Orimura._

He looked at Kazehana, who sighed. "I took the liberty of replying. Matsu saved a lot of lives. She did that, but she collapsed. She is fine, Minato. She just exceeded her power." Looking down on the fact that his Sekirei got hurt, two fingers forced him to look at her face.

"Do. Not. Blame yourself, my husband. You couldn't foresee that horror coming out. Matsu will be fine. She has slept through, and she needs some rest. And she wanted to ask for a ride. We need energy for this."

Minato looked at Uzume, who waved him off.

"Don't worry. We have said ours okay for this. It will have to be in this week, however, sis. In two weeks, we have our trip." Minato sighed on that part, and Chiho nodded.

That was a part of the rules that he laid down.

Besides being allowed to have dates and taking along who they wanted for that, the Sekirei had also agreed that if they wanted a ride before a date, they were allowed if the other Sekirei agreed.

A ride wasn't a date. It meant that they went to a love hotel and had sex there. It was something that Minato could understand.

They didn't use it often as most preferred dates above just having sex, but when they wanted to get laid, that was the easiest thing to do.

Minato had also to say yes.

"Very well, Kazehana. But not for today or tomorrow. I need some rest as well." He agreed on the whole thing.

"Works for me. Matsu isn't up either. So yeah. As for Ichika, he's sorry for collapsing Matsu, but as I said, don't worry. I told him the same thing." Minato breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was maybe for the best buddy you weren't around. Things really went crazy there." Kazehana told him, and the others agreed vehemently.

"You should check on Ichika later, but now. You're not going anywhere." Minato raised an eyebrow, and before long, he was carried to his bedroom, snuggled by the Sekirei who hadn't seen him for three days. Minato couldn't help but smile.

A bed filled with birds around you was one right way to sleep.

Tsukiumi meanwhile hummed when she took care of the clothes and put them in the wash — knowing that most of her sister's wives would be out with their husband. Meaning she could go in the bath.

"So, you're back home." Turning to silver hair and black eyes, she smiled at Homura.

"Hello, Homura." She said with a smile as she was done with the clothes.

"I suppose you had fun on your trip." Tsukiumi nodded and smiled at her friend. "Indeed. Minato has proven himself once again as my husband."

Grinning, Kagari knew where the Ashikabi was, and she could wait. The others weren't so patient.

"So, not jealous that as soon you walked through the door, you lost him?"

The Water Woman shrugged. "What can one change? Either way, I have a bath without getting felt up. Which is what I am going to do." Without saying, Tsukiumi would soak in the warm water. She enjoyed it, and she knew that her womanhood needed time to heal from this.

It was a great trip, sure, but it had exhausting. And now she understood how Minato felt to pause dates. His junk needed to heal, and she found the saying. Too much of one thing is good for nothing. She closed her eyes.

She wasn't worried about anything. She wasn't sure if she was pregnant. If it didn't work now, it was later. It was better often than a lot at once. In the bath, she enjoyed herself.

She wasn't leaving the bad soon, and she enjoyed the hot water around her body. When she was done, she went back to her quarters and slept in the room. For now, she could those concubines enjoy themselves.

Minato slept as well as sound as he could. He'd look at his mail later, but now, he wanted to rest between the arms of his lovers.

Meanwhile, Miya walked back from her shopping trip. She knew that the two would be returning home. So when she opened the door, she found it shocking that the place was quiet. When she walked into the living room, she found her husband reading the newspaper.

"Hello, Miya," Takehito spoke to his wife, who looked around.

"Hasn't Minato-kun returned home yet? Has the train gotten delayed?" The Pillar asked worried, but when she was the teasing smirk from her husband, she knew that it was something else.

"No worries. The kid has returned home with Tsukiumi, but as always, you don't sleep as good as in your bed. Five of his Sekirei dragged him along. I think they need to recharge their Mina-energy as Matsu dubbed it."

With a snort, Miya looked around. "Five?"

"Kusano-chan, Musubi-chan, Uzume-chan, Chiho-chan, and Kazehana. Matsu is still out for the count. I think we'll wake her up when we have dinner tonight. Kagari is in her room, reading, and Tsukiumi passed by, saying that she let the others sleep. Meaning, all of our tenants are taking a nap. So you know what that means."

Miya passed by to the kitchen. "That means I'll make dinner for them." She wanted to say but found her wrist captured by her husband, who had a knowing smirk.

"I do not think so." Miya sighed as she was captured by her husband.

"How am I supposed to keep a moral standing if you intend to perform carnal arts in the living room?"

With a smirk, Takehito began to kiss his wife. She found her air cut off and began kissing her husband back. They had to make up for the lost time.

It had been years for them. So while Miya wanted to struggle, she found herself drawn in the touch of her husband. Neither aged one day from when the disaster happened. So they had been going on this bond.

Miya grinned as her husband's fingers slipped in beneath. She didn't wear underwear in comfortable clothes, so it was easier for him. Miya broke down on her husband's lap, and she could feel herself becoming hot and bothered.

He had experience sure, and he knew how to tease her. She blushed and couldn't help but mewl as he began to explore. His fingers were long, and they knew where to touch to have the most fun. He wasn't going to let her have fun.

Takehito teased his wife with a smirk, knowing all the things he learned. They had consummated their marriage years ago. So before long, Miya's moans began to resonate, not helping his arousal.

He knew where to press on her to make her shudder like a leaf. He also kissed her mouth and teased her. Still, she smiled at him. His hand got a bit wet, as well. Miya didn't get wholly soaked on him. Even some bits flew over him. The man smiled at her, and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling more in her body.

Miya moaned against his mouth as she bit on his kimono, hoping to keep the moans in her body. But Takehito just smirked as he began to feel her up more.

When he pressed on the right place, his wife came undone on him. His finger retreated out, and he looked at her. She nodded and lowered herself on him.

Both weren't love-struck teens but they had a severe amount of hormones to burn. Miya smiled as she kissed her husband, growling in the kiss.

Takehito enjoyed the feeling of Miya, more than he should. There was a ton both owned by Minato and his Sekirei. They changed fate, and that was great for the two.

Takehito held off the sex till Minato got home. The Sekirei were sexually frustrated enough, and not being around Minato was even worse. Miya felt herself growing used to the lovemaking, and a quickie in the living room was a great pick me up.

To her chagrin, she could get used to more of those.

They softly worked each other up, and when some could see how Miya was on the lap of her husband, one wondered what sort of a guy this was.

Takehito rutted in her body and buried herself in the bosom of his wife. She wasn't huge like Matsu or Kazehana, but she had a beautiful set of tits. That was something none could argue about.

That was just great to feel in, and he found that Miya clenched up at him. With a smirk, he found it even more fun to do.

When Takehito hitched a breath, she made the most of it and got her orgasm while she could feel her lover's release.

"Trying to get me pregnant?" She giggled but stopped when she saw his face.

Serious.

"Yes." He answered, and he pressed more in the kiss. When he was sure that she had him, he broke it off.

"With Minato and his Sekirei gone sooner than later, this house is going to be quiet. So yeah, I'd like to have a child around." Miya's stupor broke out as she looked at her husband.

"Dear, you'll have enough test subjects on Sahashi and his kids. No reason for us to make one." Miya yelped as she found a soft bite.

"I want to have kids. You and I have been separated for long enough, and I want to have children to keep this house full of laughter. It hadn't died here when I was gone, and I don't want it to die out. It'll be more than just interesting. Those Sekirei will be the first ones born on this planet. So yeah, I want to see that happening." Takehito said, and with his wife smile, he returned it.

Taking the most active being in existence in his arms, Takehito walked to his bedroom. She could use a nap now, and he could take care of dinner. It looks like sukiyaki was on the menu — one great way to eat although it wasn't wintering to eat it yet.

He was sure that they could use it later.

Minato woke up hours later. His limbs were restrained, and when he looked to the roof, he figured out why. His Sekirei hadn't moved one bit when they tied him to the bed. Not that he minded. Sleeping in a warm flock was a great thing.

With that, he could only smile on their sleeping faces. Looking up, he saw Takehito standing on the door.

"Looks like you slept well." The scientist said, and Minato nodded. "Yep. Slept like the dead."

Turning to the sleeping birds, he was sure that nearly every limb had at least one set of tits around it. Kuu slept on him like a big cat. Smirking he wondered what would happen when they would have kids in the equation.

Most likely, the Sekirei would have at least one kid before long. If they had more, that would either be a twin or triplet. But he didn't see Minato taking on sixteen kids in two years.

Seven was a more sane number.

"I guess it is true. They missed, you know. But the fight with Ichika. Matsu is out, but you better wake her up." Minato nodded but looked down.

"Kid. Don't beat yourself up for this. None of us could have foreseen the things that happened on that girl, and we can be grateful that Matsu looked it over. This could have been much, much, much worse." Minato nodded, and with that, the girls stirred in the sleep.

"Look, you girls best get up. Dinner is getting cold." Takehito said, and with that, the Sekirei opened their eyes. When they saw the male Asama, all of them smiled. They were grateful for the fact their landlord allowed them this.

"Good day, Takehito," Kazehana said with a grin.

"Morning, Takehito," Uzume said, and she sat up while she stretched out. It drew the eyes to her set of tits.

"Good morning, doctor Takehito," Musubi said as she released the arm of Minato.

"Morning, doctor," Kusano said, and she yawned. She nestled at her big brother.

"Hello, Takehito." Chiho took the other side. Before long, they all pressed kisses on them, and Takehito smirked at the sight.

No matter how many times he saw it, the feats that Minato pulled off were incredible.

With that, Takehito grinned as Uzume kissed the male.

Before long, they stood up, and they walked the living room. Minato stopped at the place of Matsu. Opening it, made it clear that they needed to vent this room. It smelled an excellent bit.

On the futon, surrounded by dark screens, laid the cyber maiden.

She was in her nightclothes, and Minato stirred her. "Matsu. Hey, Matsu. Wake up." He said as he rustled the Sekirei.

When she stiffened, she didn't react. So Minato did the one sane thing. Taking the face of his Sekirei, he pressed a kiss on her lips. It turned out that the ones he slept with weren't the only ones who needed their Mina-energy.

Opening the eyes, Matsu smiled at her husband.

"Mina-tan. Good morning." Before more could be said, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed the life out of her.

"I heard from the others what you did and what caused you to sleep. I'm so sorry about this. If I had only been at home." He said, and with a smile, Matsu returned the hug. Before long, she took her husband's face and kissed it again.

"Mina-tan. Don't be like this. I suppose that you got told that you couldn't have foreseen this. By doing this, I could protect Ichika-tan and others from danger. That was the request, right?" Silently nodded, she continued as she pressed one more kiss on his lips.

When she let him go, she smiled at him. "I wasn't in danger. I just took a long nap. Even without you around, I still have others to take care of me. As soon they saw it the danger passing, they checked on me, and they helped me out. We are a family, Mina-tan. Never forget that."

And with that, she kissed her Ashikabi again while Minato took her up in his arms.

"That might be all nice and good, but you will take it easy. Kazehana told me that you want a ride. That is okay, but not till Friday. I need some energy." And with that, Minato carried Matsu to the living room, and he sat her down while taking his place.

Tsukiumi had also come out of the bed, and she pressed a kiss on the lips of Minato. She agreed to the others to have fun, but she didn't want to be left behind. Kagari agreed.

So with a few more kisses, they saw how Takehito carried Miya, who had the giddiest smile and a blush, luminescent around her face.

Karma was something as they smiled all at her. It was clear what the two had done while the others were asleep. Not that they minded the whole thing.

Dinner was lively as they talked about the beach trip and how they had their fun at that place. Musubi was sad she missed the chance to see Kaho again, but Minato got a smile when he told her that Kaho would drop by soon.

Meanwhile, the whole thing about Shigi and Kuno was also a fun addition. It was also why Minato wanted to wait for a few days that he got a reserve again.

Kusano sat in the lap of her brother as she told him that the eyes were shielded when Laura turned into a monster. Minato gulped when Kagari showed a picture on the cellphone. The Internet was hot buzzing to what happened. Luckily for Laura, she was protected by Chifuyu Orimura. At that point, Minato knew he had to grab his laptop.

But not before he put Kusano to bed. Dropping her head on his shoulder, the Green Girl slept like a log.

Minato knew that he would follow soon. Everyone would.

Opening the laptop, the silence was killing everyone. When he got in his mail, he got the message.

The subject was at least good.

 _Update, and I'm still alive._

Minato began to read the mail.

 _What's up, aniki. I'll let you know that I'm still alive and well, it got close._

 _Once again, one big thanks to Matsu-san for helping me out. I heard from Kazehana-san that she collapsed. Tell her that I'm sorry for that and that I am forever grateful to her._

Matsu beamed and asked her phone back. Kazehana kept it around.

 _Laura got better from the attack, and I really owe you from having a cyber guardian angel if I am allowed to call her that._

 _I got off relatively free from the whole mess, and that went well. Luckily, I didn't get killed, but it got way too close for comfort._

 _Meanwhile, I think I can ask Matsu-san to lay off the search of Charlotte. Not much I need to find back unless it is to get after her father. I can say for sure that Charlotte is one sweet girl, and I have found it friendly to have a Pilot that didn't want to kill me._

 _As for Laura, she got out of the mess, and Chifuyu-nee gave her the message that she has to leave me alone. I have proven my worth. She and I had a chat, and that was waaaaay overdue, brother. We both came clean, and for now, things went better._

 _Till this morning. Oh brother. You should have been there. Let me tell you what happened there._

In the ISA.

Ichika had foreseen that things would go sideways if Charlotte got introduced again, so that's why he requested his sister to be around when that would come down.

"Why do you think that I'll be needed there?" With a deadpan look, her brother grinned at her. "They'll kill me. If you're around, that is something they'll have to keep in mind. Char is going as a girl now. I don't want to die." Ichika told his sister, and she had to give it to her brother. That is why he didn't want to go in when his sister wasn't around.

"That is not going to happen. I am sure they'll react maturely."

When they entered the room, the wall was broken open, and standing there was Rin with her Infinite Stratos activated.

"You were saying?" Ichika looked to his sister.

"I am beginning to see what you mean," Chifuyu said, but that didn't stop Rin to aim her canon at the guy.

Before Rin could kill him, the attack was stopped by Laura. Looking at her, he sighed gratefully.

"I owe you one." Laura grabbed him, and before one could do anything, she shoved her tongue down his throat.

And she spoke the words.

"You're my wife now. There will be no objections." She said, and that part Ichika wondered what he did wrong.

The whole class exploded, and Chifuyu reached a breakpoint. "You kids. That is enough. You will have to wait until the class is cleaned up. And for that matter."

They six ended up outside with a bucket on his head.

Minato had to go over the mail several times to get where he was going. The fact he read it out loud made it even worse. He didn't believe the words are coming out of his mouth.

Chiho blinked a couple of times.

"Okay, am I the only one who has questions?" She asked, and the rest of the table sat in the same gobsmacked way.

"I think we all have them. Does anyone see a pattern in this?" Uzume said, and she looked surprised at the whole thing. It would have been hilarious; was it not that the situation was not humorous at all.

Musubi looked to the Veiled girl, and she sighed. "If you all think about this, the Infinite Stratos girls are mirrors from all of you." Matsu raised an eyebrow on that.

"Explain."

Uzume nodded on that and began to speak. "Well, it appears to me that those girls all have a counterpart here. I mean. Laura, who wanted to kill Ichika and shoved her tongue down his throat. Does that sound familiar? And who declared that he is her wife? Doesn't that sound familiar?"

They all turned to Tsukiumi, who stood up. "Art thou saying that I am like those girls? I am not." Uzume shook her head.

"Not at all, Tsukiumi. You changed your ways, but you were like Laura. You wanted to kill Minato, and when you got winged, you declared yourself as his true Wife. Tsundere, much?" Chiho chuckled.

"Now you mention, Uzume-chan, yeah. They do have counterparts. For example, Musubi and Houki are similar. First, on something of girls and both have a strong connection to the guy." Kagari coughed.

"I am like Charlotte. My true gender came out." Uzume nodded.

"Yeah, and you are a bit like Cecilia, Kazehana. You two are similar if Ichika's mails are to go by. I mean. Ichika changed her views on bits, and well, we can read more on her if you ask him, Minato. Your view changed when you went after Minato instead of Minaka. We can all say that it was a good choice." Matsu told her old friend who wanted to argue but couldn't.

The Wind Woman went to Minato and kissed him. "Rin is a bit like Kuu. She was the second Sekirei who you winged Minato and Rin is Ichika's second friend. A bit different from the rest as our little girl stood out of the group. Rin is in class 1.2, and Kusano is the youngest of the bunch."

Minato nodded on that part.

"We missed your counterpart, Uzume-chan, and that of you, Chiho." The two shrugged on that. "Neither do you have one, Matsu-san." The bespectacled girl shrugged on that.

"I hope for Ichika-tan, he doesn't find one. From what I get, he already got his hands full. Mina-tan, I think you better reply to him." Minato grinned on that, and his Sekirei collected behind him.

"You are one good guy, Minato. But I now get why you want him to come over." Takehito said. Sharing a look with Matsu and Kazehana, they were sure that Miya wasn't pleased with how things went on Chifuyu although they needed to hear from Ichika.

 _Hey, Ichika._

 _Good to hear you're still alive. At my place, we talked about it. I am now back home. Matsu is okay, but let's say that we couldn't foresee it._

 _Got that told me quite a bit._

 _It's good to hear you got out that fight alive. But damn, it looks like you got a new girl who is after you — speaking about something, Ichika. Cecilia, she changed her views, right? Can you give me a bit more info? One of the girls had a hypothesis. We want to see if it checks out._

 _Next to that, it turns out that you got yourself quite a party. I hope that you explain a bit more on Chifuyu's part. You two talked? Or a fight when you dropped by? How did that go down? As for Laura, yeah. We need to sleep this one over and see how it goes down. You had no fun there._

 _Any case, good that you're around._

 _If changes let me know, but I'll be out soon enough._

 _I'll talk to you later._

With that, Minato sends the message, and he yawned. "How about we all get some sleep? I think we can use that." It didn't take long before the girls took Minato up back to his bed. Kagari, Tsukiumi, and Matsu went along with that, and before long, they went to his bed, and Minato was going to sleep between the Sekirei. They felt warm, and he was home again.

The next day.

Minato woke up, and he had hoped to sleep a lot more between those girls. But that wasn't going to happen. He had to school to go. So he sighed. "Girls, sorry, but I need to go up." The woman who was hugging him moaned, but they had to agree on that.

Minato usually waited before his girls were ready, but he really needed to use the toilet. So instead of waiting, he rushed to the bathroom.

When he got back, the girls were slowly waking up. "Morning, Minato," Musubi said, and she was the first to kiss him.

The rest followed soon after, and when they were done, they kissed him as well. Chiho was the last one, and with a grin, he picked up a drowsy Kusano to the living room. They sat down, and they could smell the food coming down.

Hungry stomachs and an arranged biology caused them to do a lot of damage to the food. Most of the girls would stay at home. Miya wasn't going anywhere, but Takehito had to go to MBI for his research.

Minato also had to go out for his college. Sides that, the girls would stay around. Musubi wanted to train with Tsukiumi for a bit, and Uzume wanted to hang around Kazehana for a bit. Matsu went back to her computers.

Just a regular day for them.

Minato was happy that some usually set back in his life. For now, at least.

The school was back open, and he saw Shigi walking around as well. The guy looked also wrung out. Shaking his head, they got enough for now.

For the girls, they took it easy. They were a bit of content, so their guy back at home. So they were taking it easy as well.

For now, they could only be around this week. Minato had to catch up with his school, and that took his attention soon.

Meanwhile, the girls brainstormed on what their home should be like. Money wasn't an issue now with their MBI cards. They could do with a particular Inn or traditional house like they were living in now, and as Minato said, they could fix things, and they could get help.

A place with a big garden would be fun so their kids could train. They didn't want their children to be locked up like how they did back when they were young. Their kids would inherit their power, and unless they want their house to become like Seo's, they weren't in for that.

They also looked for a bed. They wanted some big enough to sleep comfortably.

Uzume and Chiho went back to her room to go over their trip with Minato in two weeks. Matsu and Kazehana were also looking for their place to go on Friday.

They had a healthy life or as normal as they could get for them. Was this how healthy life would be?

The week flew by as the Sekirei settled in life again, and Minato worked back on his stuff at school. And Friday rolled by soon enough.

Minato didn't go home at that time but received a text from Matsu and Kazehana to meet them. While they wouldn't have a full date, they went to get some noodles, and they went to eat there.

He wasn't the first to arrive at the stall as Matsu finished her first bowl. Kazehana nudged her sister in the sides as their attention shifted to the Ashikabi. With a smile, Minato sat down.

"Good evening, Matsu, Kazehana." The two didn't waste time and pounced on their Ashikabi. With a hungry kiss, Kazehana found his mouth first and kissed his lips. She grinned as Minato growled in the kiss.

While it was true that an Ashikabi, he had to tend to them, his bond and the amount of sex made the guy frisky. He had to get used to the amount of attention he got from the Sekirei, which was great for him as Kazehana sucked in the kiss.

"Oy. Kazehana. Let him go." The Wind Flower laughed at Matsu, who was impatiently waiting. Minato was barely able to catch his breath before Matsu pressed her lips on him. He settled his hands on her hips while he smirked as Matsu got closer to him.

"Hey, Minato."

She said as she let her Ashikabi go. Some saliva was still on their lips as they blushed. "So happy to see me, Matsu?"

The girls nodded. "You best eat enough, big guy. Because you got one long night ahead of you."

A pleasurable chill ran down his spine. He had heard those words before and damn, did it always get him when he heard those words? It promised him enough. So with a smile, Minato sat down and ate while the Sekirei sat next to him.

When you got enough practice, you ignore the stares of guys who wondered how a guy like him got girls like them. But for the Sekirei, that was not their problem.

What was on their mind was more fun. So before long, they dragged Minato along with them to get some pleasure.

Checking in didn't take long, and while normally, they would kiss first before they undressed their Ashikabi, this time, Matsu fiddled on his pants while Kazehana kissed him. Minato let himself go limp as his more 'experienced' lovers have their way with him.

Typically, the Sekirei would allow him to go first as he was their Ashikabi, but for times like these, Minato's past didn't allow him to protest. He didn't mind the actions of letting his Sekirei go on him. It also meant that they had to do the work.

Fumbling with his pants, Matsu's hands did little to stop the arousal that Minato had been receiving. So when it was finally released from his pants, Minato couldn't help but smile that he finally got out of his pants. Matsu began to smile as Kazehana kissed the guy more but broke off to get his sweater off.

Minato let his arms up as Kazehana undressed him. Matsu pushed off his pants as she tried to suck even more. Not that he would stop that soon.

But he wasn't going to wait before they have done. So he tugged on Kazehana's clothes. While her dress showed enough of body, Minato wanted to see more of her body. Not that Kazehana minded the action. She let Minato take off her clothes but could feel that he kissed her lower collar and upper breasts. A soft squeeze made the guy happy.

Her as well. In their lust-filled world, Minato looked in the eyes of hers, and Kazehana kissed him again.

But then, there was a cough. Turning to Matsu, who had her fun with Little Minato, the two shook their heads. Minato helped her out her clothes, so the three were naked when they continued. Matsu began to suck more on his and used her tits to stimuli her Ashikabi more.

Minato and Kazehana had their fun as the guy couldn't react to Matsu's ministrations.

His fingers dripped down to Kazehana. The woman's eyes widened as she felt Minato entering her.

It was true that Minato was inexperienced when he began with all this, but he was a damn quick study. He learned quickly what his lovers liked and disliked. It also made the conversion for Chiho and Uzume easier.

The five were having sex with Minato for a few months (and intensively) before that Chiho and Uzume had their fun.

But that was for later, right now, Matsu found that Minato held it off for long enough. Not that she complained. She just found it fun to tease her Ashikabi. Minato held it off for and wasn't going to let go. But his free arm went to behind Matsu, and his fingers found a place.

Gripping her cheeks, Matsu tensed as she found her Ashikabi playing with her ass. Not that they had experimented on that part. It had danced in their heads but not that much.

Mainly due to the reason that they wanted to get knocked up. Using that part wasn't an answer to that.

Matsu briefly wondered if some saw it as staying pure till marriage. Because in her eyes, it wasn't.

In her thinking, she found a second pair of tits making themselves at home. Minato knew that Kazehana perfectly knew how to use her body to get attention. Several guys from her tour flaunted at her to see just a bit of her tits.

Despite it all, she stayed a virgin while she looked for her Ashikabi. Sure, Minaka wasn't Minato. Like all her sisters and she realized that she hadn't lost out on having Minato. The guy wasn't reliable at first, but he was soft and warm.

Kazehana and Matsu worked together on this while Minato rocked his hips. Their tits found pleasurable stimuli as their nipples found each other. It just helped to get his rocks off even more as he was captured between them.

Their grip on his dick had turned like a vice as they weren't going to let him go. Teasing licks, Minato found himself lost for words as his Sekirei began to go faster on him.

"Nearly there." He said to the two as his movements grew more frantic between them, jumping out, desperate now to let go what he had in store for them.

So when the Sekirei felt Minato trembling, Minato gave a loud groan. "Cumming." He muttered before his release painted them. Taking a few breaths, he sat up and looked at them.

"My, so much that you released," Kazehana said as she licked playfully what landed on her tits and face.

"Indeed, Mina-tan. Always one good job. Although it was a waste." Matsu took off her glasses and smiled at him.

For some reason, they found that Minato's roguish grin stood him well. Kazehana was tackled to the bed as Minato kissed her, his hands groping at her tits.

When he was sure that he had given them a good squeeze, Kazehana yelped pleasurably. "Oh my, Minato-kun. What a beast." Letting her go, he winked at her.

"Well, I got some girls telling me to be more assertive." He said as he positioned himself. Missionary worked for them the best.

"Smart ones," Kazehana smirked, and she found herself being filled by Minato. With a groan, she noticed that he had buried himself in her.

"No fair, Mina-tan," Matsu said as she pressed her tits in her back. Taking his other Sekirei and flipping her next to him, Minato smiled at her. "Give me some time."

He kissed Matsu as he rocked his hips in Kazehana. Her tits bounced up and down while Minato smiled in the kiss.

"Ah, Minato. That's it." With one hand, he groped the left tit of Kazehana while his right arm kept Matsu in place. He wasn't going to let her go.

"Kazehana, this is great." His groans weren't much understandable besides, as he enjoyed the feeling in her.

She wasn't going to let go.

"Minato. This feels great. Ah, oh, yes, there." With a louder moan, Kazehana found herself losing a battle.

The one to not lose it.

It was more than just sexual pleasure. The fact they had this bond, the event that they had missed each other, and the fact that Minato had learned to keep Kazehana down in this.

Kazehana preferred it when she laid down. Not going to fast was one thing Minato hadn't been doing. So he settled in slower thrusts.

It was something that he and Kazehana loved from each other. They liked it slower. So at an even pace, Minato went in and out her.

Her moans just grew longer, and her feeling in her loins began to build up. Minato couldn't help but enjoy how she decided to pull him closer, so his head was in her tits.

"Oh, no." The playful girl said. "Minato, you pervert." Looking at her, Minato pulled her up, so they were now in the seated position. Minato had liked this as well, especially since kissing was a lot easier. His hands went to her ass as she pressed him closer.

Matsu shook her head and sat by. Her fingers went inside. Not to relief herself but to keep herself wet. There was something about it to see their lover doing this to another girl. Not that Matsu was into that whole thing.

At least, this part was a lot more wholesome. She might have been a pervert but a real kink seeker, yeah, that was out. Matsu found herself imitating the moves that Minato did to Kazehana.

His hands went from her ass to her tits and her hair. He didn't pull her hair but kept it close to her. She was giving it ministrations while he enjoyed the feeling of the tits on his chest.

Kazehana knew that having a few Sekirei who could go a bit rougher on their Ashikabi, caused Minato to get some build. He was no longer scrawny. He wasn't a bodybuilder, more a swimmer like. His muscles grew in the longer end of this.

Kazehana thanked Musubi and Uzume especially. The Bear Fisted Sekirei was not delicate, and the reason why she was so strong was one thing. Minato could do nothing but grow stronger for her.

Not that the two minded.

As for Uzume, that was a different reason. The girl was a bit sturdier than Chiho, and even with her disease cured and her life starting, Chiho still wasn't as strong as Uzume hoped.

She was getting there, but all knew it could take years.

When Minato became her second Ashikabi, Uzume took full advantage of that. With her (tomboyish) tendencies, Minato had grown used to great hugs from Uzume as well.

The Veiled Sekirei could throw herself at full force at the male Ashikabi, and he could stay standing.

Kazehana wondered how it would be when they would have kids. But when she felt her loins burning, Minato looked a bit winded. His release had to come, and Kazehana smiled as she began to go faster.

Minato grit his teeth, and Kazehana could feel her pleasure building. Going faster in this, Kazehana softly bit in his neck as a way to keep her moans back. Her climax had come hard down, and Minato wasn't too far behind.

With a grunt, she could feel him filling her up, and then he let her go. There was a bit that came with him leaving her body, but most stayed in her body.

Kazehana caught her Ashikabi, out of breath.

She put him down, so she took the left arm. One more kiss on his lips and with a smile, she sighed contently.

Those orgies were always fun, and the Sekirei learned to grow used to a bit of waiting before action.

Matsu took the other arm of Minato, and she looked at him.

Down below, he needed a bit to catch his breath before they could go again. Not that the Wisdom Sekirei minded.

"You're getting better at this." When she bopped him on the nose, Minato smiled at her. Kazehana took it closer, and Minato's hands wandered.

"Lots of practice. And well, if I have to get you all pregnant, I want to make it al pleasurable for all of us." The girls blushed on that. Their faces could be used as flashlights by the sheer red on their faces.

"You intend to do that?" Kazehana asked.

"What? The promise I would make you pregnant or the promise that I'll make it fun." Minato asked, and the earnest tone hid the amount of fun he had when he teased them.

After that, Matsu smirked at him as she saw through the attempts. Saddling her Ashikabi, she looked at him with a smile.

"Well, good luck on that, Mina-tan." She slid down on his dick as she smirked as her Ashikabi was caught between her. Gritting his teeth, Minato settled in a soft pace with the Cybergirl above him.

He liked it there, but to avoid the pressure of her tits crushing his face (it was fun but made him cum too fast), he groped them and began to squeeze the tits softly.

There were just a bit smaller than Musubi's and Kazehana's, but there was no reason for him to complain as Matsu found her tits to be assaulted by him.

She smiled at him as he began to lift them while his thumbs buried in the soft flesh. His thrust came from below her body and rocking her hips along, Matsu found herself liking the pace.

It wasn't fast or a race. With taking it slower and burying himself in her, they could make it for longer as Matsu felt Minato hitting suitable spaces.

While she had her fun toys to play with and enjoy herself with, few things beat her Ashikabi. There were none. Sure, Minato might not be available like her toys all the time, but his hot rod was beating those things.

Her back was arched as she could feel her Ashikabi keeping her stretched up. She bounced in the lap while Kazehana demanded his lips on her face.

A groan made clear that Matsu clamped up at him but not too much as Minato's left hand went to her ass, and Matsu gulped as one finger slipped in. It was just one finger and one knuckle deep but not too much.

There was too much resistance for Minato to go in further, and it was meant to Matsu up but not to cause pain on her.

Her right hand went to her ass and took his hand away from the place. "Not yet, Mina-tan." Okay, that was great to hear.

Another hand went to tits and clamped down harder, indicating that Minato could go a bit rougher. While his teeth were grit, Minato let Matsu ride him, and she enjoyed the feeling of her Ashikabi, who explored her body.

She began to feel him up as well as she placed her hands eventually on his chest. It was so fun to see his muscles tense up under her grip. It was fun, and all but now, she had to do more.

"If you want to do more, Mina-tan," Slipping out from Minato, she turned around on all fours and wiggled her ass to him.

"Come and get it." She said, and Minato couldn't help but sigh. That wife of his was such a pervert.

"If you insist, Matsu-chan." He stood up and took his place. Doggy style wasn't something he did a lot, mainly because his other Sekirei preferred to see his face when he filled them up. Matsu, on the other hand, liked it a lot more like this.

So when Minato was inside her, he just stayed inside her and ground at her as far as he could without causing pain at her body.

Sex was a fun experience, but the line between pleasure and pain was one crossed easily, and Minato didn't like hurting others.

Matsu smiled while she was looking over her shoulder.

"Mina-tan, you're doing a really good job." She was just in time to see how Kazehana pulled him away for a kiss. "Kazehana-tan, can you give me this?"

"Sure thing, Matsu." The Wind Flower let Minato go and fell, while her lover made his sister-wife crazy.

The Ashikabi wasn't done with her just yet as his hands went to the tits. Keeping her trapped between her tits in his hands and her pussy in his dick, Minato made movements between those, and he could see how Matsu's tongue began to fall out her mouth. Not that abnormal given the amount of foreplay and fun they had before. He himself had blown out two loads tonight.

It hadn't been that long since his weekend with Tsukiumi, and he began to feel his body to tire out. Yet, he had an obligation towards Matsu, and he was going to make sure she had her fun.

Letting the tits go, the hands went to the waist, and he began to make out from her there. His hands were feeling delighted on the hips of his wife as Matsu couldn't help but feel the loins burning.

It was here, her release. One she waited days for.

"Mina-tan. So deep." She breathed out. "So good. Nearly there." She groaned as Minato took her face and made her turn his way.

With a kiss, he invaded two holes of Matsu, and his tongue slipped in, dominating her mouth. The shape of her eyes became hearts as she found herself losing to her pleasure. With a vice on her pussy, she came while Minato couldn't hold it in either.

With a groan, his third load blew out, and he pulled out of Matsu. His head was turning around, and he was glad that Kazehana caught him before he could fall on Matsu. The Cyber Maiden collapsed as well.

She was out like a light. Kazehana shook her head. They had booked the room for the night, and she knew that Minato needed his rest now.

Three loads, that was enough. They had fun, and in the morning, they could ask for more. Taking up Matsu, she placed her on the right of Minato whose eyes had been clouded with fatigue, but gratitude spoke to her.

"Thank you, Kazehana." With a smile, she took clean blankets and placed herself next to Minato. One last long kiss before sleep would claim them.

"It was fantastic, Minato." Making sure that he laid comfortably, Kazehana found an arm around her body and looked at Minato. He was drenched in sweat, his face was all red, but he had one big grin on his face.

"I hope it was. Sorry, we had just this."

Shaking her head, she kissed her Ashikabi again. "It was enough. To have kids, we need to do more. Either way, my Ashikabi-kun, sleep."

"Good night, Kazehana." And with two girls on his arms, Minato fell asleep.

The other Sekirei were in the Inn and they had their nights rest. Contrary to usual sleeping, they all slept in separate places. With three out of the bed, their dynamic would be too messed and so it was better for all to sleep in some other place.

Tsukiumi had taken Kusano as hugging toy to which the Green Girl protested but her elder insisted. So it was before long she fell asleep.

Kagari was sleeping alone in her room and she was happy with that. It did her good every so often.

Chiho had taken up residence into Uzume's room and she was happy to fall asleep there. She slept on the tits of her Sekirei and with a grin, she could feel good rest.

Musubi slept in Minato's room. Unlike her gym outfit she usually wore, she had taken some better clothes, namely a nightgown The Bear Sekirei had one good dream as she was walking around the place.

It was a huge field where there was some field. A field where there was some lemon tree. But she wasn't sure where she was.

Musubi was asleep and dreaming, she was aware of that. So was she inside her head?

But underneath the tree, there was one familiar sight. And when she got closer, the Sekirei began to smile. She ran to the sight and the person perked up to her.

With a smile, Yume caught Musubi in her arms. "Hello, Musubi." The Fate Sekirei said to the girl who she saved at the cost of her own life.

Musubi hugged her savior with tears and a smile. "Yume. Is this real?" The smile on her face made it clear it was.

Somehow.

"We're in your head. And yes, this is real. To a degree. Happy to see me, Musubi? Back from that tree in the sky." The girl nodded and she looked at Yume.

The woman wore the same uniform as the day she died.

"So how is life for you, Musubi? Your fights are done, aren't you sad that you didn't change Karasuba?" The girl sighed at that question.

"We tried and I tried my hardest. Among the Sekirei, she and you are the only ones that didn't come back. I tried."

"I know, my sweet, I know." With a smile, Yume patted on her lap and Musubi laid down. Looking at Yume, she couldn't help but reminisce about it.

"Don't worry, Musubi. Things are fine and I have seen what you have all done. I did come to tell you about the things that are going to happen. Especially surrounding your Ashikabi." Yume smiled and Musubi sighed.

"Are you disappointed with Minato? I do think Minato is one of the best Ashikabi's. He takes care of me and all the others." Musubi told Yume with vigor like fighting.

"I am not saying that. Minato is one of the finest I have ever seen. One of the weirdest given what he did with Number 10, Uzume but it is not about that."

Musubi had it figured out.

"Ichika Orimura."

Yume smiled at her.

"You are getting sharp, my sweet. Indeed. Ichika is indeed something you need to keep in mind. He is a good boy and there are some things. I also hear you intend to get children." Musubi nodded and looked in her own eyes.

"Yes. I and my sister wives really want to have kids. It will be fun. Our destiny." Yume said and she waved around the hair.

"I haven't been out since the last fight and I think I'll be around a bit more. Musubi. Take care of yourself." She nodded.

"And when you got a daughter, remember me." The Sekirei of Fate smiled at her and with that, Musubi woke up.

Wiping the bits of sleep out her eyes. It was still dark and she needed more sleep. She wasn't sure but she had one story to tell others. But now, she needed her rest.

'When I get a girl, I'll call her Yume.'

* * *

 **And that's it for now. I'm putting Brave New World on a bit of pause till I got my other fics updated. I want to have at least one chapter by the time their publish date rolls by.**

 **As for this, I had intended some small bits but it didn't turn out like that. No harm in that, I guess.**

 **And now an omake:**

* * *

Takano Kouji laid in his bed. His eyes were focused on the ceiling of his room and there was nothing that could go through him.

There were bits that he heard. That the Sekirei Plan was over. That Minato Sahashi had won.

That this whole mess was over and done with.

What could he care? He didn't give one damn of what was going on outside.

For him and he was sure, a ton of others, this whole Sekirei Plan was thought out by one fucked-up scientist with way too much money and way too much free time.

For that stupid piece of human waste, Takano had lost the one thing that kept him going in this.

Namiji. Sekirei number 73.

A girl that was winged by him. A Sekirei he learned later.

The girl was something he had rarely seen before.

Her eyes, grey where he could get lost in and brown hair, that was wild around her head. With two longer strands to her. Her clothes were weird. Some red top with an open back and a white cloth around her hips.

It wasn't just her body.

The girl was cheerful and he could use that part in his life.

Tears streamed down his face. Sure, his friends told him that there were more girls and that he had missed some bits but he couldn't help but remember Namiji. All the bad luck he had in his life was countered by that one simple fact.

The fact that the girl loved him. That was all he needed to think about all this bad luck. Yet, he lost that all.

Taken out by a foe, far stronger than his girl, he nearly lost his own life. Lying in bed, he wondered if that was such a bad thing. He wouldn't have minded dying. It hurt, it hurt, it fucking hurt.

It hurt that he didn't have his girl around him. She had landed on his lap and that whole story of the aliens and stuff and MBI, it didn't make him interested.

His life with her, that was the thing Takano kept going for.

He wondered what he should do now. What was for him out there?

He heard that some Sekirei were getting back to life after the mess came crashing down and the island mess was resolved. Yet, for him, what did that matter?

Laying his head back, he now got how that Ashikabi felt when they defeated the other Sekirei.

Wallowing in his anger and sadness, he didn't notice the door opening.

A voice that came from behind him spoke.

"Takano?" Turning his head, he blinked once. Then twice. At last for a third time.

"Namiji?" He had been having dreams of seeing her again in his life but he woke up again with an empty feeling.

Yet, he was sure that he was awake and here, in the clothes when he lost her, she stood there.

"It's been a while." He was trying to process what was going on. Yet, he heard her voice and he was sure that it was her.

Walking out of the bed, he hobbled over to her. "Namiji." He breathed.

Touching her face, she found herself relishing in his touch.

"Is this real?" The guy asked and she nodded while she stood there. Her hand went to his and she began to cry.

"Indeed. I have been looking for you." She smiled at him and before she could say more, he pressed his lips on her. Before long, her wings came out.

"By my weapon, my Ashikabi will be protected." She said and he couldn't believe it.

"You came back." Takano hugged her and she returned it.

He felt his wounds hurting so Takano let her go. "Can you help me to my bed?" She nodded and carried him away. He sat down and she took a chair.

Putting him back, Namiji smiled at him. "Sorry I took so long. But it's been a while since I came back."

"How is this possible? I thought you died." Takano asked and the Sekirei shook her head.

"Nope. I was deactivated but thanks to the Ashikabi of the North, nearly all Sekirei came back to life. Minato Sahashi and his Sekirei went so far for us and they saved us. Not just me but nearly all of us."

The Ashikabi couldn't help but shake his head. "Suppose we can give him a visit. I think I owe him."

Namiji took a sheepish smile. "We do indeed. But you need to rest first, mister."

Takano laughed and he hugged his Sekirei. Looks like things were looking up for a change.

* * *

 **Saluut.**


	14. Wasted Years

**_Potential openings song: Masters of War. Shergun remix_**

 **Hey guys. I know it has been quiet for a while, but my other fics demanded my attention. Namely Afraid to Shoot Strangers, Stories Told, and En Route to a better life.**

 **En Route got an update in December, and the other two were updated in February. Most likely before the update of this chapter.**

 **Besides that, we also got a new story. Two reasons to come home. Which also took my attention.**

 **In case you're wondering why this didn't see an update for its anniversary back in January, it's because, in the year of 2019, this fic had seen 13 chapters, which is more than my other main fics combined. Hence why I waited so long and focused on my other fics.**

 **I am grateful, guys, however. Thanks to you all support, I got 101 followers before we turned 2020 and even more of you guys are around this year. Let's hope that by the end of 2020 closed out, we'll have 200 followers.**

 **For me, that is one huge milestone. One other milestone we reached is the 100K wordmark. Also, we have longer lemons in the part of the Sekirei.**

 **To make up for it, we're going to have one significant chapter again. Enjoy guys.**

 **Started: 19/01/2020**

 **Ended: 09/02/2020**

* * *

Ichika was damn sure that life couldn't go crazier and hit him more difficult in the nuts. It was possible.

His life was written out like a frigging idiot who got jack shit good ideas for a story, decided to throw in some tits and wait it become a great show.

He would like to have a word with that idiot. Because now, his life had taken an even crazier turn.

Because when he woke up, he found himself being restricted by one Laura Bodewig.

"I really gotta invest in locks." He muttered as Laura had her limbs around him.

She was snuggled all up to him. Throwing the blankets on her, he looked at the Silverette. Despite being one top soldier, she seemed surprisingly cute if she didn't try to kill Ichika in the last few weeks.

"Is it already morning?"

"That's the first thing out of your mouth! What the hell are even doing in my room for Pete's sake?" Laura was, however, naked as the day she was born with something of a pouch attached to her leg.

"Isn't it normal for a husband to sleep with a wife?" Ichika blinked several times to get his brain back to work.

"There are so many several things wrong that sentence. And you skipped so many steps." Ichika shouted at her.

"Well, you are my wife. Now, I have deiced that you are my wife." Ichika just glared at her and stood up. "I'm going to shower. By the time I'm out, I want you out of my room and dressed. And if you don't, I'm going to see my sis. Cause I don't think she'd agree." Ichika told Laura.

He was in the shower on time. When he closed the door, the door to his room opened. Locking the door, he heard a shouting match between Houki and Laura.

Dodged a bullet.

Or a sword for that matter.

When he was making a note to send Chifuyu, he was taking a shower. He had agreed to meet Charlotte to do the shopping for swim clothes. He would also send a message to Minato. He had one huge thank you ready.

When he walked out of the shower, the room was empty. His sister had fucked up admirers. At least, Laura no longer wanted to kill him. But before he would leave, he checked his computer. He would also buy a better smartphone at the mall. He could send mails to Minato in that case.

But before he would set his mind straight, he received an email from Minato. One extra one considering that he had one received after Laura had gotten in the classroom and kissed him.

He should reply to that one as well.

 _Hey, little brother._

 _Read your last one when I got home. Seriously, you begin to wonder what is wrong with your life?_

Ichika agreed with Minato.

 _But that isn't why I am sending you a message. You're learning to become better at dodging bullets. But we're not out of the woods just yet. I suppose there is more where the mess all came from: either way, brother._

 _I got some bad news for you. Because Tokyo U got some repairs to do, classes are postponed for a good two weeks. The problem for me is that Uzume and Chiho want to make a trip. And if you're wondering. I'm going back to my roots._

Ichika wondered why those students had so much time off.

 _We're going to Hokkaido. We are visiting hot springs to soak in. And I think Uzume has rubbed me off cause I will be soaking in a lot more._

Ichika looked forward to meeting this Uzume. She sounded like a damn lot of fun. He certainly would get along with the Veiled Sekirei. A girl with an infectious grin, Minato described her. That could do. Especially with how much of a sourpuss the Infinite Stratos girls could be.

 _Anyways, I promised my girls that I would spend time with them. I apologize that I won't be able to help you out. I am leaving tomorrow, and I'll be back in three days. I will not be able to chat, but I hope that you'll spare Matsu and Kazehana. Last time was dang rough on them, Ichika._

 _But I am not going to jinx us. If you need my help, you might give me a call, but my phone will be off._

 _Those are the ways that unpleasant things happen._

Ichika had a good idea of what he meant with that. In his mind, he just began to wonder. The Infinite Stratos girls were all hot. Even in his bias, he could admit that. They had one charm or another at their bodies.

Ichika sighed. They weren't great catches. Every human being had flaws, Ichika had heard from Minato that even the Sekirei had their rough edges. Even so, that didn't mean they had to be so horrible. He just wondered that if they tried to be a bit more to live up their good sides, they all would be great girls.

He went over in his head for a bit. The girls weren't that great now, but he began to think of what he had seen.

Houki. Despite being violent and quick to jump, not to mention a stick up her ass was also loyal and she could talk about some stuff and relate.

Rin. Yandere and utterly insane. Yet, she was fun to watch.

Cecilia. Complete stuck up princess. If she would admit her faults, he was sure that she was one charming lady.

Laura. Last week, she wanted to kill him. Now, she kissed him.

So far, Charlotte was the only one that was a friendly and upbeat girl — checking his mail further on.

 _Ichika, so far, the girls have been a pain, but I think things might calm down now with the trip. One big thing. Despite it all, all those girls have something for you. What that is, I have no clue. But one last thing about Charlotte._

 _Matsu did a check on her. She had been a child of a mistress and lived with her father. That relationship is no better than with my own blood father. Heck, I think that even Seo makes a better one._

 _But that is beside the point. Ichika, you might like, or you might not like the idea, but Charlotte is most likely also in love with you._

Ichika smiled on that thing. If he could be honest, Charlotte has been nothing but sweet and kind towards him. He could relate to her, and he was sure that she would make one great wife.

She made this place bearable, and she made this place his home. While the idea of hitting off and making it boyfriend and girlfriend, Ichika found the concept of having Charlotte fun. He did need to be clear with her that now romance wasn't on his mind.

 _I can tell you Matsu is brilliant and not just with hacking and other stuff. She can read other people and their psyche with her talents based on stories and what you tell us. She did a check on all the girls, which is for later, but for Charlotte, it is like this._

 _Charlotte sees you as a kind man who has treated and maybe loved her ever since her mom died. While you might see her as a kind soul, Ichika, the idea of rejecting or even postponing the plan, she might take that badly._

 _It is the same for me in my harem. Tsukiumi and Kusano get mad every so often, even Musubi does. But Kazehana, so far I know her, has never been mad at me. Or at any of my girls. They are exasperated, yes. They are annoyed, sure. They are tired, well, every so often._

 _But when my grandmother shouted and cussed, Kazehana ripped her a new one. And even writing that now down send shivers down my spine. Be on your guard Ichika._

 _I don't think you want to make Charlotte mad at all. But when you do. Prepare yourself. Make your answers clear._

 _You will need that. I'll chat with you later._

Ichika checked the time. He needed to leave. When he was back, he would be sure to chat with Minato. But now, he had clothes to buy.

Before long, Ichika sat on the shuttle out of the ISA. His own hellhole.

"What a horrible way to start this morning." He said to no one in particular. Charlotte sat next to him, a bit embarrassed. Ichika wondered why she chose the shortest shirt possible to wear. She looked pretty good in her normal clothes.

"Why did you invite just me?" Charlotte asked in a red face and Ichika turned to her.

"Because you're the only pilot I can write down as not insane." The deadpan voice made Charlotte snort.

"And because you were dressed up as a boy, you don't have anything that a girl could wear on the beach. So I thought to you when I realized I had to catch mine. Why not?"

Charlotte began to lose the color in her eyes when she looked at Ichika. "I should have known."

"Well, Charlotte. I hate to say but that is all there is to it. I hope you're not mad." The girl sighed.

"Really now? Playing with a girl's heart. That is just the worst." Ichika smirked at the French woman.

"You try to read a guy's mind. We are saying what we say. That is all. Minato told me that honesty is what he uses. Say what you say and don't mean more about it." Charlotte looked back at him.

"Minato? Right, you mean Minato Sahashi. I still don't believe you're friends with him." Ichika shrugged on that.

"I am surprised you never asked. Minato is one of my oldest friends. I haven't seen him in years yet he jumped at the first shot to help me. And because he has a certain amount of girls around him, he knows to handle the ladies."

Ichika was sure that when Minato got kids, he was so going to be a godfather for one of those.

"Still, I imagine he is one huge pervert." Ichika laughed at Charlotte as she looked puzzled.

"He got a sexual drive, that I know. But from what I get, the girls around him can be even pervier. There is nothing wrong with that. If you know when to be serious and when you can be playful, there is nothing wrong with that. Or don't tell me that you don't have happy thoughts when you see me in my suit."

Charlotte got one blush on her face. She glared at him. "Ichika, you're a pervert."

"I think you are one." The guy said back to her. Not that he minded it. Girls also had a sex drive and right now, he knew that the ISA had one big problem. They had no way to get rid of their sexual tension.

But for now, Ichika had Charlotte around him in the mall. He also looked forward to showing her around. He knew how the place looked so it was like showing a family member around the place.

He enjoyed it very much. Charlotte was someone interested in this home country. So they walked off but when the place got really crowded, Ichika looked at the girl.

He couldn't leave Charlotte alone and she couldn't get lost.

So he did the one logical thing. He offered a hand to the French girl.

"It is getting crowdy. So how about you take my hand? It might get hard to get back home if you get lost." The girl sighed and Ichika began to ponder. He really had to talk about this and make it clear that while he did appreciate her (and she was the closest one to the one that might become his girlfriend), he also wasn't looking for love.

If only to keep himself alive. This could be one major pain if he considered the fact that behind him and Charlotte, two wild stalkers appeared.

With hollow eyes, Rin and Cecilia looked at the two. Dull voices spoke as they eyed the scene.

"Hey?" Rin asked while Cecilia clutched the poor vending machine.

"What is it?"

"Are they holding hands?" Rin asked while she looked at the two.

"I think they are indeed," Cecilia said and Rin decided the right move to punish Ichika for his infidelity, was to summon her Infinite Stratos and rip him to pieces.

Luckily for Ichika, those that can be your worst devil can also be an unwitting guardian angel. Hearing the voice of a silverette, Rin turned around to see Laura standing.

"This looks like fun. I will join in." Both representative candidates had grown warry of the German so with a certain distrust they turned to her. Rin was ready to fight but Laura just sighed.

"Easy now. I am not here to hurt you now." Cecilia began to act up and glared at the woman. "That goes for me." Charlotte and Ichika went down and Laura stepped in. "I am going to join in with them. Which is what I would do."

Rin jumped in. "First of all, you need to gather information when you are taking on an unknown enemy." Laura looked back at her.

"That is true. You have a point. So what do we do?" Laura asked the two and Cecilia jumped in.

"We are going after those. That way, we can figure out what sort of relationship the two have." With that, the three had a temporary alliance to figure out what their rival would do next.

Around the place, the mall didn't look too different from a normal one. Circle build, the stuff was made for this and couples hung out. Or families. Or people just on their own.

Ichika still held her hand and smiled at the place. "Looks we can we buy our swimsuit here. Should we find something around these parts?" Charlotte began to blush as she looked at Ichika.

"Ichika, well. Do you want to see me in a swimsuit?" Ichika began to think about that.

"Well, I will see you in one at the beach. So nothing there. But I think you want to buy one on your own." The girl nodded and she went off. Ichika, on the other hand, had begun to look around. The days were cutting close in and he needed something else.

"I have to do some shopping on my own. I'll see you here in thirty minutes." Ichika said and she waved him off. After that, he found his stuff while the girls looked at Charlotte and Ichika going their own ways.

The three girls just sighed. "Just being friendly, as always."

"No date here."

Dejected they looked at the scene but they had to find their own stuff as well. Laura had no swimsuit either.

Ichika had begun to walk back after he was done with his shopping and getting the stuff he needed.

Suddenly, he perked up and saw two familiar faces. One perked up voice was talking while Ichika looked at them. Sighing, Ichika walked over the two.

"I won't forgive you if you drop them." Ichika looked at the Gotanda siblings.

"Aren't you buying just a bit too much?" Dan asked while Ichika couldn't help but sigh. Ran began to talk and talk.

"A swimsuit for the pool, one for the beach, one for the real deal, one for the true real deal and one for the super true real deal." Ichika had a suspicion that those swimsuits involved him and that they would grow raunchier during that.

"I have to cover all the bases that exist."

"And for what real reason do you want them?" Ichika asked and the ferocious aura around her melted like snow before the sun.

"Ichika. You're a sight for sore eyes." The pilot nodded and grinned while Dan smiled at him.

"You got a mountain of things. All of those are swimsuits?" Ran began to sweat while Dan and Ichika exchanged looks.

"Yep. And don't ask me why because I don't know it either." Dan feigned ignorance while his look said it all.

"I see. Well, we are going on a trip as well. So what is up?" Ran just looked at her brother and back.

"Ichika, do you know that next year I am going to go to the ISA as well?" Ichika prayed that no one noticed the color was lacking on his face.

"You're going as well?" Ran nodded with vigor and Dan just sighed.

'Next year, I am rid off her and she will be your problem. Sorry, buddy.'

'One more won't make the difference. And we will see how it goes next.' But Ichika looked at Charlotte who came by.

"Ichika, can you help me? I have something to ask." Ichika nodded and he said goodbye to the siblings. Ran just looked at the woman who passed by.

"Looks like you got yourself the right guy picked out. Plenty of competition around. It keeps things healthy so far I heard." Dan didn't back down from the smirk while tossing Ran the bags. The girl looked gobsmacked.

"I have to buy some stuff as well. See you around, sis." And with that, Dan smirked. If his sister would bag his best friend, he wouldn't mind it. But it would make things interesting. If they ever went there. But that was for later. That girl looked cute, Ichika should tell him the name.

"So Charlotte, what is wrong?" Ichika asked while the girl blushed.

"Well, I haven't gotten to buy a swimsuit yet and I was hoping you could help me pick one." Ichika wasn't sure but he saw nothing wrong with that. They rummaged to the clothes and Ichika had grown used to shopping. Chifuyu's training paid off when he had to help his big sister shopping.

Charlotte had begun to think about what she could buy. 'It is embarrassing but I can ask his opinion. Maybe something traditional or no. something sexy or bold.' Her good judgment left her as she began to imagine if she wore a swimsuit that could be called one piece if one was generous.

'Even so, I want to meet his expectations with whatever he liked.' Suddenly, her nostrils were invaded by a certain perfume.

'Hold on. Don't tell me. Only person I know who can buy a limited supply is Cecilia. So they must be around. And when they do, they'll mess up our gathering.' So she did the one sensible thing.

Ichika didn't pay attention as he got pulled with her into a changing venue. The point was that Ichika wasn't amused.

"Char, what is going on?" The girl smiled at him embarrassed while Ichika began to look annoyed.

"Well, I want you to see my swimsuit."

"I can do that and it doesn't require me to be in your changing room." Opening the door just a bit, he could see why.

Three major pains were around them.

"I see now why. Just great. What do I do now?" Ichika asked as he looked back at her. The girl looked embarrassed and she began to take out the clothes she needed. Ichika couldn't open the door and so he waited. Behind his back, one very attractive girl was changing into her clothes and he was just next to her.

He would call himself lucky but he knew that this just meant that he was going to be in serious problems later. Meanwhile, Charlotte stripped out her clothes and Ichika did his best not to imagine the girl naked. Eventually, after a few minutes, Ichika could turn around.

And damn, he admitted. This girl looked cute.

An orange top that left enough for the imagination plus, a stripped undershirt that had a tiger motive. With just her boyish charm and the other stuff, Charlotte looked hot.

"Do I look weird?" Ichika shook his head while he was drinking in the curves of the girl.

"Not at all. You look really good. It suits you." Hoping that he averted one disaster, he stepped outside and was greeted by the annoyed faces of Maya and Chifuyu. The guy sighed and looked at his older sister.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I wasn't in there on my own volition?" Ichika asked his teacher and the woman shook her head.

"Wouldn't believe it either." Maya began to lecture the two on what was going on.

"I understand that you two were going to buy a swimsuit and you weren't in the dressing room to check her out? That is bad." Maya told and Ichika just groaned inwardly.

"Orimura-sensei, why are you here?" Ichika asked and Maya lifted up.

"We are here to buy swimsuits as well. " Ichika had a pleasant dream to imagine the woman in front of him in a bathing suit. It would be a nice image. Ichika found the other three girls and Maya had pulled them out.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

Rin and Cecilia popped out and began mouthing excuses and the like while Ichika began to groan. Maya got an idea and Ichika was grateful for the teacher.

"There is something I forgot to buy. The three of you, can you help me out while we are shopping?" Dragging the three girls along, Ichika looked at his sister.

"I begin to love that assistant of yours. Either way, thanks." Chifuyu smiled at her brother. "You are an idiot."

"I am your brother. Either way, teach, do you need my help?"

Chifuyu sighed as she looked over the choice of her swimsuits. There was a lot that she can do.

"Ichika, I have a request." Maybe, it could be asked when she didn't slam Ichika into a wall while he was looking over his big sis pretty face.

"What is it, sis?" The male asked as he looked at the situation over.

He didn't need or want the image of his sister into a swimsuit. If you consider everything, Chifuyu was still his sister. He wasn't attracted to her. Complexes enough.

Afterward, Ichika was looking it over as he was imagining his sister. She surely would get a lot of attraction if she picked the swimsuit that was the same as her hair. He could just imagine the guys eying her up.

He wasn't even sure if she wouldn't catch Minato's eye. From what he remembered of the picture, Kazehana could look a lot like Chifuyu. They both had a sort of mature aspect and heads turned to her every time she passed by.

Ichika wasn't sure if he wanted his sister attracting those guys.

"I would say the white one." He looked away while Chifuyu smirked at him.

"So the black one?"

Did they really play this game? "I said, no the white."

Chifuyu's smirk had grown when she noticed Ichika's look.

"Liar. You were starting pretty hard on the black one. I think you like it." With a sigh, he really needed some tips on how he could handle his sister.

"Really now. My brother doesn't have to worry so much. I don't think girls would look at me like that. Although I appreciate your concern."

"Care to elaborate? What do you mean with that, Chifuyu?" The woman sighed on the question of her brother.

"Because of some idiots. They have decided to mix the ISA's school out with some other schools. Like the Japanese ministry of Defense and other important kids."

"So some snobbish males are going to be at the beach as well? Chifuyu-nee, one big question. Are the top bras complete fools? Cause there is no way that it is not going to be one complete disaster." Chifuyu sighed and ruffled the hair of her brother.

"Believe me, little brother. When you do this long enough, you just know that. But you are right. This is going to be one disaster. Why do you think I picked this suit? Some guys are going to look at me. When they do, I'll give them hell." Ichika sighed and shook his head.

"It might be a chance for you to look for a decent guy. When you do, let me know and give my thoughts." Chifuyu began to grin and she crossed her arms when she picked more clothes.

"Like you're one to talk. You really should be looking for a girlfriend." Ichika looked to the ceiling.

"That is our problem. You are so strong and powerful that there is no guy that I can think of that even comes close to you, Chifuyu-nee. If there is such a guy, I hope to meet him.

 _In a parallel universe. Stories told._

Kerlongsj sneezed several times. Sitting next to her bed, he looked at Chifuyu. "Getting cold, my dear?" The Hacker Devil shook his head while he kissed one of his girls on the lips.

"Nope. I am just fine. Just like someone talked about me." He looked adoringly in the lap of her. Bundles of joy laid there. He was so tired, so exhausted but he was so relieved they were finally there. Turning to the sound, he looked at Reiri.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Reiri." The Brunhilde and her rival looked at each other. "This is so typical us." Reiri Hida said while Kerlongsj looked at the lap.

"Yep. But hey, would you change this?" Reiri shook her head.

"Never."

 _Back to Brave New World._

"But your standards are very high. Which makes it hard for guys to approach you. With me, I am the first male pilot. Girls come from all over the world for me. But that doesn't make happy. If I pick one girl, I am dead." Chifuyu had to hand that to him.

"So you think I am turning into a Christmas cake? Maybe if I didn't have to take care of one dependent brother I could land a hot guy." Ichika pinched his nose bridge and the annoyed sigh caused his sister to raise an eyebrow.

"Chifuyu-nee, that Christmas cake is ludicrous. You don't have till your 25th to get a boyfriend. You have till 35. Then it is over. In eleven years, I am scratching 26 years of age. No telling if I still live with you with current housing but you should be able to land a guy by then." Chifuyu had to hand that to him.

He was right. "True but hey, no changing that. Either way, Ichika, watch your back, it might get really crazy." Saying his big sis goodbye, Ichika went back home on his own. He missed one girl in that equation on the whole thing.

Houki had begun wandering around the place. Last night call rang in her head and she was sure. She would get Ichika's attention for sure. In clothes that would turn heads for sure. A white shirt underneath a black dress that showed off plenty of cleavage.

But one thing was sure. She had no real clue on how to go over this. 'If I could only pick one'

Luckily, help wasn't too far away. "Hey, miss. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a swimsuit." The woman smirked as she was sure that this raw diamond could be great to dress up.

"Leave it to me. I'll prepare the best one that will fit on your perfect body." Taken aback, Houki wasn't used to being feminine. Not that she disliked the action.

But when she came out, she wasn't sure if this simple white bikini was fitting for her.

"Well, isn't this a bit daring?" She asked embarrassed and the girl smirked.

"Listen. It shows off your large bust in a big way. Every guy would pull you by the waist and hold you tight. Your body is on display and I can't think of one guy who would be able to resist." Houki was taken in by the talk. Despite it all, she was daring to go after Ichika now with her body ready for him.

And with that, everyone went back to school.

The summer was ready to begin but for Ichika, he came home exhausted. What a day this had been. Before he went to bed, he had one more thing to do. Writing Minato an email.

Ichika opened his computer up after the disaster. What a damn nightmare it was the last hours. After finally being released, he could write this email.

 _Hey Minato. I am going to reply to both your emails now. If you don't mind._

 _Glad to hear that Matsu is okay now. That fight nearly killed me indeed brother. Besides that, yes. Cecilia changed her views after she met me. Not that she is now even more insufferable than before but she at least doesn't have her superiority complex. Why did you ask?_

 _Chifuyu and I didn't really talk. We had more a shouting match where our feelings spilled over. I demanded to know why Laura wanted me dead and what it all meant. She pretty much declared that she can't play favorites. Which I see different as knowing that she cares about me._

 _If Laura would have killed me, (now that is something funny as I am getting death threats left and right), she would have killed here. That is something to know._

 _Eventually, we came clean about our feelings but Minato, you're more help cause her hands are tied._

 _With Laura, I don't know where she got the ideas from but someone feeds them to her. I think she got a really messed up view of Japan._

 _And for your mail of this morning. There is a lot wrong with my life. As for dodging bullets, not that great. But with Uzume and Chiho, I hope you'll have a lot of fun. I am staying there till at least the ninth of July. Have fun soaking in the hot springs but spare me the details._

 _The girls are pretty here but they are insane. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. I'll chat with you later but don't hold your breath. Something tells me that the cherry on the top is going to drop by soon._

 _Chat you later._

 _Signed, Ichika Orimura. Your brother in everything but blood._

Ichika went to sleep when he was done with the email. Locking his door, he was sure that tomorrow would be one disaster. The good thing that it was one that he had nothing to do with.

The next day on the bus, Ichika had slept most of it yet, the conversation of yesterday played with his sister. The look in their eyes could be like a fish when the Infinite Stratos girls that this year, their beach would be shared by males of high standing schools.

Ichika wasn't sure if he was lucky when he looked at the girls. There weren't just girls in the finest condition he had seen but guys around them as well. Some of the boys looked pretty okay as there were even a few who waved or made some other note while most of them didn't look at Ichika once.

But for most of it, he just looked at how the talking between males and females went. Ichika was sure that how the girls talked, some of the guys hit off well. Nothing too inappropriate yet. They just talked and sat close to each other.

Even the girls without the special units were beauties in their own right. That was something that Ichika couldn't deny and he was sure that some guys were also good. Ichika was a good looking guy. The guys around him, some weren't too shabby.

He smiled as Honne found a guy talking to her who was wearing some long, brown ears. That Pikachu-chan found her Eevee-boy. There were other girls around who chatted.

But that weren't the most couples. Ichika could look around and see how things went very differently.

Looking over at the girls, all of them looked hot or cute in their own ways. That was something he fully admitted. But one seriously took his attention.

Ichika's mouth had slowly fallen open. His sister had one great fashion sense. And one damn good style. The stuff she wore was just a simple black bikini but damn him. It showed her curves off like nobody's business. Simple and some extra on her legs, even so, Ichika had some blush on her face.

'Well, darn. That woman looks good. I think she must have forgotten that his sister had sex appeal.' The bottom was bound together and he was sure the stocking on her left leg wasn't needed.

The girls around him were all looking at her like she was a model. In fact, Ichika was sure that she could make money like that.

The day of the ocean has arrived. Every female student along with one male of the IS Academy appeared in the shore with excitements

"It's eleven o'clock right now, everyone! You're free to do what you want until the sunset, okay?" Maya announced, who wore the yellow bikini under her white coat, as the reminder to return to the inn for dinner time. "Just make sure to get back to the guest house in time for dinner. You got that?"

With that, the ISA students begun to spend some time for the fun activates lies on the beach. Certainly enough, Cecilia and Lingyin didn't waste any time vying Ichika's affection during the ocean. Little did they know is that the girls in Ichika's harem had caught the attention of the boys on the beach who begun to look at them in their swimsuits, which could lead to trouble in paradise.

"Hey, Orimu, do you want to play volleyball with us? It'll be fun!" Honne asked Ichika as she's still in her yellow pajamas with some other girls in his homeroom class.

"Volleyball's awesome," Tanimoto added to the group.

"Um…sure, sound's fun!" Ichika answered in a friendly manner because Honne and the others weren't insane like Houki and the other cadets.

Speaking of cadets, Cecilia was passing by. Four boys began to woo at the IS British Representative as they exclaimed in a joyful manner due to her look in her blue swimsuit.

"Whoa. Who's that blonde hottie over there?" One beach boy said. "It is I, Izumi, would love to have a shot at this babe."

"Didn't notice, Kevin? That's one of the girls from ISA," Another guy claimed.

"Really, Hiroki? This chick came from ISA?!" the now appointed Kevin shocked in surprise.

"I think I'm in love," Another guy said in the seductive tone. "I'm, Tomomi, will not let this beauty slip away from fingertips."

"No way, dude. I called dibs on her!" Hiroki claimed.

"I saw her first," Izumi claimed.

"Good luck of trying catch a fish," Tomomi replied. 'Once those three men's plan backfires, I will ask out on a summer date.'

'My swimsuit surely made to attract Ichika, but…' Cecilia thought, with a confident smile on her face, but she managed to get some unwanted attention from some boys other than Ichika. '…but I never expected it would be like this. Why does this happen to me?'

"Yo! Babe! Maybe we can hang out sometime," Izumi asked. "You know when we are back."

When pushed came to shove, the British IS Cadet waste no time to refuse the first dude's offer because she wants to have the summer fun with Ichika.

"You're not my type. You look way too gross, and you don't look like you can get a good job and you are too young and you're not rugged enough for my taste. And I don't approve of your hair either." Cecilia disapproved.

"Hey, wait for a sec...ah, great," Izumi groaned with Tomomi chuckling behind his back for his failure.

'Seems like Cecilia is having her hands full with these boys over there. I can use it to my advantage,' Lingyin thought as she could take advantage of one of her love rival's situation to get closer to her childhood friend. But, little did she know is that another boy was also after her. Charmed by her beauty.

"Hey, cutie. That's some pretty swimsuit you got on. Do you come here more often?" The young dude asked

"Do I know you?" Lingyin barked back in the annoyed tone as she's not let anything stand in her way from achieving her goal.

"You may not know me, yet," The young dude replied. "The name is Ren. I came from I heard that you came from a prestigious school. Do you have a boyfriend? I've taken quite interested in you."

"Let me put it this way. I'm not interested in you!" Lingyin answered.

"Oh, come on. I know you don't mean that. What do we say can go out and have some…" Ren was about to finish, but the Chinese IS Cadet cut him off before he can.

"Not interested," Lingyin continued to resist.

"It will be just the two of us. No one else can come between…" Ren's persistence getting him nowhere as Lingyin witnessed Ichika surrounded by some girls in his class other than her love rivals. She won't let it stop her from having him with her childhood friend.

"I told you before. I'm not interested in chumps like you!" Lingyin yelled as she summoned one partial of her IS Shenlong upon one of her arms, and then give Ren a punch of his lifetime.

"Whoooooaa!" Ren screamed as if he got punched away into the ocean. Feeling cold and traumatized by Lingyin Huang and her Shenlong. "What was that all about?!"

"Get lost!" Lingyin finished. Panting as it took some breath as she was having a hard time to deal with the beach boy, Ren, which he became a pain in a neck. With the pest gone, the Chinese Cadet can continue to go forward to Ichika as if she jumped on his back.

"Hey, hot stuff. Looking good in that bathing suit," Kevin flirted. "What do we say that you and I can have some fun together?"

"Forget him. You do really want to go out with a guy like me. I can hope you unload your stuff," Hiroki exclaimed. Then, the first two started to fight over her.

Just like that, Cecilia ignored the two boys as she was heading to the one boy that the British IS pilot in love with. That in turn, caused Izumi, Kevin, and Hiroki to glare towards Ichika in the jealous rage. Like those three, Tomoki also gave Ichika a glare in the more mature matter due to the fact he doesn't like it when the one male in the world who can control the IS got the blonde's attention.

"Why does he get all the luck?" Izumi asked in the angry tone as if he was referring to Ichika.

"What does this chump got what I haven't got?" Kevin joined.

"I don't understand how in the world this dude had gotten closer to the hot looking babe," Hiroki angered the fact that this hot babe getting near her classmate cleanse his fist. "I'll show him."

Not long after four of the jealous beach boys who drooled at the sight of Cecilia declared war on the young man they'd envy of, the Chinese IS cadet also wanted to have some fun with Ichika.

"Wow, I'm up to do high. I can see really far," The excited Lingyin observes the ocean with riding Ichika's neck.

"What are you doing? Do you think you're some kind of cat?!" Ichika asked with a complaint.

"Oh, that looks like fun," Honne squealed. "When you're done with her, I wanna ride you next, okay?"

"And it's my turn next," One female classmate said who also want to ride on the one male IS pilot they knew and love. Not before Cecilia finally came along with her umbrella and stuff after she'd bypassed her own pesky pursuers.

"I'm not an observation deck! Get off of me already, please!" Ichika cried.

"Say, what's the devil is going on here?" Cecilia asked in her not-so pleasing tone.

"I think that it's obvious. He's my lookout tower," Lingyin answered as she was continuing to ride on her childhood friend with her arms rendered him blind.

"Oh, Ichika! Surely can't have already forgotten the promise you made on the bus?" Cecilia was making sure that nobody will come between herself and her male classmate.

With no time wasting, the British IS cadet set up the umbrella, the tower, and have the sun oil ready for her back to be rubbed.

"All right, Ichika. Please get on with it," Cecilia said in her pleasing tone for the preparation she had for the young man.

"And exactly what is he supposed to be getting on?!" Lingyin asked about what Ichika was supposed to do with her British romantic rival after she jumped off of the boy.

"As you can see, he will rub suntan oil on my skin," Cecilia answered. "It simply wouldn't do for a gentleman to renege on a promise he's made to a lady, would it?"

"All right then, if I must," Ichika replied with a sigh.

With that, Ichika placed the suntan on hand as he may proceed to coat Cecilia with Lingying's not looking too happy with her competition stealing the spotlight on the beach. One-touch, she's moaned a bit with him yelping due to the fact he's nervous about rubbing the woman's back.

"My goodness, Ichika. Warm your hands a bit before applying the oil!" Cecilia told him, then he's doing so.

"I'm sorry, but this is my first time doing this, you know?" Ichika apologized as far as he's feeling less confident.

"You mean that I'm going to be your first time? Well then, it's to be expected I supposed," Cecilia replied with her being happy about it.

"Said the hungry spider to the fly," Lingyin said as far as her vicious jealousy concerned.

And so, Ichika proceeded to rub Cecilia's back with the suntan oil. Making her feel so comfortable that she was feeling the sensual pleasure she'd been dying for since after her first duel with him.

"That looks like it feels so good," Honne said. But she's not alone.

"E-Even my heart is starting to pound," One girl said.

"Cecilia, lend me that suntan oil when you're done using it, okay?" Tanimoto asked. With that, Cecilia was breathing just passionately.

"You just want me to do your back, right?" Ichika asked with a nervous smile on his face.

"No, there are many areas that I can't reach," Cecilia answered. "So, while I have you here, I'd like you to cover all of them."

"All of them?!" Ichika asked her again while feeling a little bit uncomfortable with a sweatdrop.

"Yes, please!" Cecilia demanded in her own embarrassed, yet seductive tone. "My legs, my thighs, and my buttocks."

That reaction had caused Ichika to freak out about the idea of Cecilia wanted him to rub her entire body. But Lingyin had her own plans, which could prevent that from happening.

"Hey there, I'll do that for ya!" Lingyin grinned with her suntan oil on her hands. While doing that, Ichika and the others observed her deed. "Here, here, here! Here! I've got you covered! And you wanted some rubbed on here, too, didn't you? Okie-Dokie! And we'll just grease the rest of this while we're at it. And "oops", missed a place right there!"

Although the British IS Cadet giggled at first, Cecilia really hates it when Lingyin foiled her plan to be alone with Ichika on the beach. Therefore, she wanted to stop the Chinese IS Cadet's interference. "Dammit, Rin! That is quite enough!" She acted as she was getting up from the towel. With her skin including breasts exposed to the public, including Ichika, she screamed, then punched him in the face with her IS fist out of panic.

'Hmm…it looks like this sexy blonde didn't like him very much,' Tomoki thought while giggled with a mischievous grin on his face. 'Could that boy be the infamous Ichika Orimura? If he is, then I heard about him being dense as the black hole. I can use these traits to my personal advantage.'

After punched Ichika with her IS fist by accident out of panic, Cecilia placed her tops back on. Suddenly, she received unwanted attention as Tomoki approaches towards the British Cadet in her swimsuit.

"That was quite unsuspected. He had this one coming," Tomoko claimed. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Tomoki. I'm here to provide the proper sun message like a real gentleman. Unlike this poor excuse for a man."

At that moment, Tomoki's words caused Cecilia to be disgusted about his trash talk like comparing himself to Ichika. She suspected this guy taking advantage of the situation she had right now to further this seducer's own advantage. But she won't let it have it that easily.

"Now, if you just let me to the favor, I can put some suntan oil on your back. And then we…" Just as Tomoki's about to give Cecilia a message, a laser came out of nowhere. Forcing him to back off, exclaiming in fear a little. "Yikes! Where did that come from?"

It came from one of Cecilia's BT drones that take first aim at the seducer.

"I will not let anyone get away with insulting Ichika!" Cecilia yelled in anger. Made Tomoki cower in fear bit by bit. But not giving up that easily. And if that seducer isn't bad enough, three boys who drooled at her came back.

"Ha! Looks like the seducer got rejected," Izumi taunted. "Watch how the real charmer to handle this situation proper..." Before he can try his luck on her one more time, Cecilia shot him and Kevin with two of her drones. "Owwww…." Thus, caused the later dude to faint.

"Run, you lowly man. And don't come ever set a foot near me, Cecilia Alcott, again." Declared Cecilia. "Only one man is allowed to this beautiful body, namely Ichika..."

"I don't get it. What does he have that I don't have?" Tomoki asked in a seductive tone. Referring to the sole male who can pilot an IS. He doesn't look like anything special. He'll probably wouldn't notice you. His obliviousness is obvious. I, on the other hand, will make your trip worthwhile. If you ask me, then he doesn't deserve someone beautiful like you, Cecilia. You deserve better. Starting by yours truly."

"Okay, he might be a blockhead and he is unrefined, not to mention rude and annoying. But he is also handsome, strong and he is brave," Cecilia answered.

"Oh, I see. So, you're into the guy's bravery, strength, and good looks. That's what have you interested in him," Tomoki replied. "You don't need to worry, I got the strength, good looks, and no fear without any of those negative traits you'd mentioned earlier. Of course, I can be better than those. Why won't you just dump this piece of trash and move on with me? I am the gentleman that can fulfill your standards."

"Wherefore? You have just met me and you're talking trash on Ichika who I already know and love for months, Cecilia said. "Plus, he doesn't have impure intentions.

The seducer was still not getting him anywhere.

"From what you recalled to me earlier that this "Ichika" character is thickheaded, annoying, rude, and also flaky. I do have an agreement with your saying of how utterly worthless this guy can be. What I can offer you is what I can make you..." Before Tomoki can finish, another beam from one of Cecilia's BT drone came out again, barely dodged the laser, exclaiming in fear.

"I don't have to waste any more time of your nonsense. I want to spend my summer days with my Ichika," Cecilia claimed in her fierce tone. "Unless you want more punishment, I suggest you and your kind leave now and never to return again."

With the Blue Tears on the horizon, the seductive Tomoki will have no choice. But to listen to Cecilia's advice. Izumi and Hiroki also witnessed the wrath of Cecilia's IS.

"I think I gotta go. Later, guys. I'm outta here!" Tomoki proceeded to make his exit as he runs.

Ren emerged from the ocean and came back to the shore. And yet, he was experiencing the horror of another woman who operated an IS as well. "Yeah, me too!"

"Don't leave without us!" Realized that they're buying more than they'd bargained for, they've lost their interest in Cecilia Alcott. Izumi and Hiroki also made their speedy exit from the beach while carrying the unconscious Kevin. "We don't wanna be roasted by a woman like that! Wait for us!"

"Good riddance to these ruffians. I've never seen such arrogant, haughty, vulgar, conceited, snobbish men in all of my life." Cecilia said. Now that her pursuers are out of the picture, she can focus on grabbing Ichika's attention. "Matter the fact that those rapscallions are even worse than Ichika." Sighed over her time with him alone on the beach was cut short thanks to Lingyin.

After the little hassle, Ichika himself got into the ocean, swimming. Groaning with grief over Cecilia punching him with the IS. "Dammit, I didn't do anything wrong, so why did she have to hit me like that?"

"Ichika, let's have a race to that buoy over there. If you lose, you'll have to buy me some shaved ice!" Lingyin said with a challenge. She proceeded to start swimming without a second thought or giving some consideration.

"What?! Where do you get off-? Hey, hang on! That's not fair!" Ichika retorted.

"Okay, that was a horrible thing I did to Cecilia, but I need her out of the way," Lingyin thought. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing to her or Laura!" Suddenly, she felt something was wrong as it caused her to prevent her from swimming any further. "My leg!" Struggling to get out of the ocean, she just couldn't do it. "My leg is—"

The Chinese IS Cadet was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Sensed her in trouble, Ichika dove in to save Lingyin from drowning. "Rin!" For the miracle of his second childhood friend, Ichika caught Lingyin, swimming their way out.

"Ichika... So, this is Ichika's arm. Thank goodness," Lingyin thought happily.

With that, those two made it back to the shore. Little did Ichika know is that Lingyin had actually faked her drowning.

"Can you breathe? Are you okay?!" Ichika asked for her condition.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lingyin answered.

"That was quite catastrophic, Rin," Cecilia worried about her fellow IS Cadet, despite their romantic rivalry for Ichika's affection. "I should escort you back to the guest house straight away."

"Huh? No, wait, maybe Ichika can—" Lingyin suggested as an excuse to have Ichika all to herself before she can finish.

"Excuse me, Takatsuki, would you be willing to lend a hand here?" Cecilia asked the short blue-haired girl with blue eyes in her aqua bikini.

"Sure, I'm happy to help," The now appointed Takatsuki answered with a yes. With that, both she and Cecilia dragged Lingyin away from the beach. Then, all three girls started bickering.

Before long, another boy who was drooling at the sight of the IS girl. This time, it's Laura Bodewig in her black bikini. "Oh, mama! Look at that. Some fresh meat. I would love to eat."

Just as he was about to make his move, the IS German Cadet waste no time catching him in the eye throughout such intimidation. Thus, it caused him to tremble in fear a little for now.

"Are you trying to sexually harass me?" Laura asked in the cold tone to the boy.

"Uh…no. It's not like that at all! I was checking you out in your swimsuit, that's all." He answered while sweating. "By the way, are you from around here? My name is Yamoto. I must say that you got my interest. Say, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Nein," Laura answered Yamoto's question.

"Ah, why not? I can show you around the beach. And…" Before Yamoto can finish, Laura brought out the knife towards his neck. Thus, making him feel scared.

"For your information, I'm already married," Laura said. "Therefore, I won't go anywhere with you. Nor would I ever will. If you come near me again, I will end you."

One life-threatening acknowledgment from her, Yamoto began to lose interest in Laura as he, too, making his speedy exit from the beach.

Charlotte sighed when the girls got hit on. Before she could even think about more, she found a hand crept on her waist. Blushing, not on her own volition, she turned to see a pudgy guy standing over her, a grin that made her skin crawl, leering over her.

Never forgetting her manners, Charlotte turned to the guy. "Oh, hello."

"Hey, there cutie. Who might you be?" The French girl was not liking this guy at all. Besides just looking at her like she was a piece of meat, she found the actions that he just did were close to sexual assault.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Dunois and you are?" The guy draped over her, with his arm around her waist, ignoring the fact how Charlotte reacted to that sudden point of contact.

"Well, I am known by many names. My admirers came up with them. But you can call me Tomiichi." The guy wasn't just well built but he looked like he was just a pig. Overweight and not fit for anything.

Charlotte began not to like the idea of being touched by him. "Hello then, Tomiichi. I suppose that you have found it an enjoyable day here." Charlotte hoped she didn't have to resort to violence. Not that she wouldn't do that in case.

This guy was pretty forward to her. Not to mention the fact that his hands were touching places. Not the one on her waist but the other was on her thigh.

She tensed up as he began to crawl closer.

"I just look at them and I am shaking my head in dismay. Those idiots. They have no idea how to treat a young lady." Charlotte had to agree with him.

"Yes, you could say that." Moving closer, Charlotte felt her skin crawl even further. The fact that his gaze lingered on her tits made it even worse. While a guy could look at it, some guys just looked away. This Tomiichi was actually sizing her up.

"Idiots, the lot of them. I can tell you that Charlotte. Why don't we go somewhere more private? Perhaps some undisclosed location where we can…" The guy shut up as Charlotte's hand moved to his crotch. Gripping it close, she smiled at him.

Not her usual soft girl smile that made her adorable but the scary Angel smile. Not even Ichika had seen it yet. The guy gulped as she looked at her.

"I rather don't. I mean. I'm the Representative Candidate of France and my country wouldn't like a scandal. Perhaps you could remove yourself from my presence before I will make you do that. I can think of several ways for that."

As a girl, she had studied for boys. The crotch was one way to get a guy moving. Not that she would use it on Ichika but when increasing, she had an idea this guy wanted to use the thing down there. Power increasing, Tomiichi began to look pale.

"Yes, ma'am. Please can you let that go? It hurts." With a particular vicious yank, Tomiichi ran off and Charlotte plowed her head back on the sand. She had to think again about calling Ichika a pervert. That guy was ten times worse.

As soon as Chifuyu made her entrance in her black bathing suit, five more boys started to woo as they are drooling over. Just as her younger brother had pictured it before during the shopping district, the males are attracted by Chifuyu's black swimsuit. The identities that are showing on the top of the men's head, like on the subbed version of the tv show are, Kanju, Jirou, Ryouta, Runno, and Oku. They'd showed up in the pursuit of this sexy model.

"I knew this would happen," Ichika sighed in thought.

Chifuyu didn't want to believe it. But, it seemed that the disaster is under the horizon. Thus, caused Ichika to worry. In the first Brunhilde's case, there's only one thing to do. And that is for her to do something that she'd thought long ago. Chifuyu decided to give the boys who were looking at her a quick death glare.

With that, five boys who were drooling over her were sweating in cowardice.

"Um… I think I made a mistake," Kanju said. "Didn't mean to bother you, ma'am"

"You don't think this hottie is…" Ryouta has begun to guess the identity of this beautiful woman in the twenties. "…um…oh, god! It's Chifuyu Orimura!"

"Holy crap!" Jirou answered in realization. "She'd kill us all!"

"I'll not going to be slaughtered by a woman like that!" Runno panicked as he was making his speedy exit out of the beach. Hoping she wouldn't catch him. And show does the rest of them who was previously attracted by her.

"Save yourselves!" Like the fellow beach boys, Oku decided to retreat from the beach, hoping he'll never see Chifuyu again.

Charlotte sat around while Ichika joined her again.

"What a disaster. And this should be our holiday. Yet, those guys mess things up." They looked at the collective destruction of egos.

Charlotte looked at the stuff. "Even with your big sister. Yet, I can see why. You were also captivated by her." Ichika rolled his eyes. "Do you seriously believe that I have a thing for my big sister? Really? Yeah, she looked awesome but she is also my big sister." Charlotte glared at him while in actuality, she looked pretty cute.

"Well, in that case, Ichika. If Orimura-sensei is not your type, what is?" The guy began to think about that. Did he even have one? He wasn't sure about that. He had several girls pass by. Honne and her friends were cute and all but they didn't make him click.

Than what? In some world, you might say that a girl, loyal and strong, or cute and genki, would do it. But they weren't sure about that. Now, things were different.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty unfamiliar with the whole stuff of romance. Funny if you think about it. I'm friends with an Ashikabi and yet, I'm clueless to the stuff like love." Ichika confessed and Charlotte seized the opportunity to get closer to the man.

"Really now? Can you say if I am your type?" Ichika looked over to Charlotte and in her outfit, she looked very… alluring. She was a prime example of a girl. Ever since she set foot in the ISA, she had been nothing but sweet and caring towards him. Besides her nurturing nature, she also had one great body.

He might dislike admitting but she looked really cute. There was something deep that she awoke in him. Charlotte loosened his protective nature and he loved that of her.

"Charlotte, what I am going to say sounds rude but I am not sure. You are one cute girl. I daresay even hot. But if you're my type, I am not sure. Can you please allow me to figure that out?" Charlotte halted when Ichika asked that.

She had expected a yes. A no would have been a bigger blow to her ego yet, this made her disheartened. Still, she couldn't help but smile.

"Very well, Ichika. I can tell you that I like you. Very much." The two shared a tender moment.

"How about we go to play volleyball?" The boy and girl ran off to join Honne and her friends. While those were around and welcomed the two, Pikachu-chan was busy kissing Eevee-kun.

Good thing they had learned subtlety. Because they weren't around.

Houki had been going out her way. Even after she bought the swimsuit that would be sure to catch Ichika's attention. It did give her attention and she got the discovery that unwanted attention was very unpleasant. The two guys hitting on her looked like some sort of muscle show.

The guys looked around and they kept competing with each other on the girl. With a tick, she had heard the comments.

"You don't deserve a girl like her. She is way too good for you."

"And a nerd like you do? I bet the only thing that you like from her are her tits."

"Like you're any different."

Blinking over at Ichika who was still talking to Charlotte, Houki's jealousy reached limits, unseen before. That French broad was seducing her childhood friend and here she was listening to those idiots speak like she was a piece of meat.

"Hey, hottie. Looking good in your swimsuit. I like you. Want to go out with me?" One of the two boys asked the kendo girl for a date.

"Take a hike! I'm only like men that are stronger than me," Houki glared as if she referring to her childhood friend in Ichika, who was training with her in order to make it happen.

"Stronger than you?" One boy asked. "I'm actually the type of guy that wanted. I'm Fumihiro. It's a pleasure of meeting you."

"I'm Eiji. And I'm much stronger than he is," The now confirmed guy announced his name. "Watch me as my muscle show."

Houki felt so unimpressed by Eiji's actions.

"Whatever you guys trying to do, I'm not interested," Houki said in an annoyed tone.

Both Eiji and Fumihiro guessed that Ichika is the one Houki likes. Apparently, he was still with Charlotte. The two men were scheming as if they take advantage of the situation. Especially they were taking to an account of Ichika's cluelessness.

"Come on, don't be like that. I notice the look on your face," Fumihiro claimed. "It looks like he left you in the dumps," Fumihiro claimed. "He'll never gonna notice you."

"He doesn't deserve someone beautiful as you, babe. I'm the man," Eiji claimed as well.

"Why you ditch that loser. And you and I can have some fun together," Fumihiro said.

As a result, the insults of her beloved childhood friend as well as their scheme to take advantage of his "flaw" to further their personal gain, had triggered Houki's anger big time. Unlike the times she had with her childhood friend, Houki's fury grew much bigger than before. Just as they were about to get touchy with her, Houki will absolutely not going to let them have their ways as she proceeded to beat the crap out of both Eiji and Fumihiro violently.

"Go have some fun – in hell!" Houki roared as if she's not wasting any time knocking those two foolish boys into the submission. After realizing they'd bitten off more than they can chew, Eiji and Fumihiro ran for the hills. The kendo girl dusted off her hands. "What bastards."

She just cast one look at Chifuyu who had also dealt with her admirers. Feeling outmatched by the beauty of her teacher, forgetting the logical fact that Chifuyu was Ichika's sister.

So Houki ran to sit on the mountain while Ichika played volleyball with Charlotte and Laura. They were looking forward to making the most of the day. Not that Laura was there as Ichika admitted her swimsuit looked pretty cute. That caused her to lose her mind. Houki wasn't sure about it all. The entire day, she and the other girls had been treating Ichika pretty bad and now, they were here. They met some really dreadful guys. From the looks of it, some guys and girls hit off but most of it was just flat out awful. The sun had begun to set and she could begin to think about it all.

She and the four other girls had been fighting with and over Ichika. Yet, a part of it stemmed from her crush on him. Why was she so bad at telling her feelings? Just her luck.

She really had to talk about it. Even with her own personal unit, it was still a long time before she could capture Ichika's heart. If it hadn't already closed off to her.

"So here you hang out?" The voice of Chifuyu had a certain comfort to it. Houki turned around to see her teacher. She couldn't help but appreciate the look of the woman.

"Hello, Orimura-sensei." It was like the woman knew something was wrong. "What a show. Ichika was right, it would be one horrible mess." The day was one failure in regards. There were quite a few incidents. Not that Chifuyu blamed them. it was one mess.

"It seems your heart is not here. Something bothering you?" Houki turned to the sea.

"Besides the obvious." Chifuyu joined the young lady. "Is it about Tabane? Got a call from her. It looks like she had nothing to do with Laura going crazy. We can thank Ichika and his connection to Minato for that. I should make a call to that guy."

Both Houki and Chifuyu knew Minato from the past. It was true that Minato was closer to Ichika than to them. But he was still a part of the circle as well. Tabane also knew or at least, Minato was around them back then. When life was normal.

"It is not that. I also got a call from her. It looks like she has my birthday present ready." Houki thought back on the words of the hyperactive big sister that she had.

"Akatsubaki. That is the name of the unit she has made for me." Chifuyu sighed. "There might be more. But even so, we have quite some issues to worry about it."

She really had to make that call to Minato. Ichika would be happy to provide the number of the Ashikabi of the North for his big sister.

The evening fell and the girls had to go back to the Inn.

There were some girls who had a positive day and had tons of fun with the guy around at their place. Ichika might not like it but at least, love bloomed around. Luckily, the boys would stay in a hotel, nearly ten km away. Turning around, he saw a few girls switching contact information.

Pecks on the cheek were given and hugs were exchanged. Long-lasting relationships were started there. For some, nothing else mattered. Just the beach, hot sand while they sat there, grinning and loving.

The Sekirei would be proud of the sight.

The Infinite Stratos girls of Ichika, all of them looked super angry back on this day. Somewhere, Ichika couldn't help but smile on that. Those girls had a bad day of karma at their call now. And other girls landed a good guy.

Even with that all, Ichika was sure that Minato had spent the last few days differently. And that was true, Minato Sahashi had one nice trip with Uzume and Chiho. Their journey to Hokkaido was a good one.

Their story could be told now.

For Minato, the morning came early. In no difference with last time, he took the train there. But instead of going south, they went up north. Hokkaido. Not that Minato was going to visit his grandmother and grandfather. He just wanted to go to the hot springs. Summer had hit at full force yet they also packed their sweaters.

It was going to be one long trip. Eight hours of traveling, that is just killing it. The good news was that the heat went even more down when they up north.

That is also why they left early. Minato had no idea where he heard it from but he once got the tip to leave early when the heat hit at full force. They had to take the train from Tokyo and would leave at Shin-Hakodate-Hokuto. That was one thing.

Once they got on the train, Minato took one seat and the girls took the other one. The train went from there to Sapporo. During the ride, Minato, Uzume and Chiho entertained themselves with talking about their lives. Or better said Minato's life. Neither Uzume or Chiho had happy memories from their previous lives.

They just sat down and talking about his life. Especially when one day, he pulled Ichika out of a lake. Not by danger but it was damn dirty. The smell didn't leave them for weeks. And the question came like the other girls.

"Minato, please excuse me. But there is a bigger reason why you go so far for Ichika. And that must mean more than just pulling Ichika out of a lake. Why go so far?" Uzume pulled the girl in his lap.

"You really want to know that, Chiho? Cause, I have an idea it changed." The Sekirei looked puzzled to the male Ashikabi. She loved Minato, that was for sure but she wasn't sure how this all went.

"I was first looking out for him. So he had someone to talk to. Someone to help him out. But now, I think that has changed."

The Sekirei titled her head. "Really?"

"Yep. The ISA is completely insane. The girls there all lost it. You girls have been reading the stuff along there." Chiho waited for a bit but slowly, she began to picture a scene.

"I think I am getting there. Minato, am I mistaken but do you think that Ichika is suffering from long term abuse?" The male waited and began to think about it.

"I think he is. Or it wouldn't surprise me. Those girls are hellions to live with." They could only think back to all the stuff that Ichika had mailed about. Too much to really work out in the long end but they all could be sure that it wasn't one great place to be in.

And that put it mildly. The place was just hell to be in. Verbal abuse, hitting, the girls who left him be, and all the other stuff.

"Could this Houki and the other IS Representative Cadets really do something that horrific?" Chiho asked in her unhappy tone.

Above her pretty little head, a light went off.

"Now, if you ask me, it reminds me of the hospital," Chiho said and none of them had pleasant memories of that place.

"How come?" Uzume said as she put Chiho down on the seat next to her and Minato raised an eyebrow.

"The place isn't just with coldness. Before you, Uzume. I was there alone. After my parents died, I sat there. Left behind by the ones I called family. I was basically waiting to die. The doctors weren't nice, the staff was rude, the food was horrible if not to mention the hours I had to go to sleep. It's the same with Ichika. Stuck in a place where no one looks back at him. For me, it sounds just like the hospital."

Minato wasn't sure but she had to agree with Chiho. The place was one bad spot to be in.

"And you say the Infinite Stratos Academy is the same as the hospital?" Minato asked and the girl nodded.

"Indeed. I can now see why. You went this far to save me and Uzume. So I can see why you go so far to save Ichika. But Minato, one question. Do you think it will end? Sooner or later."

"It is going to lead to blows. I am sure of that." Minato said and Chiho had an idea he was right.

Uzume moved her spot and sat next to Minato. Opening his arm, she snuggled underneath him.

"Minato, for the summer; what will you do from there on? Can you maybe invite Ichika? I would like the idea of having him around. It might also be nice to see the boy." Minato began to think about the suggestion of Uzume. Before long, Chiho joined the two. It was much fun but now, they had better look forward to it.

After a long trip, Minato was happy that he had arrived at the place. A small inn that looked very cozy. And private. Something Minato specifically asked for. Chiho just sighed when she looked it over.

"Something wrong?" Minato asked his human girlfriend. "Just, some memories. From happier times." Minato and Uzume knew what their girl talked about. It was a place that Chiho visited when her parents were still alive.

When she got to the hospital, she broke with the remains of her blood family. The shouting match was something that made it clear that Chiho was not someone that you wanted to piss off. She left the house to them, she left everything to them.

Chiho wanted them out of her life. She wanted to spend the rest of her life linked to Minato and Uzume and the others. She didn't want the empty lies and all of that. For her, she found something.

Minato would never say that his life wasn't hard but he would admit that Chiho had it worse every day of every week. She was stronger than him.

And now, she had a right for happiness. No one could ever deny that.

"Are you okay?" Uzume asked and the female Ashikabi sighed. "Nothing, just bittersweet memories." When she felt Uzume's hands underneath her cheeks, she was pulled into a kiss. Uzume smiled at her.

"You little girl. Don't be so sad. We will make sweet memories. That is for sure." Minato coughed and the girls smiled at him.

"That is for sure. Now, let's go in." With the weather hitting them, they found that even in summer, the North could get pretty cold up there. So with that, Minato and Uzume and Chiho entered the small building.

Entering the small door, they found one tiny but cozy place. Inside, a younger maid smiled at the three. She wore a Miko same as with Musubi. But Musubi's outfit was way showier than what this woman wore.

"Reservation on the names of Minato Sahashi, if I am not mistaken?" The three nodded on the question. With a smile, the woman was keeping her thoughts to herself. She was sure she didn't want to know.

"The private room?" Minato smiled and nodded. "Indeed." The private room laid behind and just like with most ryokans, the stuff was done in a way that wasn't too unfamiliar from home.

That tatami mats were just great and they liked it. There was a bath linked outside to it. They could walk outside and go in the bath. Minato liked the sight. Good thing MBI was paying for this because he was sure that this was too much for him.

The room was called private caused it laid out of the way and it was silenced. There was something great about this. Minato just looked at the maid.

"So when do you want your dinner?" When the girls were looking around the place, she pulled him aside.

Whispering, the maid looked at them. "I hope you don't mind explaining it to me but what is the situation?"

"Sekirei," Minato answered and the woman sighed of relief. "Thank goodness. That is something I can live with."

"You had worse?" The inko smile had no emotion after it and eyes showed horror that was unspeakable. "Believe me. Yes. Some things you rather don't know." Minato agreed on that part and the maid left.

"Can we have our food at seven in the evening?"

"The woman nodded. "Also, if you intend to use this room for its purposes, let me know when you make a mess. That is easier to clean up." Minato's head became as red as he could get.

"Don't worry. There is something planned and that avoid making a mess." It was her turn to go red. When she left, Minato turned around and he saw that Uzume struggled with her yukata. Chiho just grinned while Minato was sure that the underwear was just made for his attention.

The grin on his face just made him shake his head. "So do you like it, Minato?" The male shook his head.

"If you could wear it," Minato said as he walked over. Taking the yukata off, he began to help Uzume in it. He wouldn't say that it was no great way to let his fingers rest on certain places. Chiho sighed and looked it over.

Instead of cold jealous, she found warmth as she looked to the two. Shrugging it off, she turned to the yukata.

"What if I help you, Minato?" Chiho asked. Her tone was innocent but the twinkling eyes made it clear, it was anything but innocent. The look in her eyes made it clear she was anything but innocent. Call it corruption but Minato found it enjoyable when Chiho was like that.

"That might be fun indeed." Uzume feared certain things in her life. One was this that her Ashikabi's were not helping her to put the clothes on. In fact, they were just teasing her. A yukata could be bound together and that was what Uzume felt. Sure, she could escape the grasp of her lovers but where would the fun in that be? She enjoyed this soft-touch by the two.

Fingers went from one place to the next and Uzume felt her body being felt up by the two. She could feel Chiho's small hands fumbling behind her back. The bra went loose and she felt her girls come loose. Minato took it off and his fingers began to feel her up. When Chiho saw what he did, she joined the front of Uzume.

Uzume had to stop teasing her Ashikabi's because the two began sucking on the hard diamonds. It was the only hard thing. The rest of the tits were damn soft. Playing with the supple flesh that was on Uzume, Minato and Chiho began to play with her. In this sort of threesome, the girls and Minato had learned to make things work.

When they had this sort of interaction, there was a focus on just one person that was receiving and others providing.

Contrary to popular belief, Minato didn't mind providing despite being the only male in the group. While he was more than often receiving, (nothing more arousing than a couple of hot girls sucking on your lower anatomy), he liked doing this.

When Minato focused on one or two girls, the others amused themselves. With this as most often, when he had just to contend with Uzume and Chiho, they often took up another role.

Like now.

Chiho's small fingers met his on the entrance of Uzume and both let go off the tits to see and smirk at each other.

"You teased us too much, Uzume-chan."

"Now be ready to get served." The entrance made way to the fingers and Uzume gulped as her lovers worked in tandem as they slowly entered her. Minato used just one finger but his hand was on the upper side so his thumb made slow contact with her clit. Like with most things, Minato was gentle. He wasn't going to get rough (unless they asked) and slowly worked his way around Uzume.

Underneath Minato, Chiho's hand began pushing in her Sekirei while Uzume writhed in the grasp. Minato loved to enjoy this playing but he began to feel hot. Looking at Chiho, she was the same.

"Hey, Uzume. While your hands are free, mind helping us?" Minato asked as the strain in his pants began to feel uncomfortable. Uzume fumbled at his pants and that gave him relief. She looked over at Chiho and sighed.

"Maybe we should do this without our clothes out of the way. You haven't brought me near anything so I think that it is better to stop here and take out the extra stuff." The two Ashikabi's retracted their fingers and despite Uzume's reasoning, the flesh stuck on them.

Uzume took first Minato's fingers in her mouth, licking off the excess while her hands took his pants off. When they were clean, Minato took off his own sweater and looked to Chiho. She had cleaned her own hands and began to undress.

Despite the way she looked, nowhere near as impressive as her Sekirei, she was still a lovely young woman and it didn't stop the two to look at each other. Minato didn't want to have all the fun just yet so he shared a look with Uzume. "What do you want?"

The Sekirei didn't say anything but took both the arms of Chiho and gently pushed them back. Kissing her female Ashikabi, she moved behind Chiho while Minato had a good idea what she wanted. He moved in between her legs. Not with his own but his mouth.

While oral sex was something he had grown used, good physical hygiene really made a difference. A human body wasn't supposed to smell like flowers but it also wasn't supposed to smell horrible.

Chiho couldn't help but moan in the kiss while Uzume held her body tight to hers. Minato's tongue wasn't just good for speaking and the girl melted in the mess. Higher functioning thoughts went out of the window as she could Minato on her slit.

Eventually, she ran out of breath and taped Uzume to let go. While the Sekirei released her mouth, the arms were still constrained and she couldn't leave the grasp. Not that she really wanted to. Sliding back on the excellent set of tits, Chiho's eyes met Uzume's.

The smirk was infectious as she laid there while Minato worked on her. He just sat down and drank what came in. He shouldn't complain about the facts as they often did the same for him.

It was just returning the favor while Uzume just sat by. One of her arms guided Chiho to her entrance. The girl smirked and began to work on Uzume. Knowing the girl very well, she loved to play with Uzume. The body of Uzume rocked on the same movements done by Chiho while Minato ate her out.

Heat filled the room, together with scents. Their souls and bonds found each other and instead of clashing, the energy moved in and symbiotic, they worked themselves on this. Loving each other, Chiho just loved Minato and Uzume. That was for sure.

Uzume had a tight grip on Chiho's arm. "If you don't relax, I will stop." She said and the arm was let go while Uzume laid back on the mats. Avoiding certain thoughts, Minato loved the idea of Chiho just laying down and returning the favor to Uzume.

He wasn't going to stop that fast either but he needed to catch his breath and ask a question. Chiho looked to the male who lifted his fingers.

Questions asking. That was annoying but you could get a lot in return.

"You want me to add these?" The girl pondered on that for a bit and she let her finger talk to Uzume.

"If you did, I would be very happy. But not just those." Minato smiled at the honey blonde. "Noted. Enjoy." He said as he used his two index fingers to the pressure while his tongue added more. Chiho realized too late that she shouldn't have talked so cockily with a guy near your most important bits. Too late as Minato had begun to drive it up.

From her vagina, electricity raced through her body while Minato ate her out and fingered her. Moans came out more and the gasps she said were even adding to Minato. He shared a look with Uzume who stood up.

With her first Ashikabi out now and not available, she looked over to Minato and laid down next to his body. With just a nod, Minato knew that her mouth was the opposite side of his. To make things easier for the two, Chiho sat up and her legs crossed around Minato's head. Her hands touched his hair and her expression fell from her face.

Blushing, Chiho saw Uzume sucking on Minato. Unlike her, Minato didn't stop. More used to having more than one girl in his bed, Minato had learned to work through it all. Uzume had improved when she sucked on Minato's dick while he continued to eat out. They had been going for a good five minutes and while they were happy that they could last, having release began to feel needed.

Minato could last a few more minutes and Uzume's tits on his dick as extra weren't that much needed but he knew that Chiho wanted to get off.

So with a bit more ministrations, he worked a little bit faster on her. Chiho's own body slowly came down. Her head went up in the sky and her body climaxed. When she was done, she let Minato go who turned to Uzume.

Taking the long, beautiful legs, Minato had begun to 69 Uzume while Chiho took a chance to breathe. Checking the clock. They had half an hour to clean up. Chiho took out the yukata for them and prepared them for when her Sekirei and the other Ashikabi were done.

She had her release. They could do more later but food began to feel needed.

A human body had four primal urges. Food, water, sleep, and sex. The first three were really needed. The later was something that once you started, you needed more. Or your hormones did.

Chiho saw how Uzume licked and sucked Minato while the male used his fingers for more. Chiho's growth had been stunted more or less due to her disease. While she was recovering, the curves that Uzume and the others had were unachievable.

Not that she really minded and the whole talk, "you look fine how you look" was avoided due to a comment of Minato. He admitted that while she lacked the whole sexy and curves, there was a sort of innocence at her. She looked like a young girl and that had stayed one.

She was like a flower that didn't bloom open but she stayed in a certain stage. Her long hair, soft body, and small stature made his instincts tickle as something he wanted to protect.

For her, that was just awesome to hear. What didn't help was the next comment that caused them to burst into laughter was despite her innocent appearance, Chiho was a little minx who liked to watch chaos envelop. That part of her personality was so contrary compared to the appearance that gave her a certain charm. That was just more to it.

And from what Takehito told her, her body would grow more during the later years of her life.

Not that she minded the whole thing. Her tits weren't the biggest of them (she would have a hard time competing) but she wasn't flat compared to Benitusba. They could be sucked without being called a board.

As for now, she cleaned herself up and saw how Minato reached his peak. A grunt, so familiar to her, was released and Uzume could feel the male essence coming. Unlike what others might like, she took the tip and swallowed it all. Minato had begun to amp up his play and she fell apart at the same time. Letting him go, the two bodies just laid next to each other.

"That was awesome."

"Yeah." Chiho smiled at them. "I am glad you had your fun. But now, I think it is time that you cleaned up. Our dinner will be here soon." Sliding into yukata's, this time without stopping, the three sat again down and began talking about the small stuff.

Chiho had recently begun thinking about playing games and despite Minato's inexperience, the stories and amount of fun she had with the Last Medjay made Minato a bit envious. It sounded like one great game, that was for sure. But now, they could do even better stuff later. But first, they needed food.

The smell of food just waltzed in and all three realized how hungry they were and how much they wanted to eat.

That didn't take long as they just sat down while eating. They enjoyed the food coming in their stomach. One great dinner. The breakfast would even be better but so far, that was for later.

"I have an idea," Chiho said after she laid on Uzume's lap.

"Yes, Chiho?" Minato asked as he sat back on the other side.

"How about we take a bath after our food went down?" Chiho said and the mirth in her voice made Minato and Uzume chuckle.

"Are you suggestion, Chiho Hidaka, you already want to defile the bath while we got here?" Minato teased her but couldn't help but think that was one enjoyable way to spend their time.

"I regret nothing." The nose of the girl went up like a cat while Minato and Uzume laughed.

"Okay but let's just wait. We had one excellent meal now and I don't want to spill that now. So we will all sit and wait until we are done digesting it."

The fact that a full stomach meant that there was no sex. There was however plenty of cuddling as the three laid in a heap of warmth. They, however, did their best to stay awake. There was no way they wanted to lose out on falling asleep while they were just in the Inn.

Minato had even managed to forget about Ichika and there was no way that he wanted to change that. He just sat back with the two girls.

When they all felt they could sit back and enjoy the warm bath without the need to rechew their food, they soaked in the hot spring. Even with the temperatures being around 20 degrees, the bath felt comfortably hot.

The winter would make this even a better trip but now, it was just enjoying the warmth of the water. Minato had been busy scrubbing his body in the soap. Looking over his shoulder, Uzume sat in the bath while Chiho was also coaxing. The warmth did a lot of good for her. With a smile, Chiho pulled herself out.

"Maybe, I should do your back, Minato?" Knowing better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, he handed Chiho a washcloth and a bar of soap.

"If you don't mind, go ahead." Soft hands went over his back. Chiho had to admit, Minato had nice growth. The muscles on his back made her enjoy it even more.

You could make a good argument that Minato's back had grown but it wasn't just from the sex. If most of your girls were aliens that had superpowers, you needed to be one tough guy to keep up. And with Minato, he had grown used to that.

His body kept up due to the Sekirei. He learned fast and good and the scrawny young man was slowly but surely turning into one decent looking man.

Uzume just shook her head while Chiho coaxed in the back of Minato. To have more fun, the Sekirei walked up and dropped in front of them. "Do you mind if I wash your front?"

Looking at the residence teaser, Minato nodded. "Okay but use your hands. I am still human and I need this body for the coming days."

Surprised by Uzume, she did just that. She washed the front of Minato and there was a part that enjoyed it.

He wasn't really tense about it all. He sat down while the girls washed his body. Warm water and cloths went over him. A haze of red colored his face. Not because of the hormones but because of the hot water and girls all over his body. That did more for him.

Long grown used to the attention of beautiful girls, Minato had stopped caring about his luck but just decided that he had earned something good in his life. Uzume's hand who went over his legs made that clear.

She was putting just a little too much time on his thighs. Not that he disliked that but it just made things clear.

Deciding that he could do it back to her, hands went to her sizeable tits.

"You cheeky boy. Do you really like my tits that much?" Minato didn't answer but began slowly touching the soft ass, massaging it and enjoying it. No matter how much he did it, he couldn't get enough of it. Uzume had one killer body and even before he had winged her, he loved the sight of Uzume. She was just so hot.

Uzume gasped as she could feel Minato working over her body. Especially with how she looked at him.

Minato enjoyed how her body writhed in the touch of him. Uzume was affectionate and that was clear now with how much Minato worked over her body. During the years of only having Chiho, there was the rule of soft kissing and hugs. While the first Ashikabi was no longer sick and dying, she had to grow her body out and grow stronger.

Putting a child on the planet verged a lot from the woman. But for Uzume, she didn't have to wait that long. With Minato and her new Ashikabi, Uzume could roughhouse him as much he wanted. Not that it was that bad. Musubi lacked the delicacy and so, Minato had nothing new for him.

Chiho began to press on Minato and the male got the hands of the human. "Don't even think about it, Chiho. Consent matters and you are not going to put your hands there." The women giggled but they couldn't blame Minato. Even after the months of banging the girls, there was no mention of him doing anything they didn't want.

And using the other end of a woman was out as well.

Chiho began to drop over his shoulders and kiss his neck. Uzume let him go and began to kiss him as well. Embracing the Sekirei, Minato decided to have it worked out in the bath. "Girls, what about we take this to the bath? Just asking." The girls nodded and they all walked to the baths. Soaking in the warmth, they enjoyed being in the warm water.

When Minato laid back, Uzume and Chiho inched over to him and the male shook his head. Not his first time that he had more than one girl to please, not the last either.

"Hey, Minato. How about we treat you really good?"

"Yep, we might make the most of it."

Minato smiled at them. "Fine but I have three more times to go. Better make those count." He had to talk with his mum about something. Even with his improved biology, his body began to give out and he needed time off before he could have sex.

There had to be something as he had to make up for his girls more than often.

The girls nodded and stroking his penis, Minato began to feel lightheaded when the girls worked over his dick. He might not have been the biggest they had seen but it filled them nicely. Chiho nodded over to Minato and began to sit down on his dick. Uzume went from behind her and embraced her there.

With one hand on the clit and one of the small tits of Chiho, the girl began to feel the penetration of Minato. Taking it easy, Minato wouldn't admit it but there was something about having sex with a human woman. Compared to the Sekirei that all bedded him, Chiho carried a human body with her.

While he had grown used to having sex with aliens, the softness and ease that Chiho carried with her, made this experience so enjoyable and memorable.

He never had one on one sex with her though. Uzume was always with them and there were others. But even so, this was just great. Enjoying the soft body, Minato laid back. His body was submerged in the hot water. His head was out the water but the rest, including their crotches, were in the water. That included Uzume's hand. The Sekirei didn't move too much but just looked at Chiho riding Minato.

Soft moans from her female, Chiho craned her head to kiss Uzume. Not hesitating, Uzume began to kiss and work her tongue in. Colored wings were shown in the night and for Minato, it was like Chiho had gained Sekirei wings. Prepping himself up in a sitting position, the three got closer and the embracing got easier. When Chiho's mouth was loosened from Uzume, Minato seized her and Chiho had just the time to breathe.

Minato pressed her closer to him while one hand went out the fantastic tits of Uzume. The woman smiled as she felt Minato bouncing back and the girls moved along with the rhythm.

Having sex was all good but this was something new they could try out. With the girls, they just moved along. Chiho had no control over it, the two stronger individuals made the girl move her along.

Not that she wasn't aware or pushed, she could control her limbs as she placed her hands on Minato's shoulders. Kissing him more and more, her tongue staying inside her mouth but the lips touching. Minato enjoyed the kiss and Uzume hoped they neared their peak.

Chiho began to grunt and down there, it became to feel strained. She needed release or she would be driven insane.

"You two. Please. End this." The two nodded and Minato slowly drove up the strength of the thrust while Uzume's fingers began to do wonders.

Grunts escaped from Minato while Chiho began to wrap around him. Looking at her, she was a mess. Not crying but her lust began to feel on her. It was just hoping that she had her release. Uzume found something and pressed a bit harder on her clit.

Chiho came, a constrict and Minato came inside her. His own orgasm riding out in Chiho's. Moans and grunts had escaped them and when they were done, Chiho let go and could feel how Minato had come in her. Taking her female Ashikabi, Uzume put her in a sitting place. That way, she could recover from the orgasm she had.

While they had their fun, both of them found that Minato made this so much more fun. Hard to ignore biology.

Uzume looked at Minato and despite the huge blush, Uzume looked at him. While she could go to Minato, he needed some time to calm down. Going at it right now would be more painful than pleasurable. She sat down next to him and gently kissed Minato. His hands wandered around on her body.

He lifted her tits up and squeezed softly. They kissed again and Uzume felt him up. Some soft foreplay without going too much. Uzume knew that down there, she was waiting for his dick but she could have patience.

Pleasing seven women in bed was nothing to scoff at it and they could wait until he was done. A male's member was sensitive, that was for sure. And they couldn't expect Minato to go at it again. When it came back, Uzume had an idea.

"You've been training with Musubi for a bit while right?" The question had a playful edge to it and Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Why the question?"

"I want you to take me up and fuck me like that." Before the words were even spoken, Minato penetrated her and he smirked at her, finally getting the drop on her.

"Sure thing." He said when he took up her ass and Uzume had barely time to register Minato was already standing.

"Wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck. You need something to hold me onto." His hands went to her ass and squeezing it was just great.

While Minato would say he liked tits above ass, he wouldn't say no to it. He was lucky that most of the girls had well-endowed tits.

The fact that most of them had fantastic asses was just a bonus. Uzume did what she was told and Minato began to slowly inch in and out here. While most of him remained buried in her body, her tits pressed against his chest and her expression falling back to the default smile, Uzume buried herself deeper in Minato. With kissing and hugging, Minato muttered her name and Uzume began to fall on the rampage he was driving on her.

It had been a while since she actually had so she had to grow back used to it. While she had her fun and had dealt with her sexual frustration in the past, she didn't go too far down there and enjoyed how much Minato felt her up.

"Minato. This is… Ah. Don't stop." She said and he kissed her again. With his body growing he had been strong enough. "You are one tough guy." Minato smiled at her and he drove up the pace while Uzume began to kiss him more and she enjoyed Minato on her body.

He was happy enough to keep her there. It was a strain on his muscles and despite not weighing that much, Uzume could feel how Minato had a harder time. Yet, she didn't want to give it up. Looking around, she found a wall.

"Hey, Minato. How about you take some pressure from you by using the wall?" He didn't say much. Uzume saw his eyes. Clouded and dazed with lust, she knew that Minato's and the strength he had gotten as Ashikabi had grown.

They should let some look at that. Sekirei and Ashikabi's weren't like normal beings and with Minato now finally consuming the relationships, there had to be something that caused Minato to become so manly as Kazehana would put it.

If with manly, stoic and just driven, then yes. Despite it all, Uzume could feel and her hips just jumped at Minato's. They sang and Minato could feel his arms making it easier on him.

Biting her softly in her neck, Minato found that Uzume liked doing this with him. The two just enjoyed each other.

With her hands over his back, he had become quite muscled. "You really are something." She said and Minato just nodded while he continued fucking her senseless. She had to go on the sex and Minato began to feel himself building up. He just looked at her.

"So Uzume. Where do you want this to go?" The glare was something he hadn't thought she could do. Minato learned that while they had bigger leashes than his mum and sis, he still did not want to piss them off intentionally.

"Inside, Minato. Where else? Oh, and can you keep it in for a few more minutes?" Uzume groaned as he hit a good spot in her body.

"Sure thing." Chiho had come to and she looked at the scene. Looking down, she found that they needed rest. They would visit the town and so on. Good thing as she found her vagina needing some time off.

The ones who said that too much of one thing is good for nothing were right. They all loved to have sex with Minato but there were limits to it. Better taking it easy before they would fuck each other senseless. While Uzume held onto Minato, he just enjoyed having her around his dick.

"Hey, Uzume. How much longer?" Groaning, Uzume laid down on Minato. "Not much more. Just keep going like this." Doing exactly as he was told, the same speed, the same place to hit and the same strength behind it, Uzume could feel that it was awesome to have a guy like this.

Minato just waited until Uzume had her own orgasm. While not as strong as Chiho's, she tapped his shoulders.

"Please, my legs. Put me down." Careful that his dick didn't come out, Uzume's legs landed on the floor. "That is better. Keep on it, Minato."

"Next time, just on a bed. Or sitting." The Ashikabi said and Uzume nodded when she pecked him on the cheek.

"Agreed. Too many complications." Minato's hand went back to her tits and when one nipple came out, he began to feel that one up. "I love your tits, Uzume." He confessed while he sucked and fondled them. "You're too sweet. She said and Uzume began to feel more pressure building in her loins. Her vagina constricted over his penis.

"I love you, Uzume. I really do." He said while she began to kiss him more. She wanted more of it. Uzume began to feel it even more. The sensitivity had driven up now.

"Minato, Minato, Minato." She uttered when she could feel Minato beginning to feel it. "Please, just end it."

The man nodded when he released in Uzume. They had a near-simultaneous climax. Her expression true bliss and she had even the idea she blacked out for a bit. Her body spasmed while it took Minato's semen in her. Flooding in her, Minato smiled at her.

"How was it? Uzume?" But she was out for a bit. It was clear this was too much for her. It had been too long and the amount of time she had to spend without Minato took a toll. He smiled and took Uzume back to the bath.

"Do you two really feel like that?" Minato asked Chiho when he put Uzume next to her. The female Ashikabi smiled at him. "Believe me or not, Minato but you learn really fast and every time, you get better and better. Don't worry about it."

When he took his seat in the middle of the two, Uzume drooped over his shoulder. She was lulling in the post-climax state. Even so, she kissed Minato's cheek.

Chiho just shook her head when she looked at the scene.

She had though a part of loath or anger was set in instead, she only felt warmth. She had grown used to this. During the first days, she was just happy to have Uzume around.

Sure, she lived with the Sekirei and Minato but for her, only Uzume mattered.

It came later, her feelings for Minato. Her love for the man who went this far for the two. If Uzume hadn't kissed him, she wouldn't be part of the family this man had built. A part of her dreaded that idea. With just Uzume, she could live and have her love. But now, she had a family. A bigger one.

It wasn't just Minato. That brave man. It was more of a family.

Musubi. A sister for her to play with and talk. An honest, simple soul.

Kusano, a little girl as adorable as sweet. One that could share the joy of being the smallest of the bunch.

Tsukiumi. A Water girl to tease and talk with. One that like her had to learn about the modern world.

Matsu. A cyber maiden that loved to tease her in good nature but had good ideas ready.

Kagari. A cool beauty that loved to read and had the mature head.

Kazehana. Now, Chiho loved Uzume and Minato the most but she bonded with Kazehana. It might sound cruel for some but when she thought back at her mother, it was either the face of Uzume or Kazehana. Kazehana had become a mother figure for her like with the other Sekirei.

She wouldn't trade that family for anything.

"This is going to be one fun holiday," Chiho said and Minato agreed. "Indeed. We are going to have lots of fun. But I think I have enough for tonight."

Chiho sat next to him and laid on his shoulder. They had to be careful that they didn't fall asleep.

And with that, the world didn't matter to them. They sat there in silence, soaking in and they forgot the entire world.

It turned to the sixth of July when they left the bed. They would spend one more there before going home. One more night of fiery passion before they would return.

Little did they know that the seventh of July was going to be one major change in the world.

* * *

 **This chapter was co-written with SetsunaRay. The bits of the schoolboys were done by him. If you are wondering why the style is so different there.**

 **Hey guys. I have decided to write on the last day of January and the first of February a lot more. The Division Two fucked me over big time.**

 **I have spent twenty-one hours in the last week trying to get level 30 in hardcore mode. The twist was that it had a permadeath system. The one thing that pissed me off was the fact that I got killed. Not by enemies, not in a mission. Nope. Bad servers. That did me in.**

 **So yeah, I got super fucking, over the top, seriously pissed off. And after that, I got called around. Looks my job needs me again.**

 **That is why it took longer. I have written this on covers of Rammstein, Starset, and themes of Assassin's Creed games that didn't come out.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. There was supposed to be the evening and one more day of the hot springs but that is for the next one. Doing more is just overkill. So one more breather before the flight of the Silver Gospel. I hope you liked this one.**

 **Special thanks to GrumpyGrue who went on a review spree. Twelve reviews in one day. That makes 48. Thank you all for reading and please leave a review.**

 **Saluut.**


	15. Flight of Icarus

**Hey guys. It's been a while but I got some other fics that needed my attention first. I can't say how this one will go.**

 **Chapter 15, this is a pretty good milestone. We already got the 100K mark but how much words it will before this ends, that's a good question.**

 **I will know that on the evening of the twelfth of March is going to be one long chapter. And I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **There is a lot that is going to happen in this chapter. We are getting closer to where we need to go.**

 **And this is one metaphorical name and you get no points to guess what I based it on.**

 **During my time writing this chapter, Belgium went on lockdown. And I don't escape from it. While I can't get my dose of pizza, I don't mind it too much. We still can go out for a walk, which is something I'll need, and you can shop and so on.**

 **While I would like to play video games now I have the time and literally, and please take it this way, literally, nothing else to do, I have started this chapter and I would like to see it finished. Especially with how long it takes me to write this.**

 **And I am also writing reviews out. But if this goes on, I'm going to start gaming again when I'm back at my dad's place.**

 **Started on 12/03/2020**

 **Ended at 18/03/2020**

* * *

The morning of the fifth of July came over to Japan and Minato woke up with a heavy head and a familiar feeling. Sex was a rigorous activity and even with the bonds of the Sekirei making him stronger, he still had difficulties keeping up with them. Or some of those difficulties.

So it was also with a familiar feeling when he looked down on the scene when he removed his blankets, he found Chiho and Uzume sucking him off. A dream to wake up with. The girls turned to him with a sheepish smile but continued their work. Not that Minato minded it.

The girls' appearance was also alluring. Seeing them naked was just something that gave him a drive when the girls were like that.

Sure, they could dress up and be sexy and all. Still, their naked bodies were something that Minato loved seeing. The girls were all very pretty girls and that didn't stop with the interactions. Like now. He was just enjoying it.

Uzume had been sucking on the hard throb while Chiho licked on the under shaft. That was a sensitive part of Minato and they knew it.

While he didn't mind the interactions, he could feel how Uzume gagged on him and a disapproving glare made it clear that he didn't expect them to deepthroat him like they were some pornstars.

The girls might call it a fault he was too much of a selfless lover that he would even forego his own pleasure to give the girls a good time. While the opposite was less than a favorable option, the girls agreed on that, it had its detriments. So when Uzume slowly closed herself, Minato could feel how the lips enclosed on his dick and the sucking continued.

Uzume began to feel Minato up. His scrawny build had begun to give way to a swimmer build. Eating healthy, working out, being healthy and having tons of exercise. His body was a growing bonus. Chiho decided to let her Sekirei work on Minato while she laid next to him. The male Ashikabi had a good idea of what she liked so he kissed her.

"Good morning, Chiho." The tone was humorous. Nothing wrong with a good laugh.

"Good morning, Minato. I hope you don't mind we have breakfast before breakfast." That did cause him to laugh. Or he wanted to laugh. Not a good idea to move when you got a morning service.

With a nod, Uzume sucked on. The voluptuous Sekirei did her best to keep her male Ashikabi entertained. Minato could feel how he was getting closer. The more times he did, the more that was needed to get him off. Not that the girls really minded that.

Chiho moved closer to him and she laid next to him. Minato pressed her closer and he kissed her body. Like with Uzume, his hands wandered over her light body and Chiho could feel herself lighting up when Minato touched her. Kissing on, she sucked on his lip while his hands went in some places.

Long fingers went inside something and Chiho found herself clamping on Minato. He fingered her while Uzume sucked him off. When the Sekirei decided that it was enough, she let Minato go slowly. After the kiss ended, with some saliva between Chiho and him, Minato looked down on his legs.

The smirk of Uzume kinda made him angry. Especially with the fact that he got a raging boner and the naked girl with the tits on him didn't help.

The good news was that Uzume laid down between his legs and clenched his dick between her tits. Throughout the years, Minato had gotten good on feeling the different sets of tits. Something he never guessed that could be true.

Kazehana had a softness much like Tsukiumi and Matsu while Musubi was springy in her tits. Uzume was closer to Musubi in the titjobs. Her springiness was great to have and it gave her an energy to work with. Slowly, she rubbed Minato up and down. Some pressure was taken off while some places got added. Minato couldn't help but sigh.

He no longer moaned too much, a thing he had gotten from having it multiple times but he found it still great to have on his dick. A tip came out every once in a while. Chiho got a nice idea and moved over Minato's head. Her legs ended up at his mouth and he got the message.

Uzume moved her head back and kissed Chiho. For a moment, she let the girl go and smiling on Chiho, she touched the neck of the little girl. Chiho smirked as her hands went down on the tits that still had Minato's dick between them.

"You mind?" The question was innocent but the tone was anything but. Chiho could make a disaster and enjoy the fires from miles away. Using her tits, she shook them up and down on Minato. A few noises made it clear that it wasn't getting him off but causing discomfort.

"Chiho, could you let Uzume take care of that? She knows it a little bit better than you." Chiho let the excellent tits of Uzume go and the Veiled Sekirei began to wrap them around Minato. The sigh of relief was heard while Chiho sat down and when the tip was shown, Uzume found Chiho sucking on the tip. Shrugging, she let Chiho do what she wanted while she kissed the back of the head.

Minato used his own fingers and tongue to eat Chiho out. The honey blonde didn't stop sucking on Minato's dick while he herself played with her pussy. Uzume moved along with the tits and the rhythm sat in pretty quick. Minato groaned together with Chiho who found herself enjoying this as well.

He had gotten good at eating out and Uzume began to work more on Minato. They had to hurry and Minato began to feel it needed to shoot out his semen. The movements of Minato and the fact that he had been gripping the underside of Uzume's boobs showed him that he was looking for relief.

The Sekirei had toyed with the idea of holding him on that point and keeping him there. They did that two times.

It was an idea from Matsu, Kazehana and Uzume.

They stopped after they realized that they didn't get anymore because Minato didn't like that. So when release had to come, they doubled their efforts of getting Minato off. So far, he got hot in there and they could feel the heat coming from Minato.

With a grunt, Minato came. Unloading in Chiho's mouth, the girl couldn't hold all the seed in her mouth and it spilled to Uzume's tits. She scooped it up and tasted it. Minato groaned when more came out. Normally, he couldn't keep it up like that.

And that was also true now. Minato wasn't the biggest alpha on the block and the Sekirei didn't want that.

Despite his meek and shy demeanor, Minato had a ton of good morals, a good head, he was ready to fight if that was needed and his words were gold. While some human women might frown on that, the Sekirei were winged to him because they loved him.

End of the story.

And that is why they loved doing this sort of stuff to him. Uzume let him go and with a relieved sigh, Minato fell back on the pillows.

"I take this is one great way to wake up." The busty brunette tittered while Chiho climbed off him. Smirking at him, Minato couldn't help but gulp. Both Sekirei and Ashikabi looked sexy with his jizz dripping down.

"You're telling me. But I think we need breakfast first." Looking over the clock, they had ten minutes before they got their full breakfast.

"I propose we'll take a walk around town. Not that I mind the whole idea of having sex nonstop but that won't be a good holiday, now would it?"

The proposal of Chiho was taken gladly. Not only because Minato would need some time off from his dick but also because he wanted to look around the town a bit.

The Miko went in and the smell hit her nostrils. Luckily, the attendants of the room were all properly dressed. She wondered how much stamina the handsome young man had. He didn't look like much but it was clear from the faces of the girls that he had proven himself to be really good at it.

She didn't want to know about it. She just wanted to drop her food. Her black hair, tied into a braid, didn't fall down but it did the blush on her face. There was this cute guy living across the street. Maybe she should pay him a visit. Tomorrow was her day off after all.

After the breakfast was eaten with some talking, the three got dressed and walked around. The place would be even better in the winter when snow was falling down. It would be a great time to visit.

Even without the snow and cold, it still wasn't warm compared to Shinto Teito. The summer could be brutal. So they enjoyed the comfortable temperature. The place was well lighted and it had a picturesque feeling to it.

With Chiho to his left and Uzume at his right arm, Minato felt happy and more relaxed that no one was paying attention to him. Or not that many. For Minato, he had to get used to the whole feeling.

Not even a month ago, he laid on a beach with Tsukiumi, enjoying the heat and sweating of the south. Now, he was in the north with Uzume and Chiho. The two were in silence and walked with him.

In a good relationship, people could enjoy silence. With a noisy house, it was a shared secret that Minato could enjoy some time off from all of it. It was weird that even in this, Chiho and he could enjoy silence.

Not that they went anywhere without Uzume. She respected her Ashikabi's wishes and could walk around in silence as well. They just looked around the place, taking the scenery and letting their imagination run in.

Some shops were open and they bought traditional sweets and food from those places. Some strawberry things, Musubi was going to love these.

Despite it all, they walked around at a decent pace and Minato had even some pictures for taking them. It was warm, it was soft. It was like they were in a dream. Someplace they could stay in forever.

Around noon, their stomachs started to grumble and despite not being such a big eater compared to Musubi, Uzume needed her food. They made their way back in and the Miko smiled at them.

"Had a nice trip, dear guests?" Minato nodded and smiled when he walked over to her. "Hey, I am wondering. This inn, does it stay open throughout the year?"

The woman blushed when he asked that. This was getting at her. "Sure. We have some closing days. When do you have in mind?"

The former ronin shook his head. "It's just a question. We got a few at home who would like to see this place when it is covered in snow."

The woman smiled at him. "Sure, we can let you know the dates. This is the folder." Handing it to Minato, she smiled as they made their way back to the room.

"Could we have our lunch in our room? We went around and got pretty hungry." The girl was happy to hear that. The lunch was nearly done and her half daybreak would set in after she delivered the food to Minato, Chiho and Uzume.

When it was down, they could even feel a bigger rumble on how hungry they were from walking around. When the girl was done, she didn't even bother undressing in another outfit. Crossing the street, she walked into a small gift shop. Next to it was a young guy.

Neiko Rishara had recently moved to Hokkaido after flunking out of college. Luckily, he wasn't too far in debt. He found the small village a perfect place to start his small shop of souvenirs.

A bit taller than most Japanese, he had black hair and his blue eyes shined. Wearing a working shirt and pants, he sat on his chair, reading his newspaper.

The simple things in life made one most happy. Let others save the world. He had his life in order and just wanted to take it easy.

Turning around, his personal ray of sunshine walked in.

"Kosaki-chan?" Four years his junior, they had a comfortable relationship with friends. It played in his head that she was cute and very well developed for her age. She was eighteen though and that was something he always kept in his mind.

"Hey, Neiko-kun. Got it busy." The guy shrugged. "Meh, no really. Opened a bit too early. So what?" The guy didn't say much more because his air supply was cut off. The girl grinded at his lap while she sat down, kissing the ever-loving hell out of him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. He breathed in the kiss and went back at her.

Wrapping his arms around her body he pressed her closer to him. She let him go when he growled.

Looking down, they found that her kiss and grinding had caused a natural reaction.

"Something wrong, Kosaki-chan?" The girl smirked at him. "I got an Ashikabi and two Sekirei at the Inn. I got my break. So you mind helping me out, Neiko-kun?"

The guy was agape but nodded. She was selling and he was buying. Turning the board around, "we're closed" he turned around and his mouth fell on the floor. She stood before him and she was dressed into pretty mature underwear.

She knelt down and unbuckled his pants. Well, the wagtails brought love and happiness wherever they went. They certainly did now.

Another guy was enjoying a wagtail or in his own words, a Sekirei. Minato sat down after dinner, watching some tv. Not paying much attention to it, he glanced over to the two women. Chiho was napping on the lap of Uzume who played with her hair.

"I think she got tired from all the walking." Uzume joked on her Ashikabi. "You want me to take her over?" Shaking her head, Uzume shook her head. "I'm fine, Minato. Let me just take care of her." Looking down on the face, the Sekirei smiled at her female Ashikabi. Her face was peaceful. Like now.

Her male Ashikabi walked behind her and cracked his knuckles. Warming up his hands, Minato began to kneed the knots of his Sekirei. Uzume glanced back at him.

"Minato, I said I was fine." The guy ignored it and continued to massage her neck. Switching to his elbows, she could feel how Minato had some experience.

"Minato." She groaned while he continued on her neck. "Where did you learn such a thing?" Turning her head, Minato gave her a chaste kiss. Placing one hand on her shoulders, Minato smiled at her.

"Takehito. He told me to learn this. It would be a great help when I get you all pregnant. I decided that now was a time to practice it." Uzume had to think about it but she figured it out. If he would try this at home, they would all be over him, demanding to have the first pick.

Now, he could practice. Or at least try, Uzume admitted that Minato got one good grip on her shoulders. She enjoyed the touch. Of course, she knew how good Minato could be with his fingers. Even if she never even had the intention to be winged by Minato, he still would be a part of her and Chiho's life.

But now, she couldn't be happier. She had been winged by him in some regards, she had a warm flock, her other Ashikabi was recovering and now sleeping on her lap. Minato's hands didn't go lower than normal. Around her throat, she tensed up and relaxed.

"Thanks, Minato. This felt great." Laying down so he could make eye contact with her, he grinned back at her.

"Glad you liked it, Uzume. I had to try and this was a great try."

A giggle escaped her when she thought of it. "You think it'll be fun to impregnate us all." He looked to the ceiling.

"I think it will be one pleasurable thing. I just think about the amount of fun we will have when we got kids around." She shook her head. Most men would be all over the idea of ideal machoism to make a girl pregnant. To show the world. 'I made these women pregnant.'

Not Minato. He was more in the whole thing of raising the kids instead of with them. Never the chance of having active parents, he'd raise those kids.

The Sekirei would live with the idea of being modern-day housewives. Or trad wives. What a dumb term really. Is it that wrong to choose to stay home and take care of the kids? Seven children would be one hassle to raise.

Still, Minato couldn't help but smile. The trust and comfort that the Sekirei offered had broken down the walls his grandmother, mother, and sister had built around him.

Takami had learned it well enough to no longer fuck with Minato. Uzume and the other Sekirei had covered Kusano's ears during the shouting match in which Minato made it very clear his mother had jack to say about his life and his choices.

But the grandmother of Minato. Oh, how that went. She had never seen Kazehana that furious when she heard the old woman talk trash about her grandson.

It had taken Uzume and Musubi to pull the wind warrior of the woman. After ten minutes in which her older sister laid the woman the beating of a lifetime. The hag would never be able to walk normally again.

"Thinking on fun stuff, Uzume." Looking down on Chiho, she had woken up from her slumber. "Slept well?" Taking up the tits of her Sekirei and shamelessly groping them, she squeezed the soft flesh of the boobs. Minato rolled his eyes on the show.

Being around seven women who were in a nearly constant phase of sexual frustration made him somewhat immune to the show of yuri.

"Slept very well. Thank you, Uzume. Did they grow bigger?" Taking away the arms of her Ashikabi, Uzume pressed her lips on Chiho's. Her wings came out and she let her Ashikabi fall on the floor.

"I don't think so. They're big enough." Uzume was the third most endowed. Her tits were the third biggest, sharing the same size as Matsu. Musubi was second and Kazehana was the first one.

Due to her fighting, Uzume's tits had certain flexibility that Matsu lacked. She remembered the times during the last orgy which was it what it was. Chiho and Matsu were already tired from their pleasure round so the three brunettes decided to have fun on Minato.

Kazehana and Uzume were busy using their tits on him while Minato was kissing Musubi. Keeping the idea in mind of letting her join in the next time. Minato was big enough to handle them.

She had a burn in her loins again and the idea of fucking Minato with the others again played in her mind.

"How about we repeat the same thing as yesterday? I am calling dibs, Uzume." Minato sighed. He really had to talk with his mum about some medicine.

At least, Chiho was better for him. He couldn't explain why but he liked having sex with Chiho. It was human.

Sure, the Sekirei were close to human and they were hot but there was just a difference. They undressed in the room and went back into the bath. They sat down and groaned when their tired feet hit the hot water.

"So Chiho, how do you want this?" The human girl smiled and moved over to him. "Soft and warm." She said and slid over Minato while he groaned when he was buried deep inside her body. Switching and kissing, Uzume looked at them.

She wasn't going to sit and watch them have sex. Sliding behind Chiho, her hands went down. Chiho had small breasts but she wasn't flat. Her fingers went over the hard rocks that were her nipples.

"Uzume-chan." Chiho moaned while Uzume began to feel her up. Hands wandering around her body while Minato slowly thrusted in her. He moved up and down on her body. Chiho just sat down and let herself become limp to let her lovers have their way with her.

She had done that before. In terms of power scale, Chiho was the lowest. Kusano was stronger than her but luckily, she never had to participate in that matter.

Of course, the Sekirei sparred, safe for Kusano. But for the other normal person in the bedroom, Minato had winged six other Sekirei. At least four of those, plus her own Uzume, like to roughhouse the male who had gotten one sturdy build over the constant hugs and affection. Sure, the Sekirei would never hurt the Ashikabi's but with power levels on different scales, they had to get used to that.

The rest of the harem often worked over each other to get rid of sexual tension, Uzume and Chiho often turned to each other for relief. Chiho groaned, even more, when Uzume kissed her neck and racked her teeth over her skin.

Chiho didn't mind the attention from the other Sekirei and often dished it out as well. So far, she had been doing some naughty stuff with Tsukiumi, Musubi and Kazehana. The later loved to tease the hell out of Chiho.

But now, she could think about that later. Bending back with her tits into the chest of Uzume, Chiho had fitted over Minato and her hips rocked over his body. She bounced his lap and the two Ashikabi's groaned on the actions.

So far, they just took their time, making sweet love while enjoying each other's bodies. The heat of the water, the warmth of their own bodies had just caused them to enjoy each other. Moving alongside their heat, Minato couldn't help but reach up to her head and kiss Chiho. Uzume let the head go and lean over the shoulder. With a wink, Minato also kissed Uzume.

When she was let go, Chiho began to move a little bit more frantic. It made Minato know she was nearing her peak and despite it all, he had gotten used to it so he began to move back at her. Uzume, of course, joined in the fast-moving of the bodies. Chiho gritted her teeth while Minato increased his speed just enough for her to keep up.

Listening to the moans and gasps, Minato couldn't help but be enamored by the sight. Chiho held onto until a kiss from Minato and a pinch from Uzume brought her over the edge. She slid off Minato with heavy breathing. Looking down, Uzume smirked that Minato hadn't found time to cum.

Without hesitation, she slid down on his member. Minato groaned while he touched her well-formed breasts. Uzume had been worked up from the teasing of Chiho. The girl looked back at him and shook her head. He shared the notion. The enhanced sex drive really cost the two Ashikabi's but they weren't complaining now. Minato began to grope Uzume even more while burying his head deeper into her tits.

He couldn't help but gulp and groan while Uzume rode him. The moves she made were amazing on his lap. She was gliding over his body while their sexual organs still touched. Minato couldn't help but enjoy touching her tits and ass.

Squeezing her soft bum and burying his head deeper in her breasts, Minato drooled as he couldn't help but feeling how the first time with Chiho had brought him into limits. Uzume winked at him. "Don't worry about it, Minato. Just let go of it." Good thing the Veiled Sekirei told him because two seconds later, she could feel how Minato filled her up.

"That's a good job." Chiho tittered when Uzume stayed on Minato. Enjoying their connection, they weren't moving but basking into the feeling of each other. The warmth of the bad had caused them to get red in the face.

She kissed him one more time and slid her tongue inside him. Minato wasn't getting up anymore but she didn't mind that. He wasn't selfish and it was just that he was too tired to keep going. Uzume found that a presence was near to them and Chiho laid her head on his shoulder. Kissing his cheek, she tugged on it.

It wasn't drawing blood but it made clear that his mouth was needed. Minato let Uzume go and kissed Chiho in return. Touching his cheek underneath, Uzume had Minato eating out her hand and every other place if she required it.

She slid out of Minato, sure that his sperm was where it needed to go, and took his right shoulder. The three soaked in and were ready to forget the entire world.

While Uzume and Chiho were still awake, Minato was out like a light. "Looks like that finally caught up with him." Minato had fallen asleep, tired from the sex he had. They didn't fault him for that.

It was just them having some fun but Minato had at least seven women to contend with.

The tone in her Sekirei's voice made it clear for Chiho that Uzume meant something serious.

"You mean, the whole debacle with Ichika. Uzume, that is still his choice. So far, I don't see how we are getting involved in that." Shifting around, Uzume pressed herself closer to Chiho.

"Chiho, there is something. Haven't you noticed? Between big sis, Matsu-nee, and Miya. There is something that involves Ichika." Despite being in a hot bath, Chiho could feel a shiver going down her spine.

"I thought I was the only one. I don't think it has much to do with Ichika. But didn't he mention to have a big sister? Chifuyu. That is one crazy lady." Uzume raised an eyebrow.

"You know her?"

"They sent out the Mondo Grosso Championships in the hospital. Chifuyu won the first time and would have won the second time but she forfeited. We might ask Minato about this." They looked at him and both shook their heads.

"Not right now. But something is just nagging at me." The Sekirei stood up and Chiho marveled at the sight. Despite having done so many things, she still couldn't believe she got lucky with Uzume.

And now, even more, looking at Minato who slept peacefully, they had to do more.

"How about we take a nap?" The smile was infectious as always. Uzume could keep a cool head but she was also giddy. Making herself loose from Minato, she looked at Uzume.

"Can you take him up? I believe you can carry him." Uzume didn't take any protest on those words because they were true. She slowly lifted Minato up and it was good it was just Uzume, Chiho, and his unconscious form.

She wasn't a powertype compared to Musubi but carrying Minato around wasn't difficult. He was no longer weighing under sixty kilograms. Easily ten kilos more with the muscles that had grown. Still, it was easy to lift him up and carry him bridal style.

Chiho trailed behind them, mesmerized by Uzume's shapely behind. "I can feel your eyes on me, you little girl." Looking up to the brown eyes, Chiho rolled hers while she sat down in her naked form.

Putting Minato away, Uzume turned back to Chiho who sat down. It was clear she needed some aftercare now. Still not used to Minato's full size, it was no wonder why she took it easy on him. Not saying a word, Uzume moved behind her female.

Chiho knew what she had planned. "Please take it easy. I can't handle much more." Uzume hugged her Ashikabi.

"Don't worry, Chiho. I keep it in mind." Fingers touched the lips and slowly massaged them. Chiho was putty in her hands and just laid back. It was not like the usual trip with other Sekirei.

They were partly in it and partly with each other. Uzume was winged by Minato yes and a part of his flock. That was unmovable. But Chiho was also in love with him and a part of it despite her being an Ashikabi. Yet, they also had each other to fall back on.

They could live with love like this. They would never be alone anymore. Uzume could feel how Chiho was also tired.

'He is one stud. If he could keep it up with us like now. And despite it all, he got his flaws.' Uzume calmed Chiho down who drowned in the boobs. Uzume had one fantastic body.

"Offer light to a coming day, inspire a child." Uzume sang while Chiho fell asleep. When Chiho was away, Uzume set a clock. Minato would wake up. Moving the body of Chiho to the left side of Minato, she clung to his chest. Joining Minato on his left, they fell back asleep.

She could get used to this. Waking up, having sex, breakfast, walking around, having a bath, sex, taking a nap, eating dinner, having sex again in a bath, sleep.

Shaking her head, she knew that this only went so far Minato's reserves held up. Despite his strength and growth, Minato could not have sex with seven women all at the same time. Either the Sekirei had to take turns for one month until he hit or three or four first for one month and following it up. That could go ugly.

And even so, right now, Minato was also taking care of Ichika. While the Sekirei lamented that on him, Uzume understood that if he did not have that side, he would never go so far.

Her death or termination had shaken him to his very core. Incredible if she considered herself not a part of his harem at the time. But that didn't matter. His willingness to throw himself into danger to save those around him.

That was what saved herself. It was what saved Chiho.

It will be what saved Ichika Orimura. But for now, Uzume joined her two Ashikabi's in the land of dreams. There was no place she would rather be.

Waking up, Minato stirred after the amount of sex they had. Briefly wondering, he had to look for something else. The idea of having these extensive periods of sexual intercourse with Chiho and Uzume was just making this clear.

It felt extremely good which was saying something given how much sex he had on a regular basis.

But his hips and lower body felt extremely sore. For the production of sperm, a male needed intake of something, preferably protein. It would explain his higher drive for meat. And he wasn't talking about pussy. He was talking about beef or chicken. Anything to help with him with his low amount of sperm.

Sighing, he was sure they had to figure out some things to make it more fun for him later.

For now, he guessed they had to get up for dinner. One thing was for sure, they would have an early night.

Turning to his side, he looked into the eyes of Uzume. "Morning, hubby." Kissing her on the lips, caused her wings to come out. She moaned happily in the kiss of Minato.

"Evening, Uzume." The male Ashikabi told his seventh Sekirei. "Slept well?"

"Like a rose. How about we get dinner?" The two turned to Chiho who was drooling on Minato's shoulder. Sitting up, he looked at her. "Chiho, can you wake up?"

The girl stirred in her sleep and she yawned while stretching out. Minato's eyes drew to her body.

"Morning, Uzume. Minato. Kiss?" Uzume went over him and she kissed the blushing hell out of Chiho. Again, the wings flared into the room. Minato made himself loose from the women. He dressed and took out two of the kimono.

Turning around, he could feel the hug of Chiho. "Minato. Kiss." Sighing, Minato turned around and began to kiss Chiho who hugged him. Uzume could feel a certain bond becoming stronger. She didn't mind it.

The dinner was in their room and they enjoyed their hot meal. "Perhaps we can move here." Uzume jokingly said and Minato shook his head.

"I asked the same thing to Tsukiumi when we came from Okinawa. But we both agreed that's not a great idea. After all, I gotta work in MBI when this is all over."

Chiho also began to think. "It's not a great idea either to let our kids grew up with the last few days of sloth."

Minato raised an eyebrow on the blonde's remark. "Minato, we woke up with sex, walked around, ate, bathed, had sex, slept, had dinner, will bathe and most likely end up with sex."

"Great way to live, right?"

"Uzume, I don't want my child to become a sloth. Lest I grow up like Seo." Chiho agreed that the leech was a great help but that was what Seo was.

A leech, munching off Takehito and Minato. Both owned inherently too much to Seo to just let him go but the guy was scum.

Or at the very least, a failed up adult.

"Agreed. I don't want my cute little Ashikabi to grow up to live like a pig." Uzume said while she looked at the said little Ashikabi.

"You mean me or Minato?" Chiho's eyes twinkled when she teased Uzume and so extended her grasp to Minato.

"Given that one of us is small and cute, I would say that Uzume aimed that at you, Chiho." Minato quipped back. He had gotten good at this sort of teasing which was something you had to when you lived with girls like Uzume and Kazehana.

Chiho glared at him but relented. "Either way, I hope you don't mind Minato but I'll take my portion of sex tomorrow." She looked down in her robes.

"Yep. That is for tomorrow." Minato breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad you think so. I'm going to need some time off as well."

Chiho smiled at him and Uzume sighed. While she could go for another round, there was no point in being greedy.

"I'll let you off the hook this night. Maybe some light washing. How about that, Minato?"

The Ashikabi nodded on that.

"I can live with that. But no more than second base." After their excellent dinner, the two went back to soak in the hot water. They enjoyed the hot water, surrounding their body.

Second base meant that being felt up was a thing that was certainly happening. Minato enjoyed the feeling of Uzume and Chiho. They were also going over his body. Kissing was also a thing that was very much appreciated and done. That was for sure.

In the bed, they continued. Minato slept while Uzume and Chiho used his arms. Not that he blamed them. It wasn't often they could pick that place when they slept with the entire flock.

So when they had a chance now, they found his arms had a certain appeal. But for now, they had their time off.

They weren't waking up soon after the rigorous day. Both of their sex and Minato's dick could use a bit of healing.

The three slept during the night and enjoyed the rest. The soft mats, the crickets outside, the breathing of Minato. They weren't going anywhere now. And neither Uzume nor Chiho wanted to be somewhere else.

The morning of D-day was pleasant for Minato. He knew that Ichika had his day on the beach but he didn't know about the horrors that the other guys had witnessed there. Not that he cared.

Unlike last night, Minato woke up with another thing. The girls were still asleep on his shoulders and he himself was happy with that.

He could feel himself healing down there. It wasn't longer sore but it could use some more rest. Or easy sex.

The rest of his girls liked it when he was rough but he himself could do with easier ones. He set the pace and they followed.

But so far, they had no sex and he could live with that. For now, he could use the sleep. So he slid back under the warmth of the Sekirei.

Looking at Chiho, he marveled at the whole thing.

He loved Chiho Hidaka. And in another life, Minato guessed that she would be the girl he would fall in love with.

But sleep claimed him again and Minato's head went to a good place. He slept with the girls who laid next to him. Eventually, Chiho woke up after the long hours of sleep.

Looking down on the penis of Minato, she knew that his pole needed some rest. Not that she herself complained about it. The perpetual sloth that Uzume lived in wasn't up for her. Laying back down, she watched Minato sleep. Working herself closer to him, she kissed him on the lips and pulled herself closer to his body.

Her stirring caused Minato to wake up. "Morning, Chiho."

"Good morning, Minato. Hope you slept well." The guy smiled at her. "Like a rock. Damn, I feel still tired." Looking down, Chiho couldn't blame him.

"We were too rough on you?" The smile on Minato was roguish. He should smile like that. In Chiho's not so humble opinion. "Not at all. It's just that I am happy how I wake up now." A pair of brown eyes smiled at them.

"Maybe we can do it more. I like how we do this. Maybe get others in this." Turning around, the two tackled their Sekirei to the ground. Kissing Uzume, Minato and Chiho took turns in while groping the excellent tits. When they let her go, Uzume blushed.

"Uzume, I love you two as much as the others. But the idea alone of having this constant amount of sex. I can keep it up with you two. But not with the others involved." Minato said when he sat back up.

The two didn't mind it. They had gotten their amount of sex and fun. Right now, they could lay back and enjoy their time off. The more shots they got now were all good. Still, they had to figure out a schedule to finally get pregnant.

It was a topic when Minato was out with Tsukiumi while the rest of the flock had the talk. They found a place, not too far from the Inn. In some coincidence, it was an abounded Inn. Only a bit larger with more rooms in it and a bit more modern conveniences.

They could move later when they got kids. During the summer, they would take some turns in finally getting pregnant. The Sekirei wanted children and they would get them. While the trips and every once in while sex was fun and all, it wasn't consistent.

During the summer, Minato would stay at home. So when it was their turn, they could switch time up.

Like human women, Sekirei had a 48-hour window in which getting pregnant was easier. They could get it all the time but that was neither here nor there.

They didn't blame Minato of course for having his college, Ichika and all that but they weren't going to wait too long before they could get kids. Especially in Chiho's case who was a human woman. She was still young, yes but she wasn't going to wait too long.

She was a reminder that life can throw you a curveball and they were no fun.

But back to the girls, they sat up while they just looked at the room.

"So we take it easy now," Chiho asked her two lovers.

"Yep."

"I got no argument." When the Miko taped on the door, Minato opened it. Thanking you for the meal, the three enjoyed their last breakfast. They would come back for sure. But now, they lived in the here and now.

Breakfast was silent but peaceful. There wasn't something that should be said and they sat in silence eating.

When the breakfast was over, Minato asked if he could try something with Uzume's hair before they would take a bath again.

Sitting before her Ashikabi, Chiho raised an eyebrow while Minato began to braid Uzume's hair. Taking the long strands of her hair, his soft hands slid in her hair and Uzume could feel how her hair got braided. She was quiet in how the hands moved her hair sideways.

"Where did you learn this?" Minato turned to Chiho and he smiled at her. That yukata really looked good at him.

"I picked it up before. It is easier like this. Yukari had longer hair so I practiced it on her." Chiho looked over to her hair.

"Can you do mine?" The nod was reassuring.

"Sure, your hair is longer and there is more to work with compared to Musubi," Minato said and Uzume admired his handiwork.

"We're your experiments again?" Chiho asked while she sat down. The unashamed nod made it clear for the two how much Minato had grown.

"Yep. When this goes well, I think I can do more stuff with the others." When it was over, Chiho turned around and kissed Minato on his lips. From the other side, Uzume began to wrap the yukata of his body that became better and better each time.

They looked down on his dick. It had gotten twelve hours of rest. While it wasn't standing at attention, it was more than ready for it.

Chiho began to stroke his dick and Minato groaned while Uzume pressed herself on his back. Her tits didn't do much but cause more arousal. Chiho slid down on the dick and her lips opened up. She could call it sick but she had gotten used to swallowing stuff.

Minato let the two girls do what they wanted. Making himself limp for the change, Chiho bopped her head up and down. Uzume took his arms and kept him to the side.

Her legs went next to his while she sucked and kissed on his neck. It was for sure that she would leave a hickey on the neck. Not that he minded it. On the neck was nearly untraceable and the only ones who would see it was the other Sekirei.

He didn't mind the fact of being sandwiched or something like that. Chiho continued to suck on his dick while Uzume teased his upper body. Her hands went over the abs which had grown and so on. She could feel how his body was under her delicate touch. She tittered in how much Minato wanted to kiss her. Turning his head, her lips found his and the Veiled Sekirei's wings shined in the room.

Not that it stopped Chiho. Slowly taking in more of Minato, he couldn't help but groan in the kiss. Uzume found herself also enjoying the moaning of Minato while Chiho found herself teasing the young guy. She moaned while her head when up and down.

She couldn't choke him all down and that was something that she didn't want to do. She wasn't going fast on Minato and took her considerable time.

The girl tried to stuff as much as she could into her mouth. The gentle trust came from below, her hands on his legs could feel him. Easily enough, they found a rhythm.

What she couldn't fit in her mouth, was covered by her hands. She could smell him. It wasn't a bad or a stink. It was just how Minato smiled after a night's rest. She loved how Minato smelled. As a man and he was so good for her. Her tongue went over him and she used a bit more speed. Chiho could feel how Minato tensed up until he came in her mouth.

Unloading in her mouth, she found herself gulping down the sperm that came out. When she let go, she smiled at him.

"Thanks for the extra meal." She winked while Uzume kissed the leftover essence of Minato. Licking the face of her Ashikabi, Uzume found the sperm of Minato on Chiho's face a delectable treat.

"You know. You don't have to do that." Minato said when Chiho undressed for the bath.

"We are allowed to do what we choose, right Minato." Shaking his head, he didn't want to argue with the girls. The arguments with them weren't worth it.

Sure, they argued and some lost their patience every once in a while but they weren't like the ones with his mum or sis.

In the bath, Uzume and Chiho seized Minato constantly. The funny part was with a threesome the flock discovered was that Minato could still be available to the three women. When they added more girls, it got a bit more difficult for Minato to pay attention to all of them.

That is why despite their enjoyment for the said orgies, they got out stronger from those, they rarely did them.

It was to celebrate something or every once in a while to enjoy it.

In the bath, the three went at it for a while. Minato laid down on the floor while Chiho rode him. Uzume got eaten out and the two kissed while Minato licked and pumped from down below. When they switched, Chiho used her lap as a pillow. How she did it, Minato would never know but she blew him in the meantime while Uzume had her hands on his chest.

In the bath, Uzume got it from behind while his fingers found Chiho. The girls moaned while they got their payback. Afterward, Chiho sat in his lap while Minato pumped down below.

Uzume and Chiho didn't know where he got the stamina from but they did enjoy it. Minato had found his vigor while he made love to the two of them. In the end, he was red in the face and just like yesterday, his body gave out.

Chiho shook her head and Uzume carried her Ashikabi to the room. They got dressed for their lunch. They grinned when the Miko found Minato passed out.

"Is this normal?" She asked flushed and Uzume grinned at her.

"Let's just that he can overwork himself. And neither of us would want it different." The Sekirei stretched out and the tits showed in her yukata. The Miko gulped when she heard that. When she would leave for the door, she turned around.

"I have to ask. Are you two the only ones that he tends to?" The two shared a look.

"Don't you know? That's Minato Sahashi. The winner of the Sekirei plan. He got six more. Five of them are like us." The young girl gulped. Nope, that wasn't something she would get involved in.

The two ate while Minato slept. They didn't blame him for resting. The girls, however, decided to clean up for a bit before they would have to leave. This night was when they had to go.

Minato woke up to packed bags and saw the Sekirei ready. They left him a set of clothes. He appreciated their thoughtfulness.

"Thanks, you two. Sorry if I fell asleep." The girls shook their heads. Uzume and Chiho were already dressed in their usual clothes. They couldn't soak in the baht but they could take it easy to the station and go back home.

Uzume stood next to Chiho. Unlike her white dress, she wore a grey vest above and it stood her well.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Minato. We knew that you needed some sleep. Let's just check out and leave."

When Minato got dressed, the girls gave him the portion of the meal. When he ate, they thought back on their trip. They had traditional sweets for the rest of the Inn but they felt that they would like to go home now.

They missed their home. And their flock.

When Minato was done, dusk had begun to settle. They went for the Miko who had been their hostess.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay." The three gave one smile that betrayed their answer.

"We most certainly did and there is a good chance we will back in the winter." The woman smiled at them. With a bow, she greeted them. The three gave one back.

"You're always welcome. Good day."

"We will be for sure. Good day"

The three had left the building and in a heap of warmth, they walked to the train station. They thought back at their trip and the enjoyment. Minato could only hope that Ichika had so much fun on his trip.

That was the first time in three days that he had even thought about Ichika. Minato looked at Uzume who supported Chiho. The smaller girl could barely stay awake.

He himself felt too tired to even think about feeling guilty.

The night had settled in but for Minato, Uzume and Chiho, the holiday was over. The night of the sixth of July was the day they went back home. It wasn't great but they slept on the train and would be awake when they were back home in the Izumono Inn.

It was a night train which meant for the three they could sleep in beds. Minato slept alone in his compartment while Uzume and Chiho cuddled in the other. Despite the noise, the rhythm of the train and so all, the drainage of his energy had caused Minato to fall down in his pillows. He slept like a log. Not that he minded it but for now, he just took it easy.

He couldn't help but think on Ichika and wonder how his evening went.

Meanwhile at the Inn of the beach.

While the Inn was occupied, girls were having baths in shifts, and for every normal guy, it would be a dream.

Ichika had tried to enjoy his food. If it were not for the girls who were constantly pestering him for affection. Why he had gotten the seat of Charlotte and Cecilia next to him, he would never know. The girls were constantly bickering over him and Ichika just wanted to enjoy a good meal. There were tables set of course of the students who wanted to sit but he chose to eat normally.

Sitting down. But why Charlotte and Cecilia sat next to him, that was something he couldn't tell and he didn't want to know why the two did that.

Good company could make horrible food great so could the bad company make good food bad? That was something that Ichika wondered about. The dinner was delicious yet he wasn't comfortable with the girls around him.

"Char, are you okay?" Ichika turned to the French girl who was the only one in his opinion that could go for a girlfriend.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of this is weird. I am surprised you're used to this, Ichika." The Byakushiki pilot shrugged and turned to Cecilia.

"If you got problems sitting like that, pray to tell me. Why aren't you moving to a table?" The Brit just smiled back at him.

"I am fine." She looked back away from him and Ichika wasn't sure what she all muttered. He just wondered why. Cecilia didn't like him that much and yet, she wanted to spend time with him.

Was he this stupid or did things just not add up?

"Ichika." With his attention back to Charlotte, he wondered what she had to say. "Girls have secrets." He would never understand women and a part of him didn't even want to.

He looked over to a girl sitting away and looking at him with scrutiny. Was it too much to ask for another guy? He would be really happy with an older brother around.

'I wonder what got her so worked up?' Houki wasn't looking too happy.

"Hey, Ichika-san." He turned back to the problems closer to his home. "Can you please help with eating?"

Oh, great. This was just awesome. "Do you really want that?" The stars in her eyes made him regret even asking.

"You will really help me?" Considering it would be a waste of good food, Ichika decided to help her out.

"I'll start with the sashimi." When he got the question of just a bit of wasabi, he did what he was told. He wasn't sure why she sat there with her hands together. Ichika could live with that until some other girls spotted his attention. Could he do nothing without those girls going after him?

Houki just looked at the scenes that the other girls were making. The glare could be felt from across the room.

'Ichika. He has completely forgotten that tomorrow is the seventh of July." It didn't last too long until his sister banged in.

Figurately, not literarily. "Can you girl eat a meal in peace?!" Ichika couldn't help but admire his big sister in a yukata.

"Thanks for the save, teach." He looked at his big sister with gratitude.

"Orimura, stop making a scene. You're causing trouble for me." Smirking at her, he couldn't resist.

"More? My deepest apologies big sister. Please forgive your little brother." The smack on his head was so worth it.

Besides him, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that, Alcott. You'll have to eat the rest alone." And with that, Ichika went back to eat on his own. He ignored the rest of it. He was called to his big sister's room afterward.

Ichika could only wonder what the guys at the other Inn would be. Honne had her fun with an Eevee boy and he was happy for her. That was one girl he didn't have to worry about. In the other Inn, Eevee-kun or Jasei as his friends called him, looked over the scene.

While Jasei had his fun with Honne, the rest of the boys weren't in such high spirits. They were in rather low ones.

The muttering of the lines "All IS women are demons at heart" made him shake his head.

The next line made him even grin. "They just hide their true nature behind their pretty faces."

Kevin, Hiroki, Tomoki, and Izumi had been thinking back on how Cecilia treated them. She had been thrown their dreams under the bus. And that show with her Infinite Stratos had only traumatized them even more.

Ren had Lingyin after him and that had nearly cost him his life. He would never forget how those girls were.

Violent and short-tempered. That was no fun. And that was putting it very mildly.

Some girls didn't even need to have their Infinite Stratos out. The idea of that knife on his throat, courtesy of Laura caused Yamoto to lose all this drive to chase after girls.

Tomiichi would need a doctor to look down there. Charlotte had nearly destroyed his equipment down there. Her twist had nearly caused himself to piss himself. He would if it didn't hurt so much.

Eiji and Fumihiro had their male pride shattered by Houki. It was nearly funny to see how those cocky guys got their asses handed to them.

The five boys who were after Chifuyu were all sullied together. They had nearly hit on a woman who could use her bare hands to end their lives.

And that was just a small bunch. Most of the boys were just like this.

Jasei got lucky with Honne. Laying his head back, he sat down while he was playing a game on his phone. When he got a call, his heart missed a beat when he heard the voice.

"Hey, Ja-kun."

"Hello, Honne-chan. How are you?" The boys moved even further back while the Eevee-kun just shook his head.

"Fine. I am bored. The girls went all away to Orimu's room. You?" Jasei looked over to the scene and he wasn't liking what he saw.

"Stupid. Hey, Honne-chan. In the summer? Are you free?" Jasei talked to her, ignoring the stares. The brown-haired male was sure that most of the guys thought he was insane. He wasn't of course. He just made a good choice.

"I'm staying in the ISA." Jasei's heart dropped when he heard that.

"But I can sure go out and so on. Want to hang out then?" The boy's smile was back and he couldn't believe it.

He and Honne already went first base, he was sure they would move fast. "Sure, I'm free for the whole summer."

"Cool, I'll look up a few days and chat you then." With that closed call, he shook his head. The other males were just all traumatized. Jasei found it pathetic. But with that, he didn't care. He could only smile.

Meanwhile, the girls had all been working on a secret mission. Next to the door, they were eavesdropping onto the siblings.

"Again, why are you making me do this?" They could hear Ichika's voice from within the room. The five girls sat in silence listening to them.

"Because I asked for it. It's a useful skill. Get it on with." Chifuyu's voice came from within the room. They could hear shuffling and moaning from the room. Their faces, flushed and red, pressed against the cardboard.

"Can't you be a little gentle, yes?" Ichika coughed in a laugh when he heard her say that.

"Grow up. Take it like an adult, yes." He said while he continued to press on. It didn't stop the girls from thinking the worst from behind the curtains.

"I'll start feeling this really good." Ichika pressed on and wasn't sure why the words rolled in.

"You're really tight." The girls had begun to get the dirtiest ideas of what was going behind those doors.

They couldn't help but listen on while Chifuyu moaned beneath Ichika.

Ichika was sure that in a parallel universe, there would be a guy who would teach him the expression _'met de deur in huis vallen.'_

It means that the door was flung open and people would literally fall through. It is what happened to the girls when the door gave way and the siblings looked up. Chifuyu laid on her stomach while Ichika was massaging her.

The two looked at them and back to each other. In their eyes, there played a message.

'I wonder what is wrong with them.'

Chifuyu looked back at her younger brother. 'You're telling me.'

A few minutes later, Ichika found the scene amusing of seeing the girls all being forced to kneel when they heard how his skills on Chifuyu's back were amazing.

"Okay, you brats. What did you think we were doing?" Ichika, secretly, enjoyed this sight immensely. The girls finally had to calm down and listen to what Chifuyu had to say. Or rather, they didn't want to do anything that would upset her.

"Oh, you were just giving her a massage?" Charlotte said relieved while Ichika just shook his head.

"What do you think I was doing? I don't want to say anything but you must have dirty minds. And you're calling Minato a pervert."

The girls glared back at him until Chifuyu slammed her cup down. "You brats. That is enough. Ichika, be so kind to leave. We need to have a chat." Not wanting to protest and glad to be laid off slaver duty, Ichika made his way back to his own room. "Good night, Chifuyu-nee. You all." And with that, Ichika was thinking about calling Minato for a chat. But he wouldn't be home now.

Ichika looked up to the sky. He wished for male friends more than ever.

 _In a parallel universe (upcoming Stories Told)_

"And that was the end of it. We just went home after Wacken." Mattheus finished his tale while Ichika and Kizuna all sat in their yukata. Mattheus had none in his size so he was wearing a black T-shirt with the brown picture of a cow skull. He was happy he came prepared.

The guys had been playing card games ever since and they just took it easy. Chifuyu and Reiri had locked up the harems in their rooms to talk and Mattheus pulled the guys along for some card and chats.

"Sounds like one bummer," Kizuna said while they shared snacks and talked. Four years older and yet way more experienced in other facets of life. Both boys wondered if this was what a father was.

"You're telling me," Joel said while he took two cards from the table. Ichika nodded and put two more on the field. None of the guys had alcohol and they sat down.

"I wonder how a festival really is." Mattheus shrugged on it. "A descent in decadency and filth. Guys, you don't shower. It's just not sustainable. Better to stink, go home and shower there. But in any case. I don't want to know what your sisters got your harems in their rooms."

"They're not our harems." The two appointed harem kings said and both Joel and Mattheus barked a laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Could have fooled us." Mattheus snickered.

 _Back to Brave New World._

"Okay, you brats. Let's drink together." Chifuyu opened a can of beer while the rest of the girls got soft drinks. They all opened it up and for the first time, they saw their demon teacher as a human being. A relaxed smile on her face while she drank her beer, and eased posture.

Was this really Chifuyu Orimura?

"I have to ask. What do you all see in him?"

The girls all blushed but looked down on the whole thing. Their thoughts went to him.

They went back to Chifuyu. "I'll be sure though. Despite it all, I don't know where he got it. The guy's a great cook, excellent at housework and he's great at massages." The girls all could think of how Ichika would fit.

"Yet, he also got some backbone plus the whole friendship he has. That damn Minato. I even believe that Ichika should be jealous of the fact that Minato got himself a harem of Sekirei." The girls all grimaced on those thoughts of the Northern Ashikabi.

"I wouldn't let him down that path." The girls looked at Houki and Chifuyu smirked. "You're talking on the path that Minato goes. With those girls."

The girls all couldn't even stand that idea. After all, Ichika could be the perfect guy. If it was only for the fact he had one great body.

"I will not let my wife marry several women. He will have to stay loyal."

"Exactly but Laura, he has to marry a great girl. I myself are way more suited to be the girl to keep Ichika straight."

"You mean. Like a slave or a servant?" Rin added to it and Cecilia turned one furious glare at her.

"He has his flaws. He is only a human." Charlotte began to blush on the whole thing. "He has to find a girl who understands and loves him. I believe he got more potential than Minato."

"I want Ichika to be strong. And he has to fight to prove his right. I will not take in a pervert like Minato." Houki said while Chifuyu just couldn't help but drink more.

"He is a better thing than those idiots at the beach though." Rin couldn't help but shudder on the horrible experience.

"It's not hard to excel at being better than absolute human waste, Rin." Charlotte added. The touch of that overweight male could make her puke.

"Those men were weak," Houki said and the girls agreed.

"Not to mention, moronic." Laura told her five cents.

"Ichika can at least be trained to be a proper male." Cecilia said while she smiled.

"Agreed. Those guys were a disaster. The top bras really did a good job on adding them." Chifuyu downed her beer.

"In either way, the girl who would catch him would be very lucky."

"So you'll give him to one of us?" The girls asked and Chifuyu stood up with a confident smile. "Hell no."

"Awww."

"You have to get up to my level. Besides, I am not the greatest challenge. Neither is Minato. Ichika himself might prove to be the most difficult person. Good luck on it, kiddos." Ichika laid back in his room and had his head behind his pillow. Thinking about the whole thing. Minato would take the train back home now.

 _The next morning._

The seventh of July came and for both Ichika and Minato had slept well. Minato ended up back at his home, in Shinto Teito while Ichika could blame the salt air of the sea for his good sleep. People who lived inland were weak to the salty sea air.

He walked around the place while he saw Houki bending down to two machinal ears. On the board, it was written to pull up. Ichika joined his oldest friend and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not telling me this is?"

"I don't know, don't ask me." Ichika could only glare at the things and look back up the sky. Taking out his cellphone, he sent a message to Matsu.

'We got a mad scientist at my Inn. I'll leave that to the experts.' Minato wouldn't be home now but at least, Matsu could be prepared. And the Wisdom Sekirei could fill Minato in. When he looked at the ears, he sighed. He was going to regret this but at the least, it would prevent others from making his mistake.

"What are you doing here, Ichika?" He turned to Cecilia and taking the ears, he pulled. Standing back, he saw a giant carrot-shaped vessel coming down.

Ichika was glad he build some distance from the thing. Doors went opened, steam came out and a burst of hyperactive laughter appeared. Despite the huge crater, Ichika remained at one spot. Cecilia as well while they looked at the scene here.

From outside, a form took shape. A girl, a bit older than Ichika or Cecilia, more like Chifuyu's age appeared.

The girl wore a maid outfit in some regards. Over it was some sort of lab coat, it fitted her well. What was clear were the big breasts and her outfit hid little of the cleavage. Purple eyes smiled at Ichika.

But that wasn't all. On top of her head were mechanical rabbit ears. Ichika could only sigh.

"You fell for it, Ikkun." She smiled at him while Ichika looked at her.

"Been a while, Tabane-san." The girl came out and just smirked at him.

"It really has been a while." Tabane still had her hands next to her head and smirked at Ichika. "By the way, Ikkun, where's Houki-chan?" Ichika was sure that Houki didn't want him to tell where she went. But how could he sell that to Tabane?

"Well, eh?"

"No worries, I'll find her easily with this Houki-detector." Taking out a device with two identical rabbit ears, they twinged to Houki's position. At least, it wouldn't be hist fault if Tabane found Houki.

The mad scientist took off while smiling at him.

"I'll see you later, Ikkun." And with energy abundant, Tabane took off while Ichika looked at Cecilia.

"That was Tabane Shinonono. Houki's big sister and the inventor of the Infinite Stratos. Crazy, right?" Ichika said while he had a good hunch where this was going.

 _In Shinto Teito._

Minato was awake when they finally arrived in his home. The night train did him good and he was well rested from the entire night. Climbing out his compartment, he walked over to the place where Uzume and Chiho slept.

Pleasantly surprised to see that both girls were already dressed. "Morning, Minato." He was greeted by a kiss of Chiho and Uzume.

"Ah, we're back home," Uzume said when they rode in the station.

"Glad to be back home." When they left for the train station, the first thing that they noticed was the weather. The heat went up. And when they came from the North, they could feel it. "I have an idea it got hotter."

"Maybe it is because you're back, stud." The two Ashikabi's just glared at Uzume. "I think it's just a hot summer now. Which is the season now. But let's just go home." Their walk home was just fun. The summer was again on the gate and they look forward to it.

Before long, they ended up at their home.

"It was one great trip, Minato. Thanks for it." Chiho said while pecking him on the cheek.

"Same here, Minato. It was awesome." Uzume added while pecking the other cheek.

"Thanks, you two. But this was the best sort of trip." Minato said as he walked in.

"It's a trip where you're happy in the end. When you're back home." The girls nodded and the words were spoken.

"We're home!" He said and the same thing happened to him. The house was storming down. A blond ball of energy slipped in his arms.

"Hello, Kuu-chan." He said while giving her a kiss. "Welcome home, big brother. And you too. Big sis Uzume, Big sis Chi." She was handed to Uzume who gave her a hug. Minato could feel a brown presence and he wasn't surprised by the kiss of Musubi.

He waited and could feel the strong arms of him around her. "Welcome home, Minato-san." The girl said while a bit of saliva was between them.

"I'm home, Musubi." He said while giving her a hug. Over the shoulders, a blonde politely coughed. With reluctance, Musubi let Minato go and her sister's wife, Tsukiumi walked over to him.

"Welcome home, Minato." She smiled at him and she gave him a chaste kiss. Her wings came back out and despite it all, she blushed. Touching his cheek, she was happy that Minato was back.

"Thank you, Tsukiumi." Feeling arms around his neck, he didn't tense as Kazehana pressed herself at him. Musubi joined Uzume who handed her the sweets while Chiho took over Kusano. Turning his head, Kazehana kissed Minato.

"Hey, hubby. Missed me." She said. "Oy, sis. He had me and Chiho. I don't think he missed you." Minato shook his head.

"I did miss you girls a bit. Nice place we had. So should we tell you about it?"

The Northern Ashikabi wasn't looking forward to a fight yet and so the girls moved to the living room. Kagari just closed a book. She didn't say much but pressed a kiss on his lips. "Hey, big guy."

"Hey, Kagari." He said as the girl didn't move. Sitting around, they shared the sweets and talked about the place and how much fun they had there. They left out the details of their mature fun with Kusano around. Minato looked around.

He was missing one girl.

"Where is Matsu?" Speak of the angel and she shows. Matsu came in.

"Mina-tan, I need you." The Ashikabi felt a bit disturbed by it. She was acting frantic and so, he did the smartest thing. Walking up to her, he took the cheeks and pressed a kiss on her lips. She calmed down when the hormones went in.

"Better?" The nod was dazed and Matsu smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you, Mina-tan. I just got a message from Ichika-tan." Well, their buzz from the holiday was killed fast.

Matsu showed the message. 'We got a mad scientist at my Inn. I'll leave that to the experts.'

Minato looked back at the phone while he read the message out loud.

"Who do you think he means with that?" Kazehana asked while Minato gave it back to Matsu.

"That's easy. I think he means Tabane Shinonono. Well, we got a warning this time. That's a story for another time." Minato said while he looked at Matsu.

"You think something might happen?" The Wisdom Sekirei shrugged on that.

"It might. I'll keep a watch out. Do you mind if you keep me company?" Minato nodded and before long, they sat in Matsu's room gathered. Some stood in the hallway, just waiting for something to happen.

 _At the beach._

The Pilots with their Personal Units were gathered around Chifuyu Orimura. The extra addition was Houki.

"For this lesson, we needed you all here with a Personal Unit." Rin pointed out the obvious fact.

"Hold on, ma'am. Houki doesn't have a personal unit, does she?" Rin pointed out. The rest of them stood in one line with their usual get up. Houki stood on the far end and she looked down.

"That's because." Chifuyu joined her and Ichika had to admit their eight-year age gap wasn't too far.

"It's okay, Shinonono. I'll explain." That was his big sister's intention but someone decided a different course. Both Houki and Chifuyu looked annoyed and Ichika was sure that he was the same mind.

"Kyahooo." He wished he could have a camera to capture their looks. From the rocks, a girl raced down. How she didn't break her neck, it was a question worth asking but Tabane Shinonono came down.

"Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She jumped aiming herself at Chifuyu. The now addressed Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan easily took Tabane out of the sky and pushed her down.

Houki hid from her big sister while she spewed the most absurd words.

"Hello, hello, hello. Oh, I missed you, Chi-chan. Let's hug and confirm our love for each other!" She said while Chifuyu pushed her down.

"You're annoying, Tabane." The four other girls looked a bit disturbed at the crazy person while Ichika just sighed. He knew how Tabane was.

"A merciless iron claw, like always." She ranted on but escaped Chifuyu. Houki hid beneath the rocks with her head in her arms.

"Tada! Hi." She said happily to Houki who got out the prison of her arms and turned to her sister.

"Hello." Standing back, Houki went back up and she looked a bit uneased at her older sister. "It's been a while. What was the last time we met?" Tabane moved her arms up and down when she turned back to Houki.

"You've grown so much, Houki-chan." Ichika always had some hunch about Tabane but he was proven correct. Her morals didn't really fit.

Otherwise, the next action wouldn't have happened.

The way her hands moved around her little sister's upper assets was something. "Especially your boobs." That ran in the family for some reason.

Houki reacted in a way that Ichika would expect. By hitting Tabane with a shinai. "I am going to hit you." Where she got the sword from? That was another good question that would never get answered.

"You said that after you hit me! Houki-chan, you grew up to become a dominatrix. Right, Ikkun?" Ichika wisely kept his mouth shut.

"You know, Tabane, you could at least introduce yourself." He was happy that his big sister took over

"That's such a pain!" But she did what she was asked to do. "I'm the genius, Tabane Shinonono. That's it!" She stood there as a child expecting praise.

The girls looked uncomfortable at the scene. This was Tabane Shinonono. The inventor of the Infinite Stratos. She giggled in some way and put her hands up.

"Now, look to the sky." She said in a maniacal voice and from the sky, some kind of gem came down. Ichika was sure that it was the second time something nearly killed him that came from the heavens.

"Tada. This is Houki-chan's personal unit, Akatsubaki." The gem opened and a red unit appeared. "All specs exceed those of all current IS, specially hand-crafted by Tabane-san!" The rest of the group had been a bit uncomfortable looking at it.

"After all, Akatsubaki is a fourth-generation unit, made yours truly." The girls were blown away.

"A fourth generation," Laura spoke up. "But every country has only just completed their trial version of the third-generation model." Cecilia was next.

"You get it, right? I'm the genius, Tabane-san." Pushing the button, the unit opened.

"Now, Houki-chan, shall we begin the fitting and personalization now?" Tabane asked her younger sister." The unit opened. "Get in the unit, Shinonono," Chifuyu ordered the girl. Houki looked at the design. She was awestruck of the machine.

Tabane's fingers raced over the computer while customizing the unit. It happened at such speed the four girls and two guys were impressed. "Super-fast, isn't it? As expected of me! Okay, try a test flight. It should move the way you expect it to."

Houki was ready for take-off. "Yes, I'll give it a try." She concentrated and flew off. The speed was rival to Ichika's. "Is this the power of the fourth generation?"

The girls looked at the way she used the unit. It was incredible and yet, it thrilled them.

"What do you think, Houki-chan? It moves better than you thought, doesn't it?" She was nothing but a red star in the skies.

"Well yes." Tabane had her eyes set on Houki. "Well yes." She couldn't believe the speed and ease her unit had. This was incredible.

"Than try out your swords. The one on the right is Amaduki and on the left is Karaware. Sending you the specs now."

Like a dual-wielding samurai, her swords came out.

The laser beams were really impressive. After that, Tabane launched some rockets. It didn't take long before Houki took them down. "Not bad," Laura commented. "Unbelievable." Was Ichika's reaction.

It was something indeed. Tabane had done a great job on the unit and her laughs stirred something in Chifuyu. She didn't trust it all.

In the sky, Houki smiled.

"I can do it. With Akatsubaki!"

Before Houki could use her unit more, they saw Yamada-sensei coming down. "Bad news." She ran to Chifuyu with a phone in her hands. "Take a look at this."

"Special Mission level A." Chifuyu analyzed whatever came out. "The countermeasures will commence immediately. Suspend all test operations!" She looked at the pilots at the ground. "We have a situation on our hands."

Later, the group sat in some kind of military room, filled with computers. Turned out an IS broke loose. "A third-generation, IS, developed by the USA and Israel," Chifuyu spoke. "The Silver Gospel. Nicknamed the Gospel. It has lost control and gone berserk. Like some kind of holographic table, Ichika, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Laura, and Charlotte were assembled, still in their suits.

"We're told it's out of range of their radar." That wasn't good and the mood went somber.

"According to the information, it's an unmanned unit." That rang some bells at Ichika.

"After acquiring it via satellite, it's been determined that Gospel will enter the airspace two kilometers from here. That will occur fifty minutes from now. Due to school orders, we are in charge of settling the situation." Ichika had his gut speaking up and it wasn't good.

They could see on the board how it would go. "The teacher will close off the airspace and water using training units. Therefore, the key personnel for this mission will be those with personal units."

Yep, this wasn't getting good.

"Basically, we will stop the rogue IS," Laura said what was needed to be heard.

"Well start now the strategy meeting. Anyone with something to say, raise your hand." Cecilia did and the teacher was looking at her.

"I request detailed spec data on the target." Chifuyu nodded while she still had her arms crossed.

"Granted. But this information is classified. It doesn't leave the room." Before long, they could see the information appearing on the board.

Things way above his pay league appeared.

Broken down, it was like this. "A special gunner type, designed for wide-area assaults. It appears it can perform all rang attacks like my Infinite Stratos." Rin was next to talk.

"It's a unit that stresses offense and mobility. It doesn't make things easier."

Charlotte had a few more words. "This special equipment is tricky. I don't think we can continuously block it."

"Based on this date, we cannot discern any close-combat capabilities." Laura thought out loud.

"Can we not perform any scouting?" Chifuyu shook her head.

"That won't be possible. This unit is traveling as supersonic speeds as we speak. We can only make one approach." Ichika couldn't help but feel the walls closing in.

"Just one shot. Then we have no choice but to face it with the unit with the most offensive power." The group turned to the only male and Ichika nearly fell out of his chair.

"Hold on. You don't expect me to take on that unit alone?!"

"Of course." The group said and Ichika just glared at them.

"Teach, this is a death sentence. Even if you can get me there, I won't have energy left for it!"

Chifuyu began to mule things over.

"Orimura, there is no other option. You can refuse of course."

Before he could form an answer, they heard the voice of Tabane who pipped in from down below. She jumped on the table, hyperactive and around Chifuyu who was already annoyed by her.

"Chi-chan listen to me."

"Get out."

"Chi-chan. We can use Akatsubaki to get the Silver Gospel out of the sky." Ichika had another idea now Tabane was around.

"Tabane-san, can't you hack that machine out of the sky?" The smile made him despair. His body tense by her actions.

"Of course not, Ikkun. Even the greatest genius on the earth couldn't hack that machine out of the sky. It is too difficult and the software is shielded from me." Ichika couldn't care what he said next. It was incredibly rude but he wasn't going to get killed.

"I asked you, not the greatest genius on earth and." He was cut off by his cellphone.

"Excuse me." Ignoring the stare of Tabane and everyone in the room, Ichika took the call. They were flabbergasted but Ichika couldn't care much about his actions.

"Yello." He said on the phone cheerfully because he had a good idea who called now.

"Yo, Ichika. Can't things ever be quiet around you?" Hearing the voice of Minato, Ichika couldn't help but smile.

"Minato. Looks like it's not the case, aniki. Do I have to ask why you're calling me?" The girls looked on while Tabane was furious on the way Ichika handled her. Chifuyu held her back.

"You don't have to. I can guess why and you'll be happy to know that I am home now. Matsu kept track after your text. Her sensors went off a while ago. Unlike last time, I'm around and it's not too pressing. She's busy hacking into the Silver Gospel as we speak. You don't owe me for this one."

Ichika smiled while he heard Minato talk.

"That's great. Eh, what's going to happen with that Silver Gospel?" Now everyone paid attention to him.

"I'll land at your location. I think they can take care of it when it's calmed down. Matsu finds it easy to do so. But that is just her. Anything for her?" Minato laid next to his Wisdom Sekirei and kissed her on the lips.

The extra boost caused Matsu to work faster.

"Pass her on for me, would you?" Minato slid the phone to her.

"Ichika-tan. Any words for me?"

"What can I say what I haven't said before? Thanks for being my cyber guardian angel, Matsu-san. I owe you."

The smile on Ichika's face was something the girls had hoped he would show them more.

"You're welcome Ichika. I'll chat you later." With that, Ichika just smiled at them.

"Matsu-san hacked into the device. She's landing it outside. Teach, do we have anything to do now?" Chifuyu was blown away by the whole thing.

"No. The training is canceled and if you're saying that the unit will land here, you're free." Ichika smiled and walked away. He didn't want to deal with this mess, that was for his big sister and others.

"Great, cause I'm going fishing. Don't disturb me."

* * *

 **And here we cut it off. The other plans I have for what comes next will be for the next chapter. We didn't get at the largest chapter but it isn't the smallest. It's just that ending it now is just enough for me.**

 **There are two chapters planned before the real summer begins.**

 **One is going to be a fight to replace the Silver Gospel and the other is going to be a real challenge. This was just a warmup compared to the next one.**

 **I ended this chapter in six days. Could have done it faster but due to the lockdown, we don't have much more to do.**

 **There is a bit more planned for the next chapters. But I think that now is a good time to end it.**

 **The next update is for Two Reasons to come home. It is the only good thing of being locked up inside.**

 **There are two things you have to keep in mind.**

 **One is a thing to look forward to. Oslight is making a mature picture of the Sekirei here. You can find it back on his profile in Newgrounds or in this stash link. sta / 020crcvtidfp. Those are uncensored**

 **There is also going to be a censored link on Pixiv.**

 **The link for the Newgrounds picture is www. newgrounds art/view/ oslight/sekirei-commission**

 **The links without the spaces of course. Or google for a bit and you'll find it.**

 **It's a bit mature but I like it. He finished it a bit after I posted the chapter so I altered it a bit after posting.**

 **Second. If you can figure a match of my older fics, you get a cookie.**

 **Saluut.**


	16. For the Greater Good of God

**Hey everyone. I hope that all of you are in good health. The coronavirus was still in the world when I started this chapter.**

 **Got some guy telling me things about the chapter, and dealing with a short memory can be a hassle. Given that I am locked at my home, there is nowhere I can go.**

 **I did, however, start playing Ghost Recon Breakpoint after they announced that Sam Fisher would be around. While I like the game and enjoy it, it is intense. Even more so compared to its predecessor. I also started replaying Far Cry Primal, and I appreciate that game.**

 **This is going to switch things up a bit: some history and some fighting.**

 **The plot is coming from the requester of this fic.**

 **Oslight has also drawn a new picture. A fiery lady came to pass up for a picture. And I got one to ask for myself. You guys get to see it.**

 **In two years from now. But Oslight has been quiet and I'll wait when he comes around before I can ask again. But we got time. There is not much more to do.**

 **Started on 28/03/2020**

 **Ended at 09/04/2020**

* * *

When Ichika said he was gone fishing, he meant that. When Chifuyu was gone to Germany that year, he picked the hobby from an older man.

The guy was a foreigner for sure, but that old Russian fool knew how to catch and prepare fishes like it was no one's business. Ichika missed the guy. He passed away when Chifuyu came back.

A disease would end his life. An ironic end for a guy who lived a lifetime at war, he wanted his summerset in peace.

But his skills and words weren't lost on Ichika, who liked it. With a rod down on the water, Ichika just looked at it and enjoyed the silence. Ichika remembered the wisdom of the guy.

Life could be made for destruction. The Infinite Stratos was a prime example. It could also be for defense. That was what the guy told him.

Ichika wasn't taken in by the songs he often sang when he was up there. But some bits came back. It fitted for him now as he could be asking Minato or Chifuyu. Maybe Minato as he knew what it all meant.

Please tell me now what life is

Please tell me now what love is

Well, tell me now what war is

Again, tell me what life is

Right questions and Ichika didn't care too much about them. He was now looking at the rod, and he smirked. This was just great to have some peace of mind.

He thought back on those days. That guy was beside Minato, the closest thing he had to a father figure. He remembered the hot days.

 _Flashback requested_

Ichika walked along the riverside after his shopping. Dropping the bags off, he was just walking around and looking for some stuff. He wanted to clear his head for a good bit.

At that point, he noticed an older guy. The guy swung a rod in the water while he sat there. He was just watching the fish and the sea. Ichika could say that it felt way better to be around the water than in other places. The cold water helped calm down the area around him.

"And they wanna bite?" He asked the guy. Twinkling eyes found Ichika, who raised an eyebrow on the older man. Grey, half long hair, hung over it. Despite that, the guy didn't look disheveled. He had a slight beard. Also grey, but the rest of his face was sharp. He was wearing simple clothes—Cargo pants and above that, a white T-shirt.

"Well, you can ask them. I don't fish to catch any." Ichika raised an eyebrow.

"You don't fish to catch fish?" He asked, and the older man motioned to him. Despite that one word, he felt that the man meant him no harm.

"I fish to clear my head. The important thing in this day and age." Ichika joined him, and he felt tiny around the guy.

It was no surprise, though. The guy was quickly 190 cm (for the guys in the US. 6 feet and 2,5 inches) with arms that were half Ichika's body. His legs were wearing some sort of army boots. The legs also looked big compared to Ichika's. Ichika still felt no harm around him.

"You wanna learn, kid?" The man asked, and Ichika nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He was handed a rod, and the guy took some bait out of a tin can. Ichika cringed when he took the bait up on the hook. Throwing it in the water, he watched it bop up and down.

"What's your name, kiddo? My name is Jorik Shevchenko." The guy said, and he threw the rod in while he whistled a tone.

"I'm Ichika. Ichika Orimura." The man just raised an eyebrow but didn't ask further. "Well, Ichika, let this old man teach you how to fish."

 _End of the requested flashback._

Ichika had spent lots of time on the riverside. Every time he went there, he sat there with Jorik. During those times, he felt more connected to him than his sister. Jorik wisdom was something that Ichika took to heart.

It made him somewhat think about the concept of a father. One of the last times he spoke to Jorik, the older man told him this.

"Ichika, as a man, it's your duty to give advice that is worth a fuck to the men next to you and behind you. I earned that right. You might find others. Those who don't give good advice to them around them aren't worth the name of men."

Ichika couldn't help but agree with him. In that case, it would make Minato also a man.

The Ashikabi had given good advice to an Infinite Stratos Pilot.

Meanwhile, at the makeshift base, Tabane Shinonono was seething with rage. Not only did Ichika insult her, but he also prevented her from giving her little sister's grand debut that she earned. The rest of the class had seen how the Silver Gospel was embedded in the sand, courtesy of Matsu. The whole unit was deactivated and intact.

Chifuyu couldn't believe that her little idiot of a brother had so much sway. Or the fact that Minato had done that for him.

The other girls just looked at the shutdown unit, but so far, they couldn't help but gulp. The information was clear that the Silver Gospel was one dangerous unit. Ichika didn't care about a damn thing.

He knew some would call him weak by letting a woman fight his fights, but he'd tell that person to get out. Given that besides him, there were no male pilots out there, it wasn't so much shame.

While cowardice was a thing that Ichika loathed, he was more concerned about self-preservation. That went for him now as more important.

Tabane didn't think so, and she would do unspeakable things to him. Yes, the genius would if she didn't get a call. Taking it, Tabane wasn't sure who called her.

"Who is this?"

"Good evening, Tabane Shinonono." The voice had a hint of malice and anger. It was also clear that the person was well educated and intelligent. Tabane wasn't outdone. At least not yet.

"Who is this?" She looked around while she walked away.

"I think you just heard my name from Ichika-tan. My name is Matsu; I'm the Wisdom Sekirei, winged by Minato Sahashi. Second job. Guardian cyber angel of Ichika Orimura. Tabane, I am giving you one piece of advice. Crawl back in the hole you came from." Snorting, Tabane wouldn't let that hussy tell her what she could and couldn't do.

Those damned Sekirei. Why did they always ruin things?

"Why should I?" She hadn't heard the voice before, but Matsu sounded scary for her.

"Tabane Shinonono. You think that you can fool me. Well, you can't. You're the one who'd hacked the Silver Gospel and made it rogue. It was easy enough to find that out. Luckily for you, I had no timer next to me or any pressure. My Ashikabi was here to give me the energy I needed to hack it down. I didn't tell Ichika-tan cause it would give him too much to handle." The genius felt the color draining from her cheeks.

But Matsu wasn't done.

"I am not going to do anything to you. I only tell you to run, little rabbit. And I will let this slide. But if you go after Ichika, I'll relay the information to Chifuyu Orimura. Ichika-tan had only a ten percent chance he would come back alive and successful. You can imagine what Chifuyu would think of that, don't you? You cannot defeat her. She would rip you to shreds, and I wouldn't blame her. So run bitch. Run like the coward you are."

Tabane was appalled by the way that Matsu treated her. For the last ten years, no one had spoken to her. The cold words of Chifuyu and Houki had been taken with love and admiration. But this was a stranger who had no respect for her. Tabane glared at the cellphone. It was like she was trying to stare a hole in it.

But she knew that Matsu was right. The woman had hacked in the Silver Gospel and put it back. If she wanted, she could relay the information, and Chifuyu would obliterate her. So Tabane did what Matsu told her to do.

She hates being outclassed like this, and she would spend her time finding out to hurt Minato Sahashi. That damned womanizer and those fucking hussies of goddamned superpowered aliens.

Back in Shinto Teito.

Matsu sighed but felt a loving kiss on her lips from Minato and a deep hug from him. Not protesting, her mouth slipped open as she could feel his tongue moving in and dragging out the kiss. His hands wandered around while hers pressed at his head, playing with his hair.

She enjoyed and warmed up to his body. Playing tongue tennis, both felt ecstatic. Unfortunately, she couldn't feel any reaction from down below. She knew why that could be. Either he'd grown used to it, but that was most likely not the case. Or he was just too tired from the last weekend.

She hadn't imagined that Uzume and Chiho wore him out so much. Letting him go, she smiled at Minato. He was blushing, but he grinned back at her. They were rubbing off more on him.

"So Mina-tan. Any reason why you gave a little old me such a kiss?" Minato pecked her cheek while he laid closer to her.

"You're never sexier when you're worked up. It's nice to see my Sekirei like that." She smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"You sure you don't want to tell Ichika-tan?" Matsu wanted to tell Ichika what Tabane did but found that Minato was against that. He didn't wish to Ichika to know as it would open a can of worms.

Shaking his head, he hugged her. "It'd cause too much disturbance. It was nice to see you chasing off that rabbit. Thank you, Matsu." She smiled at him and got closer to him.

"Neh, Mina-tan. Can I ask for a thank you?" That caused Minato to blanch. He had just gotten home from the weekend, and he was tired of it. Sure, he loved Matsu like the other girls, but he had his fill for now.

"No fair, Matsu. I also want it." Turning around, he saw Musubi, who pulled up the room. Tsukiumi followed with her eternal rival while Kazehana pouted. Kagari also stood back when she looked at it. While she and Musubi were the last ones who had a fun night with Minato, she could feel how much she wanted it.

It was clear that the girls were sexually frustrated despite his best attempts. Minato wanted to defuse and keep things off while Uzume and Chiho passed by.

"What is this? We're going again?" Uzume asked while Chiho shook her head. Down there, she needed some time to rest. Going again on Minato wasn't something she wanted right now. Luckily for Minato, a demonic visage filled the room, and for the first time, Minato was somewhat happy that Miya passed by.

"Enough. There will be no talking off inappropriate subjects in my house." It did stop the Sekirei from it, but they also wanted dinner before Miya would ban them from it. All of a sudden, a hand was wrapped around Miya's waist and blush set in while Takehito smiled at them.

"Girls, I think that Minato can use some rest. You forget we're still human beings. Besides, the weather forecast told us that the coming days are going to be an early heatwave. Temperatures will be estimated to be forty degrees." That gulp was heard from all of them.

"I don't think you want to come home, sleep-deprived from a long night of sex in that weather. So let's all take it easy for now and just sit back. So Minato can have time to heal." The guy thanked his elder and had some ideas.

"So to make up for it. Who all want to go?"

"Me!" The voice was heard, and Minato shook his head. Matsu, Kazehana, Uzume, Musubi, and Chiho. Yeah, that was kind of expected that they wanted to go. Kagari and Tsukiumi joined in, and the six faces went to them.

"Yeah, I want to join! It's been too long since I had fun!" Kagari admitted with a beef red face. Tsukiumi was also joining in the color.

"My husband has been neglecting his duties towards me. I will not let that stand." Minato began to feel a harder time down there. It was one thing to have fun but now, seven girls. That was too much.

"It is not fair. I also want to join big brother with his fun." They forgot about the last one. Kusano had nestled herself in Minato's lap. With a collective sigh, the Ashikabi and the rest of his flock defused her.

"No, Kuu-chan."

She pouted as usual. Being left out in the matter was one thing, but the Sekirei wasn't going to allow that.

"Why not?"

"Kusano." That got her attention. Minato rarely used her full name. "You are a child. How much you hate to admit it. I'd be committing a crime if we would do anything like that."

She glared how much she could while pouting at Minato. "So how long do I have to wait before the big brother carries me to his bed?"

The Ashikabi, at his turn, glared at the rest of his girls. "I would like to know who used those terms. Didn't we all agree that the words of derogatory weren't used in the presence of Kusano?"

The two eldest plus a double-digit both whistled an innocent tune. Looking back at them and to Kusano, he stood up and took the girl with him under his arm.

"We need to have a long talk, Kusano. So that means that none of you are sleeping in my room tonight." A jolt went between the girls as now four girls glared at the three. Minato took Kusano under his arm.

He never used physical violence as he loathed the punishment that his grandfather and mother laid out for him. It would also be unfitting as seven out of the eight women he loved were all mature and full-grown. Kusano stood out as she was just eight years old.

Sure, he was married to her in Sekirei custom, but for now, he kept her from bedding him. He also didn't like the fact that Kusano used those kinds of words. So he would have a long and stern talk with the pint-sized girl that it was not okay that a girl of her age would use those words.

Takehito just shook his head but signaled with his eyes that his wife had to come with him for a bit. Miya found that indeed needed to come along with her husband.

Walking outside, they found themselves in their room. "I hope you didn't call me here to have some fun." Takehito found that Miya had found better ways to warm up her husband. She was no longer a complete prude but still had some morals.

The look in the eyes made it clear for her that Takehito had a serious subject to talk about. "I suppose that it must be rather important that you called me asides. What is on your mind, Takehito?"

The male scientist worked over his jaw while he looked at his wife. "Miya, there is something you should know. It is about Chifuyu." The name of her rival caused Miya to have flaming eyes at her lover. The look also made Takehito shook his head.

"Nothing like that, Miya. Don't worry. It is about the past. I met Chifuyu Orimura after the fight on the island."

The pillar sat down while she was encouraging him to continue.

"By some coincidence or bad luck, I ended up as a teacher. Not just for her, but also for someone else. I suppose you can figure out who I am talking about."

Miya wasn't stupid, so she knew it. "Tabane Shinonono. What a surprise. I suppose that has something to do with what happened today." A wry smile set in over Takehito.

"Well, dear. Let me tell you something about Tabane. You think Matsu is bad as a genius. That woman is Armageddon. That woman has a hatred for me."

Laying his head back, Takehito went back years back. Eight years could be a long while for a life.

Those days weren't more comfortable for him but perhaps more straightforward.

 _Flashback._

High school was a time for somewhere their entire lives began. Takehito had started teaching part-time. The school was local, and he could use some distractions from the whole Sekirei. It had only been recently since he and Miya got married.

She was now called Miya Asama. That leech Seo was at least good for teaching her certain things. The woman was a great warrior, but she was horrible at anything else. She couldn't cook, clean, keep a house intact—a disaster at Home Economics.

For now, he could worry about different things. Namely a class full of girls of sixteen years old who looked at him. Shaking his head, he continued his lecture.

Biology and chemistry were things that he could teach easily. If the girls knew his real job, they wouldn't be surprised. Still, Takehito wasn't that big a fan of teaching.

Working with the boys on electricity and handcrafts was way more comfortable. Despite being idiots and full of energy to the point they got obnoxious, they at least had some respect for him. Throw the biggest loudmouth on the floor, tell him to take it easy, and there you go.

Now, those girls were different. Giggling, whispering, and notes along. It was no secret that the girls appreciated a young man teaching them. Takehito knew better than to act on those ideas. He had a gorgeous wife waiting for him at his home.

There was one thing he did notice. During the talking, his eyes had crossed with one particular girl. Black, long hair tied into a ponytail that ended at her back. Her uniform did little to hide the slender body.

Takehito knew from one glance this was something that had a life from violence. That was clear there. A face of white skin and nothing out of place, and even at sixteen, she was one pretty girl. Yet Takehito wasn't fooled.

Eyes are the windows of the soul, and when you live long enough, you can read someone through them. In the eyes of Chifuyu Orimura, Takehito Asama could read a whole lot. She was one tough girl, and was that a hint of admiration of her eyes?

He didn't know where he saw those before. It was somewhere important where he saw Chifuyu Orimura.

He just looked back at her and found it somewhat weird that the person next to her was paying attention to him. Tabane Shinonono. World-class genius and Takehito internally groaned. Talents might have great ideas but were a pain to be around.

Case and point, he knew how Minaka was, and from what Tabane was, he knew that she was the same. Her cheerful attitude didn't fool him once.

Like with Chifuyu, the eyes were the mirror of the soul. And he could read what Tabane was. A genius, perhaps but one that had little love for humanity. That girl was one problem. In either way, he continued on his lesson, but when he heard one more giggle. Turning around, he marched right up to a bunch of girls sitting around.

"My, Raoki-san. Is something more interesting than my class?" Dyed blond hair and earrings gave her the look of a woman that would accomplish just nothing in life.

Takehito would never judge their looks, but her attitude matched her outlook.

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, sensei. We were just looking around and found something more interesting. Your cute butt." Takehito's eyes twitched, but he got a good idea.

"Really now? Well, in that case, I have something for you. You and those three lackies of yours can write a thousand times in kanji. 'I should pay attention to my teacher, not to his butt.' And you let your parents sign that. And I'll quadruple it every time I have to come over to you." That got one gulp from the girls. It would shut them up, and Takehito walked back.

He got a grateful look from Chifuyu. With a nod to her, he continued onwards. When the bell rang, he shut up and packed in. Takehito had himself famous by getting all that he needed in class laid out, but when the bell rang, it was the end.

The class packed in an orderly fashion, and it was just Chifuyu who stayed behind. "Something wrong, Orimura-san?" The young lady shook her head, but she just looked at him.

"It was a good way you played Raoki. She was getting annoying." Walking over to her, he softly hit her on the head with his book.

"You're welcome. It'll teach them. Either way, Orimura? Any reason you're staying behind?" Beef red and fidgeting, it was refreshing to see Chifuyu like that, although Takehito wasn't sure about it.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, sensei. Nothing wrong. I'll see you tomorrow." She ran out, and it left Takehito to collect his thoughts. He wasn't sure why, but he had seen those eyes somewhere before. He just couldn't place where it was.

Chifuyu, on the other hand, ran through the hallway. Still blushing, she wasn't sure about the whole thing. She wasn't sure what happened next, but she found herself being groped—only one person who was that brazen to do that.

Turning around, she glared at Tabane Shinonono, who pouted at her. "Mouh, Chi-chan. Are you ignoring me? How could you hurt your true love like that?" Chifuyu glared at her and hit her.

"Cut it out, Tabane." The pink-haired got back up and smiled at her.

"Oh, just a bit more. I am sure that I can make you fall for me." Chifuyu just sighed and walked out. Tabane had rarely seen Chifuyu react like that.

"Neh, Chi-chan. Is something wrong?" The woman shook her head.

"I don't think so." She was quiet. Even more than average. It was uncommon to see Chifuyu like that. Usually, she had a graze around her. Ichika once put it like his sister was a katana that could cut all those around her. She was sure that this was the case now.

But now, it was again the same thing as some time ago. Tabane would get to the bottom of this mystery if she could only see the look on the face of Chifuyu.

Or her head because Chifuyu herself wasn't sure of it. Ever since Takehito walked in the school, she couldn't help but feel her brain working things up. There was just something around him.

She had always seen men as weak, but it wasn't with Takehito the same. He wasn't strong, she was sure she could crush him, but his body wasn't his strength. It was his mind, his handling.

There were rumors about the school that the boys had accepted him as a teacher. They listened to him and had a great deal of respect for the guy. But even with that, Chifuyu found him incredible. He was friendly, secure in his head, the teaching was excellent, and he never let those girls get under his skin.

Even so, she felt something towards the guy. He was maybe ten or fifteen years older than her, and yet, it was a pull—a warmth to him.

Somewhat, she felt or thought that Takehito had some fondness for her.

Ichika would never guess what Chifuyu would have eaten during those days. She was no longer hungry, or she hadn't eaten that much. She was quiet, more rational than usual, and even so, she wasn't even talking back to the questions.

She didn't even acknowledge the fact that he went to his room to study. Chifuyu just stayed down thinking about Takehito.

Meanwhile, the teacher went home and sat by eating on the meal. Miya had been taking the lessons to heart and had become an excellent cook. Seo was a waste, but at least, the guy knew how to cook and clean.

Big things if he was honest. They sat in silence, enjoying their dinner.

The next day.

When Takehito got to school, it was still pretty early compared to usual times. It would take 45 minutes before the class would open. While some teachers often went to the backroom, Takehito went to his class.

He'd allow the kids to gather and heat up. He wouldn't start until the time was there. Before he could even gather his thoughts and waiting for the notes he'd get from Raoki, he bumped into someone.

Luckily, no one fell as Takehito remained on his feet while the person stood there.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Looking down, familiar amber eyes and raven hair came in his view. "Orimura-san?" Chifuyu just looked up at him and remained as still as a sandbar. It was like she was nuzzling herself into him.

Although she remained much too still for that. "Eh, Orimura-san?" Getting red in the face, Chifuyu looked up, and in some regard, she looked incredibly adorable like that. Takehito wasn't sure why she looked at him, but before he could say anything else, Chifuyu ran away.

That wasn't normal. Takehito had seen how Chifuyu was. Sharp as a knife and incredible strength. She also had the energy to stand next to Tabane and keep her down. If he was honest, he appreciated how easy Chifuyu was.

She didn't sexually harass him or called names like some other girls. She was smart but not vain or egocentrically compared to Tabane. Her body was well developed, purely from a biological point of view. But there was something that made it clear.

While Chifuyu was strong, Takehito could see through that façade. There was a part that was scared of something, and she carried. There was no telling what she was. Some bits of him thought back at Miya.

She carried the same air around her. Somewhere Takehito wished that she could have someone to look after her. He could help her to a degree, but another guy, a person her age, would be better.

Tabane wouldn't be fit for her. That woman had other things in mind than the best for Chifuyu.

 _In a parallel universe, not my Stories Told._

A blade met a katana. Struggling, Chifuyu Orimura, fifteen years old, found herself looking in the eyes of a young man. Hooded and dressed into a sweater, the blade was pivotal. Unlike most would have, the young man had no problem keeping the sword away. It was like they were matched for strength.

A grin found away on his face. Jumping back, Chifuyu broke the contact. By that, the hood went off his head. Chifuyu looked back at her adversary. Half long hair, a mix of blond and brown on the scalp. Grey eyes found her brown ones. The blade was released, and it was like the guy carried his knives underneath his hands.

The boy grinned and looked back at her. Raising her katana, the man stood back and pulled his hoodie back up to cover his head. The eyes were still shining at her.

"Looks like I'm in luck. I was hoping to find the Undefeated Rider or the Western Satan." The boy smirked at her.

"Grandpa and brother. Good luck, you didn't find them, sweetheart. Those two are too much for you to take on. Besides, it's more fun to hang out with those your own age, wouldn't you agree?"

Chifuyu raised her sword but soon found herself joined by others around her. The guy looked to the sides and saw how six women met with Chifuyu. Both Chifuyu and the man looked annoyed by the interruption. Sharing a look, they were clear of it.

"Didn't I tell you that this one is mine?"

"Fuck off."

"Like we listen to you."

"We want our fun."

"..."

"Time to rip that bastard to shreds. And you once we're done."

The guy stood back while he eyed the six newcomers. One girl was enough for him but the entire bunch of the Prodigies. That would be overkill for him.

The odds weren't in his favor while his blades were rereleased from beneath his wrists. Either way, he was sure to go down swinging. But a relaxation set in when he felt the presence of others around himself.

From the dark, four men joined their leader. One raised a sword. Another put a bardiche on his shoulder. A third raised a shotgun and pumped it.

Unlike the females, they greeted the guy with a hint of friendliness.

"Looks like you got yourself in a hassle, Kerlongsj."

"Did you really think we would run?"

"You can forget that."

"We were with you once we were knee-deep in shit, we won't leave you alone now you are."

The boy grinned and smiled at them. "Thanks, lads." Cracking his knuckles, the energy got out his body, and the boy smirked.

"Looks like we can continue our match." Chifuyu looked at him. "Oh, really? Why do you think you can defeat us?" The youngest looked at him while the boy smirked.

"It takes one of us to bring all of you crashing down. But most importantly." The energy escaped his body, and it looked like a scary form took place behind them.

"When you play with us, we kinda stick out for each other. You shouldn't have come to my home, Chifuyu. Not after all that happened at your place."

"What can you say, Kerlongsj. You got me hooked during our last fight. I never saw someone who wasn't afraid to die. And could back it up by keeping me alive."

Kerlongsj spat on the floor, but a cruel smile made a way to his face. "Brother, I hope we don't fight back at the bad breakup you had between the two of you." The four boys chuckled when Kerlongsj blushed. The realization that this could very well be their last hour on earth set in, but yet, they didn't care. A sort of peace settled in.

This could be their last stand.

The prodigies looked at Kerlongsj, who was a bit ready to have his fun. "Never heard of this line? No species lasts forever." The two groups raced to each other while Kerlongsj blades met Chifuyu's katana again.

"I missed this."

"Good thing I wasn't alone in that."

In another place.

A young man moved out the way of the sword. It was just easy enough. Devil's Brigade wouldn't leave Kerlongsj to die. It was also better for him.

Looking at the five women and one guy gathered there. Unlike Kerlongsj, Azalof wasn't amused. Ripping out the poisoned dagger, the man glared at them.

"You need a tougher thing to kill me." The Nanites healed up back him up. He glared at them. Their armies might have been crushed, but they needed to cut the head off the snake. Matthijs was out there, ending their father and mother.

He should have done that years before, but so far, the generations had to end each other. He looked up to Izanagi.

"I was surprised you survived." Azalof spat on the floor while he looked at them.

"You're all complexly and completely fucked up." Blocking the sword from the eldest, his knife found a place to cut.

"And why are we that?" The golden-haired asked.

"I don't know much about giving birth, but from what I got, it's no fun. Yet, all of you." He shook his head.

"I just don't get it. If you loath your offspring that much, why the fuck bring them in the world in the first place?"

Izanagi raised his sword. "It's just the way we work. Not like you understand. You got no way to run."

"Father and son. Fall one by one." Azalof shook his head while he looked at them. "Every species got one way or another to reproduce themselves. For humanity, it means taking care of your young. How your daughters survived, how you survived, I don't know. What I do know is that most likely, you won't live to see the truth."

"You're telling me that you love your failures." Azalof didn't hesitate to send a wave at the youngest woman. It was merely meant as a warning.

"I'm going to kill you all. Mark my words."

"How? I thought we broke you."

"Izanagi, you thought you killed Anaton. You're wrong. Matthijs brought him back. And right now, that older man is protecting Anaton. In the end. Don't we all chase a shadow?"

Their reign had come to an end.

There was a generation classing. Anaton stayed behind while he looked at the two older men. Both were over their sixties. They shouldn't be playing this sort of game.

He wasn't going to interfere right now. He was just going to watch. He had seen his grandfather, his father, and his brother reaching their end game.

One, he would be there. The youngest wished they all would be there to see it.

Matthijs had his arms crossed until he saw the eldest coming out.

"Matthijs."

"Tatsuya." Looking around, it looked like the older adult had left Miyuki behind.

"Didn't bring her along." Tatsuya unsheathed the sword while two knives came out.

"You got new ones? I thought you'd choose one pair." Matthijs shrugged. "It's better like this. I wouldn't be able to use my old ones against you. Also, for what it's worth." The smile got a bit softer.

"Thank you for not bringing Miyuki in this. Or Shihana." Tatsuya glared at Matthijs, who was sure this was the end of it all.

"Don't fool yourself. I didn't bring them here because they were not needed." The Satan shrugged while he gave one damned grin.

"Really? I mean. Forty years ago, the single reason I let you live was due to Miyuki. I mean. Hard to resist a girl like that."

Tatsuya smiled back at him until he could feel the Reiki coming out. The Nanites met their counterpart and viciously attacked him.

"Still, how do the young say, salty about the fact my sister chose me over you?" Matthijs shrugged. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Kerlongsj told me that you couldn't live in the "What If" Scenario. Because if I did marry your sis, well, I think that, well," he laughed when he looked at Tatsuya, who began to fume.

"It would mean you would live on. Yet, we completely wrecked your place. And then you come to mine." Tatsuya attacked him, and Anaton could only look away when the Patriarch hit Matthijs. The shockwave had to be felt throughout the entire building. When Anaton peeked back, he could see how Matthijs yawned while holding off Tatsuya.

"You have gotten rusty? I had hoped better from you. Brother."

Tatsuya moved back in, and that was when Matthijs took Tatsuya seriously.

"Looks like you got tricks up your sleeve." Matthijs shrugged when he looked at the man he could brother a life ago.

"Sad, isn't it? Two men, who should be friends, fighting over what? The world?"

Tatsuya couldn't help but glare. "What will happen when you kill me? Miyuki will become yours?" Matthijs shook his head.

"No. This ends in two ways. Either my kids and I die, or you and yours die. And if we win, I will kill Miyuki. The End of an Era."

 _End of the shoutout. Went back to my roots for a bit._

Takehito shook the idea out and walked to his class. Where lo and behold, Chifuyu Orimura already was sitting down while she was trying her hardest not to look at him, but she secretly peeked. Takehito just sat down with his newspaper. He wasn't going to embarrass Chifuyu now. So with that, they sat down.

Chifuyu peeked at him while he just read his newspaper. It was just him, and she spied on him in such a way that it wasn't annoying or working on his nerves. They just sat there while she looked beef red in the face. Eventually, her blush died down while they continued.

In the next few hours, the class began to fill. Takehito got the works he asked for and began to teach his class. Tabane didn't pay attention, not that she really had to, but she found herself looking at Chifuyu all the time.

Her best friend was paying attention to the class, and even so, she wasn't all there. Chifuyu Orimura was not a normal girl. She wasn't drawing hearts on her book, but she was just not all there in her head. Yet, when Takehito called her to the board, she quickly solved the question. When she got a thumbs up, Chifuyu got beef red again.

That was when it clicked for Tabane. There was something wrong with her Chi-chan. She wasn't acting normal, and no longer was her heart set on the remarkable genius, Tabane Shinonono. She would find out what was wrong with her Chi-chan and get her to speak the truth.

If Tabane only knew what was going on. Because Chifuyu herself didn't know what played in her mind.

Chifuyu herself didn't know what she was feeling. She just took a breath while Takehito walked by at her, and an appreciative nod made her red.

"Orimura-san, are you okay?" Takehito asked, and Chifuyu just looked away. Red in the face and the snickering in the class went up.

"Maybe she needs to go to the nurse room." Takehito just glared at her, and the girl shut up. "Raoki-san, mind your own business. And for the record, I am also trained as medical personal." Chifuyu looked at him, thankfully, on the way he handled the class.

"Orimura-san, if you permit?" Chifuyu wasn't sure what he meant with that, but she nodded. She wished that the question would be asked as Takehito gently touched her forehead. She wasn't used to bodily contact. Taking out his watch, Takehito counted the seconds while Chifuyu began to feel a bit hot.

"You feel a bit warm?" The class watched their teacher transform to a doctor in the blink of an eye. "Orimura-san, have you been eating properly?"

A nod came because Chifuyu wasn't sure that her voice would work. "Sleeping, alright?" Another nod came.

"Any problems?" Chifuyu looked away on that. "Orimura-san, how many fingers do I hold up?"

She peeked at him and saw that he raised three fingers. "Three, sensei."

"Do you have a headache?" She shook her head. "Dizzy?" Chifuyu again shook her head.

"Nauseous?" Takehito asked, and Chifuyu again shook her head. "Sensei. Are you qualified as a doctor?" Tabane glared at the teacher, who was defiling her sweet Chi-Chan. Takehito just looked back and nodded.

"Shinonono-san, you might not realize it, but my main job is a researcher at MBI. So I know things about healing. Orimura-san, I don't see that you're ill or you got any problems. Either way, I would like to make sure that you're fine. After school, do you mind if I help you out?" Chifuyu got a blush of epic proportions, and she was glad that Takehito had enough to keep them quiet.

"Sure." And with that, Chifuyu went daydreaming. Something she had never done before.

Takehito remained blissfully unaware of the dynamics of the class, but Chifuyu herself was enough to shut the girls up. The day went by, painstakingly slow, and Chifuyu couldn't wait until school was done.

Takehito was polite enough to ask for the nurse room. He had done examinations on super-powered aliens and adjusted them. Acting like a general practitioner was easy enough for him. Chifuyu came into the room. He wasn't sure why she was red in the face, and Chifuyu herself worked enough courage.

The guy made her feel at ease with just his smile. Takehito asked her questions, and she was calm and responded. From what Takehito guessed, she was eating fine, slept well, took care of herself, and made herself look good.

"Now, Orimura-san. I have to ask you a personal question. Are you okay with those?" Chifuyu steeled herself on the ones. She could guess what it meant, but she was just waiting until Takehito spoke.

"Yes, you may ask, sensei."

"Orimura-san. Would you mind explaining to me what your home situation is?" Chifuyu had some sort of expecting the question.

"I live together with my brother, Ichika." The teacher raised an eyebrow while he waited to continue.

"Is your brother older or younger than you?" Takehito had one ugly feeling blooming in his gut.

 _Back to the present day._

"So you asked, Chifuyu, about her social life?" Takehito sighed when his wife looked at the talking. She was incredibly worked up and jealous, which made her look extremely adorable.

"I asked about her home life. I couldn't know at the time that she was in love with me." Miya glared at her husband, who looked guile.

"Idiot. Why are men so stupid?"

"Because we are. And dear, you forget that boys are honest. In terms of humans, I preferred teaching boys because the line is simple. They are easier." Miya just shook her head.

"Continue, my dear. How did it end?"

He chuckled and went on.

"End? This was just the beginning."

 _Flashback continues._

"Ichika is eight years younger than me, sensei. He is at the elementary school now." Chifuyu said, and the face she wore was a mask of stone. Takehito had seen it before. Miya wore it all too often.

They were really similar, his wife and his pupil.

"Orimura-san, is there anyone else?" He wished that the solemn shook of the head wasn't the answer he was excepting.

"May I ask where your parents are?"

"I am not answering."

"Noted. Orimura-san. You do realize Orimura-san that I am assuming that you have been taking care of a young boy, your bother, and yourself? That is not something a teenager should carry. Please tell me that there is someone out there for you."

"The Shinonono family looks after Ichika and me regularly. But they can only do so much." Takehito sighed and stood up.

"Orimura-san. Do you mind?" The girl was quiet but felt arms around her body. She could break away quickly. She was stronger than Takehito, and despite it all, she felt the hug around her.

"Sensei."

"It's okay." He cut her off, and Chifuyu gulped when she heard that line.

"We all need someone. Someone who looks after us and who takes care of us." Chifuyu softly gulped, and shaking shoulders brought her down.

She shouldn't stand for this. She shouldn't allow him to go under his skin, to break down her defenses. To tell her, it was okay. To be weak, to cry out, to be human.

She was just softly sighing and gulping. An ugly face she made, but she felt herself calming down when she felt Takehito talking to her. If someone saw her, they would undoubtedly think the wrong thing.

But for that, it didn't matter. Chifuyu felt herself calming down while Takehito handed her a handkerchief. Blowing her nose, Takehito smiled at her, and Chifuyu looked back at him. "Orimura-san, if you ever need help, just let me know."

Chifuyu smiled at him, and she leaped up to him. Takehito didn't know what happened, but he could feel a peck on his cheek. The blush set in both their faces and before he could say a word, Chifuyu ran off as she was too embarrassed. Takehito wasn't sure about it all, but he touched his cheek.

"Get a feeling ever so complicated."

Yeah, he didn't see that one coming. He wasn't expecting Chifuyu to leap up and kiss him. On the cheek, okay, but she was still his student.

Sighing, Takehito packed his stuff and walked home. He wasn't going to tell Miya just yet on what happened.

 _Back to the present time_

Miya would have been enraged on the story of how that little girl kissed HER husband on the cheek, were it not that the rational side told her what it all meant. Chifuyu was a sad, little girl that fell in love with a man that showed her a lot.

"So, she kissed you on the cheek?" Takehito nodded. Just like Miya, he had a good idea why Chifuyu gave him that kiss.

"That's all she did and all she would ever do. I was surprised as well." Miya sighed. She would admit that she and Chifuyu had shared many similarities. So it was to little surprise that Chifuyu had found an attraction to Takehito. She had done it herself.

 _Back to the past. (See what I've done)_

The next day at school. Chifuyu had been early to school when she crossed paths with Takehito. While she smiled at him, he gave her a friendly grin back. He wasn't going to embarrass her. He hadn't forgotten the kiss he received on his cheek.

Chifuyu ran up to him, still red in the face, "Asama-sensei. Good morning." The teacher looked at her. With a grin, he walked up to her. "Good morning, Orimura-san."

The two just looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Takehito wasn't going to shout back at the girl on the whole thing. He did, however, have to defuse the bomb. He couldn't be with Chifuyu. Not only because of the age difference, the teacher, and so on. He was also married to a beautiful wife, and he wasn't going to betray Miya.

While she had been talking about the whole thing, Takehito wasn't an Ashikabi. So he wasn't going to. And most importantly, Chifuyu wasn't a Sekirei, although he would guess that Chifuyu could fight very well.

Even enough to keep up with his wife. He was sure of that. But another person was looking at the scene from afar. Everyone avoided the fuming and black energy coming from Tabane Shinonono. She had figured out why _**HER Chi-chan was**_ acting differently. She was being seduced and taken away by that doctor. How dared he? How did he dare take away what was rightfully and earned hers?

Maybe she could spread rumors. Or falsely accuse of him of anything inappropriate? She shook her head. If she did that, Chifuyu would find out, and she would be sad. Or there might be something else. Chifuyu would murder her. She would try for sure.

Or maybe Takehito would fight back. She was sure of it.

But what caused her blood to boil was the embarrassed and friendly face she made to Takehito. They chatted while walking in the school.

She was biting on her handkerchief while glaring holes to the two were talking.

Yet, there was nothing much she could do. Tabane didn't tolerate anyone around Chifuyu, and it was lucky that her character made it nearly impossible to have anyone around her. And yet, that teacher, that man was around Chifuyu. And it was on her own volition. That was the most incredible thing.

And that was infuriating. The great genius Tabane began to think about the whole scheme of what she could do.

It didn't go well for Tabane as she was infuriated by the way that Chifuyu was around Takehito. She could hide it very well, all smiles when others were around her. The smile even became more real when Chifuyu talked to her, although she was sure that Ichika, like her, was extremely dense.

Chifuyu didn't even notice how dull Tabane's eyes became when she spoke of their teacher. For the first time in maybe forever, Chifuyu acted like a high school girl.

Tabane would never wish for that if she could foresee that the horrible teacher would seduce Chifuyu. It didn't help that despite her hatred for the teacher, Takehito was a genius. While he wasn't good with technology, he was high at biology. He knew human biology very well, and with science, he was right on those parts.

While she hatred his human being, she couldn't help but feel the tiniest, insignificant amount of respect for the teacher and his intellect.

She was boiling inside. Chifuyu never made the friendly and red face towards her. It was always cold and harsh. Chifuyu treated everyone like that around her. A real ice queen, she was. Chifuyu Orimura. It also fitted in with her name.

But yet, around Takehito, the winters melted away, and a summer bloomed in. It was incredible, were it not so infuriating to watch Chifuyu. She had hoped that no one would ever capture her heart.

She just looked at how Chifuyu acted around Takehito. Despite it all, Takehito kept a respectful distance between himself. While he got the message loud and clear that she was in love with him or at least, she was very fond of him.

The biggest problem was presenting an answer. He was now in his thirties, two decades older than her was married (to an alien but Miya could pass for a human), a teacher, and so on.

He couldn't return the feelings. That was easier said than done given the fact that he liked Chifuyu as a person. That was something he was allowed to have, right?

A sort of relationship, or it might be said friendship. He had seen one time on the television about a child of ten years that played chess with a man seven times his own age.

Nothing wrong with that, but you needed to have one big idiot who took that the wrong way. It was what Takehito had been trying to avoid with Chifuyu—getting too close to her.

He wasn't blind to how much Tabane loathed him. That was clear.

And it didn't go better in the run. Despite his own self, he had somewhat a relationship of friendliness. Nothing inappropriate that was fore sure but to say their relationship was just teacher and student would be wrong.

Which made it all the harder for him to turn her down. Which is what he did at the end of that school year.

The spring was setting out, and Chifuyu had been waiting for Takehito.

"Hello, Orimura-san." She turned to the teacher. "Asama-sensei. Hello." They looked at the blossoms that had begun to set out. Graduation was going on. Chifuyu had one more year, and in her uniform, she never looked more beautiful.

Which was why this wasn't easy.

"Orimura-san. There is something. I." He paused, licking his dry lips. Chifuyu looked at him, and with a heavy heart, he looked at her.

"I am aware of your feelings. Even you might not know them yourself. But. Chifuyu. I can't be what you want me to be." Chifuyu found herself looking at her teacher. She blinked a few times when Takehito sighed. Softly tapping her head with his book, he didn't offer a smile.

That would be hurting her more.

"Orimura-san. I offer you my sympathy. But I am twenty years older than you, a teacher." He sighed. "And I'm already married." Chifuyu's eyes blurred even more when she felt tears running down her face.

"Who?" The voice was so soft, and Takehito wasn't sure if he was talking to the same person. Chifuyu was one ice queen, and she was so strong in carrying herself.

Some parts hated himself for making her so sad and broken.

"Who what, Chifuyu?" Tears were now running down.

"Who did you marry?" Taking out his wallet, he showed a picture of Miya. After just one glance, Chifuyu ran off.

The doctor sighed. There was nothing more he could say.

This was also the last day he would be there as a teacher.

The rational part, something that Chifuyu prided on having, knew that Takehito couldn't return her feelings. Chifuyu didn't find it that hard, mostly because she had no idea what her feelings were to it, and she didn't know how she could respond to those feelings.

It was one of the hardest pills to swallow.

Sure, the rational part kept her telling that, but rationality and emotions didn't mix, and it came in her reply. She ran away, and Takehito sighed.

He wished that another person could look after her. He had even tried to contact Ichika, but that proved to be complicated. Also, he wasn't sure what he should tell the youngest of the Orimura.

"Hey, kid. I'm a teacher from your big sister's school. Your sis is in love, but I turned her down. Could you look after her for me? Thanks." Yeah, that would go well.

Takehito sighed. Somewhere, he felt some tugs on his heart when he saw Chifuyu running away.

Like his side told him, it was for the best, but he couldn't help but feel sad. But yet, there was nothing he could say.

 _Back to the present._

"You didn't feel too great when you had to dump her?" Takehito felt the hand of his wife on his own, who squeezed his.

"Dump is such an ugly word. Turning down was more about what happened." The scientist leaned his head back. "What else was I supposed to do, Miya? I was married to you by then, I was going to leave school, and she was two decades younger. So there wasn't much of another option."

Miya moved closer to her husband. Putting the head on her bust, she held him close to her. Despite it all, Takehito was a kind and gentle soul. It must be a reason why Minato reminded him of her husband. They were similar in that part, and Miya couldn't fathom how he'd deal with rejecting a woman.

Still, despite it all, Takehito had a hard hit. Despite the whole rational thing, Takehito had grown fond of Chifuyu, which was something you can do when you wee around others.

But right now, she didn't care much. It was a story, and Takehito told it.

"That wasn't the last time you saw Chifuyu Orimura, right?" Miya told her husband. Shaking his head in her tits, she stroked the hair of her husband.

"Nope. The second time was the first time you formally met."

 _Three years after the rejection of Chifuyu_

 _Five years before the start of the series._

Takehito sat down in his home, enjoying the sun coming down in rays. He was done with building the Inn and now enjoyed his time off.

There was no smell of food being cooked because the person that would be doing that laid on his lap. Nothing was better than having one Miya Asama lying in his lap. He would never think he would actively get married and get a girl.

Frankly, there was a fault up there. Miya was not a human being but a Sekirei. From what he got, their entire culture existed around finding their special guy, an Ashikabi (half of the human population had that gene, who knew) and getting winged by the person.

Winged happened by an exchange of DNA through mucosal contact. For the one who wasn't pretentious or hated using fancy words. A kiss in that way, and it was pleasurable. Yet, that didn't happen with Miya.

An Ashikabi couldn't wing her for some reason. For most of the Sekirei, that would have a fate worse than death. For Miya herself, it wasn't a bad thing because nothing stood in the way of marrying Takehito. A human being. Her human.

She was asleep in his lap, and for a person of mass destruction, she looked so cute. How a woman like her laid claim to him was beyond him, yet Takehito enjoyed it.

The world could get insane, yet he didn't care. He just laid his head back while spring rang around. The smell was excellent, and the winter was getting out. He just enjoyed his time off. Sleeping was an important thing.

Takehito heard the bell ringing. "Miya. Hey, Miya." His wife was like a cat at this point. Luckily, he knew one thing. He moved his head and blew in her ear. But still, that didn't work. So he did the most logical job.

"Sweetie, I want to bang you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight." Miya veered up, red in the face, blush like a mad girl, looking flustered when he said that. He softly laughed when he looked at her.

"That got you up." He simply said, and he walked the door. Miya just sighed. That trick worked on her. Never would she ever admit, but she did enjoy it when Takehito banged her until she couldn't walk straight. He did enjoy that.

Opening the door, Takehito's mouth softly dropped open when he looked at her.

It had been three years since he last saw the woman. Raven hair had grown longer, tied up in the same ponytail. Her face still had those amber-colored eyes, softly looking at him. Her body had softly begun to set out. While she wasn't as voluptuous as Kazehana, there was no denying that the woman was beautiful. She had also gotten some length.

Her attire was a business one—a white shirt hidden under a black business suit and a matching skirt. Yet, there was no denying that Chifuyu could wear anything and still look good.

"Hello, Asama-sensei." Chifuyu greeted her old teacher, and Takehito had to wipe his eyes for a bit. When he was sure, he looked at the winner of the first Mondo Grosso Championship.

And his former pupil who had a crush on him.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in. It's been a while, Chifuyu." Softly, he raised his hand, and like he had a book, he patted her on the head as he did years ago.

A specific ache sat in both their chests. Takehito shook his head.

"Well, Chifuyu. Might I ask how you found my house? You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

The woman shrugged on that. "I had been to this place for my job. I found a newspaper with an advertisement for the Maison Izumo. When it had your name under it, I wanted to see if it was you. Glad it was you, sensei. You haven't changed a bit."

Takehito smiled at her, yet he was a bit uneasy.

"You have changed a great deal." He looked at the young lady. "Takehito, dear. Who is at the front door?" Miya found herself looking at the young woman in front of her.

"Takehito, who is this?" The second their eyes crossed, Takehito was glad he had been around Takami so much. The Sahashi woman could be one major pain, but she gave him serious practice.

"Oh, hello. Who might you be?" His wife used a sickly sweet voice. One he had heard plenty of times before.

"A saleswoman. I am sorry, but I am not buying _anything_ from you." Chifuyu walked in after she took out her shoes.

"Good day. My name is Chifuyu Orimura. I was an old student of your husband. I had hoped he was home so I could say hello and catch up." Miya blinked a few times when she heard the name. Takehito had mentioned her a few times, but not too much.

How long was it ago? Two or three years?

"My, an old student of my husband. I hope that you have a valid reason for your visit." There were so many places Takehito wished to be but not in his own house right now because Miya and Chifuyu were looking at each other.

Clapping his hands, the women turned to him. It'd either save his home and hide, or it would destroy it. There was only one way to find out.

"Okay, can we all calm down? Chifuyu, why did you come here?" The woman slyly smiled at her old teacher and back to Miya.

"Sensei. I wanted to see what kind of woman laid claim to you. For that reason, I came here to challenge your wife for a match." That was a surprise for Miya. While the whole plan was a secret of her being a legal alien, it'd be hard to fight against Chifuyu.

"Eh, Chifuyu." Her man, bless him for his peacekeeping role, tried to stop her. "I don't think it's such a good idea." The smile on her face reminded Miya of Karasuba, which wasn't a good thing. That woman was one rabid dog on a leash, looking for blood. Yet, with Chifuyu, it was less bloodthirsty.

"Don't worry, Asama-sensei. I am confident I can take her on." Miya gave her one kind smile, and behind her, a visage came to life. She was getting better at those. Yet, Chifuyu didn't back down.

"Ara? Really now. And how strong do you think you are to challenge me for a fight?" Chifuyu gave her one crooked smile back.

"I am the first Brunhilde. I think I should be able to fight you." That threw the couple for a loop. They should have known that.

The Mondo Grosso Championship. In layman's terms, it was a sort of Olympic Games for Infinite Stratos.

Pretty much just a tournament for them to represent their countries. Chifuyu had won the first time. Takehito should have known. Chifuyu had an air of violence and fighting around her. With the Infinite Stratos, that was shown here.

"Well, that seems like a good reason. Perhaps, you can teach me." With a soft tap, he stopped Chifuyu and Miya.

"We're not fighting with an Infinite Stratos, and we are no teaching anyone anything. If you want to have this match, because you will have it, you will fight in normal terms. With wooden swords. The chance that one of you kills the other goes down."

His words left little room for argument. Despite it all, Takehito had the most sway and said of everyone in the room. The women listened to him, and despite it all, they couldn't fight on an empty stomach. So it was to little surprise that they spent their meal eating. During that time, it was confirmed by Takehito that despite it all, his wife and Chifuyu Orimura were very similar.

Unique in their fighting, well trained, strict, and harsh with a rigorous standard.

Yet, both women were capable of the most selfless love that he had witnessed. Miya stepped down her role as Goddess to become his wife. Chifuyu Orimura would go to hell and back to save her brother.

 _Two Reasons to come home_

Chifuyu laid her head back on the soft pillow. They had only been recently back in their house with the summer going on. Just like before they left, her little siblings slept on her shoulder.

Well, one slept. Ichika was soundly asleep while Madoka laid awake.

"Something wrong, my little sister?" The cuddle bug just smiled at her and moved in for a hug.

"Just that I love. A lot, my big sister."

 _I wanted to refer to it, and here we go._

With some compliments to her cooking, Takehito caught up with his old pupil. Some were talking about Ichika and what he had been doing in his life. He was slowly getting somewhere as Ichika had lost a lot when Tabane made the Infinite Stratos.

She had also been training in other ways. The reason why she won the Mondo Grosso Championship was due to her excellent sword fighting. She had learned a lot and could use different forms of kendo, kenjutsu, and even other forms of martial arts.

From how she spoke, she was good as fighting and enjoyed it as a past time, yet she wasn't a battle junkie.

It was something she grew on. After that, Miya and Chifuyu walked to a dojo. Takehito had some words with the owner. He knew the older adult well, and Miya often used the place to train. Even now, she wasn't going to let herself become rusty.

When both sides were ready, they showed up. Chifuyu had a kimono packed while Miya was wearing her usual outfit. Takehito was the referee of it, and he was sure that both sides would kill one another when they had their chance.

"Are both sides ready?" The two gave him a nod. "Begin!" He moved back as it might have been for the first time that Miya found a person that A. Could hold her own. And B. was human.

Both swords found each other, and he was sure a small tremor set out. Both women looked at each other in the eye.

Chifuyu would show her teacher how much she had grown. Maybe even grow good for him. During her fights in the last few years, it became clear that the saying was true. No matter how high you climb, there is still a more upper mountain to go over.

Chifuyu had to spend the better part of her life, fighting, and training. And during that, she had never found herself in a battle that could result in a loss.

A challenge, she often ran in those. Yet, she never had to worry about coming out on top. It was like you couldn't bet against her. Despite that, she could feel the power that was hidden between the arms of Miya.

'You can't fool me, sensei. This is not just a normal woman.' Now, it might come as a shock, but Chifuyu knew that she wasn't normal.

When she and Miya broke contact, they went again. Chifuyu was on the offensive. Several strikes and swipes, light yet fast, made their way to Miya. It was easy enough for her to fend them off.

And despite not being normal, Chifuyu knew about that. It was a secret she kept around her. Miya, on the other hand, looked a bit surprised.

Despite being the Pillar, a literal Goddess, and a person of mass destruction that could crush anything presented to her, she found that Chifuyu could match her. In the beginning, she went easy on Chifuyu, sure, but when she felt the power, the experience, the skills, the warrior behind the sword, she began to take Chifuyu seriously.

She increased her display of skill, and yet, Chifuyu kept pushing her back. Takehito wasn't stepping in as he knew both women would respect his wish not to kill each other. However, in the way they moved and fought, it looked like they were going to kill each other.

The speed, the ferocity, the show. It was incredible to see. If Takehito had brought his camera along, he would be able to make a fortune of the show here.

His wife was an incredibly strong woman, and it was why he married Miya, he fell in love with her strength. Yet for all intent and purposes, she had either found her even knee or her counterpart. It showed how good Chifuyu was.

He hadn't seen Miya this serious in years about a fight. Smiling, giggling, and moving around gracefully.

Yet, here for all its intents and purposes, his wife moved again like a warrior. It might be the first time that his wife smiled. Not a bloodthirsty, crazy grin of Karasuba. A smile of pure joy that was inserted in her body. It was shown in how much Miya loved fighting.

Chifuyu wasn't complaining either. Despite fighting an absolute equal, or even her better, she was enjoying herself.

Chifuyu wasn't a complete self-absorbed idiot. She enjoyed fighting, and while she had come out on top, nearly every single time, she had never forgotten that someone better could be out there. In this case, it was Miya Asama. The wife of the object of her affection. Yet, despite it all, she now understood how that Miya could fight and protect Takehito in ways that she would never be able to.

Gradually, Chifuyu felt her body being forced back. She was a small girl, fighting a terrifying monster. Yet, this girl wouldn't stop fighting. She didn't lose her cool, she kept her head out her cute ass and fought back with ferocity.

Yet, she could feel her body ache and scream. Takehito had taken a seat as the clashing of wooden swords lasted for 30 minutes. Thirty minutes of intense combat fighting. If anyone had ever done that, they could tell you that thirty minutes was long.

The sword of the Pillar and Brunhilde clashed again, and the wind gusted around their bodies. Ground into a standstill, Chifuyu couldn't help but feel her body telling her it hits its limit. The sword slipped out her sweaty hands and fell on the floor. After that, her body followed suit, and with her hands, she kept herself stable.

"I…," she kept quiet and looked at the floor. "I lost." Miya knelt to the younger woman and showed her a kind smile.

"I have to congratulate you, Chifuyu Orimura. It's been a while since I fought like this." Chifuyu looked back down.

"I lost." Miya sighed and pulled the woman around. "Yes, but let me tell you that while you did lose, it would be one harsh match. Despite it all, I didn't expect you to keep up with me. I can safely say you pushed me to my limits."

Takehito hoped no one had noticed his eyes widening when his wife told Chifuyu that. She meant that.

Every. Single. Word. Of. That.

"Chifuyu-chan. I am giving you a big piece of advice." When the woman stood up, Miya placed her hand on her heart. "That down, there is a big source. It can give you the strength to do anything. It doesn't have to be something cliché, but love can give you a lot of strength. Use it."

Chifuyu bowed to Miya. "Thank you, Miya-san. I'll be sure to keep your words as a lesson."

 _And for the last time, back to the present._

"Clearly, she didn't take those words as a lesson." Takehito sighed as he heard his wife talk. He couldn't help but agree.

In the eyes of Chifuyu, she would forever look at him from far away. Like an unreachable star. Thus, filling her with so much joy and so much pain.

Love can take in many forms. Both Miya and Takehito loved each other in one way. They also loved Minato and his flock in a different way.

One similar to the love that Minato would experience soon enough. Love for your offspring.

"I don't think you are wrong on that, Miya." She laid in her husband's lap. "I am not sure what, but something must have greatly soured her. It shows in what Ichika-shonen has been sending Minato. That is clear."

Miya looked at the teasing smirk. All of the tenants would agree that Miya had gotten horrible during the time he was away. An incredible prude, Miya was with no regard for fun or sexy stuff.

"Maybe something like Tabane. I remember that girl being nuts. There were some bits in which she proclaimed she loved Chifuyu. Or it was something that Chifuyu mentioned." Takehito said, and Miya could agree.

They wouldn't say a word to Ichika about the previous relationship they had with his sister. It only came later to them about the fight on the island, and it was Chifuyu who had fought them there.

From what she understood and read, maybe Chifuyu could be saved from her own folly. Yet, with the other girls, she doubted they would realize their destructive behavior.

For a silent moment, they sat down, enjoying each other's company until a knock was heard on the door.

The groan was heard audibly when the male Asama moved to it, and it slid open. Standing was Minato with Kusano on his hips with an apologetic face.

"Minato? What'd you need, boy?" The Ashikabi of the North wasn't comfortable with it all, but yet, he asked.

"Eh, Takehito-san. Not that I want to sound rude, but when do you think Miya-san will start cooking? It's been two hours over dinner." Blinking, the Asama's looked their clock, and indeed, it was eight pm. They couldn't believe they had talked the entire day away.

"Sorry about that, Minato." Miya rushed out to the kitchen, which got a loud applaud from the flock gathered around the table.

She had wanted to retaliate but kept quiet due to embarrassment, and she didn't want to tell the table of what had happened.

Matsu and Kazehana would keep their mouth shuts. As long their Ashikabi didn't ask about Chifuyu, they wouldn't tell him a thing.

And if they had to, they would go to Miya, and she could do the talking about their history with Chifuyu Orimura.

Takehito scratched his head while Minato looked relieved. "Sorry about that, Minato. Just had a long talk." Minato shrugged on it. After he lectured Kusano and three others, he had spent most of the day studying. For him, that was important. Yet, he couldn't foresee that the upcoming days would be even more heated than the weather cast foretold.

 _Meanwhile, on a beach, far away from Shinto Teito._

Ichika yawned as the heat was still on the rock. He had a decent catch yet released the fish back into the sea. It was already dark outside, and he had only gotten one visit from his big sis.

"So here is where you were the entire day?" Ichika looked back at Chifuyu, who joined him. "So you catching any?"

"More like clearing my head. So Orimura-sensei. What all happened?" The male pilot asked while being focused on the rod.

"The Silver Gospel goes back to Uncle Sam. It's completely shut down." Ichika smirked inwardly. "Good thing that I am a friend with Minato. Matsu delivers good work."

"You brat. Do you have any idea how I have to write this report down? My younger brother called his best friend, the Ashikabi of the North, who has a Sekirei who shut it down. Really?"

"So you're more worried about the fact that I am giving you a headache on a report instead of the fact you don't have to take care of my funeral? Good to know, big sis." Chifuyu's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse you?" Ichika took out his phone from his pocket of the trouser. "Minato sent me a text a couple of hours ago. From what Matsu guessed, odds of me coming out alive weren't high." Ichika glared back at her.

"Still, you took this chance of avoiding your chance." Ichika rolled his eyes.

"I live. Thanks to Minato. Been too close to death one too many times. Not again."

Chifuyu crossed his arms. "You call yourself a man? Making a woman fight your fights?" Leaning his head back, Ichika smiled at her.

"Didn't you all wanted to be treated equally? Women are superior to men. I hear so many times. So I don't think I should be ashamed of keeping myself alive. Besides, who are you to say what is a man?" Ichika spat in the ocean.

"You're seen as a man by the men around you. Now, hate to be Captain Obvious, but there are no males around me who can say I am a man. So you can take your old ideas and shove them in a place that I am not going to say aloud because I don't want you to kill me." Chifuyu crossed her arms when she glared at Ichika.

"You're one little brat. Either way, good luck with catching the fish. Enjoy the stay, Orimura. We're leaving over fifteen hours."

And with that, Ichika went back to fishing. The summer sun had done wonders for his tan. It got a beautiful color on his body. He wasn't thinking of too much. Peace of mind was something worth a lot these days.

In the end, he got a visit from another pain. Houki walked up to him. Ichika raised an eyebrow. "So here is where you were." The male shrugged on it.

"Well, Houki. I didn't move." Stretching out, he looked at the girl. She looked good in that suit. It showed enough skin without being too slutty. He found her looking pretty attractive, and despite it all, he was still a young teenage male with hormones.

"I can't believe you said that to my sister." He had just her down, but with Matsu did, Ichika proved them right. Tabane said she couldn't hack into the Silver Gospel, and yet, Matsu did, which was terrific.

"Well, Houki. Contrary to popular belief, I also get annoyed by her. Similar to you and my sister. Her blatant refusal to hack the Silver Gospel, that kind of irked me. So when Matsu-san was so kind to do that, I was happy she did. And she did it before I could ask."

Ichika said as he laid back and looked at her. She went to sit next to him. "Either way, she most likely saved both our lives. I don't think we'd be able to stop that machine." Houki wanted to fight back, but she nodded.

"It was a coward move."

"Houki, you can be a living coward or a dead fool. If you take away the insults, you're either alive or dead. We're both breathing. Matsu-san took out the Gospel, I took it easy, my sister can write the message to her board, we have summer, and we are alive. What more would you require?"

Houki sat next to him, and she moved closer.

"You do realize that she isn't yours? She is married to Minato." Ichika mulled over the thoughts. "Houki. I don't know the Sekirei. They're all married, and well, I'm just a fifteen-year-old boy. It's just that Minato threw me a lifeline when I was drowning."

She sighed and looked at him. "You changed. During all the time, you changed."

"You didn't. And that clashed. Houki, you think I wanted to be in this school? The only person with a Y chromosome for three clicks around in a circle. Over a thousand girls who see me as an exotic animal. And don't lie, but from all those girls, they all are something."

Houki sighed as she looked at him. At that point, a lightbulb went off over his head. Reaching inside his pocket, he offered her a ribbon. White and red, a bit like Akatsubaki. Houki looked at him and back. With a slight smile, he sighed.

"Happy birthday, Houki. I am sorry I forgot about it." She was happy enough on the gift that she got from Ichika, and with that, she put it in her hair.

It stood her well, and she grinned when she found him looking at her. "Thank you, Ichika. For this." He shrugged.

"Either way, they didn't have to drag us out of there. Or get the others to fight. We got out of this mess. In the long end, things worked out."

"Ichika, you really are something. But in the end, what now?" The male shrugged.

"We have summer, I suppose." Houki was inching closer to him, and he could feel a press on him. "Ichika, I am just wondering. Do you even see me as a woman?" The guy looked back at her.

She was a fighting junkie, pretty violent, and a short temper. Yet, there would be no denying that Houki had one killer body.

"Eh, well. That is to say. I." Ichika didn't know how or why, but he felt a need to get closer to her. When he was inching to her, he felt something on his face. Looking at him directly up was a drone. Turning his head asides, he saw the four other girls.

Four of them are in their fully activated the IS Units.

"Oh," Laura said while she looked at them.

"Let's kill them all." Rin had a crazy look in her eyes.

A sinister giggle escaped Cecilia.

What he gave him a very unexpected surprise was Charlotte, who glared at him. "Ichika, what are you doing?"

Ichika sighed and stood up. He looked at the girls who were looking at him with malicious intent. Cracking his knuckles, Ichika raised his bracelet.

"I don't apologize." He said when he did what the girls didn't expect he would do—activating Byakushiki.

Shaking his head, he looked back at the girls and to Houki. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone. Could you?"

This had to be swift and brutal. Not too long at them.

Before Laura had even a chance of saying something, Ichika had activated Reiraku Byakuya. He was in front of her face, and also before he used his special attack, a fist was slammed in her guts. The shock that Ichika would think of fighting back and being so vicious in that regard made the girls gulp. His sword cut through her like hot butter while she was slammed onto the rocks.

Rin was next, and in a display of sword fighting, he lifted her spear. Slamming Yukihira down on her face, Rin could feel a strength she didn't guess that Ichika would have. The pain was registered in her system.

Using his left hand, he grabbed Rin by her body, and a headbutt was the next thing she registered. Blood went down her nose as she could feel pain in her body. Ichika just threw her body to Laura.

The next thing Ichika knows is that he was crashing into her, he looked at Cecilia. She was next and using the speed from his unit. He raced to her. Ichika learned a lot throughout the year, and so, the gap between the two had closed even further. She didn't know what happened next, but she could feel how Ichika used his sword just to give her a cut from the sides.

A battle cry echoed over the rocks as he threw Cecilia. Houki had her mouth fallen open. Sure, Ichika had changed, but to the point that instead of standing his punishment, he just decided to throw the girls into one heap and fight back.

Charlotte was the last girl, and Ichika decided that his mercy and patience had run dry. He wasn't going to stop at it.

A small, tiny part hoped that she would be different. That she would be a friend and that she, kind and caring as she was, could understand his choice. It looks like he was wrong. Disappointed in her, Ichika had practiced with a sword.

The small mercy was that Charlotte didn't even see him moving. Her shield points went dry, and Ichika carried her down.

Well, to the rocks. Where he dropped her like a bag of potatoes, after that, he was done. Walking back to the hotel, he didn't spare them one glance, Houki included. That was also the only girl that could follow him by walking. He just left the girls at the place where he dropped them.

At that point, Ichika couldn't find one bone in his body that could care about it.

When he reached the place, his sister was waiting for him. "Ichika." The boy had a stare in his eyes that was closer to a thousand-yard style.

"Yes." That voice belonged to a guy who had seen the horrors of a lifetime.

"Where are the other four?"

"At the rocks where I sat and dropped them. Don't ask me to pick them up. I'm going to hit the sack." And that was all he said.

There was a song that Shevchenko had sung before. There was one bit that was playing in his mind.

You had to have it all.

Well, haven't you had enough?

You can't have it all, a pearl of wisdom that Ichika got. You have to make a sacrifice somewhere. That older adult told him that men accepted that from a very young age. Five or six years old.

But women thought they could have it all.

The next morning. Ichika had found himself a bottle of water and drank it. Four girls looked sleep-deprived. They took some distance from him while he sat down. Somewhere he wanted to thank his big sister, but there was a part of him that needed a fresh batch of air.

Sharing a look with his sister, it might be for the best that he went out for the summer.

"So, girls had a good night?" The stares were worth it, but for now, he could only hope to sleep on the bus. Popping his back, Ichika couldn't wait to be home.

He had one long email to write to Minato when he got home. Or on the road.

"Morning, Ichika." Houki looked embarrassed at him, but at least she had gotten a good night. The talk about other stuff that went down the drain. She, at least, got his attention.

"Morning, Houki." He said to the girl, and he was almost ready to write the message to Minato. But someone had other ideas.

"Excuse me, is there an Ichika Orimura around?" His mouth fell open when he looked at one bombshell—blond hair that was long and a blue suit that fitted her body perfectly.

"Yes. That's me. And you are miss?" Despite the drinks, his mouth was dry when he looked at the beauty.

"I am Natasha Fairs. The pilot of the Silver Gospel. Heard from upstairs, you were the one who took down kid." Scratching his cheek, Ichika gave one nervous smile.

"Not really. I had some help from an old friend. Minato Sahashi." She sighed and moved in closer, pecking him on the cheek.

"Well, do him my regards when you see him." A blush settled in over his face while Natasha smiled at him. "I owe you one now. Thank you, Mr. White Knight." Ichika sighed when he turned around. The girls were boiling with fury, but Ichika just raised his arm.

"Don't." Was there some sort of dominance settling in? Ichika decided to sit in front of the bus. He wasn't going to do more.

But he could hear his sister discussing with the pilot. It looks like she was close to the machine and that whoever caused it was going to pay. At least, it was done. And maybe they could help her out. Shaking his head, he didn't owe Natasha a single thing. She could take care of her matters.

Checking his phone, he raised an eyebrow.

He had already gotten a message from Minato.

 _Summer._

 _Hey, Ichika. I hope to hear from you about what happened at your place. It sounds like you had a big party._

 _I am sending you the message that I would like it if you could come in two weeks from now. I'm throwing a party for several reasons, on the 22_ _nd_ _of July. Mainly because the coming week will be scorching, brother._

 _And I promised the girls a fun night. So please come over then._

Ichika began sending the message.

 _Hey, Minato._

 _Good to hear from you. No worries, I can come over than to have fun. Thanks for the heads-up. Also, you got the regards from Natasha Fairs. She is the pilot of the Silver Gospel._

Ichika didn't even notice the bus moving while Chifuyu spoke at them about the summer and so on. He just wanted to get home.

 _I hope you have fun there with your girls, but I don't have to know the details, brother. Keep those for yourself._

 _What is there to say?_

 _The beach was fun, all thing considered. I had some peace. Thanks to Matsu, I didn't have to fight. Although I am just willing to let all things sail about that Silver Gospel, it's down, I'm alive, and I am fine. Thanks, brother._

 _Tabane left, and I don't know if you are responsible for that. I just no longer care. I'm too worn even to do that._

 _But things didn't go down that smoothly, brother. I don't want to say too much, but last night, I gave the girls a beating about some stuff. Let's just say that I don't apologize and fought back. Gave them one trashing._

 _It had something to do with me not being allowed to make my own choice—that kind of sucks, also burned a bridge with Charlotte. I wished that it didn't have to happen, but right now, I just no longer care._

 _Either way, I am taking up your offer to come over. But right now, sleeping more._

Ichika pressed the "Send" button and fell asleep on the bus ride home. Just a few more days and he would see Minato again.

 _In Shinto Teito._

After an excellent dinner, Miya had outdone herself as a way of apologizing towards her tenants, Minato kept his promise and slept alone in his room. The girls were a bit angry about it, but he could be stubborn.

The next morning, Minato got the text from Ichika. He had slept a long while. Just to tank up because he was too tired from the last few days of the continuous sex.

When he got the message, it was clear that Ichika was worn out. He just no longer cared about anything. Not good. Looking down, he saw eight bodies around.

It looks like nothing worked out. Those girls would go in his bed despite all things. It would explain why he would sleep so well.

The summer could begin now, and Minato cringed internally when he thought that he could start the summer off with a bang.

* * *

 **Beta read and corrected by requester SetsunaRay. Glad you liked it.**

 **There's two Easter Eggs, and both are homages to two fanfic authors. Those two were significant influences on my work when I started in 2015 and 2016 when I started working on those fics. Significant impacts back then, and they are still to this day.**

 **They still have it although it's been quiet for years. One of them is no longer in the land of the living.**

 **I also heard from a few old friends who I worked within 2017. Weird how life goes.**

 **Been thinking about making something else, but that is for when this chapter is over. I also went back to the grave of an old friend and saw what he cooked out for some references on that. But no telling if I'll go back to that time. Times were different back then.**

 **But I am not sure I'll go back to those days. While the whole dynasty and story and legacy thing was fun and all but I think the smaller stuff is better for me.**

 **Also, I got a few requests more. One is lined up as Two Reasons to come home, one is from an old friend, and one is new to me. If you want me to write out a request, just let me know, but I handle this principle. First come, first served.**

 **It might get busy around but if you ask, it's first chatting about the ideas that you have in mind. But if you like to leave a request, you can pm me, I don't bite or leave a review.**

 **But be specific. Writing, I want a lemon isn't enough. I'm kinda need more when you ask me to write that out.**

 **The next chapter is called the Empire of the Clouds. I'm not going to keep it a secret. That chapter will be a pivotal plot point in my fic. There is going to be a ton of other plot if you catch my drift. It'll be a challenge and a lot of fun.**

 **With this update, this fic has grown to be my third biggest fic. I got a hunch that this fic will reach 200K or even more. We'll see.**

 **Please let me know in the reviews what you think of this chapter.**

 **Saluut.**


	17. Empire of the Clouds

**What's up, guys? I apologize for taking a long time. I got busy at my place with other fics. I also started a Fiver recently. I do like writing stuff out, but things are getting busy.**

 **One big disclaimer in some regards.**

 **This is going to be a chapter focused solely on the Sekirei part of things. Just letting you guys know if you want to the branch and hope for Infinite Stratos.**

 **I got an old friend that put this on his favorite list. Good to hear from you again. You know who you are.**

 **I owe a big thank you to Phen0m20 for allowing me to use one of his ideas.**

 **Two actually. I'll let you guys figure that one out.**

 **Feedback last time was good. This is also a reply to MasterKill712 (I think we have chatted before on other sites, but I could be wrong)**

 _ **Thanks for liking my fic and your support.**_

 _ **1\. Ichika, without a spine, is quite annoying. So that is why I added that to him. Besides a spine, Ichika got a lot more bite in him.**_

 _ **2\. With that question, that is just how I see things. Can't change that. And biology can be one bitch.**_

 _ **3\. Yeah, Charlotte had a lot going for her, especially in the beginning. It's just that I got a plot to follow, so a bridge had to be burned. And it's going to be more fun when Tatenashi comes along.**_

 _ **4\. I am not sure why you mean with that. You say you love the fact that the girls got their "asses" as you put it handed to them, but you don't see that in this IS fanfic. I agree it doesn't happen often enough.**_

 _ **5\. I had to think a bit when I read this line over until a lightbulb went off over my head. I have an idea who you mean. Glad you picked that up.**_

 _ **6\. Unfortunately, no. Natasha isn't going to be around longer in this fic. And there'll be no relationship with her.**_

 _ **As for Matsu handing over the information, that would cause a massive amount of drama, but it won't be lost. An excellent little blackmail can go a long way.**_

 **I know this took a long AN to reply on the review but a guy who was this kind to leave it here, well, I kind of want to respond to that person.**

 **Sorry, I took a while. I got another request that ground to a halt due to myself being not in the mood for a lemon or too worked up about it.**

 **I also got something news. Assassin's Creed Valhalla was announced on the 30** **th** **of April, and I couldn't believe it. I am not yet done with Odyssey, but I got one more reason to play it. It's one more game for me. But I got enough others to play. But can some believe I am hyped over the moon for this one?**

 **Started on 23/04/2020**

 **Ended on 21/05/2020**

 **I took over a month for two chapters but at least, both were finished in one day.**

* * *

Minato just laid on the house. It had become clear how hot it really could get in Shinto-Teito. That was something the Ashikabi from the North had forgotten, but right now, the heat was on.

It relegated that doing something productive was out. All of the Sekirei shared the same mind. Even Miya didn't do anything. She had shopped a few hours before.

It was the only way. Either it was going out in the extremely early hours or the later ones.

They were sitting outside, and all of them were grateful that Tsukiumi and Kusano made a sort of river system. That way, the garden was fresh. Even with that, it didn't help that much. Kagari wore a short sleeveless shirt and had shorts on.

Chiho wore a dress that was short as well. It had no sleeves either, and her long legs were visible. Minato was sitting next to her. He had forgone his usual outfit and wore a simple shirt as well with blue shorts. Both were just looking at the scenes going on.

There was one thing, though. Minato was awake, but still, he laid in Chiho's lap.

Uzume decided to use a more straightforward job and wore her yellow bikini. It had attracted some looks from either Ashikabi. Frankly, it was more comfortable, so Minato didn't blame one of the other girls to wear swimsuits.

Miya herself did not argue against that. It was too hot for her to disagree. Good thing, they kept their swimsuits.

Kusano was wearing a bikini that hid plenty of modesty and yet, had one cute appeal. It was green, and she was playing with Musubi in the water. The girl was wearing a white one that was simple, yet it gave her quite an allure.

Tsukiumi was wearing a black/bluish bikini. It had a longer short at the end. She was sitting at another end and used her powers to keep cool. She was sitting with her feet in the pond while she laid down. Crickets were chirping while the summer hit Shinto-Teito in full force.

Minato's head turned around to see Matsu, who decided to get out of her room. It was too hot, even for his former Hikikomori. She was wearing an orange bikini, and she was sitting out there with nothing on her mind. Minato glanced over at Kazehana.

That purple piece hid little imagination, although, for Minato, he didn't mind that. Just like Takehito said, it was too hot even to consider the idea of leaving the house or having sexual intercourse. Everyone would just weather it out or play as Musubi did. The cold water was just awesome to keep things bearable.

Yet, for neither the Pillar or her tenants, it was on their mind to do anything productive. Chiho had won the lap pillow as she had claimed to it, and no one had in their mind to say something.

Tsukiumi had learned that arguing with Chiho was impossible. The little minx of the Ashikabi stroked Minato's hair while he was awake. He just looked at the scene.

"Been a while since we had a summer this hot," Chiho said while she looked at Minato. "What I won't give to be in Hokkaido again. We're pretty much melting here." The heat was on, and it would stay on for a good long while.

They were now on the tenth of July. A while, the summer had set in. Minato couldn't help but lay back and just wait out. It was now so bad that everything was on hold. The only places that you were allowed to work were those with air-condition. It saved a lot.

For Minato and his Sekirei, they had hoped to fuck like rabbits with the summer around. Yet, the weather made it clear that none of them was that heat resistant. They were turning to Miya, who did the same as Chiho.

Takehito laid in Miya's lap, and unlike Minato, he was asleep.

"What are we going to do now?" Chiho asked, and Minato saw the twinkle in her eyes. "What do you mean, Chiho?"

"Well, how are you going to prepare for a party while it is this hot?" The Ashikabi grinned at the girl while she leaned down for a kiss.

"I contacted the ones who were invited to my mobile phone. Those who aren't invited will know when to come." Chiho's nose wrinkled when she thought on Seo. While the guy wasn't inherently bad, he was just too much work.

No human was perfect, but it was a question to what you could relegate yourself to. The girls understood Minato's smaller sides, yet he had a lot of good traits. Meanwhile, it was now just waiting; the heat went down.

Minato was happy he wasn't in the kitchen. Musubi had withstood the heat to cook. While they had to eat curry for a good while now, at least, it saved them from taking out or cooking themselves, in this heat, anything was too much.

Eventually, the heat would come down, and the Sekirei would lay around Minato, who had the great idea to sleep in the garden.

Thanks to Uzume, they had a lot of cloth, and in their makeshift island was a sort of tent where they had rolled their futons on and slept.

That was just showing how hot it was. Minato would be content to lay in Chiho's lap, looking to his Sekirei playing and having fun.

"Can you imagine what it would look like in just a few years?" Minato just listened to Chiho. "I mean. The whole idea sounds like one mad crusade you have. The idea of getting us all pregnant and having kids."

With a red hue, Minato couldn't help but smile at her. "Mind you. Chiho. That is your idea. Not mine. You want the idea, and I am just willing to go along with it. It will be fun to have kids running around." With that, he couldn't help but wonder how they would be.

Of course, they would be Sekirei, and they would have their powers. Yet, how much would they inherit from him? Their father, who was an Ashikabi. How would a child of two Ashikabi's be? Those were all questions.

How would the Sekirei interact with each other? How would their lives be? Those were all questions on which Minato wondered. Chiho as well. She just looked at Minato and kissed him again.

"I really do love you, Minato. I mean. Just like I love Uzume."

"It was how the theory would go. Well, I am just wondering how our child is going to be." Minato would continue to discuss that until he got a call.

"Ichika?" Chiho asked. After this long, she wanted to meet that guy. It sounded like he and Minato got a lot in common. It would be fun. Musubi had already claimed a match with him.

Minato looked at the screen with a smile. "Nope. Your mother-in-law." He said while he opened it. Chiho had a mixed opinion about Takami, but from all three female Sahashi's that were out there, Takami was the one that was liked the most from the flock.

Sure, she was an adjuster for Musubi, Kusano, and Homura, and she developed stuff that improved Chiho's life by a large margin, she was still a reason why Minato was who he was. Only now, he slowly grew out of it.

The weirdest part was that Takehito from all people was a sort of figure for Minato who had become a mentor for him, something that Minato had craved for a while despite him not knowing that he wanted such a character. It was fun to see all stuff the two bonding. Chiho expected it would be similar to Ichika.

She never had an idea that she could get a family, and at this point, she had more than she had ever could dream for Uzume and Minato, her lovers.

Musubi, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Homura, Kazehana, all older women to help her out and to compete with.

Kusano, everyone's favorite little sister.

And maybe a child. That would be just a cherry to the perfect coup.

But back to Takami. While Chiho understood how she became like that, it wasn't a secret, that especially the older girls weren't a fan. Kazehana had never forgiven Takami for becoming the woman that Minaka loved despite getting a better deal.

Takami, on the other hand, had one tough time getting used to Kazehana and Matsu being her daughters-in-law. She could be civil with them, but it was going to be hard with kids.

Still, all the Sekirei plus Chiho agreed that they could get somewhere with Takami all things considered.

With Yukari, that was a whole different cookie. To say nothing about the grandmother. Minato was a nice guy, and the girls had given him more ground, but he decided then and there he would never intentionally do anything to upset them. Not that he would.

Chiho shook her head and saw how Minato took the phone.

"Hey, mom."

"Hello, Minato. It's been a while since I heard from you." Minato heard the sharp line of his mother.

"Well, that is how things are. I am building my life out. Something up?" He asked with an uncaring grin. "You sound like someone I knew. Anyway, I heard you intend to make Sekirei?"

Minato shared a look with Chiho, who understood his look. She shrugged. It wasn't her who told Takami that. Then again, she could find out all the different stuff.

"Right, indeed. But so far, no luck." Minato told his mother. The Sekirei had stopped playing when they heard the phone and now came over. If it was just Ichika, they could let it slide, but now they paid attention.

"Well, I heard some stuff. I got something cooked out for you in that case. Do you mind coming over to pick it up?"

Minato glanced over his phone. It was a quarter before three, too hot to move out the Inn.

"Maybe later, mom. How does seven sound?" He heard the sigh of his mother, and she shuffled around.

"Sure, you can come then. Also, you got someone around then. Yukari is also visiting." Minato wasn't sure about it all, but he decided to go along. "Sure. I'll see you then."

"Do me a favor, yeah. I am not going to play granny for your kids." He heard the snark of his mother, who had her thoughts on it. Minato decided to pay her back in kind.

"Don't worry about it, mum. I intend to raise my kids myself." With that, Minato closed the call. He could hear the whistle from Kazehana. Matsu gave him a thumbs up, same as Uzume, while Homura just shook her head.

"That's something I gotta give you that," Matsu said with a hint of pride. "I blame that on you girls. You three talk to her, and that is fun for me. I decided to reply. And well, it's just how things are." They couldn't agree more.

For the time being, Minato decided to play along in the cold water to cool down. While his shirt and shorts got wet, he really didn't care too much about that. It was now just cooling down. When the sun finally began to set, they ate outside. Musubi delivered the curry, and luckily for the human beings, the portion wasn't too much.

When the heat went down, Minato dressed in a long-sleeved shirt, and his pants, while the light of fabric, were long to cover his legs. Walking out, he was just content. The heat radiated from the buildings, but the air was refreshing. It made for a great walk.

Shops were opening, people were coming out, and they met their neighbors. Minato wondered how it would be when things were in a lockdown.

He had to take the tube to get there. Good thing they were deserted now.

On the station, Minato saw one particular face. He heard her voice before he saw her. "Big Brother." Turning his head, he saw his by two years younger sister, Yukari. Slim and petite, but with strength bigger than most, Yukari differed from Minato like day and night.

"Hey, sis." Minato greeted his younger sister, who was dressed, a bit lighter than him. A shirt that left the midriff open and no sleeves and a short skirt. Minato wondered if she wanted to attract guys. Not that he needed to worry about his sister's safety.

Yukari could beat the living crap out of most normal humans.

"So you got called to mum, huh? I wonder why." Yukari grinned at her brother, and he shrugged. "I think it has something to do with the fact that I want to have kids." Minato deadpanned and left his sister for a nice change of pace, standing with her mouth open.

It was only a few seconds before she caught up.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait? What now?" She asked, and Minato thought she would hyperventilate if she spoke faster.

"You heard me right. I intend to start a family." Minato glanced over to his sister. They were alone now, but the tube came, and he opened the door. His sister went in first, and Minato followed. When he was in, he took a seat, and Yukari went to sit next to him.

"With who do you intend that?" The tone was incredulous, and Minato couldn't help but bristle on what his sister asked. She knew how he was.

"With who do you think? Well, I can tell you who I am having in my bed. Musubi, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Kagari, Uzume, and Chiho. They all were wanting a kid and asked me to be the father." He said with a grin on it.

The ideas would be fun. It would be interesting to get the girls pregnant. How they would react, how things would go. Then the purpose of raising the kids. The Sekirei spent most of their life between walls. Those kids would have the opposite experience.

Outside, raised by those who can teach them to master their powers. It might be interesting.

"All of them? And they asked you." Minato glared at her, and she was taken aback by it.

"Yes, they asked me. For the record, I winged six out the seven, and the seventh is going along. And no, I am not with Kusano on that." Yukari glared at him but couldn't help but disagree.

"You think that will work. I mean. They are who they are, and well, I can't help but wonder how they will be pregnant." Her dreamy sigh made it clear that from the two, Minato wasn't the perverted one from the two.

He had a sexual drive for sure, but not like Yukari. She couldn't help but think of how his Sekirei would look.

"How is Shiina?" Minato asked, and Yukari giggled when she thought about her Sekirei. Like her older brother, she went all the way with her Sekirei.

Shiina was a good friend of Kusano, winged by Yukari Sahashi and for better or for worse, his brother-in-law. Shiina kept Yukari with her feet on the ground and took care of her place. He liked the Sekirei. He was fun to be around, and yet, he knew that Yukari was a force over his life.

And yet, the two were together. The same could be said about his Sekirei.

He had some pity for her and looked down on her legs. "I take you had fun with Shiina."

Again, Yukari glared at him, but Minato no longer cared. The only women who had something to say about his life were in his home. While he listened to them and often went along in their plans, he was by no means whipped anymore.

He had put his foot down often enough.

"So what? I winged him. I am surprised Miya-san allows you to have sex in her Inn."

"We don't," Minato replied. "Love hotel. It is also why we are looking for a new place." Yukari shook her head. Her brother made a name out for himself ever since the whole thing came down. It was fun to see him like that.

"So, what did mum call you for?"

"I suspect that it has something to do with the fact that I am trying, but so far, there are no hits. You can ask her yourself." Entering the colossal tower of MBI, the two walked in.

Despite the late hour, it was still busy. The receptionist made a wink to them and pointed to the elevator. Both had been there often enough to know where they had to go.

Ever since their father locked himself in that ship, their mother took over MBI, and she was just waiting till both would help her out. Knocking on the door, they heard a "Come in."

Obliging, they looked at the bureau. It was one sleek design, and Minato guessed that one piece of the furniture was more than what most made in their lives. On the desk were two suitcases. Around them, the dresses were filled with beverages. Minato knew that Kazehana had no problem with the stuff she drank, her more substantial body filtered it out, and she kept the drinking down to a minimum.

How his mother lived to this point was just a miracle. Takami drank like a sailor and swore like one, smoked like a chimney, and had already white hair while she was only in her early forties.

How she got that look, was simple. Due to the MBI meds, she kept that look even though she would have ruined her health.

Yukari had inherited her looks as a slender woman. She had some breasts but not like some of the Sekirei. Her clothes hid her body as a woman. A lab coat on top of a white shirt and her trousers were in color black.

"Hey, my offspring." She greeted the two with a grin while she said offspring just walked in. "Hey, mum." Yukari skipped over to her, and Minato closed the door after them.

"Hey, mum. You had something for me?" She nodded with a grin. "I hear you're on the crusade to the holy lands."

"If you mean by that vulgar euphuism, that I intend to have kids, yes. It's just that I haven't managed to get one girl pregnant." His mother sighed. Those girls affected him. If she was speaking the truth, she liked the backbone that Minato had begun to grow.

He wasn't rude by some standards. Minato just kept standing where he stood, and she could turn the world around, but he wasn't moving.

"Yeah. Indeed. But I suppose it hasn't worked out yet." Minato shook his head while Yukari kept quiet. "Not really no. Besides Seo, did anyone manage to get a Sekirei pregnant?"

Takami's eye twitched when she heard that name. "Beside him, no, but due to what Takehito did, you can't call that deed fair. He is scum."

Minato had the same dry tone. "Can't argue there. So what you got for me?" She took one suitcase and showed it to him. Inside were eight bottles.

"This is something I have been working on—too much free time after I am done. I don't have a hobby just yet, so I worked on this. It's well; it's a drink that will enhance the fertility of the Sekirei." Minato looked at the bottles.

"You got one for me as well?" His mother ruffled his hair. "Yep. This is to enhance your performance in bed. It will give you all that you need to finish." Minato looked back at her gift and his mum.

"Mum, you do realize that there is only one bottle for me? And seven, one for each." His mother nodded.

"Yes, the stuff remains unspoiled as long as you keep it closed. Once it is opened, drink it and do your sex. They're named for each Sekirei." Yukari began to glow red while Minato just grinned.

"You also know that I have to have them all at once?"

"Yes. Is that a problem? I don't think that the girls would disagree with having sex together." Minato shook his head, but he took a seat while he looked at his mother.

"It's a perfect gift, mum. It might just work out. One question. Any side effects that I should be aware of this drug?" Takami shook her head.

"It won't be a risky thing. Either it works, Minato or it doesn't. I can tell you though it is going to be an aphrodisiac. So most likely, it won't end with just one round for each girl. Your staff should be able to cover that all." Minato grew red in the face.

"If it works, we now have a fertility drug. You're not the first Ashikabi to ask for that. I don't want to tell you who else is asking." Minato took her word for that one. The memory of Mikogami and Akitsu played in his head.

Yeah, not awkward at all. He didn't even want to know where his brain went.

"Thanks, mum."

"Do me one favor. And don't name one after me." Takami said while Minato had some excellent news for his Sekirei.

"And use it soon. While it remains unspoiled, I wouldn't wait too long." She took the opposite seat while Minato looked at the suitcase that would change his life.

Again.

"We intended to go after the heat goes down. Where do I store it in the meantime?" He asked in the earnest tone she knew from him.

"The fridge. Keep it in there and just store there." Minato nodded until he realized something.

"Wait, what about?"

"Little miss Chiho Hidaka. She also has a bottle. It has similar stuff for the Sekirei and yours. I do advise you though that if you go on it, do her as last one. Start with Mu-chan or Kazehana. The first few rounds will be a trip. That I can foresee."

Minato couldn't wait till night. Looking down, his boy got some more rest. He would save up, and with the drug, that would be one party.

With her son now taken care of, Takami handed her daughter a box of pills.

"What are these, mum?"

"Pills. I suppose you and Shiina also decided to have fun. While I don't mind Minato going ahead and getting a family, you young lady will have to wait a few years. At least, until you graduate college." Yukari's mouth fell open when her mother declared she was denied something. Especially a thing like that.

"But mom, why is my brother allowed to have kids, and I'm not?" Takami sighed while she shared a look with her son, who rolled his eyes.

"You really have to ask? Because he doesn't have to carry the kids. Look, both of you are Ashikabis. That was a given. Both of you winged Sekirei, pretty strong ones. But Minato just has to take care of them until they deliver his kids. You young lady will have to carry them until. When you're in a young college lady, you will wait until you are finished. When that is over, I'll make something for you and Shiina. I want to prevent you from stopping your school."

Yukari went back to her brother. "And listen, Yukari. Your brother made one point. I don't intend to raise these kids as granny. Most likely, I'll be working for another twenty years with you two under me. By the time I retire, my grandkids will take over. But someone will have to raise those kids in the meantime. And I don't think my mother is up for it again."

"I don't think she is up for anything. And Kazehana would kill you if you decided that." Minato answered his mother, who just sighed. Takami had been knocked down a peg but compared to her daughter and mother, and she got off cheap. And Minato was right.

The Sekirei would murder Takami if she left those kids with their grandmother.

It wasn't needed. Unlike herself, Minato could undoubtedly take up a job at MBI. "So how many of them decide to work?"

Minato snorted when his mother asked that. "Most likely, only Homura. The other girls aren't up for it. Not that they really have to. With their cards, we can easily buy a house. What is also our intention." Minato confessed, and Takami raised an eyebrow.

"You are spreading your wings, although I can't fault you for that. One last thing, Minato. What will you do with Ichika?" That got Yukari's attention. "Ichika? I heard his name on the news. What's going on, brother?"

Looking back to the woman who created his life, Minato sighed but glared at his mother. "Mum, how do you know about Ichika?"

Takami just shook her head while she smiled at her son. "You really thought I wouldn't know. There's some stuff, but for the most part, I'll leave you to do with Ichika. It won't be easy, though, Minato. And I think your sister has a question for you."

He looked to Yukari, who thought back on the young boy who her brother brought in. They were really alike. Her brother and that Ichika boy. The years between them didn't matter.

It was also a part that she thought about Shiina, her lover. He and her brother were pretty alike. But now, Yukari wanted some answers.

"Brother, what's going on? What does mum mean with Ichika?" Her brother rubbed his eyes while he collected his thoughts. His mother already knew his part-time job, and well, Yukari would see Ichika next week.

"Matsu found out that Ichika was going to the ISA. When that happened, I contacted him and told him that if he needed help, he only had to ask. And believe me, in the last months. He did ask. A lot." Both women looked a bit amused by that.

"Details, big brother, dirty details." With a chuckle, Minato shook his head. "Let's just say that it ain't all fun and sunshine, Yukari. You can have an idea of how those girls are." Yukari shuddered on what she read in the newspaper.

"Yeah. I can imagine. And so you've been helping him out. How?" Yukari put her hands on her hips while giving Minato a stern look. Her brother's arms went to behind his chair, relaxed.

"Intel about his opponents, Matsu, who helped out. The things on Bodewig's machine. Matsu's handiwork. Or the Silver Gospel. A unit that broke loose. Matsu hacked it out the sky, not even last week." Both his sister and mother were a little worried when they heard what Minato all did.

"I also act as a bit of a shrimp. Got more than a few calls, undisclosed. That guy got a few ugly rants. You can ask him yourself. He'll be visiting the party." Yukari's heart kind of jumped on that news. While she had winged Shiina and was just happy with him as her Sekirei, there was a part of her heart that was for Ichika. Call it what you want, but it was a crush on her old love.

Not that she would ever have the slightest intention of cheating on Shiina, but the prospect of seeing Ichika again made her a bit giggly.

"Sure. I'll ask him. See you at the Inn. Do your Sekirei my regards. Bye, brother. See you at the party, mom." With that, Yukari skipped out, and Takami sighed while crashing down. Taking out a large bottle of bourbon, she poured in a glass.

Minato shook his head. He didn't want one now.

"I get why she isn't happy with the decision. But she is too young to be a mother. She has to wait until she has finished college." Minato just couldn't help but smile.

"I am still in. And this is to enhance the chance of getting a child. Not prevent it." The Ashikabi of the North glanced at his suitcase.

"Minato, you said it yourself. You don't have to carry the child. Your Sekirei will have to. With Yukari, it's the other way around. No changing biology. I am not interested in that. And besides, you will have to raise those kids yourself. Unlike that scum, he begged his parents to help them." Minato couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Seo is just too much work and not enough of it to help him out. I owe him a lot of helping me with the Plan, but well, I am not his babysitter. Or one of his kids." That got some clockwork to tick on Takami.

"Please, do me one favor. The child you will have with Little Miss Hidaka. If that is a girl, don't let her wing any of those boys. I can't stand the idea of that scumbag becoming an extended family." Minato shuddered on the idea of Seo becoming a father in law of him.

"Don't worry, mum. I can't stand that idea, either." With that, Minato stood up and looked at the suitcase. He could leave it here and just wait until Ichika was all safe, but his own life had to march on. His girls had wanted attention, and he wanted to have kids.

Minato wouldn't live forever. For a very long time, perhaps yes. But Minato didn't have eternal life.

The Ashikabi of the North wanted to leave something on this world behind. That would be his kids. And now, it was the perfect time to have them.

Or as good as any time. Minato was ready for this next big leap. Settling down on his age, that was early. He knew that. But with the crazy game, he could look after the Secrets of the Sekirei. They were so much like human beings.

Sure, they had superpowers, devoted their lives to a specific particular person, their Ashikabi. Minato also wanted to stay as long on the world as he could. So long he could protect the kids he would have, that was great.

He was wondering how their lives would be, how they got winged. The Sekirei group. It was all for when he got home. But right now, there was one crucial thing.

He went back to the Inn alone. His thoughts went back to the whole thing on the night that would come up. The house he lived in came by, and he knocked on the door.

"I'm home." He said, and Kusano came up, running at him. "Welcome back, brother, what you got there. Is that a present for Kuu?" Minato shook his head. "Not for you, Kuu-chan. It comes from your mother in law."

"What did Takami send us?" Musubi asked her Ashikabi. "I'll explain in our outdoor room," Minato said to Musubi, and he just walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, there was enough place in. Taking the bottles, he placed them inside. He would tell everyone to stay from them.

"Minato. What are you placing in my fridge?" He turned to Miya. His now, still landlady smiled at him, but he understood how she felt. Minato just shrugged at her. "Well, Miya. That there is some stuff I got from mum. She said it would help me to get the girls pregnant." Miya blinked several times wand Minato just stood up when the last bottle was inside.

Walking up next to the woman, he shook his head. She was a bit surprised by that matter.

"I'm her guinea pig again. I am going to ask the girls not to open it or drink it." Miya just blinked back and looked at Minato, leaving to the open room.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. No one had to tell her it was Takehito. That hand slid on, and it turned into a sideways hug.

"He's growing up. And whether we like it or not, they are also spreading their wings. That is just how things are." Miya shook her head while she heard the squeals coming from the Sekirei. They were looking forward to it.

Right now, the Pillar wanted to sleep as well. She had a good idea the next few months might be the last with Minato and his Sekirei around.

 _Meanwhile, at Ichika's place._

Ichika Orimura had slept through most of the bus trip. He didn't care about much else. The only person who knew that he was visiting Minato was Chifuyu. He wanted to get out as soon as the summer rang by, but the heatwave had other ideas.

It would stay this way for a good long while. Usually, summer was bearable in most parts of Japan, with temperatures going from 21 to 32 degrees in Celsius. In Fahrenheit, that would be 70 to 90. Not right now.

Climate change was a hoax, made up by idiots that Ichika wouldn't give to beat the shit out of that stupid thing. Right now, it was 40 degrees Celsius. That was over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Too hot for him right now to move to what was Tokyo.

He stayed at his place. It worked for him, though. He could clean the house, and it was a good thing the air-condition still worked. He was wondering about the summer. He had a good idea, and it would be great.

Minato had promised him to help with his homework. Not that he had to worry about it, though. His brain could help him out. And for training, Musubi had been begging for a match.

If she was his first Sekirei, she was a good one. Friendly, good-natured, a bit childish, and so forth. Minato had pressed Ichika on the fact that he didn't have to say yes over the phone, but he agreed as long she would take it easy on him.

The more he trained with his weapons, the better he would get with fighting his Infinite Stratos. Especially with swords. But right now, Ichika had the whole house to clean up big time. For Chifuyu, it meant that she still had homecooked meals. He also prepared other meals for Chifuyu.

There was one good thing about the hot weather. The girls weren't coming over. Ichika wouldn't know how they would be able to find his address, but he didn't think for one second they wouldn't find out where he lived.

That wasn't his concern now. He could go to Minato when the heat went down. He would see his oldest friend again.

But right now, he could clean the house. Looking over to Minato's text, he couldn't help but grin on the version he got.

 _Yo Ichika. When you come over to my place in the coming days, the twenty-second isn't open. Earlier isn't appreciated, later is okay._

 _That day, the heat goes down in one way, and it goes up at my place._

 _I got a gift from my mother. You could say a honeymoon gift. It's going to give me the chance to make sure it counts if you catch my drift, which you would do._

That was something Ichika couldn't help but agree on. He knew what that meant.

 _On the twenty-second of July, we'll be at it all day. Sorry, brother, but I don't want you to disturb me then. The Sekirei would never forgive me. And I would never forgive you. So I'll see you on that day—also, one big tip. If you can, sleep outside. Too hot for that._

Ichika thought about that. It was indeed still hot as hell outside. He had gotten an old hang mat. Chifuyu would be home late. So he did what Minato suggested.

Finding the stuff wasn't tricky. There wasn't a tree, but it didn't matter. Between the storage room and the house, he could sleep.

The dreams were weird. When he slept, he didn't have to worry about other things.

The dream is real.

 _In a parallel universe._

Ichika couldn't believe his luck. They were in Belgium now. The heat was incredible, but given the fact that they owned a summer after the crazy school year, they just sat outside. They had grilled meat the entire day. None of them wore clothes that left a lot to the imagination.

He glanced at Kizuna, who wore a loose shirt. The Eros pilot finished a last bit of meat.

The garden was big enough for tents. Mattheus couldn't let them all in his house, and they deserved a weekend away from the city. Unlike them, who got a place to stay from Kerlongsj, he preferred his home.

Which where they were staying. The house was basic if some were asked, but they kept a shut up. They had one problem, though. They had to sleep outside in tents. Not that they complained. They could shower in the house. It was too hot inside or out.

The only thing was that Mattheus had to work. He did a job outside the house and came home later. They could cook outside and have fun. Mattheus liked the hard job.

In his own words, nothing better for a good night of sleep than a hard day of work. Coming home after work, eating good food with good company, some fun, and back to bed.

The girls all began to understand why he liked going to festivals. The mood was chill, and so far, they enjoyed the music he played.

It wasn't screaming, and despite his over love for Sabaton and Powerwolf, there was also another song that he played.

Some softer groups, a few bad ones, and who had ever thought that he liked stuff from the eighties. Mattheus just rocked his head when he sat down with the kids. Outside, a soft fire was going on.

They had a comfortable silence while the music played. Right now, he had some bad memories of the place. He was soon making good ones.

 _Back in Brave New World._

Minato was sleeping outside with the girls next to him. Even now, the heat was still on, and Minato couldn't help but enjoy the bodies around him. Sure, things could get hot outside, but even now, they could sleep in one bed.

Sure, they didn't have sex with him outside. Miya was also around, and that might have been bad. It was also that Kusano was sleeping with them. Doing with the girl around wasn't a good idea. But even so, Minato couldn't help but enjoy his rest.

It was something that Minato would admit that sleeping with the girls around him always made him feel warm. The fun he had with the girls, he really couldn't wait until the dream reached him.

A couple of kids, seven of them. Four girls, three boys. Hanging around them. The Sekirei, who aged beautifully, Kusano all grown up, ready as the big sister.

It would be fun to see it like that. Somewhere, Minato felt a tinge of selfishness. Ichika was nowhere near out the woods just yet, and if push came to shove, he would choose for his Sekirei. He didn't doubt that Ichika had the slightest intention of standing between him and the girls.

But there would be choices, and the consequences could get worse. But that was for later.

It was great to hear the girls squeal when Minato told them what he got from his mother. The girls had been chatting about names and so on. Meanwhile, he just laid down with Kusano. The girl understood that now wasn't the time to speak up.

Stubborn to a point and jealous that it was surprising, Minato won Kusano over by a straightforward argument. She couldn't be a mother yet (his friends weren't a good influence. While Shigi, Oosumi, and Kouji all were decent, Jin could have a dirty mind, and the stories he told them weren't great, but she could be a big sister. For all the little sisters and brothers that she would get.

She also decided to chat with what the names would be for the kids.

 _Time skip_

During the days, the heat was still on but slowly but surely. It went down. The nights were a bit cooler. The temperature went out of the buildings, and only idiots made their way outside during the day. Drinking went up for days, but luckily for Minato, Kazehana toned down the alcohol. Even with their more substantial body, Minato didn't doubt that it could be painful for her.

He didn't want to know about it. Matsu and Kazehana were at least a decade older, given the fact they fought in the Discipline Squad, yet the girls were able to have kids. That was for sure. So the aging process was slower than human beings. That was a beneficial thing. Especially because they would be over the date that they could get kids.

Not that any of them wanted to figure out how much older they were compared to Minato. Their looks and behavior were enough for him to go on. She did, however, stop drinking alcohol eventually. The stuff might not have that big of an effect on her compared to human beings, but it was better she didn't drink while Minato tried getting her conceived.

The girls began to think of ideas. They couldn't have a date, one or two on one, but just going to have sex wasn't all the solution either.

Kazehana, however, booked a room for an entire night at the top of a love hotel. Minato didn't want to know how much money went from their account. He did like the idea though of having sex there. They would stay there for a good long while. At least, the entire evening and most likely, the whole day.

Matsu showed him pictures, and the top suit looked terrific. There was one huge bed, enough for them to sleep in, one great bathroom. A great TV, although they wouldn't be watching much—plenty of other stuff like oils, massage tools, lubricants, and toys.

The girls were sure not to use the later ones, but the other stuff could be significant. After all, Minato could only tend to four girls. Five or six if they added more, but they were that they would be satisfied at the end of the night.

Minato himself was thinking of where the girls could have dinner. While they didn't need a date per se, there was a unanimous idea that celebrating the fact they would make their family with a good dinner.

There was only one problem. The steakhouse was closed for renovations. That was out.

Going to a fancy restaurant would have worked one on one. With Tsukiumi, Kazehana, perhaps Uzume and maybe Kagari, that would work. With Matsu, he wasn't too sure. Unlike the Wind Flower, Matsu had a tougher time keeping her perversions in. Musubi was a big eater, so the small portions weren't a great idea.

And most importantly, they had Kusano along for this trip. So too fancy wasn't a good idea for them. The little girl had to go home, so maybe he could take Miya and Takehito along. The first of a proper thank you for saying goodbye to the house that was his home for years.

The realization of that had begun to set in. They had talked about and dreamed of leaving the Maison Izumo for a while now, and it was happening. Sure, the idea had played in their heads, but the Ashikabi of the North would never have guessed that he would take Chiho Hidaka and Uzume along for that trip.

Not that he complained about that little thing. Minato just sighed while he began to dig in his mind to where he could take his Sekirei.

Money wasn't an issue, but other things were an issue. While the whole concept of Sekirei had spread out to the point that no one batted an eye, you had morons or elderly who didn't know of the Internet and didn't keep track of it, not to mention the fact that the Sekirei were around Minato. They submitted to their husband.

Moronic to the point that the Sekirei cringed on the whole idea. They were winged to Minato, and their happiness came from him.

Yet, most Ashikabi had either one or two Sekirei. Minato was one massive exception to the rule. When he thought about it. There was just himself, Nishi, Mikogami, and Higa, who had multiple Sekirei.

The first guy was chill, although Nishi and Minato just kept outside each other's way. A great example of good fences makes good neighbors.

Mikogami had his debt paid off, and they stayed in Shinto Teito to refill their tank.

The last guy, well, Minato had no love for Higa, and as long the idiot kept away, he could live with the whole thing.

A darker place of him told him to make the guy suffer, but so far, Minato had bigger fish to fry.

Like the Infinite Stratos. Minato shook his head. He couldn't think of Ichika right now. The girls would be at his place soon, and he would have fun with them. The whole thing was just that just like everyone else; he was here while the heat was there.

The group sat out there while the girls were thinking and hoping it would be on the 22nd of July soon so they could have a long night.

Minato trained his body, especially on stamina. He had gotten a lot of training, and his selflessness made him so far to please the girls. For him, that was one thing that he liked doing.

The girls thought about what would happen when Kusano would be eighteen. At that time, she would have one ride of her life.

The girls agreed that Minato had a ton of practice on them, and they enjoyed that. Minato had to learn, but he did so fast. He paid attention to what they liked and disliked. It was just awesome for them. That was something they wouldn't deny.

In the end, they found a place where they could go. It was a recommendation from Kagari. A tofu restaurant, but the whole place was very high class, yet it was nicely set up. They could eat there in silence and peace as the rooms were separate. They could think of clothes to wear for the evening out.

Minato was sure that they would have a lot of fun, yet it was clear that regular clothes weren't really meant for the place. Hence they had to dress up. Luckily, that wasn't too much of an issue. The girls had been shopping before the crazy heatwave had set in.

What they couldn't get or didn't catch, Uzume was happy to provide. Miya herself giggled when she thought back on the clothes. Yet, it was just choosing out the clothes they had to wear.

Minato was barred from entering the rooms to see it, but he found himself a suit that Takehito had outgrown. Not a typical suit, though. It was a fitting shirt that was tucked in, yet triumphant in color. The pants were black, and Minato had liked it when Takehito gave him some tips.

The girls were forbidden to see him since then—a hint of excitement set in. Sure, Minato had regular intercourse with the girls for a while now, but this was the time that the girls would get pregnant from sexual intercourse. He was on the crossroad of his life.

A wise guy once told him that a crossroad had four choices.

You could take a left, right, sit, and do nothing or go back the way you came from. And usually, Minato would agree with him but not now. He had two, and he was made a while ago.

The girls had been thinking of the dresses. Kazehana was the first to choose one. It wasn't too far from her usual getup. The purple dress did, however, hid a lot more modesty on the legs, and she didn't forego underwear this time. It did show her cleavage, though, and it was clear that she was trying to get Minato's attention.

It was a long one, and despite the restrictive clothing, she could move elegantly—Tsukiumi bit on her shirt. The Water Maiden would do that a lot more.

Musubi had a Miko, but it wasn't her usual one. Wearing a longer kimono, it had more colors, and it was ten times more elegant than what she usually wore. With the help of her older sisters, she could walk in the clothes.

Kagari was wearing a tuxedo, and the girls all blushed when they saw that. Despite her transition, she wouldn't give it up her manhood that easily. She was a girl at some points, and that wasn't going to change. The long legs were drawing attention, and the girls just sighed when the male walked around.

Her job helped her out on that. When she asked the opinion of the only female that wasn't going too far, Chiho just sent a thumbs-up to her.

Chiho was next. The white sundress she usually wore, but she had a bit more things to it. Simple yet, it didn't hide her pretty body. The dress fit her well, and Uzume began to blush a lot more.

The Veiled Sekirei was much like Kazehana and Musubi and chose her Sekirei outfit. Tsukiumi nearly fainted when she saw the dress. A shroud that was white-colored, it went down to her knees. It showed off the curves that she had.

Eventually, Matsu passed by. The girl decided to change a bit. Instead of a white cheongsam, she went for a black dress. Much like Kazehana, it showed off her maturity. It was clear that the two oldest had an air that could be different from them. It was just a great look that she had.

Tsukiumi had a different choice. The black dress was replaced by a classier light blue one that matched her eyes well. Her white undershirt was still there, and it was longer, so her panties wouldn't be shown to those she didn't want them to see.

Kusano was the last one, and while her outfit wasn't meant to impress or arouse Minato (the girls were really hoping for that one), she wore a cute one. The dress was light greenish but no matter as simple. It was longer and, in some ways, a lot more proper.

After the basic clothes were decided, Kusano was sent to Miya. The girls began to brainstorm on what they could wear after their dinner. They all had attributes and points where they were sexy. Besides Kagari and Chiho, the girls had big sets of tits. Yet, how they would use those were different.

Musubi had a child-like personality despite her body. She wasn't that much in a touch of her perversion and had a rather clear view of love. Kazehana was a lot more matured with her style, and she loved other ideas.

Yet, like Musubi, the Wind Flower had a concept of love that she was idealistic on. And like the older girls, she helped out the younger ones in how to excite Minato. Their guy nearly didn't faint of a blood nose, given how he was no longer pent up.

In the meantime, Minato just laid back in his room now the heat had gone down. His eyes were closed, yet he wasn't sleeping. Listening to some music, he found that the tone of the instruments didn't match the subject of the song.

The music was upbeat and techno yet, the lyrics made it clear that it was no pleasant sound.

Mou Oshimai Da.

Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream.

Oh, hold me closely and die in my arms.

And then take this secret with you.

And then take this secret with you.

For some reason, it hit Minato. The trust was something that he shared with all the girls. They all trusted Minato, and that was something he would never betray. It might also be what managed to have this relationship with him.

It was what made things work between them. The trust that the Sekirei had for him and the faith he had for them. That was the whole thing that he loved so much about them.

Some part of him kind of felt intruded that he invited Ichika in the home where he lived. Some part of him was somewhat worried. Minato wasn't an alpha, the chance of that happening ended years ago. But what he became was something else. Minato didn't let anyone dictate his life.

He didn't care about social status or life. He could use his brain well and think stuff out. And sure, he was the Ashikabi of the North, but that didn't matter to him too much. He was just happy with the girls he had. Minato knew that Ichika wouldn't betray his trust.

Something told him that while the Sekirei would be close to Ichika, a part of Ichika needed males around him.

A part of Minato grinned at the idea of himself. He would have males around him later as well. No matter how it would turn out, he didn't take think that there would just seven girls.

The girls could think of names, but Minato wanted some say in those as well. They would be his kids as well.

 _Time skip._

Eventually, the date turned around, and the morning of the twenty-second of July came around. The girls were up early, a buzz in their bodies that was unable to go out.

It was a feeling that was there when you finally went on a holiday or when a festival was there or when your favorite group went to perform their long-awaited concert.

This was the same. The girls were sitting in a circle around Minato. All in their pajama's and Minato couldn't help but feel how serious they were.

"Look, I don't have to tell you what is going to happen. If this medicine works, we will all have babies. Right now, if any of you have second thoughts on me becoming the father of your children, now is the time to get out of it. I won't hold it against you, or if you say you have to wait."

Minato offered them the choice to get out now, but the girls' response was like one woman.

"No, I want your children, Minato," Musubi said with a fire in her voice.

"I have waited long enough, husband. I want to have your kids." Tsukiumi answered her Ashikabi.

"I think I am ready. No, I know I am ready. And I am not waiting either." Matsu said with an easy smile.

"Minato. I know it's not easy. But you are my, no, our Ashikabi. I want to love your kids. Our children." Kazehana smiled at him.

"It might be a point of no return, but that has been like that since I met you. I am ready for this." Kagari answered.

"No escaping me, big guy. You already did the impossible. I might be winged by two Ashikabi's, but only one can get my pregnant." Uzume winked at him while Chiho shook her head.

The Ashikabi walked to him and kissed him on the lips. Taking one hand, next, she placed it on her heart. "You and I. We are connected. Maybe not like the Sekirei. And not just via Uzume. You do not wing me, or I didn't wing you. But we are both Ashikabi's, and I love you. We have a bond, Minato. I don't think that I ever got here."

Minato shook his head. "You are all up for it. Very well. We will do this."

Kusano walked up to her Ashikabi and ushered Chiho to move. When she stood before, Kusano put her hands on her hips. In a rare fit of maturity, the girl looked at him.

"Big brother. Kuu is still not happy that I am not going with you. But I understand that you can't do this with Kuu just yet. Just promise me two things." Minato nodded at her.

"One. When I am bigger, I want to have the same thing." Kissing her forehead, he nodded at her. "When you are old enough, I'll do it. What's next?"

"Make sure that you and the big sisters make Kuu a big sister." The flock had to think a bit about it until their blush set in. Yeah, that was one clear message.

The request had turned into a royal decree for her Majesty Kusano.

"Sure things, Kuu," Minato said, and now, it was clear that things were changing for them. Meanwhile, Miya was cooking breakfast while Takehito greeted the group from the table. Her face gave them confidence that yes. They were ready for this.

For them, their breakfast was a setting now in which they talked about trivial matters. All of them could feel a hint of stress and yet, barely hidden excitement for the night to come. Even with the hours between the evening, they still prepared and went on their typical day.

They just couldn't wait until the evening would come around. The entire day, energy buzzed about, and they hoped they had enough energy for the evening.

When it came around, the girls decided to dress up in their preselected outfits. Minato had to wait in the living room. When the girls came out, the girls just looked at him in a myriad of lust and admiration. They could feel how Minato looked over the girls and found that they looked amazing.

"What do you think, Minato?" Chiho asked while Minato's brain tried to reboot for a bit. Miya just giggled. "I think you girls short suited him. But there is enough time for compliments. I suppose that we all need to go to a restaurant."

Minato carried the suitcase and he wasn't going to leave it alone right now.

Miya wore a mix of a Miko like she usually did although it was longer. A blend of Western and Eastern clothes that perfectly mixed. Minato just nodded while he couldn't help but enjoy their clothing.

Takehito himself wore a kimono, much like his wife, that was suited for a proper evening out. "I think that Minato is agreeing with what he is seeing. Now, how do we get to the restaurant?"

On cue, a limo stopped by, and with some drumming, they could all fit in. Kusano had claimed Minato's lap, and with that, the girls just couldn't help but sigh while they had all the chats. Uzume had pulled Chiho next to her.

"Do you think Minato liked it?"

Uzume nodded, not the question with a smirk. "If he is like this, I can't wait to see his reaction to our naughty clothes." Eventually, they stopped at the restaurant.

The restaurant had an idea from Uzume, who had passed by every once in a while. It was a high class, yet the mood was relaxed, with nature taking care of it. It was like you were thrown back to a prior era.

The koi ponds were great for hearing the water stream, and the gardens gave it a quiet place. Above them, the branches of the trees were intertwined. It had a private setting, and that was what the Sekirei liked.

Their looks were only for their Ashikabi and him alone. Minato opened the door for the girls who came out while the girls had their eyes out when they saw the place.

It looked a bit like Maison Izumo but it had a classier outlook. Inside, Minato rang the bell, and one waited came out. He was wearing stuff that Eastern Monks wore. With one look, there was a hint of a smile.

"Reservation for Sahashi?"

"Yes, that is us." The man smiled as he made a note. "Please follow me." The girls looked around when they saw the place. Private chambers with artwork from traditional Japan. They could hear the pans sizzling, and Minato had to drag Musubi along before she would have eaten.

Kazehana shook her head. Some things never changed. Eventually, they ended up in the room. Two girls who were dressed in a flowered kimono pulled asides the doors. It was mainly out of wooden, the windows gave them a look to the garden, and due to the heat, it stayed open. Despite that all, they could feel a pleasant air in the room. The drawings were terrific on the paper.

In the middle of it was one large table with twelve mats. They served as decoration and as seating. The group couldn't help but enjoy the whole look of it. Minato was sitting in the middle with Kusano on his right and Tsukiumi next to her while Musubi took the left side of him. Matsu took the opposite side of him. Next to her sat Uzume and Chiho. The Asama's chose the left side of her. Kazehana chose the other side.

When they got the menus, the group began to idle chat about everything and nothing. The group just melted in the talking about their lives, the whole summer that was now going to happen, the ideas and so back and so forth.

When all had decided, the waiter came in. By ordering their food, they were sure to have a significant portion of the food. Tofu could be used in many, many ways.

The food that they had was amazing. It was good to taste, and for them, they could be using the energy. The stuff flew in their bellies, and it filled the room with laughter. Time didn't exist in their little bubble. Nothing was out there but their time inside.

In the end, things just didn't go as Kusano was trying to capitalize on time. As she wouldn't be around Minato for the evening, she decided to give Minato a bite of the last bits of her meal. The girls next to her jumped in as they were not going to be left out.

Tsukiumi decided to jump and feed her husband as well, in silence, while Musubi also did it. The more mature ones of the group couldn't help but chuckle. Some things would never change. The three girls were all feeding Minato, who just sat back and enjoyed the time.

Kazehana shared a bit of her meal with Chiho, who had moved to Uzume's lap. The girls just enjoyed their time. Matsu grinned when she saw how the girls were feeding Minato. The whole thing of a soap opera was right before her eyes. She couldn't wait until the kids would be there.

Then they would have more participants to join in the fun. But for now, the dinner wasn't over. With dessert coming around, they ate until their bellies were full. Time was just passing by, but they didn't care about it.

Eventually, the time rolled by, and Kusano brought her head down on Minato's lap. That was the signal to get out. The Sekirei would go on foot to the love hotel.

Once they were outside, Minato kissed Kusano goodnight and handed her to the Asama's. Takehito took over Kusano and gave the guy a grin. They took the limo back while the group saw them leave. The night was still young, and the air blew a heat through the buildings.

He still had the suitcase with him. Specific energy filled his body. He felt like he was a kid going to an amusement park.

Minato was lucky that he had learned to ignore the stares when they entered the love hotel. The place was a lot classier compared to the stuff they usually went to. Instead of a normal one, this place carried a hint of elegance and style around them.

"What do you think, Minato-kun?" He looked at Kazehana with a smile that didn't carry his usual shyness.

"Great choice, Kazehana," Minato answered while the girls could feel their heart rates going up. Same with them, energy surrounded them. It wasn't like their first time. That was ain a flash while they needed help to scratch him.

Now, they would have sex, and they would end up with kids. The elevator opened, and the classic wood carried something great with him.

Mirrors posted, balancing, and yet they could see how the city lit up behind them. However, their eyes were glued to each other. Minato didn't leave the suitcase behind. It was now cool enough that he didn't have to worry it would spoil.

Eventually, they reached the top floor, and there was just one room.

Minato had a slight hunch; this wasn't just any love hotel. But when they opened the door, he was sure that it was a love hotel—only one of a kind.

The room had a bit of a hallway, yet the door it had shown one very luxurious bathroom. A considerable bathtub was there, Minato had no doubt the girls could all fit in there, and they would still have room. There was also a toilet, although it gave Kazehana the joke if it was a throne.

It might have been toilet humor, but at least, the tension was broken. There was also a shower and a sink. Minato was sure there were enough lubes to have fun in the bath. Plus certain bath salts and oils.

Tsukiumi proposed to have sex there, but it was shut down when they saw the room. The view of the city was just excellent, there was a huge tv, but the girls weren't bothered by it. The bed, if they could name it was just tremendous.

Instead of a pink that would tear things up, it was just a neutral white, but it was big enough for them to have sex in.

For them all. The thought they could all fit in with offspring went in their collective opinion.

Minato placed the suitcase on the desk and turned around with his arms crossed. "Now, I get that we all want to do this, but eh, if you all don't mind, I would think that we would first freshen up."

Kazehana decided to be the voice of reason. "Minato. That is a wonderful idea, but we have a request. We have been thinking about what to wear for this, and we want to keep it a surprise until we get to child making."

"So, what do you propose?"

Uzume spoke up while the girls went around the bed. "Minato. While we would say, ladies first, you won't take as long as us. Take a shower first, and when you are done, knock, and we'll put on a blindfold. Don't worry; we'll guide you to the bed. We'll take a bath and fall asleep. Oh, and don't bother dressing stud. You'll be naked for the entire time."

Minato blushed while Tsukiumi couldn't help but look at the Veiled Sekirei. The jokes were always something.

The guy agreed, but first, he opened up the suitcase. "All of the bottles are here. We drink them when we start on child making. So on this, you girls win." Minato went to the bathroom. He took off his clothes, and it looked like he was getting ready for this.

He couldn't help but look down. He was already halfway there. The ideas just played in his head. Before long, he made his way to the shower. Despite how he felt, he could feel sweat going off when the water hit him.

Due to the hot weather, the temperature of the water was lower. Minato couldn't believe that it was now.

If the drug didn't work, most likely, it would be now that things work out. Minato could feel the water hitting him, and his eyes closed when Minato began to think about it.

Meanwhile, the girls began to undress while they couldn't help but look at their bodies. "Hey, Kazehana."

"Hm." The Wind Flower looked to Musubi and the question.

"What about our clothes? We did decide what we were going to wear now, but we didn't take them with us."

Matsu cackled as she took a suitcase from underneath the bed.

"I don't think that our night clothes fitted in with our evening ones. That is why Kazehana-tan and I decided to place them here. That is why we can now wear them. But we'll put them on after the shower."

The girls got their outfits. Musubi sat naked on one chair while Uzume took the other one. She had Chiho in her lap. Tsukiumi stood with her arms crossed, her chest upheaved by them. Kagari had mimicked her while she was just happy with how things were.

Kazehana and Matsu had been seated on the bed. The girls had drawn straws that would go first. At least, in the row. Something told them they didn't have one shot.

There was no telling in how Minato would go. The medicine was supposed to work on them as the stronger the Ashikabi was, the better it would be.

With Minato, being the Ashikabi with the single digits, he had one strong soul.

The girls couldn't help but gulp on the fun time they would have. Maybe it could work things out. Chiho didn't participate as she would be going last. In any case, she just wanted to see how things would go.

She wasn't one to compare, but she had an idea that Minato was more prominent than usual. And that despite the fact she loved him a lot, it was sometimes Chiho had to remind him that she was a human.

First, Musubi would have the first time. After that, Tsukiumi. Matsu was third, a bit of irony played in. Kazehana and Kagari would follow her up. Uzume didn't mind that she was the last after them. One thing they did know was this was just the first round.

The staff could carry them a lot further. They just knew that, and when the rest happened, it was just who got the shot.

Chiho had no problem with them wearing him down, but she wanted to have fun as well. And more than once. The perverts wore off on her, and she wanted to get laid as much as well. The girls just sat down and could feel hear the shower going off. Their breaths went quiet, and the knock was heard.

"Five minutes, Minato is eager," Kagari said while Kazehana walked up to the door. With a giggle, her ass jiggled while she looked at the door.

"Wouldn't you be?" She opened the door and kissed Minato on the lips. "Naughty boy. You should be turned around."

"You opened the door before I could. So what did you expect, Kazehana?" Shaking her head, the Wind Flower turned him around while she took the blindfold.

Careful hands took the cloth, and they slowly tied him up. A bit of electricity went down her spine. The things she could do with him now. Or they could. The girls were stronger than him.

Yet, while Minato didn't get tired of their bodies and the stuff they did, it was just that the girls had to find new stuff to get him there. It wasn't his fault, though, and he was open for something new. He also respected their bodies.

Kazehana and Matsu once had an idea of using something else on him. They quickly stopped when Minato told them that he would use their other entrance as well. That was enough incentive of never to bring it up.

Kazehana took one arm and guided Minato. She signaled to Tsukiumi to help her out, and together, they brought their clearly aroused Ashikabi to the bed. Putting him down, Kazehana brought his head to the pillow. Kissing on the cheek, she whispered in his ear.

"Try to sleep a bit. It will be the only rest you will get." As silently as the girls could, they moved to the bed. Minato just put his hands behind his head and waited until the sound of water was on. He couldn't help but lay back and wait until they came out.

Eventually, he did fall asleep. Kazehana wouldn't joke about having the fact that he wouldn't sleep this night. And neither would they. Minato would make sure of that. So the bit of time that he had to sleep was gladly taken.

In the bath, however, the girls had their fun as they washed their bodies. And not just their own. Uzume was washing Chiho's hair as she was getting washed by Musubi. The hands of the Miko wandered around, and the Veiled Sekirei gulped when she felt the squeezing.

Kazehana relaxed in the bad while Matsu joined her on the opposite side. Matsu felt how Kazehana sized her up. "I can feel your eyes on me."

Without shame, Matsu groped Kazehana, who stifled a moan. "You're one to talk. I know you like this." Without too much hassle, Kazehana removed her hands. "Cut that out. I am not letting you touch these."

"If we're for touching, I'm calling dibs on Chiho," Uzume said as she moved in the bath as well.

"Like I will let anyone else touch me." A blank stare from Kazehana, Musubi, and Matsu caused Chiho to recall other events.

"Fair point." She said as Musubi sat next to Kazehana. The Miko began to grope Kazehana as well and lifting them.

"I still don't get how you got boobs this big, Kazehana-san. I hope that mine gets like yours."

"Musubi-chan, you don't have to worry. Yours are the biggest next to mine." And Kazehana did the same. How the girl got these tits, this big was just one question.

"For heaven's sake, can't thee wait till we are bedding Minato before starting the depravity?" Tsukiumi asked. "I haveth already concerns about this all, and I am not interested in what you all get in."

Matsu cackled when she saw the Water Maiden hitting the water. "Tsukiumi, you do realize that Minato got only one dick, one mouth, and two hands. At most, he can only occupy four of us."

Chiho was sitting in the safest place so far. Between Uzume's arms. "I'll let you all go first on him. Something tells me that this might get rough. But I also want a turn."

Kagari shook her head as she was the last in the bath. "Weird. It's the very first time that we all in this together."

"We kept inviting you two over," Kazehana said, reminiscing. She had her fun with four of her sisters.

Those four looked forward to it as well. "We also could have sex in the bath," Musubi remarked, but Uzume shook her head.

"Too dangerous with that stuff. I am just thinking. When we all get hitched, how much bigger our tits will be?"

The girls all looked down and began to think of it. Despite all being aliens, they had one good chance of making it out without too much trouble, but pregnancies wrecked a human body. Chiho herself feared for her appearance.

"Let's just not begin about that. I think that we all experienced the joys of pregnancy when we got there. The things can't be that pleasant." Ashikabi said while the girls sat and began to think about the babies.

But to get there, they needed to have sex first. And the loins began to burn. So without much ado, the girls moved out of the bathroom. After drying themselves, they began to dress up.

They were sure this would drive Minato completely mad. So when they got out, they found their Ashikabi asleep.

"Saving energy?" Musubi asked, but the girls woke him up.

"Minato. Hey, Minato." The guy stiffened when he heard the girls. He could feel them around his body.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. So you girls are ready?" Good thing he didn't see the smirk on their faces.

"You ready to see us, Minato?" Despite the excellent food and drinks, Minato felt how his mouth was dry. The nap he had also done wonders for him yet, he couldn't help but just nod. He could feel soft hands letting loose of the knot.

Minato's mouth had fallen open while the girls took off his blindfold. All of them, seven, were all dressed in ways that were beyond sexy. The eyes of his Sekirei and Chiho were glued to his dick. It had risen, and there was a collective gulp when they saw how

The girls had been thinking of what they could wear. By coordinating, they wouldn't end up with the same clothes.

Matsu's choice had been an open outfit. The lace came down on her thigs yet left plenty open for her. She knew that it would drive Minato wild.

Uzume had chosen some more straightforward material. With her skills, she used part of her getup to show off bits. It was a heavy show that she had there.

A bit of a wedding vow, only a lot more perverted. She helped Chiho in a similar thing, although it lacked the pledge and it was not as revealing.

Musubi had a simple shirt that was skin tight. It was in color black that matched well with her body. She had asked Kazehana for some help to work things out.

Kazehana herself chose a purple outfit that showed off her tits. It was close to her usual getup. Yet, it was way tighter on her body compared to her dress. Not to mention the fact her tits were revealed.

Kagari had a different choice, but it required her to bring them along with her. Minato just shook his head. To say that her outfit had the most cloth was correct. To say it was decent. Not at all.

It was a nightdress in light blue that fit her body so well.

Tsukiumi wore blue underwear that had skin-tight clothing. She was blushing while the girls looked at them.

"Do you like the clothes?" They asked in unison, and Minato gave them one relieved smile. "You really need to ask? You all look so damn sexy." A collective sigh of relief went over them, and they tackled their Ashikabi to the bed. They were kissing on his mouth, cheeks, arms, neck. Everywhere they could.

Minato shivered when he felt the girls at his body. The feeling of pleasure raced through his body. "Before we begin. Medicine?" He asked and the girls reminded the suitcase that Minato got out. The drinks were passed around.

"Together?" Minato asked when all of them got their bottle in their hands. Looking down, the stuff didn't smell too bad.

"Well, then. Cheers." Kazehana said and the group gulped down the stuff. Their eyes went open as they felt the taste.

It had a milky taste and it wasn't that bad compared to other medicine. But that wasn't the biggest thing. Minato looked down and he gulped as he saw his dick grow. It was nearly there already with the girls and their tackle. But now, things were just so much more. He had never felt so aroused, so hard and so horny in his life.

"Minato." He looked up to see the girls in the same state of lust. On their crotches, it was clear the girls were leaving behind a pool at their legs. His own Sekirei tacked Minato with kisses while Uzume began to lift Chiho up.

"I wanna kiss." The slurring made it clear in what sort of state of arousal the other Ashikabi was. Uzume shook her head.

"No can do, Chiho. I wanna have fun." Uzume took two fingers down and began to finger Chiho. The girl moaned as she felt how relentlessly Uzume teased her. The other hand went to the breast of Uzume and began to touch her.

Minato would have noticed, were it not, that five girls began to kiss him even more. All of them vied for Minato's mouth while he could feel how their bodies laid on him.

One thing was for sure. There wouldn't be any foreplay.

He didn't know where all the girls were, it just felt soft and warm and their tits were on his body.

Musubi could feel the poke hitting her ass and as she was going first. She decided not to wait. Sitting up while the others were still kissing Minato, she felt his entire length going down on her body.

She couldn't suppress the moan.

"Minato-san. You feel so much better. So much bigger." The girls looked at the girl who began to ride his dick while Minato gritted his teeth. The girl felt so tight compared to the usual time. Was it just the medicine or the fact that he was in this high state of arousal? He wouldn't know as he began to move his hips back at her.

While Kazehana kissed him, his fingers found Tsukiumi and Matsu. Their snatches welcomed his fingers. He explored them vigorously and it was just after seconds, his fingers were drenched by their honey. Yet, he didn't stop with them.

Kagari sat back, moving behind the Ashikabi. When Kazehana let him go to breathe, she was the next to assault his mouth.

Kagari didn't pull his head too far but just like the other girls, she was in one high state of arousal.

His head was swimming while he pumped his hips and moved his fingers. The entire room was luckily soundproof.

Their moans drove Minato insane. Musubi was still pumping her hips up and down and his legs were free enough to go back at her. If the girls were waiting for their turn, that would be one thing. But right now, they were going at him all at once.

Uzume was still busy fingering Chiho while kissing her Ashikabi. The girls protested but realized that things weren't normal. This time, it was just driving it up. Minato pumped his hips back while Musubi had her hands on his chest. She rode him in wild abandon. She ignored most of the stuff, just the fact her head was extremely fuzzy. Kazehana noticed that Minato couldn't move his head much while Kagari kissed him.

So she did another thing and moved behind Musubi. The girl had only noticed when her tits were assaulted by the older woman. Licking the neck of the girl, Musubi began to feel how Kazehana's hands wandered around. Just like Minato, she was at the mercy of the whims of their flock.

Some might say it was a waste but Minato's higher brain function went down while he pumped his hips up and down. That was also the only part that he could actually move while the other two girls restricted his movement. His arms were still wedged underneath Matsu and Tsukiumi.

Kagari decided to bump it up a notch. Mounting herself over him, she could see his eyes hungrily staring up to her pussy. She came down and found herself being licked by Minato. At this point she understood why the girls were moaning.

They were hypersensitive now. Grinding her ass into Minato, he couldn't help but lick on. And just like the other girls, she was just going crazy. Minato himself wasn't losing in the lust but he couldn't help but do more with her body. Kazehana smirked but she looked around to another pair. Uzume found herself just smirking to the sight of Chiho.

Yet, she wouldn't admit it but her own loins were burning up and unlike the other girls, she wasn't getting any release. When Kazehana smirked, she moved her way up to her.

That smile on the Wind Flower's face WAS NOT reassuring at all. Uzume paled when Kazehana sat next to the two girls and her fingers began to run around. Uzume found her own snatch assaulted by the fingers of Kazehana and in the shock, the Veiled Sekirei let Chiho go. A second hand was sneaked inside the pussy of the Ashikabi who moaned while Kazehana began to kiss her.

Sure, Chiho couldn't wing any of the Sekirei but there was no way that Kazehana wouldn't go in this night without at least teasing Chiho one time. The girl leaned in the kiss while Kazehana just enjoyed the fact that her own tits got assaulted.

Two pairs of hands went to the breasts. She wasn't going to halt the two girls who began to tease her tits. How she did, Kazehana would never know but Uzume managed to get over the shoulder of the Ashikabi and began to lick on the tits of Kazehana.

Not that the girl really minded. They were all really aroused and all of them needed relief. Before the main event could happen.

Speaking of Minato, he was sure that his fingers had caused the two on his hands to come a few times while Musubi got herself assaulted by Kagari. The silverette teased the breasts of Musubi. And the girl lost herself to it while Minato pumped his hips up and down. The girl couldn't help but moan louder.

Eventually, the two girls on his hands let him go and as soon as they did, his hands went to her ass. Keeping her there, he molded the soft flesh underneath. Kagari could feel her own release coming as Minato doubled his efforts on her.

She wasn't sure where Minato learned to use his tongue like that but he should do it more often. His tongue moved around. Kagari found herself at a loss. Her head tolled and when she gripped the head closer, she came on his face.

When he was sure, her orgasm was over. She went off Minato, who veered up. That way, the two were in a sitting position. That was what Minato did and in that, he just kissed Musubi. Her wings came out and when she was done, her arms wrapped around his head.

The Miko Sekirei pressed her tits to the lower part and Minato couldn't help but suck on them more. She came undone on his dick and that gave one tight squeeze to him.

Shouting his name loud enough, Minato filled her up. Rope of his sticky sperm went in and it just pilled up to her. Her womb was drenched in the stuff and when Minato pulled out, he softly laid Musubi down on one part of the bed.

His head turned to see Tsukiumi. Before the girl had one say, she was pinned to the bed. Her arms were above her head and his dick pressed to her entrance. It was like he didn't even need rest or recovery.

She wanted to protest but the look in his eyes made it very clear that he wasn't going to put up with her.

Deep down, the headstrong Sekirei was a huge masochist and everyone knew it. Matsu shook her head as Minato undressed her while admiring her body. One hand slipped the clothes off while the other kept her pinned. When Tsukiumi protested, she found one glare of Minato to be sufficient to keep quiet.

Chiho tapped on the arm to watch the scene. It was more a humorous show now. The rest of the flock, minus Musubi who was out and twitching, watched the scene. When Tsukiumi realized that the concubines were to watch her getting plowed by Minato, a blush set in.

As soon she wanted to speak up, Minato sealed her off by ramming his dick inside her. That was already enough. The walls had been teased enough and she was lubricated to the point that it was slippery to get in and out her.

The moans weren't stopped when Minato fucked her senseless. Her pussy welcomed his dick. Musubi was right. He wasn't just bigger but also wider. She was loving how it felt.

When Minato could feel how Tsukiumi got his dick inside her, he took her arms back to the top of her head.

When she was pinned above his head, Minato began to move his hips up and down. She responded back to him as much she could but when he kissed her, the eyes went wide while she felt her own stuff mixing with Minato's.

The rest of the girls felt a pleasant twitch in their bodies and a chill down their spine as they saw Minato plowing Tsukiumi. The girl hadn't much time to react to the fact Minato dominated her completely.

The girls found it one change compared to Minato's usual approach. The guy was sweet and soft in the bed and the girls had grown used to that. It wasn't that they disliked it but this was different.

Minato took point and didn't allow for protest. Tsukiumi learned that now while she was barely holding on consciousness.

Minato wasn't pushing her too far. She was still a Sekirei and he was human. Yet, the fact was that this was different than usual. There was no pause, he had barely left her pussy or he was back inside her body while he continued to drive her crazy.

The animalistic grunts were mixed with the rhythm. The Water Sekirei could barely hold onto anything while she moved back at him. Yet, despite the dominant role he took, Minato looked to Tsukiumi and how she reacted.

Moving his head to her ears, he whispered hotly in them. "Do you like this?"

Her own mouth went to his. "Don't stop." She answered. There was nothing that she wanted to say and Minato did just that. He drove up the pace to a degree where she held on. Her legs wrapped around his waist and like that, he could grind in her body.

Tsukiumi moaned as his hands went to her tits. The massage was just awesome but Minato had another thing in mind. Taking her up, still with his dick buried in her, Minato turned her around. That caused Tsukiumi to blush.

Especially because the rest of the girls could see how Minato was plowing her from behind. The grins and smiles from the girls were at her.

How shameful.

That was the only thing she could think of while Minato put his hands on her hips. The girl kneeled in front of them, her arms not even able to support her weight as pleasure raced through her body. She clenched while Minato fucked her from behind. She couldn't move back or do anything like that.

She was just subjected to taking him from behind while she could only think of him and the way he pounded her.

Minato decided there was a different way to end it. Taking Tsukiumi up from under the shoulders, her fantastic body was shown to the girls who couldn't help but marvel at it.

The girl felt Minato groping the two tits of her, enjoying the supple flesh of it while she was still getting pounded from behind while Tsukiumi was at her most vulnerable. And her most showing if she had one say about it.

She couldn't help but clench up when she felt hands wandering over her. Kazehana was touching her left tit while Matsu was doing it on the right. But that wasn't the worst.

Oh no. The fact that Homura had gone down and started licking her. This could not stand. She would not allow it.

Tsukiumi would not be brought down by those concubines. She fought and hoped that Minato would speak up. Yet, he didn't. Minato just kept to himself while he boned her softly. Glancing over her shoulder, the girls continued their assault on Tsukiumi.

She wanted to shout. To get them off her, to make them stop. And when Minato turned her head, he kissed her. His tongue pressed on her teeth. The woman wasn't sure what happened but she opened her mouth.

The exploration of her mouth made stars explode and she came down. The clenching ended and Minato shot in her. Again, a lot of semen went in her body as he filled Tsukiumi with his seed. And just like Musubi, she fell down.

The Miko began to wake up and Chiho gulped. She hoped Minato wouldn't be so rough on her. Sure, she wanted a child. But not to the point that he was this rough.

The three girls looked down. Yes, he had grown. Minato had always been bigger than usual. But right now, he was easily 30% bigger than usual. Matsu and Homura gulped when they looked at him. Despite two fucks, he was still not out of energy. The two weren't too sure if they could handle Minato like that right now.

The decision was taken for them. With one arm, he went to Kazehana. The girl tensed up and the two let him take Kazehana. Maybe the girl would tire him out.

"Minato-kun?" She asked while Minato just looked at her. Sweat was running down his face, his eyes were clouded with lust but he didn't look winded or light-headed.

The pause was the fact she could ask. "Please be gentle." Minato's hand went behind her head. She felt herself getting pulled closer to a kiss. It wasn't even a tongue one. Minato gave a simple kiss. Yet, she could feel the emotion behind it. She slowly came down while Minato kissed her on the lips.

They were on their knees and now, they had begun to sit down. She touched his face while his hands also explored hers. Kazehana could feel how he stroked her hair while Minato could feel the pressing. Slowly, she came down on the ground.

"Missionary?" With that, Minato entered her body. She gasped. It was like he did a 180. With Tsukiumi, he was the one that made all calls. He had fucked her so roughly and stopped the proud girl from doing anything.

The way Tsukiumi was treated was incredibly perverted and rough. It was something that she had done a few times with him.

Here, he softly entered her body while he took a slow pace. Not fast to the point her tits were going everywhere but deliberate and powerful. Her hands could go over his body, feeling how her touch drove him mad. Yet, Minato wasn't the only ascending.

Kazehana was the same. He wasn't fast but strong on this. When he went up, with his dick grinding in her pussy, to the point he was touching her womb, he marveled at her body.

Sure, they were all beauties but Kazehana had one different touch. His father was a complete idiot to turn her down.

Ah, well. Minato got her now.

When he was in her, he kissed her again and the softness came out. The four who weren't involved blinked.

Minato had strong thrusts yet they were also deliberate. It was like he was taking his time. Matsu, Uzume, Kagari, and Chiho looked to how the soft moans went out while they craned their heads. Musubi began to wake up but Tsukiumi was still out.

Again, to the two, Minato went back and began to suck on Kazehana's tits who pressed his head in her breasts. Back to Tsukiumi who sat there with a head that tolled.

As of one mind, they wiped their eyes. Chiho decided that she had been teased enough by girls. Without a hint of shame, she stood before Minato. Her legs on the opposite side of Kazehana's head and her crotch at Minato's.

"If you want to him to lick you, Chiho-chan, can you put your legs next to my body. I wouldn't like it if you stepped on my face." Kazehana had seen that look. She didn't fault the Ashikabi for wanting a piece. The drug still raced although it had calmed down a bit.

Chiho moved her legs so Minato sat up. With just one look at her drenched vagina, he moved his head and began to eat her out.

His hands made sure that she was supported and Kazehana did the same.

By touching the small bun that was on top. The girl didn't mind but joined the moans. Minato began to fuck her again. But it was deliberate and warm. She would have continued to moan as she found this to be enjoyable.

But it wasn't going to end just yet. With an infectious grin, she saw Uzume. Her lower lips were parted and Kazehana felt that karma reigned his head. Sitting down, her knees on the side, Uzume took over the duty of keeping Chiho at Minato's head.

She bit on her teeth as Kazehana teased her. Especially since the hands of Kazehana had gone to her powerful and supple thighs. Just to feel her up. There was a reason why Kazehana loved it to have the pair in bed. They weren't as perverted as Matsu but not as naïve as Musubi.

Kazehana liked Uzume who moaned her name while still slipping in a finger in Chiho's pussy. Minato didn't ignore the fact that she was there.

Letting her go, they could see each other face from between the legs of Chiho. It was clear that stuff ran down.

Uzume would lie if she didn't say that the roguish grin was one huge turn on. It stood him well. Minato went back to eat her out. He was just focusing on the two girls until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, he could see Matsu and it would be safe to say that Kagari took the opposite side. Craning his head, Musubi just sat back and had taken a water bottle to drink.

There was still sperm coming out. But back to the two. "Just finger us. We'll keep Chiho standing." Kagari said and Minato let his hands go. The girls held Chiho up. Both had one hand on her back and one on her legs.

Minato's finger began to explore the two again while he pounded Kazehana. The girl would moan if her fingers weren't busy helping her on Uzume. The Veiled Sekirei could only look up to see how Minato ate Chiho out while she was busy getting done herself.

The fact that this had been coming just made her grin. She looked to Matsu and Kagari who moaned while Minato's fingers began to continue to have fun on the flesh. Two in each pussy, his tongue on Chiho and his dick on Kazehana.

Damn, she loved that guy. The group moved up and down with Minato. Kazehana couldn't help but feel how she was getting near things. But she wanted to wait.

She redoubled her effort and added more pressure to the pussy in front of her face. Uzume began to moan louder while Minato did the same on Chiho. It was funny that they were eating pussy from the same species.

Uzume could feel how the two weren't too hard going now. They were still movement while Minato drank greedily of what Chiho gave. Funnily enough was she the first to come from him.

It was a good thing that Uzume was there. Capturing the petite girl, she supported Chiho. Gently, she was lowered and she looked to Uzume. A face drunk of lust and Minato twitched when he saw how the two kissed.

That was hot. He wouldn't lie about that. Turning his head, he found Kagari's face. Before she had one protest, he kissed her face. Moving up, Kazehana went with his body. Uzume got off when she heard the loud moan as the Wind Flower came. Minato was right there.

When he was sure that he had delivered everything, he let go of Kazehana. Uzume hadn't seen release but she didn't mind that she had to let go.

She had caused Minato to come so she moved. Taking Chiho up, the girl muttered a quiet "My hero," while Minato let the two girls go.

It was just to keep them entertained and warm. The hands of Minato went to touch her hair. Kissing her, Kazehana grinned when she felt the kiss. It was warm and soft. Minato just let her go while she booped him on the nose.

"You're one strange man, Minato." She said as she laid herself back on the bed. Joining Musubi, she looked down. Kazehana would be asking for seconds but not now. Her legs felt wobbly and looking at Musubi, she decided to make herself comfortable.

Musubi liked to have sex with more girls than just one. It meant she wasn't alone in a break. She went over the hair of Kazehana who laid on her tits. Matsu didn't wait and tackled Minato to the ground.

"Matsu." He registered her and the bespectacled Sekirei smiled at her Ashikabi. "Enjoy, Mina-tan." Going down on Minato's length, she found that it was just awesome. His hands went to her tits while she got used to his length. It was something she found that Minato was doing one great job on her hips. His hands went to her ass while she began to respond.

She groaned as Minato began to go back up. Enjoying it but not willing to let him take the role in this, Matsu laid down on him. The legs laid to Minato so he could grind more in her. Her tits squashed on his chest while she began to tease and lick and kiss her Ashikabi. She grinned as Minato couldn't do much more but just fuck her like that.

His fingers squeezed her ass. Three girls were already done and Kagari just waited. The silverette shared a look with the last pair. The two shrugged when they saw the scene. Tsukiumi was still out while Musubi came back. Without any hint of shame, she began to grope the excellent breasts of Kazehana. The woman smiled while she laid her head back.

This was just amazingly good fun. Matsu just grinded and Minato went in and out while Matsu dominated him. He couldn't get up as her entire body laid on his. The only thing he could do was sinking in the flesh of Matsu while she kissed him.

Tugging on the hair, she enjoyed what Minato did from below her. The hands went on the shoulders and she began to massage the shoulders. He groaned as he had been stiff in all sorts of places.

He couldn't suppress a moan but she kissed him while she laid on top of him. The kiss made his eyes open while she continued on him. With a bit more pressure, she could feel how Minato began to lose the fight. She decided to have some more fun as she let him go and softly licked his neck. Minato couldn't hold on and came. A good thing that she herself was right after him.

Slipping out of Minato, she rolled off him. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mina-tan. But I want to walk. I am not as tough as Kazehana-tan, Musubi-tan, and Tsukiumi-tan." With that, she moved to the fridge. She got herself a bottle of water and opened it. Kagari was the last one.

The girl looked at Minato and decided to make use of what nature didn't provide her. Minato followed her finger as he was asked to sit up. When he was sitting, she slid on him. Her legs moved to behind and they were placed to the opposite side of Minato. He grinned at her while she placed herself on Minato.

His legs were outstretched so the ass of Kagari was on his thighs. Minato decided to add a bit more speed to it while the two moved together at a decent pace. This was so much fun and Kagari had been waiting long enough to have sex. Minato couldn't deny how much fun he had by being inside her.

The hot pot was crushed by Minato and yet, Kagari grinned and ran her fingers over his back. With some smile, she smiled at Minato who began to enjoy it even more.

His own hands went to her short hair while Minato pressed her closer. She kissed Minato and the tongues began to wrestle.

Sure, her tits weren't the biggest but they were enough to fill his hands. The hardened diamonds were felt by Minato but he was more interested in the soft flesh.

Placing his hands lower, Minato began to feel how she felt. With a giggle, a sound he didn't hear before, Minato looked up. He had heard her correctly. With a grin that sent a shiver down her spine, Minato began to press his fingers in her sides. Giggles came out when Minato began to tickle her.

He wasn't going too far on her now. If she was too high with him, Minato couldn't attend to the two other girls. Still, it was one fiery ending to her. Her legs got off Minato while Uzume shared a look with Chiho.

The Ashikabi shook her head. She had come two times from fingers or a mouth. The third time was for his dick. Uzume smiled at Minato who gave her one grin back.

Laying down next to him, she turned around. Her shapely behind shown to Minato, it was enough to get his eyes bugled.

"Come and get it." There was no reason for him to wait on that. Guiding his dick to her pussy, Minato groaned when he felt how she was. His hands racked over her back. He wondered why he didn't do her sooner like that. The touch was something she got used to while his hands wandered over her fantastic body.

When the hands were on the shoulder, he began to move in and out. Uzume bit on a pillow as Minato was going fast on her. Her soft ass jiggled against his thighs while she was getting plowed from behind.

She didn't want to move too much so Uzume preferred if Minato just fucked her like this. When she felt his entire length on her body, she turned her head to meet his mouth. A kiss followed while she smiled at him.

"Keep going." She requested and his hands wandered over her back while she felt how Minato fucked her like this.

They knew what attracted Minato the most so when two hands went to her breasts, she could feel how he touched her soft tits. She began to grin when her rock hard nipples as Minato squished them under his fingers.

She moaned as he licked her ears and neck. Teasing was fun and she could take the heat. Minato was getting good at this. And he wasn't going to let her stop just now. When his hands went back, he cracked his knuckles.

Uzume wasn't prepared that he was going for a massage. He had still learned some tricks so he decided to go over her back. The Veiled Sekirei clasped one hand before her mouth as Minato's fingers began to work her back over.

She was a bit stiff of course. You don't have big tits without some backpains. And Uzume was no exception. She would have appreciated the massage. If Minato wouldn't do it right in the middle of sexual intercourse. He had also gone from fast fucking to slow thrust. If only to keep the race up.

When his hands wandered over her body, he pushed her hair aside so her back was open. The pussy of her became a bit tighter when he had his hands practicing. Uzume looked around and saw that Tsukiumi was still out. Minato had really gone to town on her.

The other girls decided that when they got a second turn, he would practice on them. Eventually, it was impossible to keep it up. Uzume wanted to get a release from the long fucking like this. So she moved her knees up and began to move back. Her pace followed Minato's and it made getting there easier. When she found Chiho's face, the girl's smile would have caused her to crap her pants.

The kiss followed and Uzume couldn't help but come when the hands of Chiho found the breasts. With one squeeze and kiss, she had her release. Minato wanted one minute more and Chiho kept her up until he came in her. be

He pulled it out and Chiho gulped when she looked at Minato. He had gone for six rounds like this and he still didn't look like he was calm.

Chiho just laid back with her legs open and her back on the bed. "Be gentle." She asked and Minato smiled at her. His hands went to his dick and slowly, he entered her.

The thing that he noticed was this. She was tight. Really, really tight. It was maybe because of the medicine or something else but she couldn't help but groan as he entered her.

Minato took his time now. It was like their first time all over again. When he had gone a bit deeper, he waited when he saw her face. When she was out of the discomfort, she allowed going deeper. The Sekirei gathered around and looked down.

It had felt good, sure but Minato had gone rough on them. All of them would walk funny tomorrow if not the coming days. When they saw how Chiho experienced it, a human girl, it was clear how much the gap had closed.

Minato didn't mind that Chiho asked him to take it easy. The energy had gone out for a bit so this was one break. The girl laid her head in the pillows while he continued to go in her. A kiss here, a touch there, a smile and a tear.

It was lovemaking in a human fashion. For the Sekirei, something new. When Chiho had taken all of Minato, she just laid back and waited until Minato was sure the girl could take it. With a nod, Minato began to inch his way in and out her.

Even if he wanted to go fast on her, he couldn't. The girl was too tight for him to make any hard moves. So he just relaxed as well. When he was out of her warmth, he slowly went back in. While it was slow, it wasn't as strong.

Breaths went in and she relaxed while Minato returned to her. Kissing her again, Minato found that she took it well and that she enjoyed the sex. He was the same. Straightening her back, Minato found that Chiho got used to it more.

When she saw his eyes, she nodded to drive up the pace. Not going fast at all, the pace was even and enjoyable. Just like the other girls, when she got used to it, she followed, her hips rolled with his. The hands wandered to the tits. Chiho wasn't flat but she was the least endowed girl. Not that she complained about that.

Minato loved big tits but they weren't the biggest drive. Chiho found it great how he did her. Just like this. She began to feel even better when the girl could get used to him.

With one more kiss, Chiho felt alive while she began to feel her own release coming. The speed got driven up a bit more while Minato came inside her. When he looked up, the face was one of pure climax. Minato got back out while he looked at the girl.

Chiho gave him one peck on the cheek. "This was amazing, Minato. Thank you." He smiled while putting the girl in his lap.

"Indeed." The rest of the girls stood up and surrounded their Ashikabi's with grinning faces and blushes. Minato met theirs.

"I hope you're not tired, Minato."

"Nope."

"Great. Because we will continue for the rest of the night."

"Sounds fun."

"Prepare yourself, my husband."

"I'm ready."

"Can we take your word for that?"

"Let's see who keeps up."

The entire night, Minato and his harem spend the night. Sure, he had only one dick but it didn't stop the Sekirei from using different parts of his body. While he himself had come at least over thirty times, three times from each girl, the girls could get off with his mouth or fingers.

Minato had to finish every time in their pussy. If they weren't pregnant now, the girls had to look for something different. But they guessed they were now. They tried different positions or different ways to get off. When he was too occupied, the girls turned to each other to stay warmed up.

Musubi enjoyed getting eaten out by Chiho and Tsukiumi bowed before Uzume's fingers.

Minato had no idea that he could fuck for so long and keep it up this well. It was the medicine sure but he was going to ask his mother for more.

The sights were something enamored and the smell was unforgettable. Hours passed by with the girls getting more and more releases to the point their bellies had started to swell. During breaks, they made sure they were hydrated. Plenty of snacks also lied around and even during the night, Minato had gotten a break to get some food and water in his belly. Sex could take a lot of you.

The girls enjoyed the whole place together where they fucked with Minato. Tsukiumi and Kagari were sure to keep asking for more now and would go along.

He was great, Minato and the stuff was just awesome. Eventually, their energy ran dry. The sun shined through the windows while Minato was fucking Musubi. She was the last one, all the other girls had fallen out from the fucking. Chiho was on one side with Uzume, asleep in their arms.

Uzume herself laid on Kazehana's stomach. All three girls one big smile on their faces.

Matsu laid knocked on the other side. She was also out and her glasses were put away. Her eyes whirled while she was too drowsy.

Tsukiumi and Kagari slept in another corner, the head of the Water Maiden on the head of the Guardian. Both girls had one satisfied look. Musubi was the first and the last one now. They were seated while Minato had his hands on her hips. Kissing was one big thing as well while Musubi moaned his name over and over again.

Minato came in her and his head rolled on her shoulder. He was out for the count. She smiled as she kissed his forehead. Her Ashikabi was amazing. Taking Minato up, she placed him at the pillow. Minato got comfortable with it. He was already in one deep slumber and Musubi was surprised that he actually lasted this long.

They didn't need blankets as the heat of her body would prove enough. She looked to her sister-wives and decided the way they fell asleep would not do. One by one, she placed the girls around their lover but she took his left shoulder.

When Minato got all the girls around him, he really fell asleep. If Musubi recalled correctly, Kazehana had hired the room for two days. Just to be sure. When they wake up, they would get dressed and go home.

Musubi didn't doubt that everyone was satisfied. Yet, there was something in the back of her head that kept nagging her. But when she felt Minato's arm around her, she decided that it could wait. For now, sleep was the most important thing.

 _At a railway station._

The sun rose over Shinto Teito and the morning was there. The night had left its traces as it wasn't too hot just yet.

For those outsides, that was one good signal. From the train, one young man walked. Black hair with brown eyes, plus a suitcase packed, the man looked around.

Ichika Orimura had one trip to the capital. It was one story that he could tell for those who wanted to hear it.

"Well, looks I am finally in Shinto Teito."

* * *

 **And with this, we end the Empire of the Clouds, one important chapter, and a turning point in this fic. I spend a long time on this one, and I had my fun despite it all. Again, one big focus on the Sekirei.**

 **Behind Ghost of the Navigator, this is my second biggest chapter. Too bad it didn't grow to the size of it but hey, I don't complain about it.**

 **For those who are interested, I am not sure if I am just stupid to put this on, but for those who want it, I am willing to write a spinoff lemon with Mutsu and Mikogami. I wonder what I am doing, but if you're up for it. Just let me know—just a crazy guy for writing it out.**

 **And I asked here because I got over 125 followers on this Sekirei fic. That is just great. Pillar Winged is only out for one day and that only got 14 followers and favorites.**

 **It would be if I didn't have the idea that smut is something idiotic. I got two just pure smut fics and they hit off beyond my other work. It is kinda infuriating. But what can you change about that? Although I will admit that more reviews would be fun.**

 **I have been working on this for a while and because I wanted an update for today, I decided to wrap it up.**

 **That orgy is something new. I think that I will need some more practice on that.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Como Estais Amigos.**

 **But before we get that chapter, I got a circle of requests. Two Reasons to Come Home is the next fic to see an update.**

 **Saluut.**


	18. Como estais amigos

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter and for those who are into Iron Maiden, yeah, I took a song from Blaze. The guy isn't that horrible; he just had shoes to fill that were way too big. And I do hope that I'll see him live one day.**

 **One thing I am pretty well, I would say salty about is this. The day before I updated, I released a new fic, called Pillar Winged. Most of it was smut. And yet, that hit off well—kind of annoyed by that.**

 **Now, I got a review back from MasterKill712. Thanks for the reply and the swift review. You were here quick. So I'll reply again.**

 _Thanks for the compliments. The title is here for a good reason. How is it going, friends?_

 _This chapter will go over the backstory that Ichika had, and the girls can figure out where he is._

 _1: Nope. That didn't happen. I am on PC. I could have met you on another site, but that is unlikely._

 _2: You read my other fics? Thanks. I had to look it back up. It would have been easier if you kept it on the same line. But other fics don't do that often enough. You are biting back at the girls._

 _3: Yeah, Matsu will keep onto that. She might be a crazy genius, but at least she doesn't fuck over the world. I hope that I'll see you again in this chapter._

 **And with that, let us continue on the chapter.**

 **Started on 14/06/2020**

 **It ended on 20/06/2020.**

* * *

Ichika walked in Shinto-Teito, formerly known as Tokyo. The weather was still hot but not as bad as just a few days ago. He had foregone his school outfit for a shirt and shorts. Ichika had a good idea of where he needed to go and where to visit.

He had bought a cap at the train station. It was better than a sunhat. On his phone, he pinned the address of Maison Izumo. He knew where he had to go. The sun had begun to rise, and it was getting hot. So he had to get to Shinto Teito before the sun was getting too high. The whole place was new for him, but luckily, it wasn't too far from the station.

Minato had told him how it looked. The place was in a neighborhood where no cars drove. Ichika found the rolls worked out well for the suitcase. He guessed that Minato might have some clothes leftover, but even so, he had his own clothes.

He also carried a backpack with his school stuff. Ichika got a ton of summer homework, and he liked to finish it in this place. Plus, he could use some training. Minato told him that a couple of Sekirei wanted a fight. Musubi was one of them. Ichika guessed that Minato said to him that they could fight, but they had to take it really easy on him.

Ichika found the place was something comfortable and well. It was to his liking. The wall was placed around the Inn. It was still early, so there weren't that many people. The place was something easy. It was simple.

He rang the bell and waited there.

 _Inside the Inn._

Miya perked up from the sound. She, Takehito, and Kusano had woken up not even thirty minutes ago. Unapologetically late for their standards but given the fact that their entire group of tenants was out there for immoral actions.

In the living room, the breakfast wasn't served yet, and Kusano was still tired from the last night. It was rare that she made it this late.

Miya shared a look with Takehito. "You think they would be here already?"

Takehito shook his head. It would be weird; they would be here so soon. Not even twelve hours ago, they were in the restaurant.

Even if Minato or Tsukiumi brought it to themselves to get back home, Matsu and Kazehana would be too tired to come over.

"We should see who it is," Miya suggested, and with that, the landlady moved to the door. The face was a familiar one, yet it was a surprise.

Friendly eyes shined at her with a smile, and yet, the face was younger than the one she remembered. Or better said, she was incorrect. This is how she remembered the face to be. Yet, she had the look of Chifuyu in mind.

Ichika was a bit rounder. It was the face of a guy.

"Eh, good morning. Am I at the Maison Izumo Inn?" Ichika asked while he looked at the face of Miya. The woman nodded, and she relaxed. This wasn't Chifuyu. This wasn't the woman she fought. This was her younger brother.

And the guest of Minato.

"Yes, Ichika Orimura, I presume?" The guy's face lit up while he nodded.

"Indeed. I don't think I got a picture from Minato. So am I correct in assuming that you are miss Asama?" Miya gave him a soft smile.

"Yes. Minato told me you would be coming over today. I only didn't expect you to be here so early." She gestured Ichika to enter the house, which he gratefully did. Looking asides, one blond ball of sleepy energy plus the face of Takehito were shown.

"Dear, who is at the front door?" Takehito asked, but he saw Ichika standing. The scientist smiled when he saw the face.

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Ichika Orimura." Takehito let the guy walk in, and the Byakushiki pilot got a hand from the scientist.

"Hello, you must be doctor Takehito Asama." The two looked at each other and found that in a few looks, what they saw was to their liking.

"I am indeed a good boy. It looks like we got a real celebrity for breakfast." Ichika noticed the hunger in his stomach. It would be for a first he didn't have to cook for his food.

"I would gladly join you, but first, can I get my suitcase and other belongings to my room?" With the population moving to Minato's, they had plenty of rooms open. Room 205 was spacious, and Ichika could leave his stuff done. He looked down to see a blond girl standing behind the legs of Takehito.

Ichika crouched down to meet the eyes of the green girl. "Hello. I think you are Kusano, right?" She went back after Takehito but peeked at Ichika. When he raised his hand, she tensed but relaxed when she felt how he ruffled her hair. With a bit more courage, she looked at him so Ichika could see Kusano fully.

"I am. You must be a big brother's little brother, right?" Ichika could only raise an eyebrow, but he continued to ruffle her hair.

"Eh?" Takehito helped him out with a humorous grin.

"She calls Minato her big brother. He's been using the term brother for you for a while. So you're his little brother." Ichika took that word for granted.

"I guess I am Minato's little brother." Kusano smiled at him and looked up and down. "In that case, you're also Kusano's big brother." Ichika wasn't sure how that worked, but he decided to get along.

"Speaking about Minato, where is he?" Miya blushed while Takehito coughed in his fist. Both weren't sure how to tell Ichika that Minato wasn't around and that the earliest he would come about was the evening.

"Big brother and the big sisters are making Kuu a big sister." A very much truth that Kusano said. Both the Asama's looked a little bit uncomfortable with the voice that Kusano was using. Ichika, on the other hand, was using his brain for a bit and found out what that meant.

"Ah, I see now. Thanks for solving that mystery, Kusano." The girl put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Nope." Ichika could only be a bit surprised by that while he wasn't allowed to leave.

"Big brother and the big sisters call Kuu, Kuu, so you should do the same."

"Okay, thanks, Kuu. Can I now go to my room to leave my suitcase?" Miya leads him on the stairs while she looked at him.

Ichika and Chifuyu couldn't be a bigger difference from one another. She still remembered how Ichika was compared to his sister—relaxed, polite, friendly. What a shock.

"I do suppose that Minato told you about the rules of this house." She asked in a friendly tone, but Ichika could smell the meaning underneath of it.

"I think he mentioned it, yeah, but I am afraid I forgot it." Miya smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. It's simple. Underneath my roof, there are three simple rules. No indecent behavior."

"Noted."

"No fighting." Ichika looked surprised on that matter. "No fighting. From what I got, Minato told me there are some Sekirei who wanted to fight with me." Miya sighed.

Even after this Game, they were still out for matches. She didn't blame them, of course. It was in their nature to fight and train.

"Well, no fighting indoors. Outside, we can train, and don't worry. I am sure that Minato will instruct his Sekirei to hold back. I, myself, would love to match you." Ichika sighed.

"I am afraid that you'd be severely disappointed." He admitted, and Miya shook her head.

"Don't put yourself down. I'll be the judge of that. And well, it might help you out. Fighting against Sekirei might help you at your school." Ichika would let her see for that matter.

"Okay. And the last rule?"

"No illicit sexual misconduct in my Inn. It's the reason why Minato is out." Ichika couldn't help but smirk. "Miss Asama, that's more a blessing than a rule." She sighed and showed him his room.

He didn't take too long. After leaving his suitcase in the room, he went with Miya to the living room.

There, breakfast was served. The great smell made his stomach rumble. So without much ado, he said down for his meal. Kusano sat next to him while he chatted with the two Asama's.

For them, it was weird to see Ichika like that. He wasn't anything like his sister. Polite, friendly, modest, and some jokes. He paid attention to Kusano, who liked him even more.

Both Asama's found that Ichika was more like Minato. After breakfast, Ichika offered to help Miya to clean up. With putting it away, the Pillar smiled on the warmth that Ichika carried, and his smiles around her.

When the washing started, he took a tea towel and dried the dishes. During that, they had some little banter. Miya wasn't that involved with the last escapades of her former teammates and Minato, but she still was talking to Chifuyu's little brother.

One question came to mind. "Now, Ichika. Could you tell me why you came over today? And so early. Does your sister know that you are here?" When Ichika put the plates away, he turned to the landlady.

"Do you mind if I tell you that when I'm sitting next to Mr. Asama and Kuu? I can tell you that my sister knows and that I'm pretty much a runaway." Miya sighed when she looked at Ichika.

"Sure thing." After they were done, Ichika sat down at the table while Miya joined her husband. Kusano lit up as she sat next to him. Laying her head on his lap, she smiled at him.

"Big brother won't come home soon. So Kuu is taking big brother Ichika's lap." Ichika could only look at her. Well, he was accepted. Stroking Kusano's hair, the girl moved in it and slowly fell asleep. When she was away, Ichika turned to Miya.

"Well, I think I own to tell you why I am here now, am I?" The woman nodded.

"It's because of the weather change. The last few weeks were scorching, so we were being forced into our home. When it changed, well, from today, I knew I had to get out of my home and get here. I had an idea that the girls would come over. If they did, I couldn't come over for the summer. And that wouldn't make an enjoyable summer, now would it?"

Ichika had no idea how close he hit home.

Miya sighed while Takehito grimaced on that. The news that he got from Minato wasn't fun. Some basic human decency would be fun.

"Well, Minato isn't home just yet. But hey, I don't think you mind that." Ichika smiled at the hospitality.

"I have time. Besides, he helped me out in the last semester; I think I can help him out when he is home."

Ichika would never know what he all dodged.

 _Two weeks ago_.

Houki cursed the bad weather. It had been unseasonably hot in the last few weeks. Going outside was even discouraged unless it was necessary. Going to see her childhood friend, maybe love interest, wasn't one thing of them. Ryuuin had forbidden her to set one foot out the dojo. So she stayed inside and had to train.

She had hoped that after the summer camp, she could talk with Ichika. Or maybe figure out more things.

What made Ichika decide to kiss her like that? The idea of it. Houki had hoped that with the whole idea that when she would be at the ISA that things would lookup.

Six years. Six long years she waited. To finally go to the Infinite Stratos Academy. To see Ichika again. And all of that was lost. Lost because of the other girls around him.

She had blushed as she had some time off. Even her crazy father wouldn't train her when the heat was rising like this. She sat back with her head in her hair.

Ichika had changed so much over the years. For some reason, he wasn't happy to be on the ISA. The rebellious nature was something in his bones.

Houki blamed Minato for the whole thing. If Ichika didn't have that lifeline, Ichika wouldn't be able to defeat Cecilia or the drones that were out there.

Ichika had put his complete faith in Minato and his Sekirei. Without them, he wouldn't be able to defeat Laura. Or he couldn't take down the Silver Gospel.

Ichika Orimura owned a lot for Minato Sahashi. Houki Shinonono couldn't deny that.

Was it a weakness, or was it comradery? Was Ichika weak? Or was he smart by relying on Minato? Where they're just children in a world of grownups, or was Minato helping him out? Houki didn't know the answers.

When the weather was over, she would visit Ichika. And get some answers.

She would smile. The weather would be a bit cooler, so she looked forward to that. Houki would have to dress up in better clothes.

But she wasn't the only one scheming and thinking.

Rin laid in her bed, scantily clad and clothes that did little to hide her body. Not that she had something else to do.

She had stayed in Japan instead of going home. For Ichika and yet, he did nothing. It wasn't his fault. Or maybe it was. Perhaps not entirely but largely.

She laid in her bed with some popsicle. Her hair was just in her tails around her, but what she wore was something that you saw in some swimming pools.

A sort of bikini, although more cynical people would wonder why she needed that outfit as she was like Benitsubasa on the great Hidden Planes of things and some shorts. Her long legs and a bit of waist could attract some guys.

Yet, she laid in the room of the ISA. It wasn't like she could visit Ichika now with this heat. If it were just hot, that would be one thing, but the absolute temperature of 40 degrees. Celsius made that idea impossible.

She reeked underneath her armpit. Great, she needed a shower. Again one.

If she were lucky, it would only be needing one more. She giggled when she would think about visiting Ichika.

She had begun to think about the last few months. With all that happened, she didn't guess that Ichika would walk in between her and be like that. Resilient, fighting back, and just being difficult.

Minato had some influence on him. Even if Ichika didn't want to have a harem of girls, Rin knew that without Minato, Ichika wouldn't be like this.

The sweat dripped down her back as she made her way.

Ah well. Ichika was here for the summer. When she would visit him, Rin could talk about some good ideas. But she wouldn't visit him in such a shameless outfit.

She wasn't the only one in the shower.

Charlotte heard the knuckles dragging against the wood.

"Charlotte, are you nearly done?" Just like her roommate, Charlotte wasn't used to the hot weather. They took showers the entire time. A visit to the beach or the pool had played in their heads, but the second they walked outside, the heat got them back in.

With some searching, their anticipation quickly evaporated when they saw the crowded swimming pool. Plus, if their visit to the beach with the school were anything to go by, both she and Laura would be harassed. Both girls had agreed on the fact that they only wanted attention from Ichika.

Maybe, she could get out. With Laura having her teammates call her, she wasn't as free to go over to Ichika. Charlotte might have some ideas on going over to Ichika. She could go alone.

But that was for later. In this heat, nothing could get done, so she allowed Laura in the bathroom. Laura skipped over to the bathroom and began to shower. Both had bought two cat-sized pajama's, but they were way too hot.

Laura was sleeping naked while Charlotte wore some shirts and her underwear. When she was outside, Laura began to think.

'Damn this hot weather. I have to come over and visit my bride.' Besides Houki, all four girls had taken up residence in the ISA. Well, except for Cecilia. She had to go back home, but she would be back next week, still, in the heat of battle.

'But when I come over. I'll talk and raise him to be my bride. I'll educate him.' Laura wasn't sure how things changed. So far, Ichika hadn't been what she expected. He was strong. The strength that came from his best friend. She wondered about the relationship.

'Instructor must know more about Minato Sahashi. I do not want my bride to become like him.' Laura laid her head back. Ichika would be hers, no matter what he had to say.

Charlotte was on her bed, flipping through the channels. Her attention was unable to stay. Eventually, she stayed on a music channel—one cover of a song.

It was an older song. The baritone hit excellent, and Charlotte sighed when she heard it.

"What's in your head, what's in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh."

She wondered about that. Charlotte wanted to know what was in Ichika's head. Of all the women, no girls, she knew why Ichika clung to Minato. He was the single lifeline that Ichika had, and the guy helped them out.

It wasn't just the help with Laura or the Silver Gospel. The fact, the knowledge, Minato had Ichika's back. That was the reason why Ichika could fight back, why he was so strong in his shoes. Because while it was Minato that helped him out, it was that Ichika did the job on other occasions.

Still, no girl wanted her guy to take advice from a manwhore, and in Charlotte's opinion, Minato was just that. The guy wasn't fit to help Ichika out. Ichika needed some healing, and she was the right girl for that.

Her thoughts and just the tiniest bit of sympathy went out to Cecilia.

The British "Lady" landed in the airport and was now finally in a car back to the ISA. It had been an outrage. She had to walk five, five minutes in the absolute heat of the evening. Now, she could have stayed in the United Kingdom, but she came back to Japan.

Now, what would that reason be? Ichika, of course, although she would never admit that. In the last few months, that guy had shaken up her ideas of men. He had beaten her, and he acted in ways that Cecilia had never seen men work. He wasn't weak.

He was strong. And yet, he relied on Minato. Now, this couldn't be done. She wouldn't allow Ichika to be like that. A man needed a woman to keep him righteous.

And this was why on the twenty-second of July, five girls found themselves at the doorstep of the house of Ichika Orimura.

All of them annoyed by the fact that their rivals greeted them.

"What are you doing here," Rin asked the four others.

"I can ask you the same question," Houki admitted while she glared at them.

"I'm here for my wife. What is your excuse?" Laura said, and the four girls facepalmed when they heard that line.

"I'm here for Ichika as well." Cecilia had her hands on her hip. Well, one. Because the other one had a box of cakes.

The door opened, and out came Chifuyu with a wry grin. "I thought that I heard something. It turns out that I got five girls."

"Ms. Orimura/instructor." The five said as Chifuyu walked out the door, and she closed it behind her.

"It's summer, so at ease," Chifuyu told the girls who just gaped at her. She was wearing a white shirt over the black undershirt; they could see that. The jeans were form-fitting.

"Chifuyu. We came to see Ichika, where is he?" Chifuyu looked genuinely surprised but remembered that her brother only told her that Ichika was going to see his brother. So with that, she turned to the five.

"Oh, didn't Ichika tell you? He's gonna spend the rest of his summer at Minato's home in Shinto Teito, formerly known as Tokyo." Chifuyu wasn't too happy with it but with how all of the things went down in the last months, yet the face of the five girls were to die for.

The Brunhilde waited and counted the seconds in her head.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The girls' brains began to catch up. Their entire idea of the summer was slowly crashing down as they were thinking about where Ichika was. The few words their homeroom teacher said made it clear. Ichika had run away.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"""""EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"""""

In the chorus, the girls said those words while Chifuyu chuckled. "Now, if you all don't mind. I need to go to a meeting. So go home," The girls looked at each other and back to the house. Ichika was gone for the summer; they didn't know. All their plans just went down the drain.

But a new one came to mind.

 _Back at Shinto Teito._

The object of their affection couldn't care less. He was now in Maison Izumo. He hadn't been this at ease in months.

And even without Minato around, Ichika amused himself. Kusano showed him around the Inn, and they played in the water; the little girl was wearing a swimsuit, while Ichika changed into a short, and he went shirtless. Kusano trashed water at him, and Ichika did the same to her.

She laughed while Ichika had a softer smile. Meanwhile, Miya was just looking at the two while the Pillar laid in the lap of her husband. Both couldn't believe that he was the little brother of Chifuyu Orimura.

It was now noon; the heat was slowly rising. It was why the garden with the makeshift island was so comfortable. The water-cooled it off, and when both were drenched, they just sat in the middle of it, and the sun made them dry.

Kusano slowly yawned as she took her place in the bed. Ichika could only shake his head and walk over to the two Asama's. Miya was asleep, but Takehito nodded so Ichika could sit down.

"Eh, Asama." With a frown, Takehito looked at the boy. Ichika tensed at first until he understood where Takehito was going but relaxed. "Takehito."

With a smile, Ichika was allowed to continue.

"When do you think Minato is coming home? Not that I am bored or anything, but I would like to meet the other Sekirei as well." Looking down, Miya was still asleep in his lap.

Unbelievable that a person of mass destruction could be so adorable. Miya touched her nose while she continued to sleep. There was a good chance they would have a light dinner. If the Sekirei made it home, well, it would make things easier on them.

Takehito began to like that young man sitting in front of him.

"I got no clue on that, Ichika. Minato had to go through seven women, six of them are aliens. Let me be the first to tell you that things can get tiring. He also aims to please. So there's a chance that he won't show up until tomorrow."

The humor made Ichika gulp.

"I thought that my brother had done it before. He never gets too graphic about his fun times, but I know that it's not the first time he dragged more than one woman to his bed."

Ichika asked, and he was right. He had learned some bits of the love life, but he never asked for more. Maybe he could ask Minato for tips on how to deal with those girls.

"Yes, but this time, it was different. Kusano was right. He is making her a big sister. You know about his family?"

The Knight sat back with his head at the clouds. "I know of his mum, sis, and grandparents. No one has ever told me about his father. It's something else, brother, and I can relate to. Why?"

Takehito sighed. Minato had to tell Ichika about his father, Minaka, but he could tell what his mother had given him.

"Well, Takami is also a researcher. She is now leading MBI. She gave Minato a box of medicine that gives him the possibility to get all the women pregnant. He has been going now all night." Ichika had an awkward laugh.

That was why Minato was so adamant about staying until the twenty-second of July. So that he could impregnate the women all in one go if that worked, the kids would be born around March.

Kusano would be a big sister. He was looking back at the girl who was asleep. He smiled. Ichika knew that Minato hadn't fucked her, and he would wait. Despite all things, he could understand, but ten years were long as a child.

He began to think about something else.

"That reminds me. What about his sister, Yukari? How is she? I never talked with Minato about her. She'll be an aunt, right?"

Takehito sighed. He stayed far out of the conflict between Minato and Yukari. The guy got some more spunk, and he fought back at his sister. Not to mention that besides his two first Sekirei, the rest wasn't the fans of Yukari.

So when things were tense, he stayed out, and Yukari got the news she had to leave the others alone.

"Yukari is also an Ashikabi. She winged No.107, Shiina, but let me say that not all of our tenants are on good terms with her." Ichika could know what Takehito meant with that.

"Yukari is quite the character. I know her well enough. She still got those tendencies?"

Takehito stifled a laugh and raised an eyebrow.

"Still?"

"Squeezing the chest of women more defined than her. She pulled that stunt once with Chifuyu. I am glad that my brother took me fishing. Otherwise, I'd still have nightmares."

The older man whistled. Yukari had guts by groping Chifuyu Orimura. Still, it was the thing that made her not famous. In the flock, they could live with some playing, and Chiho was a part of it. Yukari wasn't.

"That I understand. But she got her own Sekirei. A boy, by the way. In some regard, Shiina is much like you and Minato. He'll meet you for the party."

Ichika looked forward to meeting the others. So far, the sun was rising, and the night on the train weighed on him. He looked at Kusano and the island. It looked like a nice place for a nap, especially with the heat.

"Now, if you don't mind, Takehito, I'm going to nap for a bit."

The man waved him off and laid his head back. He would do the same thing now.

The last night weighed on them all.

Going to the island, Ichika just laid down while Kusano had her place. With his hands behind his head, Ichika looked to the sky. Despite lying in the city, the area was quiet and serene—one perfect way to take a nap.

The heat was even worse now, but the water kept it cool. Ichika didn't need a blanket or anything like that. With his cap above his eyes, he fell in some sort of sleep.

At the love hotel.

The Sekirei and Minato had been sleeping. All clung to Minato. The air-conditioning wasn't on too much, but the layout of the room plus some system and keeping the drawers shut, it was still great to sleep. All of them were exhausted by the sex of last night. It was now noon, and while the heat was rising outside, they stayed in the same state.

Musubi got up, her head dizzy from the last night. When she glanced at the clock, the Miko Sekirei wanted to sleep more, but her own body woke her with a reason. She had a desperate need to go to the toilet.

So she entangled herself from Minato, crept around Matsu and the other girls. She wrinkled her nose as the smell and the sight of last night. All of them would take a quick bath before they would go home.

She could wait with that. They were dirty, and while they had done it before, Musubi wouldn't go home like this. Sitting down, the water came out, and relief filled her system. Looking down, she felt sore. That was for a first. Even for their first time, the Sekirei wasn't hurt from it.

She guessed that all of them would feel this in the coming days. While they had been preparing for a year to fuck Minato and all had their fun, she guessed that training was out. Minato himself would be sore now. He was just a human.

Still, the entire flock had reached one high state with the fucking last night. Inside their bodies, it would grow. A new generation of birds. Musubi shook her head while she felt the last of it, leaving her physique.

In her nude glory, she made her way to the bed. Again, she took her place. There wasn't a blanket but who needed that when warm bodies were around.

Again, she drifted to sleep.

Minato cracked open an eye. With a smile, he went back to sleep. He just missed Musubi, but he was happy that all of them were in bed. She just went to the toilet. There was one thought before his body gave out.

'I really did it, this time.'

Hours went by, but in sleep, that could be fast if you were exhausted.

"Minato. Minato. Wake up." Minato heard Musubi's voice.

"Minato, if you don't wake up, I'll kiss you." That was Kazehana.

"Thou won't do such a thing. I will not allow thee to kiss my husband." Tsukiumi chimed in.

"This is some good stuff. Kuhuhuh. I like this fun." Matsu enjoyed this.

"Quiet, thou pervert. I will not allow thee to make fun of this." Tsukiumi again.

"Some things really never change." That was Uzume's voice.

"Indeed," Kagari spoke up.

"But we do need to get him up." Chiho was next. "While I don't mind the idea of him catching some sleep. We need to get dressed and let him take a shower. I want to go home."

Minato opened his eyes. He was greeted by the heaven of naked girls looking at him. For a change, there was no lust. All of them had gotten their fill last night. Still, his eyes went over their bodies.

"Good morning, you all." Even before the sentence left his mouth, the women tackled him to the bed and claimed that. Wings erupted, and a light show was seen. When that was done, Minato looked at them.

"So I take you girls are done bathing." Kazehana was the voice of reason. "We let you sleep now. Now, you take a bath, and we'll take your clothes."

Minato did just that. The girls weren't the only ones who were sticky. Minato took a bit longer to wash the stickiness of his loins. Down there, it was sore, but he shouldn't have too many problems using it to the toilet.

When he got out of the shower after just a quick soaping in, he took the towel. There was no reason to stay in the room. He just wanted to get home now.

It would be too soon to tell if they were successful. Even if the women weren't pregnant now, it was one pleasurable ride, and the Sekirei had one start for the summer. When he knocked, he got his clothes handed to him.

The clothes of him were a bit of a mess. Not abnormal. At least they could wear them.

Minato has forgone the jacket to wear a simple shirt and found that the women were the same.

The dresses they wore the day before were all wrinkled.

Kazehana's dress had some bits, but it was just different from last night. Musubi's Miko had taken a different tour. Kagari had forgone the long pants and was wearing nothing but a shirt.

Chiho's sundress was just one thing. Uzume had chosen to discard her clothes and wore a more straightforward outfit made from her powers.

Tsukiumi's blue dress was just one mess. Matsu's black dress was disheveled. The girls couldn't look happier.

When Minato made sure that he got everything he needed, he looked at them. "We go home?"

"We go home?"

Walking outside, it was four in the afternoon. Even with their bodies a bit sore, they could get home by jumping over the roofs. Kazehana had offered to carry Minato, and with the last few times that he had used Musubi airlines, Minato was happy on the offer another woman would take him.

She carried Minato in a shoulder carry, so at least, his dignity was saved.

Uzume carried Chiho in a bridal style. In the sky, the girls jumped over the roofs. For once, Minato didn't mind that they went home like that. Over the rooftops, the girls jumped and enjoyed the trip they were taking.

Freedom in the sky. Minato got himself a fantasy while the girls wanted to get home as soon as they could. Eventually, they reached the Inn. There wasn't much to be said, and finally, they got back home. Minato knocked at the door, and Miya opened with a smile.

"Welcome home, all of you. I take you had one pleasant night." The girls began to talk about it while the landlady found that they were dressed in some regard. Minato was smiling at her, and Takehito joined his wife.

The chattering carried someone else to the door.

"Good morning, Minato." Takehito greeted the young man. "I take you girls want to change in your rooms after tonight. You can tell us all about it during dinner."

Without much ado, the girls entered while Minato was the last one. The girls all winked and kissed him goodbye and went to their rooms to wear more comfortable clothes.

"Big brother!" Kusano ran up to him from the garden, and he lifted her. Raising her to his arms, he hugged the girl. Walking in the hall, he carried and tickled his youngest Sekirei, who smiled at him.

"Hey, Kuu. How are you?" She smiled. The three in the house weren't going to tell him about the fourth guest.

"I'm fine. So you and the big sisters have made Kuu a big sister." Minato smiled at her, and with a kiss, her wings came out.

"We can only wait, Kuu. But most likely, we did." The four stood in the hallway as he walked to the garden. Maybe they could sleep in their rooms.

"Kuu has a surprise for you." The youngest girl said to him.

"You do?" Minato would be one great father if the interaction were anything to go by. "Yes."

Behind him, Minato heard the voice of a boy that he couldn't place at first. It was a familiar one, that was for sure. The Ashikabi had heard it before.

"How are you, brother?"

Slowly but surely, a huge smile made its way to his face. His eyes lit up when he shared a look with the Asama's.

Minato Sahashi turned slowly turned around to see Ichika Orimura standing. Ichika had changed his shorts, and he wore a blue short.

The Infinite Stratos Pilot was wearing a big smile on his face while he took in the Northern Ashikabi.

It had been years since they were face to face. It was clear that Ichika had grown. When they were growing up, Minato stood at least two heads above Ichika. Now, they were around the same height as Ichika, maybe being a bit taller than Minato. The Pilot had some muscles grown during that time.

Minato put Kusano down, who just smiled at her two 'brothers.' She couldn't wait until the big sisters would meet their little 'brother.'

The Ashikabi blinked a bit but smiled when he looked at Ichika.

"I have been fine, Ichika. You?"

The pilot smiled at him. "I have been fine." The two boys just looked at each other until Ichika held his right-hand open.

Minato took it and pulled the boy in a hug while clapping on the back. Ichika did the same while he laughed when he saw his brother again.

"I didn't know you'd come over today," Minato said, and Ichika shrugged. When he let him go, the boys were smiling. His hands were on the shoulders of the boy.

"I kinda wanted to surprise you. Your landlady was so kind as to let me in. I also met Kusano in the meantime. Nice girl."

"Minato, what is going on?" Turning around, Minato saw his entire flock, dressed in their regular clothes. Placing a hand on the shoulder, Minato greeted his flock with the sight of Ichika.

The girls knew Ichika from the sight, of course, but now, it was the first time his face greeted them. The boy gave them a wave with a shy smile.

"Looks like we got a guest. Everyone, I hope you'll treat Ichika fine. Ichika, these are my Sekirei."

* * *

 **And here, I'm going to end it.**

 **This was one bit of a breather. This chapter was to put Ichika at the Inn. It was one trip writing this out. It's not quite small compared to my previous chapters, but this was just to prepare for the party next time.**

 **I can think of one person who is going to be very happy about the fact we are here now. I think he waited around two years to read this.**

 **Thank you all for the support.**

 **Next chapter is going to be titled Blood Brothers. If you know a bit of Iron Maiden, I think you should know why this song fits in.**

 **Saluut.**


End file.
